MI TIA ELIZA
by wendolyn3
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día te levantas y te das cuenta de que tu vida ha sido un desperdicio y que todo lo que has tenido que pasar para que madures y mires a tu alrededor con más atención, ha sido una enorme lección de vida y no una maldición? La vida, puede dar mil vueltas... y todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**La vida puede dar mil vueltas...**_

_**A veces soledad y el dolor logra moldear los corazones más duros,**_

_** con la misma eficacia que el cincel a una roca.**_

_**Así nos damos cuenta a qué precio estamos viviendo**_

_**y que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad**_

**MI TÍA ELISA**

**(Primera Parte)**

Elisa Leagan despertó en medio de la noche, jadeando bañada en sudor y con un dolor que le reventaba las entrañas; aún era muy pronto así que en seguida el terror más cruel del mundo de cirnió sobre ella mientras arrojaba a un lado las mantas que la cubrían, solo para ver que su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad una vez más.

Sus casi ocho meses de muy cuidadoso embarazo se deshacían en un río púrpura que anegaba sus blancas sábanas de seda. Un alarido desgarrador rompió la quietud de esa negra madrugada volviéndose un tenebroso eco que caló hasta en el más recóndito rincón de la mansión Leagan.

Una ya anciana Cleopatra relinchó inquieta en su establo al escuchar la desesperación hecha grito de su dueña, mientras que hasta en la cuadra de los empleados empezaban a resplandecer las tenues lucecitas de las macilentas velas que poco a poco se encendían.

El primero en entrar a la habitación fue Neal; al ver a su hermana menor retorciéndose de dolor, empapada en su propia sangre que, sin tregua, seguía anegando sus mantas, se horrorizó hasta las lágrimas. Una joven de lacios cabellos oscuros y dulces ojos azules entró tras de él llevándose las manos al rostro con los ojos desorbitados.

-Laila, llama a mamá ¡Corre! – apremió Neal a su joven esposa, pero la muchacha no necesitó moverse; la esbelta dama de castaños cabellos, ya entrecanos anudados en una larga trenza entró corriendo a la habitación, atándose apenas la cinta de la bata.

-¡El médico, por Dios, traigan al médico!- gemía Sarah Leagan mientras tomaba en su regazo la rojiza cabeza de su hija empapada en un sudor frío.

Cuando el médico llegó, ya todo había terminado. La sangre había dejado de manar del cuerpo de Elisa y el dolor había mermado. La joven cubría su vientre envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, como si tratara de retener así, lapequeña vida que ya se le había escurrido entre las sábanas.

Para estas alturas, Elisa ardía en fiebre y sus pálidos labios se movían apenas en un imperceptible canturreo.

Mientras el médico y su asistente terminaban la triste operación y aseaban a la paciente, pudieron escuchar que en su delirio, ella llamaba una y otra vez _"Luciano… Luciano."_

-¿A quién llama?- preguntó el médico.

-Luciano di Lorenzo, su esposo – contestó Sarah Leagan.

-Ah sí, como no lo conozco lo había olvidado. Es extraño, he atendido a esta pobre niña en cada uno de estos tristes incidentes; pero a su señor esposo no he tenido el honor.

-Si, él no está aquí, se encuentra otra vez en un viaje de negocios. Se supone que llegaría poco antes del alumbramiento. Oh Por Dios qué desgracia…

-¡Maldito italiano!- rugió una voz desde detrás de la puerta entreabierta.  
-¡Neal…!  
-¡No me calles madre! Luciano di Lorenzo es el gran culpable de todo esto.

Para él no era un secreto la delicada condición de Elisa y aun así se largó el muy infeliz. Desde el principio de su embarazo no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que en su situación Elisa necesitaría más que las frías atenciones de una servidumbre; es que ni siquiera nuestros cuidados eran del todo suficientes y eso que somos su familia. Lapresencia de su marido era fundamental para su estado de ánimo y por ende, de su salud ¿O acaso no recuerdasla ilusión de mi hermana cada vez que llegaba el cartero?, solo para llegar con la noticia de que el italiano infeliz otra vez no había escrito ni una línea a su esposa embarazada ¿Y luego las depresiones, los silencios, los encierros auto impuestos? Óyeme lo que te digo madre, si mi hermana se muere ¡Yo mataré a ese bastardo!

Al momento la asistente del doctor salía de la habitación con un bultito envuelto totalmente en sábanas. Al pasar junto a ella, la Sra. Legan la quedó mirando expectante; _"Varón"_ murmuró la joven y salió sin decir nada más. Sarah Leagan ahogó un sollozo bajando la cabeza con expresión adolorida.

-Bueno debemos reconocer que su hijo tiene razón Sra. Leagan- dijo el médico – es muy posible que esta vez el embarazo de Elisa hubiera llegado a feliz término si ella hubiera contado con la compañía de su esposo. Las damas se ponen muy sensibles durante el embarazo y es lógico que extrañar a su marido la haya llevado a esto. Pero no será necesario llegar a tales extremos joven Leagan, su hermana está fuera de peligro solamente habrá que esperar a que se recupere. Recomiendo tranquilidad, reposo y buena alimentación. Les aconsejo que escriban al esposo contando lo sucedido para que en lo posible adelante el viaje, ella lo necesitará en estos momentos difíciles. Lo que sí es una pena es que siendo aún tan joven… ah pobre muchacha.

Ante estas últimas palabras la señora Leagan no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

Elisa Leagan había conocido a su esposo en uno de los incontables bailes de sociedad que la alcurnia de Chicago solía ofrecer. La familia Leagan era invitación obligatoria a todos estos eventos y claro está, la joven y pizpiretaElisa, por su belleza y desparpajo llamaba la atención de todos los caballeros presentes.

En una de estas fiestas le presentaron a Luciano di Lorenzo; Joven magnate de la industria del vino.

Tenía viñedos alrededor de toda Italia, parte de Francia, España y estaba incursionando en el negocio de los olivos portugueses con modesto pero seguro éxito.

Su padre, cansado del trabajo de toda una vida, había confiado al joven de apenas veintiséis años la potestad de los negocios en los cuales se desenvolvía magistralmente, en espera y esperanza de que su hijo menor de apenas quince años, tomara el mismo rumbo algún día.

Cuando Luciano vio por primera vez a Elisa Leagan, ataviada en aquel vestido violeta de última moda, con su cabello rojo rizado y su mirada irreverente la deseó desde el primer instante, pero era hombre metódico y no un vulgar gañán.

Averiguó que formaba parte de una de las familias más afamadas de la ciudad: los Andry; y que estaba soltera y sin compromiso. Casi al instante comenzó su asedio al mejor estilo "latinlover" de la época.  
Elisa, aunque aún dolida por los significativos rechazos en su adolescencia, había hecho una costumbre coquetear, enamorar y luego abandonar sin conmiseración al incauto de turno.

Cuando conoció a Luciano di Lorenzo, pensó que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para divertirse un poco con el extranjero, sin embargo, no contaba con los poderes de seducción italianos.

Luciano fue un caballero con Elisa durante su cortejo, más allá de saludarla con un beso en la mano y tomársela de vez en cuando, nunca dio muestra alguna de tratar de propasarse con ella. Cuando fue ella la que se acercó peligrosamente para que él la besara, Luciano le preguntó que si estaba segura de ese pazo.

Elisa se quedó de una pieza, jamás imaginaría que un europeo tuviera esos modales con una señorita. A decir verdad Elisa lamentablemente no estaba acostumbrada a que la tratasen con tanta delicadeza, tanto que pensó que estaba siendo abiertamente rechazada y, avergonzada, se retiró.

A unas semanas de ese evento, una aun decepcionada Elisa despertó para encontrarse con una sala de estar repleta de rosas de todos los colores, clases y tamaños.

Al salir a preguntar de qué se trataba todo eso, en el salón principal se encontró con el moreno italiano de ojos grises, vestido de punta en blanco quien al verla, se acercó a ella y echando la rodilla derecha al piso y en presencia de los Sres. Leagan, le presentó una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo que guardaba en su interior un delicado anillo de oro con el diamante rosa más bello y brillante que Elisa había visto jamás. _"Cásate conmigo,Elisa bellissima."_

Elisa radiante de sorpresiva felicidad atinó solo a asentir con la cabeza mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan auténticamente querida.

Por fin era su turno de ser feliz y no iba a decirle que no a la felicidad.

Su boda fue una de las más sonadas de los últimos tiempos, comparable solamente a la de su primo Archibald con AnnieBritter y la de su tío William Albert hace pocos meses y a la cual ella no había asistido.

Pero ahora era su turno, su rostro estaba en todas las revistas de sociedad, en la primera plana de todos los periódicos, ella con su principesco vestido blanco de organza y guipur y su larguísimo velo del más delicado tul, coronado de perlas cultivadas; al lado de su apuesto esposo, dispuesta a ser feliz para toda la vida.

Ya no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie nunca más, lo tenía todo.

Era tan feliz.

Pero esa felicidad empezó a opacarse poco después del primer año de matrimonio. Su marido le pedía con vehemencia un hijo. Un heredero que algún día hiciera frente a toda su gran fortuna tal como él había hecho en lugar de su padre; y ella no tenía ningún inconveniente moral para complacer a su esposo… pero el tiempo pasaba y la joven no engendraba.

Luego de intentarlo por varios meses y después de visitar dos o tres médicos Elisa dio la grata noticia a su esposo: por fin estaba embarazada. Luciano no celebró la noticia como se esperaría de un feliz padre primerizo, más aun, cuando aparentemente deseaba tanto un hijo, simplemente se limitó a sonreír y asentir complacido.

Elisa no reprochaba nada, había tenido tiempo de sobra para conocer que su marido era un hombre casi austero para ciertas cosas.

Pero a las pocas semanas, bastó un simple traspié, culpa de los cariñosos ronroneos y sobajeos de Sylvia, la vieja gata siamés, para que la joven sintiera primero una ligera molestia que pasó a ser malestar, luego un dolor creciente. Hasta que se volvió una tortura interna que la dejó transida en su cama hasta que el médico llegó a declarar que había perdido el embarazo.

Durante más de diez años la historia se había repetido, con esta, en cinco ocasiones. Siempre a causa de simplezas que más parecían pretextos ridículos que causas valederas para que Elisa Leagan perdiera siempre lo que se había convertido en su deseo vehemente: ser madre.

Cada vez que quedaba encinta su corazón se llenaba de un gozo que ya poco tenía que ver con complacer una petición de su cada vez más distante esposo. Y comenzaba de nuevo con la cada vez más triste tarea de preparar una habitación, una cuna y un ajuar de bebé que nunca serían usados.

Nunca recibía visitas de ninguno de sus familiares más cercanos: su primo Archi y su tío William Albert, y tampoco nunca las realizaba; pero era imposible no ver en los periódicos las noticias de las crecientes familias de ambos. Así se había enterado del nacimiento de cada uno de los cuatro hijos de Archie y Annie; de la adopción del primer hijo de tío Albert a quien dio el honor de llamar William, y el nacimiento de sus otros dos hijos, Al (de Alistair) y Anne Marie.

Fue justo unos días después de su cuarta pérdida, cuando le llevaron el desayuno a su pieza junto con la sección de sociales del periódico (la única que leía) y vio la imagen del matrimonio Andry, el rubio Albert abrazando sonriente a su bella esposa mientras los ojos soñadores de esta última se clavaban embelesados en el pequeño bultito rosado que sostenía: Su hijita Anne Marie.

Una vez más Elisa Leagan tenía nuevas razones para odiar, para envidiar a muerte la suerte de ciertas personas en especial.

-¿Porqué? – Se preguntaba con amargura -¿Porqué ellas sí? ¿Porqué justo ella sí y yo no?

Luciano di Lorenzo últimamente solo se la pasaba de viaje. Tenía tantos negocios y los había tenido siempre, pero ella estaba casi convencida de que Luciano los tomaba solo como un pretexto para estar siempre lejos, hasta llegar al extremo de pensar que su esposo solo volvía al país con el único interés de preñarla nuevamente y esperar a ver qué sucedía.

A pesar de todo esto, Elisa no reprochaba nada.

Se había convertido en una mujer que ya nadie, ni ella misma reconocía, se había vuelto dócil, callada, complaciente; se contentaba con la montaña de obsequios caros y extravagantes que su marido le traía de cada uno de sus largos viajes, como un pobre sustituto de toda la atención que no le daba; ella no reclamaba nada, justificaba a su esposo diciendo que cada quien tiene sus maneras y esas eran las suyas; después de unos días los regalos terminaban juntando polvo en algún rincón.

La única verdadera alegría de Elisa era tener a su marido en casa, aunque fuera solo unos meses. Que él laabrazara, la besara, que la tomara en su lecho aunque fuera solamente para ver si concebía de nuevo y nada más eran las migajas con la que la otrora orgullosa Elisa Leagan se conformaba ahora en un triste intento de sentirse amada y apreciada; y entonces todos a su alrededor comprendieron, quizás antes que ella misma, que en verdad estaba enamorada de su esposo.

El último año Luciano le había dicho algo que a ella le sonó a un doloroso ultimátum.

-Necesitamos un hijo Elisa, yo necesito un hijo, la fortuna de mi familia reposará en las manos del primero que tenga un heredero. Mi hermano aún es joven, un adolescente casi. Felizmente no muestra interés en casarse todavía pero no podemos confiarnos ¿entiendes? Por favor, mi amor esfuérzate ya ves que no te pido nada más… o me veré obligado…

Elisa en silencio lo había entendido: la ambiciosa tradición familiar de su esposo la estaba condenando a no ser más que un objeto cuya única función en la vida era engendrar un heredero. Su esposo le había dado a entender con sus últimas palabras que de ese hijo dependía su matrimonio.  
Y así se lo había dicho al último médico que la atendió, al último que le dio una esperanza alentadora. Al último que le había recetado extraños brebajes y pastillitas de colores con todas las vitaminas del alfabeto _"de este embarazo depende mi matrimonio."_

Elisa y su madre habían viajado a través de toda la nación y parte de Sudamérica buscando la solución a su problema de debilidad uterina. Finalmente el gasto, el esfuerzo y los desvelos al parecer habían valido la pena, quedó grávida a mediados del verano, mas decidió no decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera visitaría las tiendas preparando el consabido ajuar de bebé que siempre terminaba regalando.

Quería esperar, no quería ilusionar a nadie; ni si quiera a ella misma.

Entrando al otoño fue su madre quien notó ciertos cambios en Elisa, la veía más rozagante, con un brillo especial en el rostro. Las formas de su cuerpo más redondas, las caderas más anchas. Una tarde hizo la pregunta, a lo que la joven con una media sonrisa solo contestó _"tal vez."_

Antes de que el otoño terminara Elisa contaba ya con una hermosa panza redondeada que mostraba con orgullo, su madre (viuda hace poco) no podía estar más feliz mirando como su hija se contoneaba por toda la casa repartiendo sonrisas como si fueran flores, incluso con la servidumbre y celebrando casi alaracosamente cada movimiento, cada patadita que el ser en su interior le regalaba; Elisa estaba radiante y se veía en verdad feliz.

Luciano, complacido con la visión de su esposa por fin grávida, pensó que con el embarazo ya avanzado tenía poco de qué preocuparse y sus negocios lo solicitaban con urgencia. Decidió viajar una vez más dejando a su esposa con buen semblante y dando su palabra de que volvería poco antes de que se cumpliera la fecha. Cuán ocupado estaría que en esos meses ni una línea cariñosa para su esposa y su futuro hijo había podido había optado por levantarse temprano los días que pasaba el cartero y esperarlo descansando en el jardín para recibir ella misma el correo en la espera de una misiva de su esposo… pero nunca llegaban.

Elisa volvía a su pieza con la decepción marcada en sus facciones, siempre duras, y casi no salía de allí hasta lasemana siguiente. Y la fórmula siempre se repetía.

La fría noche de los tristes acontecimientos, se había quedado dormida llorando el silencio de su amado italiano.

-… Es una pena que siendo aún tan joven … ah pobre muchacha – había dicho el médico antes de salir y Sarah Leagan sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba; este había sido el último triste intento del cuerpo de Elisa por convertirla en madre, esta había sido la última oportunidad que Elisa había tenido de conservar su matrimonio.

Todo terminaba con esta pérdida, todo estaba acabado. Era el fin de su matrimonio y, _quizás_, pensó la Sra. Leagan, "_hasta el fin de la cordura de mi pobre hija"._

Al despertar, Elisa se desperezó como un gato y se sintió extraña. Poco a poco los eventos de hace dos noches empezaron a llegar a su memoria. Trató de incorporarse pero un mareo la obligó a recostarse de nuevo.  
Miró hacia su cintura y, aunque las mantas hacían un bulto sabía perfectamente que su hermosa panza ya no estaba ahí. Quiso descorrer las mantas, asegurarse si no estaba equivocada; por fin, haciendo acopio de su valor como nunca antes en su vida echó hacia un lado las mantas y de inmediato, la primera imagen que le mostró su mente adolorida fue el espectáculo de su camisón, sus piernas y sus sábanas bañadas en la preciosa sangre dela matriz donde se gestaba su hijo.

Al salir de su ensimismación, vio la imagen tal como era: la de una cama pulcra y blanca, pero las lágrimas lentamente empezaron a rodar por sus aun pálidas mejillas cuando sus manos recorrieron su cadera, su cintura y su vientre, ahora planos y (le pareció a ella) sin vida.

Seca y vacía era como se sentía Elisa Leagan, seca y vacía puesto que el tesoro que albergaba en su interior se había marchado, el angelito que, estaba segura, llegaba para salvarla de su soledad había vuelto a migrar una vez más, y esta vez sin esperanzas de volver porque ahora ella estaba seca.

Seca… esta palabra retumbaba en su cabeza amenazando con volverla loca de dolor. Seca, estaba seca, nunca más conocería los placeres de la gravidez como los había conocido en los últimos meses, nunca más sentiría una vida creándose a partir de la suya propia, nunca más pequeñas manecitas la acariciarían desde adentro como una anticipo de lo que serían cuando lo tuviera entre sus brazos.

Los arrorrós que había empezado a aprender y que ya canturreaba algunas noches hasta quedarse dormida frotando su vientre, nunca serían entonados para ayudar a conciliar el sueño de alguien que la llame _"mamá."_

Mamá… esa palabra que ella tantas veces había pronunciado, a veces hasta sin ánimo se había convertido en un anhelo que cada día la hacía sentir más segura, más humana, más mujer. ¿Qué se sentía? ¿Sería capaz de preguntárselo a su madre?

-Mamá – musitó Elisa para sí misma mientras casi clavaba sus uñas en su vientre y las lágrimas continuaban brotando de sus ojos cerrados - ¿Qué sientes cuando te llamo así madre? la primera vez que te lo dije ¿qué sentiste mamá? ¿Lloraste? ¿Reíste loca de alegría y me elevaste por los aires celebrando esa, mi esperada primera palabra? Yo si lo hubiera hecho. Yo si hubiera llorado de felicidad, yo si hubiera armado una fiesta para celebrar que tú, mi pequeño ángel, me llamaras así. Cómo puede ser de importante una palabra tan pequeña, que durante los últimos meses se había convertido en mi verdadero nombre, esperando simplemente que un buen día tú, de tus pequeños labios, me bautizaras así, para toda la vida.

¿Qué era ahora que no tenía nada? Ahora no era madre ni lo sería ya nunca, pronto no sería esposa; ahora era menos que media mujer, no tenía nada, no era nadie, no era nada. No pudo evitar que su mente atormentada volara hasta las imágenes del periódico donde los Cromwell y los Andry se ven tan felices celebrando y anunciando los nacimientos de sus respectivos hijos; preciosos hijos. Niñitos rozagantes y sonrientes, rubios, castaños de ojos azules… Ojos verdes.

-¡¿Porqué?! – gritó Elisa casi mordiendo una almohada - ¡¿porqué ella sí y yo no?!

Elisa se hundió entre sus almohadones dejando salir todo su dolor. En ese estado la encontró la buena Dorothy, cuando entró a su habitación a ver si ya había despertado y llevándole algo ligero para comer.

-¡ Lárgate! – Le gritó Elisa a Dorothy nada más verla - ¡Tú inmunda mucama inservible! ¿Acaso nunca has aprendido a tocar la puerta?

-Pero señora, yo solo… - alcanzó a balbucear la pobre mujer.

-¡Tú nada! ¿Eres sorda o qué te sucede? ¡Que te largues, no quiero nada, déjame sola, déjame en paz!

Dorothy salió espantada de la habitación de Elisa con la bandeja que nunca atinó a colocar en ninguna parte.

La Sra. Leagan salió de su habitación, mirando con tristeza a Dorothy y dedicándole lo que pareció ser una ligera sonrisa. Había escuchado es rudo despertar de su hija tras dos días de inconsciencia; pero no entró a lahabitación, se limitó a posar su mano en la puerta y ladear la cabeza para después, alejarse a rápidos pasos hacia la escalera, lo que le hizo pensar a Dorothy que la Sra. Leagan comprendía que hay dolores de mujer que deben vivirse a solas y superarse.

_"La Sra. Elisa debe superar esto sola, debe caminar sus cuarenta días en el desierto y encontrar el oasis… o morir en el intento. No hay otro camino en estos casos."_ Pensó Dorothy.

Dorothy, que ya tenía sus años, entendió perfectamente lo que el dolor de una pérdida como esa puede causar en el comportamiento de una persona. Había pasado los últimos veinte años participando de los continuos cambios de humor de Elisa; la había visto maquinar maldades junto a su hermano cuando apenas era una niña, disfrutar con la desgracia ajena, enamorarse sola de jóvenes que nunca le dieron su atención… la había visto llorar a solas en la fuente del patio trasero tarde en las noches, en especial los días que subsiguieron a los últimos adioses de sus primos Anthony y Alistear. Ese era un gran secreto que la aparentemente fría y quemimportista Elisa creía haber guardado muy bien.

Dorothy sabía que, a pesar de la forma de ser cáustica y hasta malévola de Elisa, la única constante en su vida había sido la soledad. Su hermano Neal, a pesar de quererla muchísimo y de estar junto a ella en todas sus pillerías, nunca fue para ella una verdadera compañía como la que necesitaba.

Cuando Candy llegó a casa de los Leagan, para ser compañera de juegos de Elisa, su egoísmo y prejuicios por lapobre huérfana no la dejaron gozar de la que pudo haber sido una amistad franca y verdadera. Dorothy estaba convencida de que Elisa Leagan en el fondo de su corazón alguna vez había lamentado no haber recibido a Candy de otra manera. Sin embargo la naturaleza mezquina del joven corazón de Elisa sumados los prejuicios que se siembran en la mayoría de los de cuna de oro, no había podido menos que odiarla cuando la veía tan cándida ganándose el amor y la consideración de todos a su alrededor; mientras ella era cada vez más relegada a los compromisos de una sociedad hipócrita que adormecía cualquier resquicio de bondad que pudiera haber dentro de su ser.

En los últimos doce años la había visto cambiar de ser una joven altanera, inescrupulosa, incluso sinvergüenza a convertirse en una esposa dedicada y hasta sumisa, muy a pesar de que su marido casi nunca estaba en casa. Pero cuando estaba, ella se desvivía en atenciones para con él, lisonjera y cariñosa como Dorothy nunca se hubiera imaginado.  
Bien dicen que un cuadro solo puede ser juzgado en belleza no por quien lo pinta sino por quien lo admira desde afuera.

Eso era el matrimonio Di Lorenzo, un cuadro que se mira desde afuera. Y para todos los que miraban el cuadro era obvio que el amor no era la causa del mismo. Solo Dios sabe porqué se había casado Luciano di Lorenzo con ElisaLeagan, quizás en un momento se hubiera enamorado solo de su innegable belleza, quizás solo se hubiera sentido atraído por lo atractivo que era un matrimonio con una joven de alcurnia, después de todo unir ambas fortunas no era nada despreciable; fuera como fuese, este cuadro lo pintaba Elisa y ella no veía la realidad, o al menos eso parecía.

Pero lo cierto es que Elisa hace mucho que admiraba su cuadro de manera bastante objetiva. Desde hace mucho que se había dado cuenta de que su matrimonio era solamente un buen negocio para su marido, un buen negocio al que le hacía falta la firma final del trato dorado: un hijo, que aseguraría la potestad de una inconmensurable fortuna dominada solo por él.

Sin embargo, Elisa sí amaba a Luciano, o al menos eso se decía a sí misma, aunque la abandonara por largas temporadas y no fuera el esposo cariñoso que al principio parecía que iba a ser, aunque después de cada una de sus dolorosas pérdidas él, en lugar de estar junto a ella compartiendo su pena, lo que hacía era encerrarse en su oficina o tomar el siguiente tren o trasatlántico a atender sus negocios; ella aun lo amaba y no quería que ladejara.

Lo cierto es que fuera por la sociedad y el qué dirán o porque verdaderamente amara al italiano, la joven no quería que su matrimonio se terminara. Ella quería seguir siendo la respetable "señora de…" había logrado el status que varias de sus enemigas tenían y con tanta pompa y éxito económico y social como ellas ¿Dejar todo eso y volver a ser solamente Elisa? Y lo peor de todo, una Elisa… ¡Divorciada! No, ella no quería eso. Tenía que tener un hijo, debía hacerlo o entonces ya no tendría nada, no quería quedarse sola otra vez.

Pero la verdad era es que ella siempre había estado sola y era ahora en realidad cuando no tenía nada. ¿De qué le había servido una sonada boda? ¿Para qué le servía el sitio que tenía ahora en la sociedad? Si estaba sola, destrozada por dentro en cuerpo y alma y seca como una piedra.  
Sí, así sentía el alma, seca y pesada como una piedra.

Elisa no salió de su habitación en muchísimo tiempo, se encerraba durante días enteros y había ocasiones en que ni siquiera se cambiaba de ropa o tomaba un baño, a veces, hasta permanecía en cama dos y tres días enteros sin siquiera comer algo; no permitía que casi nadie la visitara a excepción de su madre o su hermano.

Luego de un par de meses a toda su amargura se le sumó una estocada final: Laila, su joven cuñada francesa de veintiún años estaba embarazada.

Juventud, belleza y buena salud; tres tesoros que ella estaba convencida de que ya no tenía, parecía como si el destino quisiera restregarle en el rostro que siempre es alguien más la que obtiene todo lo que ella desea.

¡Maldita sea su suerte!

Lamentablemente estaba demasiado cansada como para ensañarse con Laila como antaño había hecho con Candy. No, la verdad es que no se atrevería. Es que ni si quiera si fuera la propia Candy ahora se atrevería. Ser madre era lo más hermoso del mundo, ella lo había sentido a plenitud con cada centímetro que su vientre y sus esperanzas aumentaban.

No, eso no lo profanaría.

Alguien había escrito a Luciano contándole lo sucedido, lo sabía porque casi junto con la noticia del embarazo de su cuñada, ella recibió un telegrama donde su esposo le decía lacónicamente lo mucho que sentía esta nueva pérdida y que ahora que no había motivos para apresurarse en volver, se quedaría para terminar unos negocios que no hubieran sido concluidos de haber regresado en la fecha indicada. Pronto recibiría noticias suyas.

Ni si quiera un "con amor, Luciano." Nada.

Elisa evitaba salir de su habitación más que lo necesario, la verdad no quería toparse con su hermosa y joven cuñada pletórica de salud y embarazadísima de su hermano. Laila también evitaba visitarle o pasar siquiera cerca de su habitación; a Elisa ni le molestaba ni le extrañaba, seguramente su hermano la había aleccionado así.

Neal la conocía tan bien, sabía perfectamente que esa situación la estaba molestando amargamente, tanto que hasta él mismo estaba evitando las visitas a su habitación, seguramente para evitar que ella le hiciera preguntas que solo la lastimarían más. Sí, cómo de bien la conocía su hermano.

Ni siquiera salió de su habitación cuando su madre, calada de negro entero le anunció que su tío William Albert había abandonado este mundo.

Por supuesto que le extrañó esta noticia, Albert era un hombre sanísimo en la flor de su vida. Pero su madre le explicó que había sido a causa de un accidente. Había tenido que viajar a Washington a atender ciertos asuntos y había decidido hacerlo en tren, el mismo había perdido el control por un inesperado desperfecto en las rieles y se había descarrilado.

Elisa sabía que tenía tanto que agradecer a su tío William, si no hubiera sido por él su hermano mayor se habría perdido en los vericuetos del alcohol y el vicio y quizá ahora mismo Neal no estuviera vivo.

Había sido él, William Albert Andry, quien daba la cara a la prensa por cada vergonzoso descalabro de su hermano sin hacer ni un solo reproche. Gracias a él Neal había realizado ese largo viaje del que había vuelto totalmente renovado y hasta enamorado.

Y escuchó a su hermano llorarlo amargamente cuando supo la noticia, pero ella no asistió a las exequias no por ingratitud, sino porque no quería encontrarse con las jóvenes madres que con seguridad la verían con lástima; porque en esta sociedad donde nadie quiere a nadie todo se sabe, en especial si los que no te quieren bien son miembros de tu propia familia.  
Ya era suficiente que todas ellas sospecharan que la estaba pasando mal, no les daría la oportunidad de que viéndola lo confirmaran.  
Nadie ve a Elisa Leagan derrotada ¡nadie!

Así que no salió de su habitación. Lloró la pérdida de su buen tío a solas en su cuarto, como había llorado siempre casi todas sus verdaderas penas sin caprichos de niña malcriada: a solas y en silencio.

Pero en las próximas semanas se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en cómo estaría su tía política con este duro golpe.

Una mañana, despertó con un ajetreo inusual fuera de su puerta, la curiosidad la obligó a sacar la cabeza y se encontró con mucamas que corrían de aquí para allá trayendo mantas y palanganas de agua caliente y demás utensilios.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó Elisa a la primera mucama que se acercó lo suficiente.

-¡La señora Laila! – Contestó la mucama – ya es hora, va a tener a su bebé.

Elisa se quedó de una solo pieza, ¿ya tan pronto? _"Por Dios Elisa ¿cuánto tiempo has pasado encerrada?"_ pensó.

Elisa salió en camisón, descalza y con los bucles desordenados, acababa de levantarse a pesar de que era casi medio día, pero claro, últimamente el factor tiempo no era algo de lo que ella estuviera tan pendiente.

-Madre – dijo al fin, cuando vio la elegante silueta de la Sra. Leagan dirigiéndolo todo – madre, ¿porqué no llevan a Laila a una clínica? ¿no estaría mejor atendida allí?

-¡Elisa! – dijo con asombro la Sra. Leagan, hace tanto que su hija no salía de la habitación que habían ocasiones en que casi se olvidaba de ella.

-Madre, que porqué no la llevan a algún lugar donde la atiendan te estoy preguntando.

-Tonterías – contestó su madre, yo te tuve a ti y a tu hermano en esta casa, no va a suceder nada. Además no hay tiempo, el bebé ya viene. Ya hemos enviado por el Dr. Morrison y está en camino. No te preocupes hija todo va a salir bien, vuelve a tu habitación.

Sin saber qué hacer, y dándose cuenta de que entre tanto ajetreo la verdad estorbaría, regresó a su habitación. Pero se sentía inquieta, intranquila; no era preocupación por el parto de la esposa de su hermano, de algún modo que no se explicaba sabía que eso iba muy bien; de pronto se sorprendió mirándose a sí misma en el reflejo del espejo y no reconoció a la desaliñada pelirroja de palidez casi sepulcral que la miraba; miró a su alrededor y de pronto no pudo creer en el muladar en el que había estado viviendo todos estos meses.

Corrió uno de los pesados cortinajes y abrió el ventanal; la luz del sol casi le lastimó los ojos castaños pero le reavivó la piel del rostro como un bálsamo cálido Cuando se acostumbró a la luz se dio cuenta de que era un día precioso, los árboles estaban rozagantes y el pasto verde, los pájaros cantaban y llegaba hasta ella un aroma a rosas recién florecidas.

Seguramente del rosedal de Anthony en la mansión Andry.

La Mansión Andry ¿Porqué había evitado tanto tiempo volver por allí? Recordó cuando era niña, le encantaba pasear por el rosedal sin que nadie la viera, a veces pensaba que la única razón por la cual alguna vez se había enamorado de Anthony había sido por su talento de cultivar esas maravillosas rosas que nunca pudo tener sino robadas.

No era cierto que ella se encaprichara por Anthony solo porque Candy tenía su afecto, Elisa lo amaba desde niña, desde siempre. Claro que odió a Candy por tener la capacidad de ganárselo, aquella capacidad que no era otra cosa más que su sencillez y su dulzura. Pero la verdadera razón de su odio era simplemente porque su orgullo mal enseñado no le había permitido llegar ser un poco como ella ¿Habría sido tan difícil Elisa? ¿Habría sido tan difícil aprender… de ella?

Elisa no pudo evitar sonreír cuando una perfumada brisa le acarició el rostro y le batió los bucles rojizos. De repente tuvo la sensación de que había algo que la llamaba a su jardín. No era una voz, ni una presencia, era como si la vida misma de la naturaleza en pleno le pidiera que saliera de su encierro de una buena vez.

Hace cuánto que no salía a caminar por su jardín, hace cuanto que no visitaba a su querida Cleopatra. ¿Viviría aun? Si claro, de haber muerto Cleopatra ella se habría enterado.

De pronto Elisa sonrió abiertamente y corrió como una niña hacia las demás ventanas de su habitación "matrimonial" y descorrió todas las cortinas y abrió todos los ventanales. Quería que toda la estancia se llenara de luz y que la brisa perfumada del rosedal de Anthony lo aromatizara todo a su alrededor.

Se sentó en su cama con las blancas manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y cerró los ojos, sintió cómo la brisa entraba a raudales haciendo que su cabello rojo volara y parecía que limpiaba su corazón y su mente, hasta hoy, tan llenas de cosas inservibles, desordenadas y sucias como su habitación; escuchó el canto de las aves, se embelesó con el aroma que parecía que hoy como nunca la hacían sentir viva de nuevo, viva como la verdad hace muchos años no se sentía.

De pronto un ruido estridente la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones abriendo sus ojos castaños casi desorbitadamente: ¡el llanto de un bebé!; que hizo sonar una especie de campana en su cabeza, como si algo en su interior brincara y se pusiera en marcha luego de haber estado mucho tiempo inactivo.

Fuerte, claro y apremiante. Reclamando su lugar recién ganado en este mundo, su sobrino había nacido. Una nueva vida comenzaba en esa casa, y Elisa sonrió abiertamente con una certeza dentro de su corazón: Su sobrino no era la única vida que comenzaba aquel hermoso día de abril, la suya también. Elisa Leagan empezaría una nueva vida, tomaría todo lo que la vida le ofrecía desde ahora, y por qué no, trataría de tomar lo que alguna vez le fue ofrecido y ella, estúpidamente había rechazado.  
Abrió la puerta de su habitación y buscó con la mirada a alguna mucama. Cuando vio acercarse a una la llamó.

-Psst ...psst – la muchacha miró a ambos lados y luego con cara de tonta se señaló a sí misma, actitud que casi hace perder la paciencia a Elisa -¡Ay! Si tu, tu niña ven- la llamó.

Cuando la muchacha se acercó a ella, Elisa la jaló por un brazo haciéndola entrar a la habitación, la mucama que era nueva en la casa, nunca había entrado a la habitación de Elisa. Le habían dicho que la señora Di Lorenzo se había muerto en vida y que hasta que se había vuelto loca, la única que rebatía estos horribles chismes era labuena Dorothy, pero claro una opinión contra la de todos los demás empleados no tenía peso y ¿a quién más iba a creer la muchacha? Así que se quedó toda agazapada con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho y la cabeza baja mirándola como si fuera a comérsela.

Elisa la miró de arriba abajo y con su antiguo desparpajo la increpó:  
-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada todo el tiempo? Deberías preguntarme para qué te llamé, ay la servidumbre de hoy en día está muy mal de veras. ¿Sabes utilizar la pinza?

La muchacha asintió ligeramente.

-¡Ay muchacha por Dios si no te voy a comer! Qué barbaridad, ven acá y ayúdame-

Elisa se sentó frente al espejo de su tocador y le ofreció la pinza a la muchacha que se quedó ahí mismo mirándola - ¿Y? – Preguntó Elisa comiéndosela con los ojos por el espejo -¡muévete niña que tengo cosas que hacer! Toma, pon a calentar esta pinza ahí en la chimenea mientras me cepillas el cabello- la chica se movió con una parsimoniosidad impresionante, de veras desesperante, hasta que Elisa cansándose de la situación le dijo – Sabes qué. Olvídalo yo me cepillaré el cabello, tu mientras abre mi ropero, saca una falda roja de bordes blancos y una blusa blanca de volados en los puños y colócalos en el barandal del balcón para que se refresquen, todo debe apestar a tumba ahí dentro con tanto encierro.

-¿V… Va… va a salir se…señora? – preguntó aterrorizada la mucama.  
Elisa la miró con una expresión como si pensara algo con mucho detenimiento.

– No sé, tal vez quien sabe – contestó luego con aire socarrón - ¿A ti qué te parece niña? Qué te parece si no me haces preguntas obvias y más bien haces lo que te digo eh, ¿ya sacaste la ropa? ¡Perfecto! Ahora mira cómo está la pinza, cuidado te quedas sin dedos muchacha, tráela para acá y ármame los bucles ¡con mucho cuidado! Si algo le sucede a mi cabello ¡te dejo calva!

Luego de mucho batallar con las torpezas de la muchacha a la que hizo sudar la gota gorda mientras la atosigaba a órdenes y reclamos, Elisa Leagan se miró al espejo y casi pudo reconocer a la Elisa de antes, esa Elisa que había sido doce años atrás, digo casi, porque aunque llevaba su antiguo peinado y la ropa que usaba antes, ahora muy pasada de moda, algo era diferente. Y es que no se puede jugar a engañar al tiempo que todo lo cobra, en especial cuando se ha sufrido tanto, cuando se ha perdido tanto.

Obviamente ya no era la adolescente que vivía atormentando a todos a su alrededor, ahora era una mujer de treinta años recién cumplidos que salía a buscar su destino antes que terminara de escapársele.

Lo que ella no sabía era que su destino no estaba escapándosele como ella pensaba, por el contrario, estaba esperándola porque ella ni se imaginaba todo por lo que aún tenía que pasar y las grandes sorpresas que aún le deparaba la vida.

* * *

_Gracias por haber comenzado esta historia, la tenia puesta hace tiempo pero me vi obligada a borrarla, ahora la pongo de nuevo porque muy gratamente hay gente que me la ha reclamado ¡gracias por eso! =)_  
_Para quienes nunca la han leído, esta es una historia como dice al principio; de reflexiones, de nuevos comienzos, de segundas oportunidades._  
_De que la vida a veces se toma para sí la filosofía de que "la letra con sangre, entra" y te hace sufrir horrores para que aprendas algo importante._

_Espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia; soy del todo conciente que la protagonista no es ni de lejos la favorita de nadie, pero recuerden: todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**MI TIA ELISA**

**(Segunda Parte)**

Elisa se sonrió a sí misma al espejo y se levantó, abrió la puerta y casi como una niña bajó dando brinquitos por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja, corrió a través del jardín, abrió el establo, ensilló a Cleopatra ella sola, y después de abrazar a su vieja compañera la montó saliendo a galope ligero; bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

La Sra. Leagan entró a la habitación de su hija para darle la buena nueva: tenía un sobrino precioso, idéntico a Neal y con los ojos azules de su madre; pero cuando entró se quedó petrificada al no encontrarla. Es más se sorprendió mucho más al ver las ventanas abiertas de par en par, cuando habían estado casi clausuradas por cerca de un año. Pero lo que verdaderamente casi la hace perder el sentido fue toparse con la joven mucama limpiándolo todo con diligencia.

-¿D… don… donde está Elisa? -. Preguntó.

-¿La Sra. Di Lorenzo? Salió – contestó la chica con una sonrisa boba.

-¡C… como… como que salió! Si ella no sale nunca, ¡como que salió, como que salió!

-Si señora – replicó la muchacha con tranquilidad acercándose al balcón y señalando hacia afuera – vea usted ¿lave? Allá en el caballo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, si señora en el caballo. Allá a lo lejos ¿la ve usted?

-¡Aaayyy madre míaaa! ELISA VUELVE ACA DONDE VAS MUCHACHA TE VOLVISTE LOCA, ELISAAAAAAAAA.

Elisa ya no la escuchaba, estaba embelesada mirando todo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, de tanto en tanto se abrazaba al cuello de Cleopatra preguntándose cómo era posible que nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, si la quería tanto. Se sorprendía de cada árbol, de cada flor que veía, sonreía con cada ardilla que veía saltar entre las ramas, con cada pajarillo que sentía revolotear sobre su cabeza.

La vida cantaba a su alrededor y ella se la había estado perdiendo por treinta años; dejó que Cleopatra se guiara sola a paso lento, mientras ella se regodeaba con la belleza que la rodeaba y con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de la brisa y los aromas del bosquecillo a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que habían llegado al rosedal de la mansión Andry por el aroma que se había acrecentado, y entonces Elisa se quedó seria mirando el portal florido, le pareció que se veía a sí misma caminando casi a escondidas entre las rosas a los ocho años, le pareció que se veía a sí misma agazapada tras un seto mirando cómo un niño de la edad de su hermanito mayor se ensuciaba las manos y se las picaba cultivando las espinadas rosas.

Al principio creyó que sería el hijo del jardinero o algo así pues no se imaginaba a un hijo de familia haciendo esas labores, pero esa cabeza coronada de sol y esos ojos azul cielo tenían la gallardía de un caballero como los de los cuentos que le contaba su mamá a la hora de dormir.

Desde ese día lo había amado.

Esa era la verdadera razón por la cual había tratado de llevarse las rosas cuando Anthony murió. Quería tenerlas cerca para disfrutar cada mañana del aroma de las rosas que Anthony cultivaba. Ese aroma, que, cada vez que lo percibía, era como si las manos de Anthony acariciaran su rostro entre la brisa, ese era su aroma también. Las rosas del portal Andry olían más dulce que cualquier otra, porque Anthony había transmitido la esencia de su persona a ellas a través de los cuidados de sus manos.

Sí, Candy había tenido toda la razón esa triste tarde: Anthony vivía en aquellas rosas, viviría en ellas para siempre. Por eso mismo ella las quería en su jardín. Pero perdió aquella batalla frente a Candy, como había perdido muchísimas más del mismo modo.

Si tan solo hubiera mostrado abiertamente su dolor, decirle a Candy, Stear y Archie que no solo ellos estaban sufriendo, que ella también estaba llorando a gritos la muerte de Anthony a su manera. Si hubiera tenido lahumildad de pedir; suplicar aunque sea por un capullo… Pero no, Elisa Leagan no rogaba nunca, y menos a Candy.

De pronto una suave voz la alejó de sus cavilaciones y sus recuerdos _"¿Quién es usted, qué hace aquí?"_

Elisa se dio vuelta lentamente, aun sobre Cleopatra, para mirar de frente a su interlocutor y se topó con la mirada azul profunda de un niño que sería apenas mayor que el chico en sus recuerdos.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti – inquirió ella -¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es William Andry Andry, y esta, señorita, es mi casa- contestó el muchachito con aire altanero y sacando pecho - ¿Ahora si me dirá quién es usted?

_"Así que tu eres William. El hijo adoptivo de Albert y… ella."_ pensó Elisa, con una sonrisa sospechosa _"qué extraño, pensaría que más bien se parece a…si, si, esos ojos azules ese cabello castaño, esa expresión petulante Oh pero qué jugarreta del destino, qué caprichosa coincidencia .¡Sí se parece a … Terry Grandchester!"_

Al ver la expresión sorprendida con que Elisa lo miraba el jovencito frunció el ceño, incómodo.

-Mire, si solamente ha venido a admirar las rosas de mi madre está bien no hay problema, no es la primera persona que lo hace. No se preocupe alertaré a los guardias de que hay una dama a caballo admirando los rosedales fuera de la reja para que no tenga usted inconveniente. Me retiro, buenos días.

-¡Espera! – Dijo Elisa mientras se apeaba de Cleopatra – Bueno te has presentado como un caballero, y un caballero siempre permite que una dama se presente. Mi nombre es Elisa Di Lorenzo, y soy tu prima política.

- ¿Prima política?- preguntó el jovencito - ¡Ah sí! De los Leagan – dijo chasqueando sus dedos y arrugando lanariz.

Elisa rió suavemente pensando que si lo que se hereda no se hurta, pues también puede aprenderse, ya no podría decir que esta expresión era heredada de su madre sino más bien aprendida de ella, le recordó tanto a Candy en ese momento.

-A pesar de todo te pareces a ella- dijo Elisa en un suspiro.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?- preguntó el chico

-Pues… a tu madre claro está. A Candy.

-Lógicamente, es mi madre- contestó el muchacho casi sombríamente –

Usted llama a mi madre Candy?

-Bueno… si; hace mucho que no lo hago pero si, ese es el modo en que la he llamado siempre.

-Qué raro, las personas que la llaman Candy son personas muy cercanas a esta casa. Amigos muy cercanos, todos los demás la llaman Candice, o Sra. Andry, y yo a usted nunca la he visto… y a qué viene eso de "a pesar de todo".

-No nada, es solo que… los primogénitos siempre se parecen más a su padre que a su madre ¿No lo crees? – contestó rápidamente Elisa, pensando tal vez haber cometido alguna indiscreción.

-Mmm… a decir verdad yo no me parezco a ninguno de los dos - replicó el joven con gesto sombrío – me habría gustado tanto parecerme a mi padre, como mi hermano Al, el sí que es su vivo retrato. Señora Di Lorenzo si me disculpa me retiro, va siendo hora de mi clase de español.

Diciendo esto, el joven William Andry Andry se retiró internándose en los rosedales hasta que se perdió de la vista de Elisa.

Con esta breve entrevista Elisa presintió que algo no estaba bien dentro del hogar Andry, lógicamente habiendo perdido al padre tan de forma tan trágica hace tan pocos meses… pero no, había algo más.

Era una sensación de desasosiego en el muchacho cuando ella mencionó a su madre. Una tristeza tan honda que le parecía mentira que pudiera caber dentro de aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Elisa, como una urgencia de verla, de hablarle; de decirle todo lo que le quería decir. Todo lo que tenía dentro eran como un torrente de palabras que la verdad hasta ahora no sabía de dónde habían salido, pero era como un mensaje que debía ser entregado con premura. Tanto así que en un momento llegó a sorprenderse a sí misma pensando la soberana tontería de que, de algún modo, Candy estaba esperando recibir dicho mensaje.

Cosa estúpida desde luego, puesto que ellas no se habían visto o hablado en más de trece años y más aún, nunca se llevaron en los mejores términos ¿Qué podía esperar Candy de ella? Y lo más importante ¿Qué tenía que esperar ella de Candy? _"¿Qué haces aquí Elisa, la verdad qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?"_ se preguntó sin decidirse a moverse, si entrar a la mansión o montar en Cleopatra y volver a su claustro.

No, eso no, ella estaba allí por alguna razón, era la vida. La vida la había llevado hasta aquí.

Quizás la vida de su angelito a quien nunca pudo cargar, al que nunca pudo besar, le había hablado desde el llanto fuerte de su sobrino recién nacido, le había gritado: _"Abre las ventanas mamá, sal al jardín mamá. Has algo bueno con tu vida, porque hay algo más allá de mí y eres tú misma. Ya es hora de aprender a vivir. Quien que no vive para servir no sirve para vivir y ya es hora de que tú aprendas, ¿querías aprender de ella? Sin darte cuenta la lección tela estudiaste desde hace mucho, ahora es cuando la vida te tomará el examen, y hay personas que sin que tú lo sepas te necesitan más a ti de lo que jamás has necesitado tú de nadie, mamá"_  
Estas palabras resonaron dentro de su corazón y de todo su ser, como si en verdad fueran las voces de alguien más que se las dictaba. La urgencia se hizo más fuerte, su corazón gritaba cientos de cosas y cada una de esas palabras preguntaba por Candy a gritos. Elisa decidió no ignorar más esa llamada y entrar al portal.

De algún modo que aún no comprendía, sentía que esas palabras necesitaban ser escuchadas mucho más de lo que necesitaban ser dichas.

Ató la brida de Cleopatra a la rama de un árbol, y la dejó pastando despreocupadamente y se internó a través dela reja, por entre el rosedal.  
Caminó con lentitud, admirando las rosas blancas y brillantes, y recordó la mañana en que le habían pedido matrimonio, sin embargo esas rosas no olían tan dulce como estas, definitivamente Anthony había tenido un gran acierto con el nombre que les había dado.

De pronto escuchó el dulce sonido de risas infantiles en la lejanía, y una voz que conocía muy bien.

_"Anne Marie, no corras así o te vas a caer"_

En otro momento de su vida ese sonido la hubiera fastidiado sobremanera, pero ahora mismo, ese era el sonido que ella deseaba escuchar. _"Candy está jugando en el jardín con sus hijos"_ pensó Elisa, y algo en su interior brincó de gozo.

Mientras caminaba Elisa se imaginaba a la vivaracha Candy corriendo detrás de sus hijos, rodando junto con ellos por la hierba… cuando llegó al final del rosedal su sonrisa se borró al ver que, efectivamente los niños corrían en torno a su madre, la misma que reposaba delicadamente en un sillón de descanso.

La mujer que Elisa observaba, llevaba un vestido de verano completamente negro, seguramente aun guardando el luto de su viudez, mientras la dorada cabellera ondulada reposaba plácidamente sobre sus delgados hombros,la sonrisa amplia y el brillo de sus ojos verde esmeralda no habían mermado, sin embargo su semblante macilento, su palidez, sus ojeras violetas le paralizaron el corazón por un segundo.

Aunque Candy se esforzaba por conservar el humor, por regalar a sus hijos su voz vibrante y su sonrisa brillante, no cabía duda: la Candy que Elisa miraba no era más que un fantasma de lo que había sido.

De pronto el ruido a su alrededor cesó, Elisa estaba tan embebida en la visión de la etérea figura de Candy que no había notado siquiera que su presencia había sido advertida. Los hijos de Candy, el pequeño Al de siete años y la pequeña Anne Marie de cuatro, habían sido los que habían detenido su juego para mirar a la alta pelirroja que había aparecido de entre las rosas, y su madre la había visto por la inercia de seguir la mirada de sus pequeños.

Elisa se percató de que las dos esmeraldas de la rubia pecosa la miraban con insistente asombro. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos un instante que pareció eterno, Candy se preguntaba qué hacía ella ahí y Elisa estaba petrificada al suelo, sin poder moverse después de haberla visto.

Un ligero tirón en su falda la hizo volver a la realidad, Elisa bajó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes, una naricita llena de pecas y dos coletas rubias alborotadas que la miraban con asombro y reverencia; de pronto la pequeña Anne Marie le preguntó _"¿Eres un hada?"_

Elisa sonrió y se arrodilló junto a la pequeña mientras se maravillaba en cada detalle del rostro de la niña, asombrándose del magnífico parecido con la Candy que ella había conocido hace tanto tiempo.

Sintió un tremendo y extraño deseo de estrecharla contra su pecho pero se detuvo, quizá por pudor propio o porque aún no estaba lista para demostrar su recién descubierta emotividad.

Solo se limitó a acariciar la cabeza rubia de la niña y sonreírle.

– No- respondió - no soy una hada – luego señalando hacia la mujer rubia que miraba aún más asombrada laescena agregó- la única hada en este campo es esa.

-Ay no esa es mi mamá – rió la pequeña alborotando aún más sus coletas. A Elisa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas producto de la extraña felicidad que le causó esa risa.

-Anne Marie, ven aquí cariño- dijo una suave pero firme voz, y Elisa entendió que si su presencia era sorpresiva, lo era aún más su demostración de cariño hacia uno de sus hijos. Después de todo ella era Candy, la huérfana harapienta, la hospiciana inmunda.

La persona a quien la indomable Elisa Leagan más odiaba en todo el mundo. La inocente creatura a la que más había dañado sin razón. La única persona a la que sentía que verdaderamente debía pedir perdón.

La pequeña Anne Marie, retrato vivo de su madre, obedeció llegándose al regazo de su progenitora y esta le encomendó al pequeño Al que jugara adentro con su hermanita mientras ella conversaba con la señora.

-Ven Elisa, Acércate – dijo Candy cuando los niños se hubieron ido.  
Elisa se acercó con paso vacilante al principio y fingidamente seguro después, mientras tragaba saliva para remojar su garganta repentinamente seca, tenía miedo. Había llegado con tanta resolución y ahora que la tenía en frente tenía miedo de hablarle.

Mientras Elisa caminaba pensaba si no sería mejor hacer un mohín, murmurar un par de estupideces y regresar por donde vino. Claro el recurso del cobarde, pensó, y si había algo que ella nunca había sido eso era ser cobarde, porque hasta para estar dispuesta a ganarse la mala voluntad de las personas hay que tener cierto grado de valentía. Así que atravesó el amplio jardín y llegó hasta estar frente a frente con Candy quien, desde su cómodo asiento la miraba expectante.

-Ho … Hola Candy – saludó Elisa no sin antes respirar muy profundo.  
-Hola Elisa, toma asiento por favor- contestó la rubia con una ligera sonrisa –disculpa si te sueno grosera, no es para nada mi intención, pero ¿puedo saber qué haces tú aquí?

Luego de pensar un momento esta respuesta, mirando a todos lados menos a los ojos de Candy, murmuró – No sé… salí a pasear en Cleopatra y de pronto ella me trajo hasta aquí- mintió Elisa.

-¿Cleopatra te trajo hasta aquí y tú no la detuviste? – preguntó Candy con expresión para nada convencida.

-No – contestó Elisa en un suspiro – eso no es verdad, yo vine porque… porque… - una vez más Elisa buscaba sus respuestas entre las briznas de hierba del jardín – Porque… porque quería darte el pésame… por la muerte de… tu esposo… - mintió de nuevo Elisa, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-¿A estas alturas? – Preguntó Candy – ¿No se te hace como que mucho tiempo para eso?

-¡No! ¿Por qué? Mejor tarde que nunca, no.

-Claro… bueno en ese caso yo también he de darte mi pésame, pues Albert era tu tío.

-Candy, la verdad no vine a eso… bueno si, pero no. No tanto a eso. Yo… quería conversar contigo.

-Bueno Elisa, ya estás aquí ¿no es así?, cuéntame de qué querías conversar conmigo.

Elisa se puso en pie cuan alta era, una vez más Candy tenía que mirarla hacia arriba desde su asiento. Candy con solo mirar su expresión supo que lo que Elisa quería decirle no era nada fácil. Ya era bastante difícil para ella el creer que la tenía frente a sí en buena lid, en conversación pacífica.

-Elisa – comenzó Candy al ver que la mujer pelirroja no se decidía a empezar – quiero que sepas que lamento muchísimo todo lo que te ha sucedido. – Elisa se quedó petrificada pues sabía de lo que Candy hablaba.

-T… tú… ¿lo sabes? – Preguntó tímidamente - ¿Cómo, Candy?

-Elisa, te guste o no somos familia y además vecinas, aunque nuestras familias casi no se hayan dirigido lapalabra en casi doce años lo somos, las muchachas de servicio comentan, todo se lo cuentan. No hace falta salir en la sección de sociales para que uno se entere de los pormenores de la familia. Además; ese tipo de desgracias no salen en los sociales. Lo siento muchísimo Elisa, en verdad, ojalá no te hubiera sucedido.

Elisa, optó por no darle cara, su rostro se había ensombrecido con la sola mención de los hechos y temía que las lágrimas la traicionaran frente a ella. Aún conservaba algo del antiguo orgullo Leagan.

-Tu… tú no sabes lo que es eso Candy, tú tienes una familia, tienes tres hijos bellos y saludables. No sabes lo que se siente estar esperando con ilusión un pedacito de ti y que de pronto te lo arrebaten de una manera… tan cruel.

La voz de Elisa se quebró amenazando con traicionarla si seguía hablando, de pronto sintió una suave calidez que se depositaba en su mano.

-Te equivocas, sí que lo sé – dijo Candy sujetando suavemente la mano de Elisa –Ven, siéntate a mi lado quiero contarte algo.

Una estupefacta Elisa, aun tomada de la mano de Candy tomó asiento junto a ella en el mismo mueble, mientras sus ojos cárdenos no dejaban de preguntarse qué había querido decir con aquellas últimas palabras.

-Elisa- comenzó Candy – supongo que para ti no es un secreto que mi primer hijo, William, fue un bebé de Pony ¿No es así?

-S-si… lo sé Candy.

- Verás Elisa, al principio de mi matrimonio con Albert, para nadie es secreto que nuestro amor era una cosa de uno, yo acepté casarme con Albert no fue precisamente ciega de amor aunque si de un gran cariño. Aunque ya no amaba yo a Terry con la intensidad como lo hiciera a su tiempo, su recuerdo seguía ocupando gran parte de mi corazón, sin embargo cuando Albert me reveló sus sentimientos, supe que de algún modo yo le correspondía, él había sido casi mi ángel guardián estando conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba, y después de todo, Elisa, Albert era mi amado Príncipe de la Colina. Mi primera ilusión, mi primer amor.

En ese momento Elisa recordó aquel evento cruel cuando ella y su hermano descubrieron el broche que Candy guardaba como un tesoro y se lo quitaron, amenazando con tirarlo al río si no hacía lo que ellos querían. Ella había mencionado que ese broche pertenecía a su "príncipe".

Cómo se habían burlado de Candy esa tarde, humillándola hasta las lágrimas, algo se había quebrado dentro deElisa en ese momento y ella sabía que dentro de su hermano también, pero ninguno de los dos iba a admitir tal debilidad; mucho menos delante de ella.

-Como ves Elisa, mi intención era ser de Albert en cuerpo y alma, olvidar a Terry quien ya era ajeno y abrazar este amor puro y limpio que se me ofrecía sin ningún obstáculo, le pedí a Albert que me regalara una luna de miel larga, como bien tu sabes, nuestra prolongada ausencia bien que causó habladurías entre la gente, _"La cabeza de los Andry perdiendo la cabeza por su protegeé", _y demás titulares que atormentaron a la pobre tía Elroy, pero Albert quería darme gusto porque en el fondo de su corazón él sabía a qué obedecía mi petición y cuáles eran mis motivos, y a decir verdad, creo que él también necesitaba una larga temporada en la que nos ocupáramos solamente el uno del otro y nada más, para conocernos al máximo y poder compenetrarnos como la pareja que queríamos ser. Hay tantos matrimonios que no llegan a conocerse nunca, Elisa.

-¡No me lo cuentes a mí! Ahora mismo tengo exactamente ocho meses que no sé del paradero de mi esposo, sé que se supone debe estar en Francia cerrando un negocio, pero, ¿Cuánto toma cerrar un negocio me pregunto yo?

-Ay Elisa – sonrió Candy mientras ambas sin darse cuenta casi, sobreponían sus manos, las de la una sobre las de la otra - ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás ese hombre con el que te casaste no es para ti y que sería mejor que lo dejes ir definitivamente, que te liberes de él en lugar de vivir esperándolo?

-¿Quieres decir… divorciarme?- preguntó escandalizada Elisa.

-No es tan malo si te das cuenta de la vida solitaria que estás llevando, no está bien que una mujer tan hermosa como tú siempre lo has sido, viva encerrada en su habitación en espera de un marido que ni le escribe.

-Vaya, como comentan las servidumbres ¿no? – Dijo Elisa con un dejo socarrón que divirtió a Candy – mejor sígueme contando qué sucedió después.

-Está bien; fue justamente en esta larga luna de miel, en este viaje de reconocimiento y descubrimiento mutuo, que yo quedé embarazada y no sabes Elisa la alegría que me llenó el saber que un nuevo ser, nacido de ese nuevo amor que crecía cada día más, se estaba formando dentro de mí. Pero la desgracia y mi propia imprudencia no me permitieron seguir disfrutando de esa sensación maravillosa. Hasta el día de hoy aun me sigo preguntando cómo pude ser tan estúpida de intentar subirme a un árbol en mi estado. Es que me sentía tan viva, Elisa, tan plena, tan completa, que ni por un instante pensé que mi condición era delicada. Todo lo contrario, me sentía más fuerte que nunca. Di un traspié y lo último que recuerdo es a mí cayendo. Cuando desperté ya no lo tenía, había perdido a mi bebé estúpidamente. Albert estaba como siempre a mi lado, tomando mi mano esperando que yo despertara, se sentía tan culpable como yo, decía que si bien mi deseo de subir al árbol había sido mi error, el suyo había sido permitírmelo. Me sumí en una depresión que me mantuvo encerrada en una habitación de hotel durante semanas. Mi pobre Albert, trataba cada día de alegrarme, me invitaba a pasear, me planteaba viajar a tal o cual lugar exótico. Me suplicaba casi entre lágrimas que lo perdonara. ¡Que lo perdonara! ¿Puedes imaginarte eso Elisa, que lo perdonara yo a él? El que había sido la dulce solución a todas mis soledades, lágrimas y demás conflictos internos y que por fin me había dado paz convirtiéndome en su esposa. Entonces comprendí que no solo me estaba dejando morir en vida, sino que también a él lo estaba matando y eso no me lo podía permitir. Una mañana, me vestí, me arreglé el cabello y le permití que me llevara a recorrer la ciudad, nos divertimos como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, al volver a hotel le permití hacerme suya como hace meses no ocurría y después le manifesté mi deseo de volver a Norteamérica y adoptar un niño del Hogar de Pony, idea que hizo que su rostro brillara y sus ojos celestes se iluminaran de alegría. Esa es la verdadera razón por la cual William es nuestro hijo. Nos habíamos quedado con los brazos vacíos, tal vez llenos solamente de todo el amor que estábamos preparados para entregarle a nuestro hijo que no nació, y encontramos un bebé que necesitaba recibirlo tanto como nosotros necesitábamos entregarlo.

-Dios mío Candy – balbuceó Elisa al borde de las lágrimas – no lo sabía, esta historia no la conocía.

-Nadie la conoce, como ya te dije antes, este tipo de desgracias no aparecen en la sección de sociales de los periódicos -. Replicó la rubia- ni siquiera a Annie se lo he contado, eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto.

-¡¿Yo?! – Preguntó Elisa perpleja – Pero, ¿cómo así?, ¿porqué?

-Porque tú lo entiendes, porque tú has vivido el dolor de perder un hijo, cualquier otra persona simplemente se moriría de la pena muy sinceramente, pero aunque lo trataran, jamás lograrían entender el verdadero fondo de un dolor que, aunque adoptes un niño y aunque tengas más, nunca se va.

Elisa se quedó pensativa por un momento – Entonces me quieres decir que tu ¿nunca te has recuperado de lapérdida de ese bebé?

-¿Lo has hecho tú, Elisa? ¿Has logrado recuperarte de alguna de tus pérdidas?

La pelirroja, simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se perdían en el verde de la hierba a sus pies.

-Ya ves, seguramente tú piensas que porque yo tengo a Will, Al y Anne Marie, he dejado de pensar en el bebé que no llegué a tener, y no es así. Un hijo no suple a otro, Elisa, mis brazos nunca han dejado de extrañar aquel dulce peso que nunca cargué, mis oídos, que han escuchado durante doce años la palabra "mamá" tantas veces, nunca ha dejado de extrañarla de aquel a quien nunca escuché. Perder un hijo es un dolor que nunca termina de desaparecer, pero, lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante.

Los hermosos ojos castaños de Elisa finalmente se desbordaron en lágrimas y su voz se quebró en sollozos; era cierto, ella lo entendía perfectamente, más de lo que Candy se imaginaba.

Ahí, en medio de aquel jardín florido donde alguna vez habían rivalizado de niñas por el amor de un adolescente, ahora eran dos mujeres que se comprendían mutuamente, compartiendo el mismo dolor. Elisa simplemente se dejó abrazar por la delicada figura que tenía a su lado.

-Tranquila Elisa, yo sé por todo lo que has pasado. Cada vez que llegaba a cada una de esas tristes noticias tuyas, recordaba mi propio dolor, identificándome con tu pena; y no sabes cuántas veces estuve lista para ir a visitarte y me quedaba con la mano en la perilla de la portezuela del auto, decidiendo finalmente no ir, porque sabía que no me recibirías. Cuanto lamento no haber tenido el valor de ir a tu casa aunque me recibieras a palos. Ahora creo que en realidad no hubieras hecho eso ¿verdad que no? tal vez me hubieras recibido, tal vez yo hubiera podido darte algo de sosiego. Lamento tanto no haberlo hecho, ¿podrías perdonarme?

-¡Oh Candy! Tú de entre todas las personas me pides perdón justamente a mí. ¡A mí que tanto te he dañado en lavida!- gemía Elisa abrazada a Candy – No Candy, no. Soy yo la que te pide perdón por todo lo que te he hecho, a eso he venido hoy aquí, esto era de lo que quería hablarte. Quería pedirte perdón, de rodillas. No sabes cuánto te he odiado todo este tiempo estúpidamente, te confieso que mientras yo luchaba por mantener mis embarazos veía los anuncios de tus alumbramientos en el periódico y ¡Oh cuanto te he envidiado Candy! No es sino hasta hoy que me he dado cuenta que solo cosechamos lo que sembramos. A ti Dios te ha dado nada menos que lafelicidad que mereces mientras a mí, solo me ha castigado por mis maldades de la forma más cruenta. ¡Perdóname Candy por favor!

-No Elisa, no digas eso. Dios no es un tirano castigador, Dios es un maestro que nos pone pruebas para enseñarnos a vivir.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba puede ser la que me ha impuesto a mí? Ahora soy una mujer seca y vacía que nunca conocerá la gracia de ser madre. Mi vida es un eterno castigo por todo lo que he hecho.

-Bueno, si esa es tu percepción, entonces algo muy malo debo haber hecho yo para haber pasado por todo lo que he tenido que pasar, sin ir muy lejos, la muerte de mi amado Albert ha sido una prueba tan difícil de superar, tan difícil… Y ahora todo lo que tengo encima, no sé qué haré Elisa, ya no tengo rumbo, lo único que hago es pensar qué será de mis pequeños ahora que yo…

Candy se detuvo de improviso, y la pelirroja entendió que, al parecer, Candy casi había hablado de más, pero no lo suficiente para que ella terminara de comprender.


	3. Chapter 3

**MI TIA ELISA**

**(Tercera Parte)**

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Elisa mientras se separaba del abrazo de Candy para mirarla de frente mientras secaba sus lágrimas solo para ver que de aquellos ojos verdes empezaban a brotar.

Candy bajó la mirada llevándose una de sus delicadas manos al rostro, mientras su pecho se convulsionaba ligeramente en silenciosos sollozos y sus lágrimas rebeldes empezaban a rodar con lentitud.

Elisa, secando sus propias lágrimas, buscaba la mirada de la joven madre, que la esquivaba; y de pronto su corazón se empequeñeció con una triste incertidumbre. _"Candy oh Candy"_ pensó Elisa, mientras su mano temblorosa, tímidamente comenzó a acariciar las doradas ondas de su cabello _"¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene sumida en este estado? No puede ser solo por la muerte de Albert, ¿qué es lo que tienes? Dios, si yo tan solo fuera merecedora de un mínimo de tu confianza. Si pudieras contármelo Candy, cómo hacer que confíes en mi después de tanto…"_

De pronto, como si su ruego silencioso hubiera sido escuchado, Candy se volteó y la miró, nunca había Elisa visto esa expresión de total desolación y necesidad en el semblante de Candy, otrora vivaracha y optimista. Candy tomó una mano de Elisa entre las suyas, y con solemnidad dijo:

-Estoy muriendo Elisa.

La mujer no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Me diagnosticaron una rara enfermedad de la sangre el anteaño pasado, es por esa razón que Albert había estado viajando tanto, buscando una cura, entrevistándose con médicos de diferentes partes, que le ofrecieran tratamientos milagrosos para mi condición, pero ya ves, nada ha funcionado. El viaje a Washington era uno de sus últimos intentos. Aunque yo le había pedido que dejara de buscar, que por favor no me sometiera a más tratamientos él me había suplicado este último intento, tenía fe en que ese grupo de médicos en Washington tuvieran la respuesta a mi mal. Pero, aquel apresurado viaje no fue más que el pretexto para una desgracia, porque de todas maneras, ellos tampoco tuvieron la respuesta... Mi príncipe murió en vano.

Elisa, seguía escuchando atónita, mientras Candy le relataba lo que había sido su vida los últimos dos años; un desfilar de médicos y enfermeras que prácticamente y de manera muy discreta hacían campamento en su casa para atenderla cuando su estado de salud recrudecía. Ahora mismo, mientras Elisa había pensado que la palidez,la delgadez y las ojeras eran un triste espectáculo de su belleza, Candy le comentaba que ahora estaba en uno de los mejores momentos de su enfermedad, sus últimas recaídas habían sido poco después de las exequias de Albert y hace ya un par de meses, hoy justamente se sentía mucho más fuerte y recuperada pero claro, ella sabía que esa mejoría no era más que una ilusión momentánea.

-Yo… cómo es posible… No puede ser… qué es lo que me estás diciendo Candy por Dios- balbuceó Elisa por fin – Pero, cómo. Cómo es que en casa no nos hemos enterado de nada de esto.

-Es muy simple Elisa – replicó la joven rubia – hace mucho que casi no me dejo ver en sociedad más que lo necesario, recibo visitas solamente de personas de confianza que conocen mi situación. Tu sabes: Archie, Annie, Tom, Jimmy, La Srta. Pony, La Hna. María; a veces hasta Patty ha venido de visita desde Florida, aunque este último año no ha venido más que para las honras fúnebres de Albert, desde que se casó. En fin no les he podido esconder mi situación a mis amigos que son como mi familia, y si tú no lo has sabido es porque las demás personas de nuestro círculo no lo saben y al parecer, mis mucamas son mucho más discretas que las tuyas – Terminó Candy guiñando un ojo.

Elisa miraba a Candy sin poder dar crédito a todo lo que había escuchado, Archie, Annie y ella se habían visto en uno que otro compromiso de sociedad, aunque ella misma tenía más de un año que no asistía a uno, sin embargo Archie en especial, siendo su primo nunca había mencionado nada… Claro _"Elisa no seas tan tonta"_ se recriminó en silencio _¿Quién en el mundo te va a contar nada a ti sobre Candy? A ti justamente, para que te regodearas con su desgracia, para que gozaras sabiendo que ella se iba a…_

-Disculpe señora Andry – interrumpió una suave voz a sus espaldas – el almuerzo va a ser servido.

-Bien Emily, gracias ahora voy, avise a los niños por favor. Ah Emily; por favor coloque un servicio más en la Sra. Di Lorenzo nos acompañará a almorzar.

Candy sonrió a Elisa con una mirada que era mezcla de complicidad y súplica. No hacía falta, ella jamás diría nada delante de sus hijos. De algún modo Candy lo sabía, lo había sabido nada más verla hablando con su hija. Lo había sabido al verla acercarse a ella con paso firme pero temblando como una hoja.

En esta Elisa ella podía confiar.

De algún modo Candy al verla supo a lo que su vieja enemiga venía a su casa ese medio día, tal vez, del mismo modo que supo que milagrosamente la vieja rivalidad ya no existía. Abrazada a Elisa, pidiéndose perdón mutuamente y compartiendo el mismo dolor, Candy sintió que de hoy en adelante tendría en su vieja enemiga a una entrañable amiga, y Dios sabe cuánto necesitaba una amiga ahora.

Candy había despertado esa mañana sintiéndose mejor que en muchos días, al levantarse de su cama y salir al balcón de su habitación la brisa perfumada acarició su rostro haciéndole notar que era un día espléndido, de esos que a ella le encantaban, al ver a sus hijos jugando con su nana en el jardín, tuvo la fuerte sensación de que recibiría una sorpresa esa mañana.

Lo que nunca se imaginó es que esa sorpresa sería la visita de Elisa Leagan, una Elisa por supuesto muy diferente a la que ella recordara casi quince años atrás.

Lo que Candy no sabía es que Elisa también había venido buscando en ella una amiga, la amiga que rechazara estúpidamente hace tantos años al recibirla con un balde de agua fría, Elisa había salido de su casa ese medio día dispuesta a tratar de recuperar lo que se le había ofrecido y ella había dejado perder, lo que nunca se imaginó es que sería tan bien recibida.

Era un auténtico milagro que a estas alturas de la vida las necesidades tan grandes de dos almas tan lastimadas se unieran y encontraran reposo y consuelo justamente en su antítesis mutua.

_"Los caminos del Señor son misteriosos"_ había dicho a Candy alguna vez la Hna. María cuando les había contado a ella y a la Srta. Pony que Albert le había pedido matrimonio _"solo debemos dejarnos guiar por el Gran Plan que Él tiene para nosotros, y eso no es otra cosa que seguir las voces de nuestro corazón."_

Candy no sabía cuál era el plan del Señor esta vez trayendo a su casa a Elisa después de tantos años, lo que si sabía es que ella gustosa se entregaba a dicho plan, y lo bueno era que Elisa también lo hacía.

Tomando ambas sus lugares a la mesa, hizo su aparición el joven William.

-Perdón por mi retraso, mamá – se excusó – el español es un idioma tan interesante que la verdad… ¡oh Sra. Di Lorenzo!

Al ver la sorpresa de hijo mayor, Candy miró a Elisa con divertido asombro.

-Este joven caballero y yo ya tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos hace más o menos una hora en el portal de las rosas- explicó Elisa.

En ese momento entraron corriendo dos huracanes rubios que traían a su nana con la lengua de fuera, al verlos su hermano mayor frunció el ceño.  
-¡Hey ustedes dos! ¿No ven que hay una visita? ¿Dónde están los modales? ¡Sentados!

Ante este regaño los pequeños se pusieron tiesos como una tabla y, a la orden se sentaron al unísono en sus respectivos puestos sin hacer ningún ruido, Elisa sonrió divertida al ver esto.

-Will – dijo Candy entre risas - ya te he dicho que tus hermanitos no son soldados ni sabuesos para que les des ese tipo de órdenes, toma asiento cariño. Emily, ya puedes empezar a servir. Muy bien escúchenme los tres – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa mientras la joven empleada servía los alimentos – quiero presentarles a alguien; esta hermosa dama que nos visita es la tía Elisa, ustedes no han tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, pero de ahora en adelante podrán hacerlo ya que la tía Elisa nos visitará con mucha regularidad ¿no es así Elisa?

La pelirroja asintió sonriendo tímidamente mientras los niños más pequeños reían contentos de tener otra tía conla cual jugar.

-¿Tía Elisa? – Preguntó el mayor de los tres – hace un momento usted se presentó como mi "prima política" y ahora es ¿mi tía?

-En resumen, cariño, - contestó Candy sonriendo -claro que sí, Elisa viene siendo tu prima política, pero no son más que fríos formulismos familiares. Tía Elisa se escucha más familiar ¿no te lo parece?

-¡Siiiiii! – dejaron escapar los vivarachos rubios, manifestando de este modo que estaban más que complacidos con el nuevo título dado a la bonita pelirroja que la pequeña Anne Marie había confundido con un hada brotando del rosedal.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin eventualidades, excepto las de siempre: Candy tratando de mantener quieto a fuerza de palabras firmes pero cariñosas a su pequeño Al, y supervisando que los alimentos de Anne Marie fueran a parar a su boca y no a su ropa… o al cabello de su hermano, mientras su hermano mayor meneaba la cabeza escondiendo una ligera sonrisa.

Entre regañina y regañina Candy explicaba a Elisa que estos dos niñitos eran la personificación de la alegría exultante y la travesura en su máxima expresión respectivamente y, francamente, ella no había visto jamás estas cualidades de manera tan extrema en ningún niño de esas edades. Por su puesto que la Srta. Pony y la Hna. María opinaba que eran igualitos a ella en genio y figura pero ella creía que ellas exageraban.

Elisa sonreía divertida admirando este espectáculo familiar, imaginó a su tío Albert sentado en la cabecera de lagran mesa, hoy vacía, mirando sonriente a sus hijos disfrutando del almuerzo, siendo feliz con solo verlos en todo su esplendor.

Por un momento se preguntó si así hubieran sido sus hijos de haber nacido, lo más probable es que no.

Sus hijos hubieran sido la personificación del decoro y las buenas costumbres; damitas o caballeritos muy bien educados que nunca le hubieran dado qué hablar y menos a la hora de la comida, porque ella los habría criado con la misma técnica social con que su madre los había criado a ella y a Neal y hubieran sido, por ende, los más flemáticos niños de Lakewood.

En consecuencia, hubieran sido pequeños autómatas fríos e hipócritas sin una pizca de espontaneidad y naturalidad dentro de sí y con una completa incapacidad de desarrollar una personalidad auténtica, feliz y sin prejuicios al contrario de estos niños que tenía enfrente.

Elisa ladeó un poco su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en la crema de almejas que tenía en frente. Una delicada mano se posó sobre la suya, cuando levantó la vista, una sonriente Candy que seguía supervisando a sus hijos, le obsequió una de aquellas miradas tan suyas, tan llenas de amor, tan llenas de bondad que Elisa se sintió reconfortada casi en el acto. Elisa devolvió la sonrisa de manera espontánea y continuó comiendo.

A la hora de la siesta, mientras los huracanes Al y Anne Marie reponían energías y su hijo mayor muy seriecito se retiraba a leer, Candy y Elisa se sentaron a conversar en el salón tomando el té. Cualquiera pensaría que estas dos mujeres no tendrían nada de qué conversar, sino solamente de los recuerdos de una niñez, vergonzosa parala una, triste para la otra; pero no era así.

Candy tenía tanto que contar, tenía más de diez años de anécdotas, de su marido, de sus hijos, de sus amigos. Había viajado, había conocido tanta gente. Por momentos Elisa podía ver de nuevo a aquella jovencita rubicunda y voluntariosa que había conocido antaño, la veía revivir en las expresiones divertidas, en sus sonrisas, en sus ademanes alocados mientras contaba diversas experiencias que, aunque ni ella misma lo creía, la mataban de risa.

Al final de la tarde, cuando Al y Anne Marie nuevamente andaban por ahí haciendo de las suyas, (su travesura favorita era molestar a su serio hermano mayor) Elisa notó que Candy, aunque no decía nada estaba agotada, así que manifestó que debía marcharse.

Candy se sorprendió aun, sintiendo cierto dejo de tristeza ante la despedida. Había pasado una tarde deliciosa como hace tanto no la tenía ¡Y con Elisa que era lo más sorprendente! quiso acompañarla, caminar con ella a través del rosedal hasta donde Cleopatra, ya incómoda, había esperado todo el día bajo la sombra de un nogal. Al verla, la vieja yegua corcoveó complacida.

-¡Me recuerda! – Dijo Candy conmovida – Oh Cleopatra preciosa ¿cómo estás? Mira tú pelaje, apuesto a que nadie te asea ni te cepilla como lo hacía yo, eh.- Luego volteándose hacia Elisa preguntó – Elisa ¿sería mucha molestia si te pidiera que volvieras mañana? Mis hijos tienen organizado un picnic con su tutor y voy a pasar todo el día sola sin nada mejor que hacer que aburrirme de muerte; en otras circunstancias iría con ellos, pero…

-Claro – se apresuró a decir Elisa, al notar que el solo recuerdo de la debilidad de su enfermedad colocaba una sombra en el semblante de su amiga – me encantará pasar otra tarde contigo Candy.

Se despidieron con un rápido abrazo y Elisa montó a Cleopatra y se alejó, mientras Candy caminaba lentamente entre el rosedal, deteniéndose a oler sonriente el aroma de las Dulce Candy que la rodeaban.

Cuando Elisa llegó a su casa, se sentía otra persona, la verdad lo había sentido desde el momento en que abrió las ventanas de su habitación.

Cuando entró al salón se encontró con su madre, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¡Elisa Leagan! Se puede saber dónde has estado.

-Si te lo digo no me creerías, mami – dijo Elisa suspirando y envolvió a su madre en un fuerte abrazo que dejó a su madre gratamente muda – de verdad que no me lo creerías.

- Laila… tuvo un varón…-dijo tímidamente la Sra. Leagan

-Y… ¿están bien?

-Sí, sí. Están muy bien. Quieres… ¿quieres verlo?

Elisa se quedó pensativamente un momento mirando al piso

–No hoy madre, tal vez mañana.

Al día siguiente Elisa visitó a Candy nuevamente, conversaron hasta el atardecer y esta vez fue ella quien contaba lo que había sido su vida los últimos años.

Las visitas se sucedieron muy seguidas, cuando Elisa no iba un día, Candy le enviaba mensajes con su chofer contándole alguna hazaña de sus hijos que ella se había perdido.

Muchas veces Elisa era víctima de las diabluras de Al y Anne Marie, a las que se entregaba divertida.

A veces era Candy quien no podía recibirla, solamente la recibía la mucama explicándole que la Sra. Andry estaba_"indispuesta", _ella entendía bien lo que eso significaba y al salir se encontraba con William en el jardín, a lo lejos.

Una de esas visitas frustradas decidió no seguir su camino a través del rosedal, se encaminó hasta la fuente, donde generalmente Will solía estar sentado, dando la espalda, leyendo.

La hierba estaba recién podada, así que sus pasos eran insonoros para el joven, y de pronto se enteró que Will no leía sentado en la fuente del jardín.

Al acercarse notó que William nombraba a su madre entre sollozos. _"Will lo sabe"_ pensó _"Él sabe que Candy está muriendo"._

De pronto el muchacho se dio la vuelta y miró a Elisa directo a los ojos, y su mirada azul oscuro, fue una confusión de lágrimas, dolor y furia; dejó caer el libro con el que creía engañar a la gente y salió caminando a zancadas dejando a Elisa sola y avergonzada.

¿Se lo diría a Candy? ¿Le diría que uno de sus pequeños conocía su triste destino? ... No. Para qué.

Eso solamente la haría sufrir más y ella ya había tenido bastante.

En su casa todo era alegría por el recién nacido. A veces Elisa despertaba en mitad de la madrugada por los potentes berridos del último de los Leagan que exigía su alimento. A diferencia de lo que ella misma creía, ese sonido se había convertido en música para sus oídos. _"Es fuerte"_ pensaba _"Va a ser un huracán este niño"_. Pero aun así no se sentía lista para conocerlo todavía aunque pronto el pequeño, a quien habían bautizado Sebastián y de quien decían los rumores tenía el cabello rojo, marca de fábrica de los Legan, y los ojos azul turquesa chispeantes, herencia gala de su madre; cumpliría tres meses de haber visto la luz.

Una tarde su madre había salido a hacer una de sus visitas sociales. Ya Elisa sabía de qué iba aquello: una partidita de canasta, una cascada interminable de té, revistas de modas y muchos, muchos, muchos chismes.

Neal no estaba en casa, hace varios días había tenido que salir de viaje por Europa para atender un par de asuntos por los cuales el padre de Laila le había pedido ayuda. Por su puesto ella tenía el presentimiento de que su testarudo hermano, no volvería hasta no tener noticias de su ingrato cuñado italiano al que nunca tuvo una pizca de buena voluntad.

Ojalá las consiga…

Estando ella en su habitación, sentada cerca del balcón admirando el atardecer como se le había hecho costumbre cuando no estaba en lo de los Andry, escuchó al pequeño Sebastián exigir atención de la manera brutal que ya los tenía acostumbrados. Elisa sonrió ligeramente _"va a tener el carácter de Neal"_ pensó mientras miraba sus uñas, blancas, crecidas, sin manicura pero aun así, delicadas.

Los alaridos del niño seguían aumentando de intensidad y ya ella no pudo ignorarlos. Se puso de pie y salió de su alcoba, caminó hasta la habitación de Laila y Neal. La joven madre no estaba ahí.

Fue hasta la habitación de su madre a ver si la hallaba. Nada…

Bajó las escaleras y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la casa. ¿Dónde estaban las mucamas? Recordó que cuando Laila salía a hacer compras se llevaba a las mucamas con ella, para que la ayuden con las cosas y con el idioma el cual ella aun no manejaba bien.

Elisa empezó a desesperarse, Sebastián lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Laila! – Empezó a llamar, esperando estar equivocada – Laila, el niño. ¡Dorothy! ¿No hay nadie?

Subió de nuevo las escaleras y llegó hasta la habitación de donde salía el sonido, a través de los barrotes de lacuna podía ella ver los bracitos del bebé debatiéndose mientras lloraba sin miramientos.

Ella se acercó lentamente hasta que lo tuvo frente a sí. Una cosita casi calva con una delicada pelusa más bien rosa que le cubría la testa, totalmente rojo de la furia con la que gritaba.

Ella no supo qué hacer, de pronto en un arrebato tomó al bebé con ambas manos, primero torpemente y luego, como si fuera cosa instintiva y natural, se lo acomodó entre los brazos cerca del pecho y empezó a mecerlo.

A fuerza del suave bamboleo Sebastián se iba calmando, lloraba cada vez menos, cada vez más y más suave. Hasta que se quedó en silencio mirándola con sus ojazos azul turquesa muy seriecito.

Eran justos los comentarios, era un niño muy lindo. El bebé empezó a jugar con uno de los rizos de Elisa que le caían sobre los hombros, cuando le tiró del cabello con una fuerza casi tiránica _"¡Ay! Sebastián no seas malo"_ lo regañó sonriendo; el nene, como si fuera consciente de la pillería que había cometido le sonrió mostrando sus encías rosadas y vacías. Elisa rió suavemente y el bebé le hacía dúo.

-Eres terrible ah, si tú, terrible. ¿Por qué el escándalo eh? No dejas pensar a tu tía Elisa…- después de decir estas palabras se quedó pensativa y recordó que la primera persona que la había llamado así había sido Candy al presentarla con sus hijos, y de hecho el título era ya tan suyo, porque cada vez que visitaba la mansión era recibida por aquellos dos vendavales rubios llamándola así a gritos.

- Tía Elisa... sí, yo soy tu tía Elisa y cuando seas más grande te voy a llevar a conocer a tus primos con los que te llevarás bien algún día porque son unos diablillos como tú…

_"¡Elisa!", _dijo una suave vos femenina con acento y cierta inflexión angustiada.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Laila que la miraba desde la puerta de la habitación infantil, con una expresión perturbada. La joven morena miraba, ora a Elisa, ora a su hijo que reposaba tranquilo en los brazos de lapelirroja.

_"El niño"_ le dijo Elisa en buen francés _"lloraba mucho y tú no estabas por ningún lado, yo no te encontré…"_

Laila le tendió los brazos casi con expresión suplicante, ella se acercó y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, casi se lo arrebató a Elisa de los brazos, y acto seguido respiró como aliviada, apretándoselo contra el pecho y llenándolo de besos, como si se hubiera preocupado de muerte al verla cargarlo.

Elisa se quedó mirando la escena, perpleja. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado por la cabeza de su cuñada? La sola idea la desmoralizó por completo.

-Sabes Laila, no sé qué te imaginaste pero lo que haya sido fue errado – le dijo suavemente cuando salía del cuarto – el niño lloraba y solo vine a calmarlo, pero no te preocupes por favor, si te preocupa tanto que me acerque no va a volver a ocurrir.

Elisa salió de la habitación y fue directo a encerrarse en la suya, se sentó frente a su espejo tratando de imaginar qué es lo que la gente dice de ella, para que su propia cuñada pensara cualquier cosa lo suficientemente desorbitada para angustiarla así.

De pronto extrañó a Candy y a sus hijos. Will la evitaba desde el incidente en la fuente del patio, pero por lo demás era tan bien recibida que nunca pensó llegarse a sentir más en casa dentro del hogar de su antigua enemiga que en el lugar donde había vivido toda su vida.

No lo pensó dos veces, lo sintió mucho por Laila que se quedaría sola en casa pero ella se iba.

Salió de su habitación justo en el momento en que Laila iba a tocar a su puerta. Elisa ni la vio, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al establo.

Pronto salía a lomos de Cleopatra rumbo a la Mansión Andry con la noche ya cayéndole en la espalda.

Cuando llegó, fue recibida por la misma Candy que gozaba de mirar el atardecer y el consiguiente nacimiento de las estrellas a través del gran ventanal del salón; al verla llegar a una hora a la que generalmente solía retirarse, comprendió que algo había sucedido.

Se la llevó al salón y la sentó junto a ella y no dijo ni una palabra mirando a la mujer que no despegaba los ojos del suelo, con esas dos linternas verdes que parecían mirar más allá de lo evidente. Mucho más allá.

-Haré que te preparen una habitación- dijo de pronto Candy firmemente – hoy no volverás a una casa donde haya alguien que ha sido capaz de ponerte en ese estado.

-Candy...- murmuró Elisa – mi sobrino es precioso, sabes.

Candy la quedó mirando, escuchando su silencio en espera de sus palabras y sonriendo aliviada de que al fin haya decidido conocerlo.

-Tiene los ojos azul turquesa más impresionantes que hayas visto en tu vida. Se parece tanto a Neal que hasta temo que vaya a ser igual que él cuando crezca.

-No te preocupes, Neal sabrá guiar ese carácter por buen cauce. Ahora está listo para ello.

-Me tiró del cabello …

-¡Ah! Pero qué pillín –

-Me sonrió el sinvergüenza después de hacerlo, va a sacar canas verdes.

-¡Me alegro!- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Nunca había tenido un bebé entre mis brazos… - continuó Elisa

-¿Y? – preguntó Candy expectante.

-Y… Laila se enojó- dijo Elisa volviendo a su semblante ensombrecido – Mejor dicho, se asustó; si, era como si estuviera absolutamente espantada de que yo lo tomara. Creo… creo que piensa que estoy loca…

-¡Tonterías!  
-¿Aún está en pie lo de la habitación?

Candy miró a Elisa sonriendo suavemente. _"Siempre" _le dijo, mientras una de sus manos sobaba su espalda, como si tratara de calentársela.

A la mañana siguiente, Elisa despertó y al bajar una de las mucamas le ofreció el desayuno.

Al preguntar por Candy la respuesta de la mucama fue _"La Sra. Candy se encuentre indispuesta, pero me encargó que le dijera que queda usted en su casa"_

Elisa desayunó junto a los tres niños, supervisados de cerca por Jocelyn, su nana. Generalmente lo hacía Candy pero hoy ya sabía ella que no se sentía bien.

Elisa salió al jardín junto con los dos niños menores, mientras William, el mayor se retiraba a su habitación, según él, a estudiar. Mientras los niños jugaban ante sus ojos, ella no podía dejar de voltear cada tanto hacia laventana de la habitación de Candy que permanecía cerrada.

-Voy a subir un momento- dijo de pronto a la niñera. Y se retiró.

Tantas veces había estado en esa casa. Era lamisma donde habían vivido Archie, Stear y Anthony de niños en la época de la tía Elroy, y ella, que era muy querida por esta última, se recorría de cabo a rabo la mansión. Nunca, en todos esos años, había visto esa casa tan llena de vida como ahora que Candy y sus hijos vivían allí. Es que Candy tenía la capacidad de iluminarlo todo con su presencia, incluso ahora en su estado.

Pero, ahora que el sol de la sonrisa de Candy no había amanecido, la casa se veía lúgubre y pesada.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Candy y tocó la puerta delicadamente. Una suave voz le respondió del otro lado_"Pase"_ y ella lentamente entró.  
Al entrar vio a Candy recostada en su cama, más pálida de lo que la había visto en estos días, pero la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Elisa querida! Muy buenos días, pasa por favor.

-Hola Candy, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó ella con semblante triste.

-Oh no es nada, solo que no pasé muy buena noche y ahora aún estoy cansada. ¿Abrirías la ventana por mí? Lo haría yo, pero me da una pereza que no te imaginas.

-Claro – sonrió Elisa, sabiendo que si Candy no se levantaba a abrir la ventana no era por pereza… sino porque no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Ven aquí, siéntate conmigo hazme compañía un poco. ¿Ya te sientes mejor del incidente con tu cuñada? No tienes de qué preocuparte, aquí eres bienvenida el tiempo que necesites.

Elisa miraba a Candy con una reverencia mayúscula. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por cómo se sentía, cuando ella misma estaba postrada en una cama débil y sin fuerzas? Admiró a esta mujer una vez más, cómo tantas veces lo había hecho en el más mudo secreto.

-Gracias Candy, si ya me siento mejor. Lamento mucho estar causándote molestias.

-No seas tonta mujer- rió Candy arrugando su nariz– qué molestias ni qué nada. Me gusta tenerte aquí. Además quiero que mis hijos te conozcan, que se familiaricen con su tía Elisa.

-Bueno, no hay problema con Al y Anne Marie, si no fuera por Jocelyn que trata de contenerlos estarían sobre mí todo el tiempo- dijo Elisa sonreída.

- Lamento mucho si te molestan, son tan inquietos...

-¡No! No me molestan, al contrario, la verdad me siento muy bien con ellos.

- No te preocupes por Will – le dijo Candy -desde que murió su padre se ha vuelto reservado, desconfiado; además, no debe ser nada fácil para él verme enferma.

- ¿William sabe… lo de tu enfermedad verdad? – se aventuró a preguntar Elisa.

- Todos saben que estoy enferma, incluso Al y Anne Marie entienden eso. Si lo que quieres preguntar es si Will sabe que moriré, pues claro que lo sabe, el no tiene ni cuatro ni siete años, y a él la verdad hay muy pocas cosas que se le pasen por alto. Para él no es un secreto que me estoy yendo.

-¡Oh Candy, por favor! – Exclamó Elisa haciendo un mohín – no hables así.

-Elisa pero si es la verdad, la muerte es parte de la vida, y aunque nos duela e inevitablemente nos golpee, hay que aprender a aceptarla. Ahora hazme un favor, ayúdame a levantar.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Elisa espantada – No, no, Candy debes descansar.

-Ay Elisa si no te estoy diciendo que me montes en una bicicleta por Dios, solo que me ayudes a levantar, quiero ir al balcón y ver a mis hijos jugar en el jardín. ¿Puedes?

Aun vacilante ante esta petición, Elisa brindó sus manos y sus hombros para que Candy se apoyara en ella, le ayudó a ponerse la bata y a recogerse el cabello. Ya asomada en el balcón Candy silbó y sus hijos miraron hacia el balcón, sonrientes.

_"Mami, mami; mira lo que hago"_ decía Al haciendo una pirueta _"Mami, soy un hada, soy una hada como tía Elisa", _decía Anne Marie corriendo por todo el jardín batiendo sus bracitos como alas. Candy y Elisa no pudieron menos que sonreír ante estas ocurrencias.

-Lo siento Elisa, en esta casa estás condenada a ser una creatura de cuentos. Para mi hija eres un hada y te aseguro que contra eso ya no hay nada que hacer. – ambas rieron.

De pronto Candy sintió un malestar y le pidió a Elisa que la llevara dentro otra vez, pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera hacer nada, Candy casi se le desvaneció entre los brazos.

_"¡Mamá!"_ resonó una voz desde el pasillo, y en seguida entró William por la puerta abierta de la habitación para socorrerla brindando su mano como el mejor caballero para que su madre se apoyara.

Cuando Candy ya estaba en la cama, Will miró furibundo a Elisa.

-¿¡Qué cree que está haciendo, señora!? Mi madre hoy amaneció delicada, no puede estarla exponiendo así, ella debe permanecer en cama.

-Cariño, no te ensañes con tu tía Elisa, fui yo quien le pidió que me acompañara al balcón. Ya sabes que me gusta ver a tus hermanos jugar- respondió Candy casi susurrando.

- Entonces creo que mi _"tía Elisa"_ – dijo Will con ironía – tendrá que aprender cuando debe decirte que no, mamá.

- Ven aquí Will- dijo Candy tendiendo sus blancas manos al caballerito que había corrido a socorrerla, mientrasElisa desde un rincón observaba la escena – quiero que seas bueno con tu tía Elisa, no me obligues a enojarme contigo, ya sabes que detesto enojarme con mi hombrecito bello.

-Mamá… - dijo Will con dejo avergonzado.

-Bueno ven aquí, besa a tu madre y vete a preparar tus cosas, no demora en llegar tu tutor y quiero buenas notas este semestre, eh.

El joven William, besó a su madre en la mejilla y se retiró sin mirar a Elisa.

-No le prestes atención Elisa, solamente está enojado. No es fácil para un niño de esa edad, se dan cuenta de todo y lo resienten con facilidad.

-No pasa nada Candy, pero creo que él tiene razón. Si no te sientes bien no debes dejar la cama. Creo que tu hijo de doce años tiene mejor juicio que tu.

-¡Ah, tonterías! Si estuviera haciendo siempre caso de esas cosas, ya me habría muerto.

-¡No seas terca, mujer! ¿Por qué no tienes alguien aquí que te ayude, que te cuide?

-¿Quieres decir una enfermera? ¡No qué pena! no quiero ser el cuadro de la ironía: la enfermera necesitando una enfermera. Luego andará todo el día detrás de mí regañándome por tal o cual cosa, yo no sirvo para eso. Va a querer mantenerme en la cama todo el tiempo y yo quiero poder andar por mi casa y bajar a mi jardín a estar con mis hijos cuando me sienta bien. Además, no quiero que mis hijos vean a una extraña todo el día yendo y viniendo por mi casa, con la expresión adusta de quien sabe que el paciente se le va.

-¡Deja de hablar así quieres! Yo soy una extraña y …

-Contigo es diferente- la cortó Candy tomando una de sus manos - tu eres familia; familia de mi Albert, familia de mis hijos. Mi familia.

Elisa miró a Candy. Esta le sonreía con dulzura y ella devolvió la sonrisa con la misma dulzura. Sí, eran familia. Había un lazo que se estaba creando entre ellas desde el primer día. Todo era tan distinto ahora.

-Candy querida – dijo Elisa sujetando la mano de Candy entre las suyas – No puedes estar sola, las mucamas no son suficiente para esto, necesitas quien te cuide.

- No quiero extraños Elisa- contestó Candy.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un momento que pareció eterno. Parecía como si Candy pudiera transmitirle todo el cariño que le había ganado por medio de su mirada brillante, y Candy sintió exactamente lo mismo de ella.

De pronto un brillo cruzó la mirada de la rubia, y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, que recordaba las pícaras que acompañaban sus travesuras. La pelirroja tuvo la misma actitud, como si hubieran tenido el mismo pensamiento.

-¡Mañana mismo me mudo aquí contigo! Es que así no voy a estar tranquila nunca, yo misma voy a cuidarte y no quiero remilgos. ¿Me has escuchado? – dijo Elisa regañándola sonriente.

Candy sonrió poniendo una fingida expresión de resignación.

-Ay bueno – suspiró ella – si no puedo evitarlo…

Al día siguiente Elisa llegó a la casa Leagan en el auto de los Andry, el chofer se quedó esperando mientras ella subía a hablar con su madre. A pesar que Sarah Leagan trataba de persuadir a su hija, ella había tomado ladecisión ya.

-¡Pero Elisa! ¿A la mansión Andry? ¡Con Candy! ¿Desde cuándo andas en estas? - Preguntaba la elegante dama mientras veía anonadada como su hija armaba su equipaje.

-Desde el día que nació Sebastián, mamá. ¿Recuerdas que cuando me preguntaste donde había estado te respondí que no lo creerías si te lo dijera?

-Tienes razón, si me lo hubieras dicho no me lo creía. Pero Elisa ¿me vas a decir que simplemente te levantaste ese día con deseos de ver a Candy y hacerte su amiga?

-Pues si madre – contestó Elisa sonriendo – es exactamente tal como dices. Ese día me levanté con ganas de ser amiga de Candy. No me mires así que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Eso es, ni más ni menos.

-Elisa… no te vayas hija, esa no es tu casa.

-Lo siento mamá, ya tomé la decisión.

-¡Pero ¿porqué?!

-¡Porque necesito estar allí, madre entiéndelo! Y ya no me preguntes más nada que me harás enojar y no quiero irme enojada contigo.

Sarah Leagan conocía a su hija lo caprichosa que era. Estaba decidida, ella sabía que cuando se ponía así era imposible hacerla desistir. Lo bueno es que reconocía a la hija voluntariosa y vivaz que tenía antes de su fatuo matrimonio y las desgracias que le ocurrieron. Lo malo es que sentía que apenas la recuperaba y ya se le iba.

-Mami – susurró Elisa viendo el aun hermoso rostro de su madre, compungido – No te pongas así por favor, si no es que me voy a Europa o ni nada de eso. Voy a estar acá mismo, a menos de un kilómetro. Necesito estar ahí, no me preguntes nada porque no voy a decirte mis motivos. Solo respeta mi decisión. Por favor, entiéndelo.

Madre e hija se miraron, su madre supo que algo había obrado un milagro dentro de su hija, su niña se moría dentro de una habitación a oscuras sin que ella supiera cómo hacer para sacarla de su depresión, y de pronto es otra vez la chica hermosa, voluntariosa y sonriente de antes. Pero no, no era como antes, había algo en su Elisa que había cambiado, no tenía claro qué había sido lo que la había sacado de sus penumbras aquel día de abril, pero sí de algún modo había sido Candy quien había obrado eso, le estaba agradecida.

No discutiría más.

-Mi niña – dijo la Sra. Leagan abrazando a su hija – yo solo quiero que estés contenta y si estar donde Candy te hace feliz, pues vete. Pero no te olvides de tu madre por favor.

-Nunca, mamita.

"_¿Puedo pasag?"_Preguntó una voz casi infantil desde la puerta interrumpiendo la escena. Era Laila, su cuñada.

-Claro que si Laila, ven- contestó Elisa sonriéndole.

- Elisa, quisiega hablag contigo, si me lo pegmites- dijo la muchacha con timidez.

- Yo las dejo solas – dijo Sra. Leagan y salió de la habitación.

Cuando su suegra se hubo ido, la joven estalló en sollozos silenciosos que alarmaron a Elisa.

-Hey… Qué tienes Laila. No me digas que Neal no te ha escrito. ¡Me escuchará ese majadero!

-No, no – negó la joven- Neal me escgibe cada semana, no es eso lo que me tiene así.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Elisa, te vas pog mi culpa? ¿Te vas pog la fogma en que me compogté cuando atendiste a mi hijo? Yo me di cuenta que fui estúpida, tgaté de ig a disculpagme contigo a tu habitación, pego saliste tan gápido que ni me viste. Lo siento mucho, pegdóname. No sé qué me pasó, lo único que he deseado estos meses es que te dediciegas a conoceg a tu sobgino, y cuando lo haces me pogto como una tonta…

- No, linda. Pero de dónde has sacado esa idea- dijo Elisa abrazando a la muchacha para consolarla- Mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con eso, yo hasta me había olvidado ya. Me voy porque hay una persona que me necesita y yo la necesito tanto como ella a mí, nada más. Retira de tu cabecita esas ideas insulsas por favor.

- ¿Entonces volvegás?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ustedes son mi familia, jamás me olvidaría de ustedes, de ninguno.

Cuando ya Elisa se iba, dos empleados la ayudaban a bajar su equipaje por las escaleras y ya estaba por subirse al auto alguien la llamó por su nombre.  
Laila venía saliendo de la casa con Sebastián en sus brazos.

Cuando Elisa vio al niño, el corazón le brincó de gozo ¿Cómo podía irse sin despedirse de él?

-Ven acá Sebastián ¡Ay! No seas malo conmigo, Sebastián – exclamó Elisa cuando una vez más el niño se ensañó con sus llamativos rizos rojos. Una vez más el bebé rió pícaramente. Estaba visto que ese iba a ser su saludo con ella. Un cariñoso tirón de cabello para que ella lo recordara siempre.

Besó al niño y se lo entregó a su madre, a quien abrazó y subiendo al automóvil se encaminó a casa Andry a vivir junto a Candy y cuidar de ella.

Elisa no alcanzaba a imaginar que ahora empezaría el camino del descubrimiento de tantas cosas que la harían crecer como mujer y como persona.


	4. Chapter 4

**MI TIA ELISA**

**(Cuarta Parte)**

Desde que Elisa se mudara a la mansión Andry, Candy comenzaba a recuperar el semblante. Aún conservaba la palidez, aun quien la observaba podía adivinar que Candy ya no era una jovencita saludable.  
Pero no obstante Elisa no había vuelto a ver en ella la mirada triste y desolada tras la cual Candy le había revelado su situación, aquel primer día.

Si, había ocasiones en que Candy realmente amanecía débil como aquella; tanto que hasta se negaba a comer, pero desde que Elisa estaba en casa no había un solo día que Candy no comiera, ya que ella, a fuerza de regaños primero y chistes y ruegos después, la obligaba a comer.

¡Y no había como mantenerla en la cama!

No importaba qué tan temprano se levantara Elisa, ya Candy estaba en pie, cuando podía o esperándola hace rato despierta en su habitación.

Así transcurrían los días en la mansión: William, siempre serio, estudiando, leyendo, practicando la equitación que era la pasión que heredó de su padre. Mientras los pequeños Al y Anne Marie seguían siendo la alegría de lacasa.

Cuando Elisa no estaba con Candy, andaba detrás de ellos en el jardín.  
El pequeño Alistear era su admiración. ¡Qué niño para inteligente! conversaba con una capacidad única y sacaba unas conclusiones de lo más agudas para su edad.

Anne Marie era su adoración, una soñadora incansable, siempre andaba riendo y cantando, no había modo de mantenerla quieta, y no había animalillo tras el cual no quisiera correr.

Definitivamente Elisa reconocía al genio mental de Albert en su sobrino y el carácter animoso de Candy en su sobrina.

Ambos al final del día reclamaban a su madre, para dormirse soñando con alguna de sus historias.

Y es que Candy era una fuente inacabable de cuentos para sus hijos. Eso sí, no importa lo débil que se sintiera, la hora de ir a la cama de sus hijos era sagrada, ella siempre estaba ahí guiando sus oraciones e inventando alguna historia que los enviaba directo a soñar.

Anne Marie, por supuesto, siempre quería un cuento de hadas.  
Al, por el contrario, prefería los de príncipes valientes y caballeros armados, y Candy se las ingeniaba de maravilla para combinar todos esos elementos y satisfacer las necesidades fantásticas de sus dos tesoros.

Era casi el único momento del día en que Elisa podía ver a Will, pues siempre se sentaba al lado de Candy escuchándola con maravillada atención.  
Era obvio que el niño sentía una especial adoración por su madre, ya no se le hizo tan extraño a Elisa que él anduviera siempre como enfadado con la vida.

Ella sabía de sobra que hay personas que canalizan su dolor erróneamente hacia la amargura y el enojo; pero no le cabía la menor duda de que William, era sobre todo un buen niño.

Llevaba varias semanas en su nueva casa, había ido a visitar a su madre con regularidad y a su sobrino Sebastián, de cuyas manos debía cuidarse pues siempre estaban detrás de los rizos de su cabello rojizo.  
Laila y ella se habían vuelto muy amigas.

Elisa siempre había tenido la deferencia de conversar con ella en francés, pero ahora Laila quería practicar el inglés y Elisa había tomado las veces de su maestra corrigiéndola suavemente mientras conversaba con su atractivo acento lleno de inflexiones y pronunciadas "g".

Acaba de hacer una visita a su casa el día anterior, y este día en particular Candy había amanecido muy pero muy repuesta, tanto que ese día había decidido ya quitarse el luto de su viudez y llevaba puesto un vestido rosa, color que le favorecía muchísimo.

Al bajar de su habitación y verla así, a William se le iluminaron los ojos.  
Solo con una mirada Elisa podía adivinar cuánto amaba a su madre.

Ambas conversaban animadamente en el salón cuando escucharon el motor de un auto que entraba por el jardín, cuando salieron a ver, Elisa reconoció el auto de su madre y Laila venía en él.

Elisa sintió una ligera incertidumbre cuando la vio bajar del auto y acercarse a ella.

Laila saludó jovial a ambas mujeres y a Candy le encantó conocer a la hermosa y joven esposa de Neal.

Lo que había llevado a Laila hasta la mansión Andry había sido que había llegado un sobre certificado desde Europa a nombre de Elisa; ese tipo de documentos generalmente suelen ser de carácter urgente así que la Sra. Leagan la había enviado de inmediato a que se lo entregara.  
Seguro eran noticias que no podían esperar.

Al abrir el sobre se topó con un manojo de documentos llenos de sellos y firmas en las que reconoció la rúbrica impecable de su marido. De inmediato la joven palideció y cayó sentada en el canapé del salón haciendo temblar los documentos entre sus manos mientras no podía despegar los ojos de ellos.

Candy se le acercó y se le quedó parada de frente.

-Firma, Elisa – le dijo firmemente.

Elisa se la quedó mirando un momento, sabía que Candy había adivinado lo qué eran los documentos: papeles de divorcio.

Después de un año de silencio, Luciano di Lorenzo se pronunciaba de manera tan fría, tan cruel, que Candy ardía de rabia en su interior.

No lo conocía pero de haberlo tenido en frente lo había golpeado.  
Elisa lo podía leer en su mirada.

La joven se levantó y caminó hacia la chimenea. Apoyó sus manos en ella con la cabeza baja.

-No Elisa, lo siento pero no voy a permitirte derramar ni una lágrima por ese hombre- le dijo Candy con firmeza, llegándose a su lado.

-Si firmo… - murmuró Elisa – él ya nunca volverá.

-¡Despierta Elisa por Dios! – Dijo Candy casi gritando – él no va a volver de todas maneras. No creas que negándote a firmar lo vas a retener a tu lado, por el contrario, tú serás quien se convierta en la prisionera de una farsa. ¿No te das cuenta que dejarte libre es la única cosa noble que ese hombre ha hecho por ti? Tenemos al menos que agradecer que tiene la decencia de darte el divorcio antes de convertirte en cornuda.

-¡Firma Elisa!- dijo una firme voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-¡Mondieu mon amour!- dijo Laila lanzándose a los brazos del alto hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta de la mansión - J'airaté tabnto.

-J'aiaussi ,machère – contestó Neal Leagan abrazando a su esposa.

-¡Neal! – dijeron Candy y Elisa al unísono.

-¿Cuándo llegaste hermano, adelantaste tu regreso? – preguntó Elisa.

-Ahora mismo, llegué en el momento justo que Laila salía en el auto, yo la vi pero ella a mí no. Pregunté por ti y mamá me contó que estabas aquí, así que vine de inmediato… Hola Candy – saludó por fin con delicadeza- espero no molestarte.

-Hola Neal, es bueno verte- dijo ella acercándose a darle un abrazo cálido. – Oh, no te fijes Neal, no he estado comiendo bien últimamente, eso es todo- dijo Candy con gesto quemimportista cuando se dio cuenta que Neal la miraba con gesto entre sorprendido y preocupado.

-¿Qué haces aquí hermano, viniste por Laila?

-Pues la verdad… no, estoy aquí por ti Elisa, lamentablemente creo que llegué tarde- dijo con tristeza mirando los documentos que reposaban sobre el canapé donde Elisa los había dejado.

-Entonces… tú ya sabías…- balbuceó Elisa.

-Esta es la razón por la cual adelanté mi viaje hermanita, lee – dijo Neal alcanzándole a su hermana un ejemplar de un periódico francés de hace unos cuantos días.

ENLACE ENTRE FORTUNAS PODEROSAS

_El magnate del vino italiano Luciano di Lorenzo, acaba de anunciar su compromiso con la señora Lorena Ferretti, hija del Ing. FabrizioFerretti; poderoso miembro de la Sociedad Naviera de Italia._

_El recién divorciado de treinta y seis años y la joven viuda de veintiocho, celebraron su compromiso anunciando su próximo casamiento dentro de tan solo dos meses._

_La joven viuda tiene dos hijos de su matrimonio anterior. El apuesto divorciado no cuenta con hijos en su haber de su matrimonio con Elisa Leagan, conocida "socialité" norteamericana…_

El articulo era corto pero conciso, en la foto de la primera plana podía ver a su apuesto esposo (aun lo era) junto a una morena en realidad bellísima, pero con una expresión tan altiva y arrogante que durante un momento le recordó la expresión adusta de la tía Elroy.

Elisa arrugó el periódico con sus blancas manos llena de coraje y lo tiró contra la pared cubriéndose el rostro.

-¡Bueno, retiro lo dicho! El tipo no tiene un ápice de decencia ¡Qué tino el tuyo amiga mía casarte con un hombre así! mira que anunciar un compromiso estando aun casado – bufaba Candy – ¡No te permito ni una lágrima! ¿Me oyes? ni una. Este tipo no lo vale; tú vales demasiado.

No, no lloraría, Candy tenía razón, no valía la pena.

- Elisa, figma de una vez, si yo pudiega haceglo pog ti lo hagía – dijo Laila con su dulce voz infantil bastante enfadada.

-Hermanita, con esta noticia tenemos un arma poderosa, lo demandaremos, no solo lo haremos quedar como el perro que es, lo dejaremos en la calle al muy infeliz…

-No – lo cortó Elisa – eso sería provocar un escándalos sin precedentes y créeme que no tengo ganas de darle esa angustia a nuestra madre. Además no quiero nada de él... Esto se terminó.

Elisa tomó los documentos y con mano firme, estampó su delicada rúbrica en cada uno de ellos. Era la primera vez en doce años que firmaba con su nombre de soltera: _Elisa V. Leagan._

Luego de hacerlo, a diferencia de lo que ella misma creyó, se sintió como si se acabara de quitar cien toneladas de encima. La verdad es que mirándolo objetivamente, nunca había sido la esposa de Luciano, el sólo la había desposado con el único afán de tener una esposa rica muy a la altura de sus necesidades sociales, y que le diera el heredero que necesitaba para dejar a su propio hermano… sin nada.

Por primera vez en doce años abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta el tipo de monstruo sin corazón que había sido Luciano di Lorenzo.  
Casi agradeció no haber tenido ese hijo, nunca habría sido feliz, hubiera sido solo un títere en manos un padre así. Solamente un objeto que le habría servido para hacerse con una gran fortuna y nada más. Ni siquiera le habría prestado atención.

Hubiera sido un desperdicio de vida y de amor.

Neal y Laila se habían quedado un poco y aprovecharon de charlar con Candy. Neal y ella charlaban como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida. Eso la ponía tan contenta. Laila estaba encantada con la Sra. Andry, y con los niños que hacían las delicias de todos los que los conocían.  
Así, la joven francesa se enteró que una casa preciosa que quedaba cerca del bosque era una de sus propiedades.

-¡MonDieu! esa casa es pgeciosa, qué detalles agquitectonicos. Confieso habeg entgado y pog dentgo es aun más hegmosa ¡Oh Madame Candy! si usted desea yo podgia decogagla paga usted-

Candy agradeció la idea, pero por ahora no le veía necesidad a eso, talvez más adelante.

William bajó de su habitación y recogió el periódico que encontró arrugado en el piso y al leerlo se quedó estupefacto. William leía bastante bien en francés. Era un genio con los idiomas y estaba estudiando español, la que junto al francés y el alemán, sería su tercera lengua después de su nativo inglés.

Nunca había conocido a Luciano di Lorenzo, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que el tipo que anunciaba su compromiso con otra mujer, no era otro que el esposo de Elisa… bueno su ex esposo.

Miró por la ventana y la vio acariciando a Cleopatra junto al rosedal. Se la veía triste.

-Mamá- dijo el niño entrando al salón –¿Qué le sucede a Elisa?

- Tu tía Elisa – contestó Candy enfáticamente- se encuentra un poco triste ahora mi amor, acaba de recibir una noticia, digamos, desagradable. Pero no te preocupes cariño, ella estará bien, es una dama muy fuerte y valiente.

William la miró nuevamente, y se dijo a sí mismo que ella no le agradaba… pero en definitiva no era tan mala como para que alguien le haga algo tan feo como lo que le había hecho su esposo.

Elisa por su parte, había dejado a Cleopatra, quien se había convertido en parte de las caballerizas de los Andry desde que ella vivía ahí, y se había internado en los rosedales de Dulce Candy.

Trataba de pensar cómo ordenaría su vida ahora que era una mujer divorciada. La sociedad le iba a caer encima… pero extrañamente eso no le importaba ahora.

Durante más de doce años había sido la esposa perfecta de un esposo inexistente. ¿Y ahora?

Elisa miró su mano izquierda donde brillaban elegantemente su aro de bodas y su anillo de compromiso con el diamante rosa que le diera Luciano el día que le pidió matrimonio.

Pensó que era el último grillete que la ataba a ese matrimonio desgraciado.

Se los quitó y los sostuvo en su mano derecha mirándolos un minuto; luego sonrió y los arrojó lo más lejos que pudo; ambas joyas volaron cayendo entre las zarzas de las rosas, donde sin duda se perderían para siempre.

Ahora… ella se encontraba de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**MI TIA ELISA**

**(Quinta Parte)**

Una de esas mañanas tristes en que Candy amanecía indispuesta, Elisa había pasado toda la mañana preparando a los niños para una de sus visitas quincenales a casa de sus padrinos; Annie y Archie Cromwell.

Después del mediodía, Candy había hecho venir a unos caballeros de traje y pasó encerrada en su habitación con ellos durante horas. Había dejado órdenes expresas de que nadie, ni siquiera sus hijos o Elisa interrumpieran esa reunión.

Elisa sabía quiénes eran esos hombres; el más alto era Bill Meyer, abogado de la familia desde hace más de veinte años, los otros eran sus acólitos. Era más que obvio que Candy estaba empezando a dejar sus asuntos en orden.

Cuando los abogados se retiraron, ya era entrada la tarde y sus hijos habían regresado de pasar un día maravilloso en casa Cromwell junto a sus cuatro primos.

Generalmente los niños llegaban a contar a mamá todo lo que habían hecho en casa de sus padrinos, y hoy no era la excepción, sin embargo William se retiró antes, no tenía mucho que contar.

Cuando los pequeños terminaron de contar a su madre de lo divertido que es tío Archie, lo ricas que son las galletas de tía Annie y todo lo que hacen con sus primos, Jocelyn, su nana, se los llevaba al salón de recreo para que descansaran un poco antes de cenar y luego ir a la cama.

Candy escuchaba a sus hijos siempre son mucho detenimiento fingiendo admiración por todo lo que le contaban y divirtiéndose muchísimo con sus ocurrencias.

Pero ese día en particular había amanecido especialmente débil, parecía que el simple hecho de sonreír la agotaba.

Y la reunión con aquellos caballeros había sido larga.

Debía estar cansada.

Cuando Jocelyn se hubo llevado a los niños, Candy comentaba a Elisa lo hermosos que eran sus hijos… y cuanto iba a extrañarlos.

Elisa guardó silencio durante unos minutos, odiaba que Candy hablara así y ella lo sabía, no entendía porqué se empeñaba en hacerlo. Era como si quisiera hacerla consciente de que pronto ella ya no iba a estar.

No hacía falta, eso era un hecho que ella no podía olvidar, porque todos los días se reprochaba en silencio haber sido tan tonta y haber tardado tanto en permitir a Candy llenar su vida del modo en que lo hacía.

-Dime Candy – dijo por fin – esos hombres que vinieron hoy…

-Son mis abogados Elisa, y sí, como ya puedes imaginarte, estoy redactando el testamento.

Elisa aspiró fuerte y se puso de pie, dio la espalda a Candy y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

Las rosas estaban hermosas.

-Elisa – llamó Candy luego de un momento.

-Dime, Candy – contestó sin dar la cara, no quería que ella viera que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Cuando yo me haya ido…

-¡Basta! – Exclamó Elisa – ¡Basta Candy por favor! deja de decir que te vas a morir, me lo repites todos los días por Dios. ¿Qué no crees que lo tengo bien presente? Lo sé, ¡Dios! diera todo lo que tengo para que fuera diferente Candy, créemelo, pero soy consciente de que pronto no estarás, deja de recordármelo por favor.

-Elisa no llores- dijo Candy dulcemente – ven aquí, a mi lado.

Elisa pasó sus manos por su rostro para deshacerse de las pruebas de su pena y se acercó a ella sentándose enla cama, a su lado.

-Tienes que escucharme, por favor, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante- ella asintió – cuando yo… bueno ya sabes; quiero que te quedes aquí con mis hijos hasta que se lea el testamento.

-¡¿Yo?! – Respondió Elisa perpleja - ¿Yo Candy? ¡Qué dices por favor!

-Si, si, tú. Eres la única persona en la que confío para eso. Sólo será hasta que se lea el testamento. Ahí se dictará quien tomará la custodia de ellos definitivamente.

-¿Y, Annie y Archie? Estoy segura que ellos estarán más que contentos de cuidar de ellos hasta eso.

-¿No quieres hacerlo tú?

-No es eso, Candy, yo adoro a tus hijos pero … No sé si pueda cuidarlos bien, además William me odia …

-William no te odia – rió Candy suavemente- solo que mi hijo es el muchacho más especial que te vas a encontrar, siempre ha sido callado y desconfiado; desde que murió Albert aún más. Solo tiene que conocerte otro poco es todo.

_"Si tú supieras Candy"_ pensó Elisa _"que tu pobre hijo me detesta desde que descubrí que en secreto llora tu muerte por anticipado"_

Pero no lo dijo, hacerlo sería preocuparla, además el orgullo del jovencito ya estaba bastante lastimado con que ella lo supiera.

-Di que sí Elisa, Annie y Archie tienen cuatro niños, que no son ni la mitad de revoltosos que los míos; mi pobre Annie es muy buena y ama a mis hijos como suyos;pero no podrá con tanto. Además, para eso mis hijos tendrían que ir a vivir a la casa Cromwell y yo no quiero que mis hijos dejen la casa de su padre. No quiero que se alejen de las rosas.

-Está bien, Candy – suspiró Elisa – me quedaré con ellos hasta la lectura del testamento. ¿Puedo saber a quién escogiste de custodio?

-Eso, es secreto testario querida, y ni yo lo puedo revelar.

De pronto ambas escucharon un sonido musical que era traído por el viento.

-¡Una gaita! – dijo Elisa asombrada.

-Mmm… hace tanto que no tocaba, ¡es maravilloso escucharlo!- dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Elisa se asomó al balcón y pudo ver a lo lejos, en la parte más espesa del rosedal, a William tocando una gaita.

De pronto Elisa creyó estar teniendo una visión de otro jovencito, esta vez rubio, tocando la gaita con el mismo sentimiento y entrega que veía en el rostro de Will.

-¿No te parece un hermoso sonido, Elisa; como, un montón de caracoles arrastrándose? – dijo Candy desde adentro de la habitación.

Elisa metió la cabeza por la puerta del balcón sonriendo divertida.

-¿Caracoles?, qué cosas dices…

-Eso es lo mismo que me dijo Albert aquella vez. Cuando lo conocí en la colina de Pony.

Elisa se acercó a Candy con un dejo de curiosidad en su rostro.

-Creí que tú y Albert se habían conocido en el bosque, aquella vez cuando… bueno tu sabes.

-No amiga, esa fue una de las personalidades de mi Albert, claro que en ese momento ni mucho después alcanzaría yo a adivinar que ese Albert era mi Príncipe de la Colina al que conocí cuando solo tenía seis años.

Elisa abrió sus hermosos ojos claros de par en par. ¡Sí, Albert era aquel famoso Príncipe de la Colina! Alguna vezla había escuchado mencionar eso, pero no le había dado mayor importancia, ahora quería escuchar esa historia completa.

¡Cuéntame Candy! – Le dijo Elisa con expresión soñadora – Cuéntame cómo fue la primera vez que viste a Albert, quiero saber.

Candy miró a Elisa con todo el cariño que ya le tenía, en ese momento decidió que, a partir de ese día, no solamente le contaría ese episodio de su vida, sino todo lo que pudiera y que Elisa no conociera. Quería que su amiga la conociera completamente antes de dejarla.

Al día siguiente, Candy y Elisa estaban en la habitación, la cual Candy insistía en dejar con las puertas abiertas para que sus hijos pudieran entrar cuando quisieran.

Cuando de repente escucharon unos pasos subiendo la escalera, no eran los pasos correteados de Al o Anne Marie, ni los pasos delicados de William.

Eran pasos firmes, seguros. Pasos de un hombre.  
Elisa salió de la habitación a ver quién subía y se topó de frente con su primo; Archie Cromwell quien la miró sorprendido primero, fríamente después.

-No puedo creerlo. Entonces era cierto- dijo Archie como escupiendo las palabras - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Elisa? O no, perdón "Tía Elisa"- dijo al final con sorna.

Elisa desvió la mirada incómoda. No es que fuera la primera vez que Archie o Annie visitaran la casa, lo que sucedía es que siempre como buenos _"socialites"_ que eran, solían anunciar su visita al menos con veinticuatro horas de antelación.

Ella aprovechaba esos días para visitar a su familia y sabiendo que nadie lo entendería, había pedido a Candy que no dijera nada. Cosa que ella había hecho por respeto a la voluntad de su amiga.

Pero esta vez Archie había llegado de improviso, y no solo eso, se había escabullido al interior de la casa, porque de otro modo, al menos alguna mucama habría anunciado su llegada.

Al parecer sus queridos sobrinos, habían hablado de ella en casa de sus primos, y sin querer la habían descubierto.

-¿Me vas a contestar? ¡Qué haces aquí!

-Cuida de mí – dijo una querida voz detrás de ella – hola Archie como estás- saludó suavemente Candy envuelta en una sobria bata de seda azul.

-Qué… - dijo Archie con cara de no haber escuchado bien – Cui… ¡Por favor Candy! ¡Es Elisa!

-Yo sé perfectamente quién es ella – dijo Candy con sonriendo – talvez, dándome cuenta, incluso más que tú, Archie.

-No lo puedo creer, de veras que no lo puedo creer. Albert nunca lo hubiera permitido…

-Por supuesto que sí, lo que mi Albert más quería era unificar a la familia. Ahora Elisa, Neal y yo somos familia. Aunque él ya no esté sé que donde se encuentre lo aprueba complacido.

-Neal… - dijo Archie con expresión cansada – no me quiero imaginar a Neal Leagan en esta casa, junto a mis ahijados, dándoles su mal ejemplo todo el tiempo.

-¡Basta Archie! Neal es un buen hombre ahora y Elisa es mi amiga. Por favor entiéndelo…

-¿Amiga? ¿Amiga? Candy por favor ¡Tendremos suerte si no está envenenándote la comida!- rugió Archie.

En ese momento, Elisa que había estado en medio del diálogo, no soportó más y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, saliendo hacia el jardín.

-¡Elisa espera!... ¡La ofendiste Archie! – dijo Candy en tono de regaño – No es justo, tú y yo somos amigos Archie, pero no puedes venir aquí y ofender a mí amiga.

-¡Deja de decir que Elisa Leagan es tu amiga! Nunca lo ha sido ¿Qué crees que va a pensar Annie cuando le cuente esto?

-Pues si se lo cuentas así como te lo estás planteando supongo que se va a preocupar de muerte; pero si le dices la verdad seguro que estará bien por ella.

-¿Y según tú cual se supone que es esa verdad?- preguntó Archie irónico.

-Que Elisa Leagan ha cambiado, que es una mujer que ha pasado por muchas cosas que la han hecho reflexionar y ver la vida de manera diferente, que es mi amiga y que está en esta casa cuidando de mí y de mis hijos con cariño. Dile eso a Annie de mi parte, y ahora Archie, discúlpame pero estoy cansada.

Candy se retiró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a Archi con la palabra en la boca.

Archie ya no dijo nada más, solo se quedó viendo como la mujer que había sido su amor de adolescencia y ahora era su mejor amiga flotaba, más que caminaba, envuelta en seda azul y la cascada dorada de su cabello ondulado bamboleaba sobre su espalda al son de sus pasos.

_"No te enojes conmigo, querida Candy"_ pensó _"solo estamos muy preocupados por ti"_

Al bajar se encontró en la puerta con William que entraba en ese momento y al verlo los saludó alborozado.

-¡Hola tío Archie!- dijo el niño sonriendo abiertamente - ¿Pasó algo? Me pareció escuchar que una puerta se azotaba. ¿Viniste a visitar a mamá?

-No hijo – dijo Archi acariciando los castaños cabellos del muchacho – no pasó nada tranquilo y sí venía a ver cómo estaba tu mamá, pero ahora ya me voy. Por cierto ¿Me puedes decir algo sobre tu tía Elisa?

-Ella no es mi tía – dijo el jovencito endureciendo el semblante – es más bien mi _"prima política"_ o al menos así se presentó el día que la conocí. Mamá fue quien insistió en que la llamemos tía, pero para mí no es más que la amiga que cuida de mamá.

-Vaya... – exclamó Archie asombrado de esta explicación – pero ¿Y la cuida bien?- preguntó perspicaz.

-Bueno – suspiró el niño – a mi ella no me agrada, pero debo admitir que sí, lo hace muy bien. A mamá no le hace falta nada desde que ella está aquí, siempre está muy pendiente de ella, no se le separa y la ayuda en todo. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, hijo – dijo Archie con la mirada perdida en las rosas del jardín – por nada. Me tengo que ir, pórtate bien.

Archie salió por la puerta, montó en su auto y se fue. William fue a sentarse en el mueble del recibidor, con las manos cruzadas, pensando en porqué de pronto Archie hacía estas preguntas. En ese momento Elisa entró y se topó con él de frente.

William vio su rostro enrojecido, aunque ella lo tratara de ocultar había estado llorando.

-¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?- preguntó suavemente tratando de parecer natural.

Will sonrió con sorna emitiendo un soplido.

-Oye, yo hago mis tareas solo desde que era menor que Al, no necesito una institutriz que me lo ande preguntando.

-Está bien…- contestó Elisa, y siguió su camino; no estaba hoy para las majaderías de Will.

-¿Llorando a escondidas, _Tía Elisa_?- preguntó irónico.

Elisa se paró en seco sin mirarlo – Ya ves Will, no eres el único que lo hace. Parece que después de todo tenemos algo en común- dijo y subió la escalera.

Will emitió un gruñido y se golpeó en la rodilla con el puño.

-¡Mujer insoportable!


	6. Chapter 6

**MI TIA ELISA**

**(Sexta Parte)**

Los días que siguieron, el médico que atendía a Candy venía cada vez más seguido. El veía la necesidad de controlar más de cerca el triste tránsito de su enfermedad.

Al y Anne Marie, pequeños como eran, no notaban nada pues su niñera, Jocelyn, que no era nada tonta y muy sensible los mantenía en el cuarto de recreo el tiempo que la visita médica duraba.

No así William, que siendo ya un jovencito no había manera de mantenerlo encerrado. Solía pasearse por todo el corredor que iba de su habitación hasta la de su madre de una manera que parecía estar a punto de abrirle un boquete al piso, solo con el ánimo de ver cuando el doctor salía y leer su semblante.

Generalmente el resultado de esas lecturas, era que un Will con los puños apretados saliera a cabalgar durante horas o se encerrara en su habitación.

Sabiendo que con el pasar de los meses la situación de su madre no precisamente mejoraba, William se había vuelto un jovencito frío y de carácter explosivo.

Ya varias veces había resentido a su pequeño hermano al no querer jugar con él como antes y a su hermanita la había hecho llorar en varias ocasiones al decirle, mientras ella cantaba, de la manera más fría que se callara de una buena vez.

Ambos niños acudían a su tía Elisa entristecidos y eso, molestaba más aun a Will.

Toda la debacle de sentimientos que corrían de arriba hacia abajo en el alma del chico, habían mermado incluso su desarrollo en los estudios, terreno en el que él siempre se había conducido como un as.

Su tutor, preocupado por el tremendo bajón en el rendimiento del muchacho, acudió a hablar con Elisa de ello, la mujer no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver aquello.

Una tarde, segundos antes de marcharse el tutor de William abordó en la puerta a Elisa y le dijo que el chico tenía varios días sin cumplir las tareas que le dejaba, pidiéndole que por favor controlara eso, ya que de otro modo él no podría entregar un reporte satisfactorio, lo cual afectaría a William retrasando sus estudios.

Apenas el maestro se había marchado cuando vio a Will salir de su habitación enfundado en su casaca negra y colocándose sus guantes de montar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – lo abordó Elisa en la escalera cortándole el paso.

-¿Perdón? – contestó William mirándola con desagrado.

-Ya me escuchaste, creo que yo hablo muy claro. William, tu maestro acaba de decirme que has bajado considerablemente tu aprovechamiento en tus estudios, y que no has estado cumpliendo tus tareas. ¿No querrás que tu madre se entere de esto, o si?

- Pues solo se enterará si tú se lo dices, no me extrañaría que no te importara nada preocuparla con una nimiedad como esa. Déjame pasar.

- ¡No! – Dijo Elisa con firmeza – vas a volver a tu habitación y te vas a poner a hacer todas las tareas que le debes a tu tutor.

En ese momento Jocelyn salía del salón de recreo, llamada por la discusión que se caldeaba; al entender qué pasaba cerró la puerta tras de sí para que los niños no escucharan nada.

- ¡Déjame pasar! – Dijo Will desafiante – ¿Quién te crees que eres tú? No tienes ningún derecho a mantenerme encerrado.

-MI intención no es mantenerte encerrado Will, puedes salir siempre que quieras, ¡Luego de que hagas tus tareas!

- ¡Ahggg! - Rugió Will golpeando el reposabrazos de la escalera con uno de sus guantes que aún no se había puesto- ¡Eres una bruja!

- ¡Joven William! – exclamó la joven niñera, que observaba la escena.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, por mi puedes montarme en una escoba si quieres, pero por ahora regresarás a tu habitación a hacer tu tarea- continuó Elisa.

William miró a Elisa echando fuego por los ojos.

-¡Eres una mujer insoportable!- le gritó al fin - ¡No me extraña que tu marido te haya dejado por otra! Seguramente no te soportaba, y seguro que ni en tu casa te quieren de otro modo no sé qué demonios haces aquí.

-Di lo que quieras – dijo Elisa, afectada por el primer golpe bajo del niño, pero él continuó.

-Que bueno que tú y él no decidieron tener hijos ¡Habrías sido una madre horrible!- escupió el chico, terminando de hundir su estocada, sin imaginarse siquiera el veneno lacerante que eran sus palabras para la pelirroja.

-¡William! – Resonó una voz al final del pasillo –

-¡Candy! – dijo Elisa al verla levantada, seguramente la mujer había escuchado la discusión y se había levantado a tratar de corregir a su rebelde hijo.

-¡William, qué cosas horrendas acabas de decir a tu tía Elisa! Discúlpate con ella ¡En este instante!

El chico miró a su madre entre sorprendido y resentido, al final endureció más su mirada.

-¡No! – Casi que le gritó a Candy – No lo haré ¡Ella no es mi tía, nunca va a serlo! - Y casi empujando a Elisa bajó la escalera corriendo y saliendo por la puerta hacia las caballerizas.

-William… ¡William!- gritó Candy, y al momento se desvaneció en medio del umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Candy! – exclamó Elisa corriendo a socorrerla, cuando llegó a ella Candy estaba totalmente inconsciente y era una muñeca de trapo cuando, de rodillas, Elisa trataba de reanimarla.

-¡Jocelyn, manda al chofer por el médico! ¡Apúrate!

Cuando el médico terminó de auscultar a la paciente, ya ella había vuelto en sí. Al salir de la habitación Elisa salió tras de él mientras el médico le indicaba la manera en que tenía que administrar un nuevo medicamento que le estaba recetando; no era más que un paliativo que, aunque no la ayudaría a mejorar, por lo menos la ayudaría a mantenerse un poco de sus debilidades; la verdad es que ya nada podía ayudar a Candy, no había nada que hacer.

-Estamos mal, Sra. Leagan, muy mal- dijo el médico.

-Por favor, dígame que esto no tiene nada que ver con el enfado que tuvo- Le rogó Elisa, sabiendo que eso podría ser un golpe devastador para Will.

-Escuche, quiero que entienda que la Sra. Andry de todas maneras iba a colapsar de este modo en algún momento, el enfado no fue más que un simple pretexto, como podría haberlo sido cualquier cosa.

-Doctor…- balbuceó Elisa, sintiendo que se desmayaría con la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a hacer, pero tenía que hacerla – Cuánto… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-¿Le digo la verdad, Sra. Leagan? – dijo el facultativo sonriéndole tristemente – La Sra. Andry ya debería haberse ido hace tiempo, aun no sé qué es lo que la mantiene, qué es lo que la anima; pero lo que sea es maravilloso porque ella está ya fuera de tiempo. Ya no debería estar en este mundo. Es una dama admirable, está luchando con todas sus fuerzas, eso es obvio.

-Sí, Candy es una mujer admirable – murmuró Elisa – si lo sabré yo…

Elisa entró en la habitación donde Candy, recostada en la cama, hacía un esfuerzo por sonreír; estaba tan pálida… que parecía que estuviera a punto de desaparecer.

-Ven aquí y cambia esa cara mujer – le dijo Candy nada más verla entrar – Perdóname por haberte asustado, ya ves sigo aquí, no ha pasado nada.

-Candy – dijo Elisa sonriéndole suavemente, tratando de parecer natural – tu nunca dejas tu buen humor, eso es lo que amo de ti.

-¿Qué seríamos sin el humor?- dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo –Mira, cuando William regrese de donde sepa Dios que se ha ido, quiero que lo envíes aquí de inmediato.

-No Candy, será mejor que descanses hoy, ya hablaré con él yo.

-¿Para qué, para que te vuelva a decir cosas horribles de nuevo? Quisiera saber qué es lo que está pasando por la cabeza de mi hombrecito, no puedo creer que haya sido tan grosero, tan malo al decir todo eso. No lo reconozco. Perdónalo por favor, amiga.

-Se parece en todo a él… - pensó Elisa, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta.

-Ya sé a qué te refieres – dijo Candy sonriendo y tomando por sorpresa a la alta pelirroja, que no había notado que había dicho lo que había pensado - yo pienso lo mismo a veces.

-Lo siento Candy, no quería…- se disculpó ella, creyendo que cometía una indiscreción.

-No tranquila, no pasa nada. Si, tienes razón se parece a él. A Terry. Hasta mi Albert lo notaba divertidísimo, decía que a veces se sentía estar criando a un pequeño Terry Grandchester, de hecho alguna vez él le había comentado que teníamos un hijo igual a él y pidió conocerlo. Albert me contó que Terry se había impresionado gratamente y que hasta había comentado entre risas lo impresionante de que este niño se pareciera más a él que sus propios hijos.

-Entonces… Albert y él… se veían – preguntó Elisa perpleja.

-¡Uf! Eran amiguísimos – No sé porqué dejaron de verse alguna vez, pero en un tiempo empezaron a llegar aquí invitaciones a galas, entradas "palco de oro" para el teatro, fiestas de estreno y demás cosas parecidas.

-¿Tú y él iban?

-Al principio no, luego él empezó a ir solo, alguna vez me decidí a acompañarlo; y no sabes cuánto me alegré de hacerlo. ¡Terry es genial, es el mejor actor de Broadway! Y es tan feliz Elisa. Susana logró con el paso del tiempo ser la mujer que él necesitaba. Tiene su misma sensibilidad artística ambos piensan en función del teatro, Susana eventualmente volvió a actuar. Lleva uno de esos inventos de aquel doctor alemán, Sauebruch creo que es su nombre; una pierna ortopédica.

-¡Qué increíble! Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Entonces ¿Tú y él volvieron a ser amigos?

-Se podría decir que sí; alguna vez nos sentamos los dos a conversar sobre nuestro pasado, nunca supe cuánto lo había dañado nuestra separación; me contó que una conversación con Albert lo había hecho darse cuenta que con su actitud solamente estaba mancillando mi recuerdo. Luego Terry se había dado cuenta, con el diario convivir, que estaba llegando a querer bien a Susana; quien si me lo preguntas es una mujer muy fácil de llegar a querer; y que luego de un tiempo se descubrió completamente enamorado y que era muy feliz con ella y con sus hijos. Mi Albert me confesó alguna vez, que recibía cartas de Terry donde le contaba muchos de los pormenores de su vida, en una de esas cartas le contó de sus sentimientos sobre su esposa Susana a quien nunca se imaginó llegar a amar tanto como lo estaba haciendo. Entonces fue cuando Albert se había decidido a pedirme matrimonio. Nunca hubiera podido hacerlo de otra manera. Albert quería mucho a Terry y su amistad era muy importante para él. Haberse casado conmigo sabiendo que Terry aun me amaba hubiera sido para él como traicionar a su amigo.

Elisa sonreía con esta nueva historia de su vida que Candy le contaba, sobretodo porque al contarla le veía realmente contenta de contarla, orgullosa hablaba de Terry y notaba en sus palabras que su cariño por su recuerdo era tan genuino como su gran amor por Albert.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? – preguntó ella.

-En el funeral de Albert – contestó Candy bajando la mirada – esa fue la última vez que los vi a ambos, nos escribimos muy a veces, ellos han manifestado su deseo de visitarme, pero yo siempre les he contestado con largas pues la verdad, no quiero que nadie vea que estoy muriendo, en especial él. Yo sé que a pesar de todo le afectaría demasiado.

Elisa comprendía absolutamente las palabras de Candy, ella también tenía la certeza de que Terry se desmoronaría de saber su situación. Su amor había sido demasiado grande.

En ese momento escucharon los cascos del caballo de William que volvía de su desaforado paseo.

-Envíalo aquí - le dijo Candy seriamente.

-Candy, mejor que descanses y…

-No me discutas por favor, Elisa, envíalo aquí.

Elisa bajó por las escaleras en el momento que el muchacho entraba por la puerta.

-Will… - llamó tímidamente.

-Otra vez tú – suspiró el majadero – ahora qué quieres.

- Tu madre… quiere que vayas a verla.

-Seguramente me va a regañar por tu culpa; dile que pasaré por su habitación después de bañarme.

- ¡William! - dijo ella con firmeza- ... no le hagas eso a tu madre; está bien que seas majadero conmigo si quieres, yo puedo soportarlo, pero ella no y lo sabes. Sube ahora, por favor.

Las palaras de Elisa surtieron el efecto deseado, William la miró algo sorprendido, por primera vez podía decirse que tenía que darle la razón a la insoportable mujer que le hablaba.

Al entrar a la habitación de Candy lo hizo con la cabeza gacha.

-Ah eres tú – le dijo Candy medio irónica– el joven caballerito de quien Albert y yo estábamos tan orgullosos.

- E… ¿estaban? – preguntó el chico con semblante decepcionado.

- Lamentablemente – suspiró Candy – o acaso crees que tu papá estaría muy contento con la forma que has tomado últimamente de hablarle a una dama. Te recuerdo que tu tía Elisa es eso: una dama.

- Bueno… si… yo…- balbuceaba el chico mirando al piso.

- Hijo, no me gusta la forma como te comportas con ella, es la mujer que está viendo por ustedes, y por mí. Deberías ser más delicado con ella.

- ¡Es que se mete en todo…!- protestó el chico.

- Pero si para eso está aquí – dijo Candy – para hacer las veces mías ahora que yo no puedo, o me vas a decir que si hubiera sido yo la que te hubiera regañado por no cumplir con tus responsabilidades ¿También me habrías hablado tan feo?

- ¡Nunca! – se apresuró a contestar el chico con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión sincera.

-¿Y entonces porqué con ella sí eres así?

- Ella no es mi mamá... – murmuró el chico.

- Ese no es pretexto jovencito, primero que tu mamá soy una mujer, una dama, como ella. El respeto tiene que ser el mismo. Para mí tu pobre explicación no tiene sentido.

- Lo siento mamá… - murmuró, y agregó –Por favor no me obligues a disculparme con ella.

- ¡Por supuesto que no voy a hacer eso! – le respondió Candy, dejándole sorprendido -¿Alguna vez te he obligado a algo yo a ti? Esas cosas tienen que nacer de adentro, esa es la verdadera valía del caballero.

Candy tendió sus manos al muchachito que la miraba con la cabeza baja y el niño, conociendo muy bien ese cariñoso gesto, se le acercó tomándoselas, con la misma devoción de un enamorado.

-Mi chiquito- dijo Candy sonriente – estás creciendo tan hermoso, eres muy apuesto ¡muy guapo! Vas a ser la delicia de las jovencitas dentro de muy poco; pero quiero que no solo seas guapo y gallardo como tu papá sino también el caballero que él era. Estás enojado no creas que no te entiendo, soy tu madre te entiendo más que nadie en este mundo mi amor, sé que tu almita es noble y hermosa. Yo no necesito obligarte a hacer nada, yo sé que tú solito entenderás con el tiempo, lo que es correcto y lo que no. Yo sé que tú solo sabrás qué es lo que debes hacer. Ahora sé bueno, bésame y ve a hacer tus tareas, y no salgas hasta que las termines todas por favor.

Contento con las palabras de su madre, a quien adoraba con devoción, la besó en la mejilla y en ambas manos y salió a hacer lo que su madre le pedía, no saldría de su habitación hasta que terminara todas las tareas que debía a su tutor; no importaba si se amanecía haciéndolas, al día siguiente cuando el maestro volviera, él le mostraría en orden todo lo que tenía atrasado, para que así su madre recibiera una buena nota que la hiciera sentir orgullosa.

En estos pensamientos estaba William, cuando se topó con Elisa que salía de la habitación de sus hermanitos.

Ella se sintió muy complacida de verlo con la carita rebosante de gusto que hace tiempo no le veía. En un momento, ambos bajaron la mirada como si estuvieran avergonzados el uno con el otro.

Elisa pasó a su lado y él hizo lo mismo pero de pronto ella escuchó algo que la congeló al piso.

-Lo siento…- Había dicho Will.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Eso, que lo siento, lamento haberte dicho esas cosas. Eso… eso no fue caballeroso.

Cuando Elisa se dio la vuelta, ya William había entrado a su habitación y ella pudo escuchar claramente como el niño colocaba el cerrojo a la puerta.

Elisa sonrió conmovida. Candy era maravillosa.


	7. Chapter 7

**MI TIA ELISA**

**(Séptima Parte)**

A veces en Casa Andry se recibían visitas, Neal y Laila gustaban de visitar la casa tanto para ver a Elisa como para ver a Candy y a sus pequeños. Laila había quedado encantada con Candy y había pedido a Elisa que le solicitara permitirles visitarla.

Pero obviamente ella solo lo permitía aquellos días que se sentía bien, y bajo una capa de maquillaje que ocultara su palidez. De no haber aceptado hubiera levantado sospechas., por otro lado una nueva relación había nacido entre ella y Neal que le complacía conversar con el nuevo hombre inteligente, educado y trabajador en el que se había convertido, aparte de que Laila y ella se llevaban de maravilla.

Sin embargo no había que ser muy inteligente para notar que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Candy ya no era la tromba marina que era antes, se lo pasaba sentada, casi no se levantaba.

La Candy que él conocía no era así.

Neal terminó haciendo a Elisa la pregunta y por el semblante de su hermana él no necesitó que ella le respondiera.

-Desde cuándo…- había sido su pregunta luego de descubrir la verdad en la triste mirada castaña de su hermana menor.

-Ya varios años- le respondió ella sabiéndose descubierta – el viaje que mató a Albert… el intentaba buscar una cura.

-¡Por Dios! – Dijo él mesándose los cabellos rojizos- ¿Y? ¡¿Hay o no hay cura?! - Elisa negó con la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea! – Gimió Neal golpeando una pared - ¡No puede ser Elisa! Ya me parecía que mudarte acá debía tener una explicación mucho más fuerte que solo conocerte mejor con Candy. Entonces ella…

- No lo digas… - dijo ella pasándose una mano por la frente con expresión cansada – y no se lo cuentes a nadie Neal, ni a mamá ni a Laila ni a nadie. Candy no me lo perdonaría.

- Tranquila hermanita, no lo haré.

- Ni tampoco vayas a cambiar tus actitudes para con ella, debes seguir siendo natural.

- ¡Eso si no me lo pidas Elisa! No estoy seguro de ser tan fuerte, pienso que apenas la vea no podré evitar echarme a…

- ¡Pues, no puedes hacerlo! Si no, no podré permitirte seguir viniendo ¿Está claro? Si ella puede mantenerse jovial en su situación nosotros también debemos hacerlo, de lo contrario se va a desmoronar... ¡Tienes que ayudarme Neal! Promete que te vas a controlar y actuarás como siempre, promételo.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron para luego salir sonrientes como si nada, donde Candy y Laila charlaban animadamente mientras Al y Anne Marie jugaban con Sebastián que gateaba afanosamente en la hierba tratando de alcanzarlos.

En otras ocasiones eran los Cromwell quienes visitaban la casa, con ellos no había reparos ya que estaban en conocimiento de la situación de Candy. Ella podía permanecer en su habitación y recibir en ella a Archie y Annie mientras sus dos niños y sus dos niñas se divertían abajo con sus dos huracanes rubios y Will; quien tenía una amistad "de caballeros" muy férrea con Anthony y Joel, los mayores de los chicos Cromwell.

Como Archie y su esposa ya conocían de la estadía de Elisa ahí, ya no había necesidad de esconderse, pero desearía poder hacerlo ya que siempre sentía las miradas frías de Archie sobre ella. Annie por su lado, simplemente optaba por bajar la mirada cuando ella pasaba.  
No era que no desconfiara de ella, lo hacía ¡Y casi tanto como su marido! Pero su delicadeza de carácter no le permitía hacer nada más.

Además, Archie no perdía la oportunidad de importunar a Elisa con comentarios de doble sentido aludiendo su desconfianza hacia ella, haciéndola sentir incómoda en todos los sentidos imaginables.

Lo que Archie buscaba con esto, era provocar a Elisa, haciendo que ella reventara un día como la Elisa Leagan que él recordaba tan amargamente y _"quitarle la mascara"_ , pero lo que él no entendía es que ella ya estaba lejos de todo eso.

Una ocasión Estando en el jardín todos reunidos, Candy gozaba con de ver a sus hijos y sus sobrinos jugando todos juntos.

William, Anthony y Joel; eran la visión angélica de otros tres primos conversando sonrientes al final del jardín, entre las rosas que ella amaba.

En un momento se escucharon los llantos suaves de una nena y todos voltearon a mirar: Anne Marie se había caído corriendo, su madre siempre se lo advertía pero a ella no la paraba nadie.

La pequeña se puso de pie, tenía una pequeña cortadura que apenas si sangraba en la rodilla, pero ella lloraba como si por ahí fuera a salírsele el corazón.

_"Tía, tía"_ llamaba la niña extendiendo sus bracitos en espera de quien la consolaría, y Annie que estaba muy cerca de ella, siendo su tía atendió el llamado. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al quedarse con los brazos extendidos pues la niña caminó pasándola de largo, muy oronda, hacia Elisa que en ese momento salía por la escalinata del jardín.

Elisa agachó su alta anatomía y levantó del suelo a la pequeña que se le colgó del cuello envolviendo sus piernecitas alrededor de la fina cintura de la pelirroja. Así abrazándola y consolándola, Elisa caminó hacia adentro, sin darse ni cuenta de las reacciones que había generado.

Al ver esto Annie se quedó en verdad, estupefacta, y Archie no fue la excepción.

Candy en cambio, no pudo menos que sonreír al ver el cuadro y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado continuó con la conversación que estaba llevando con su amigo.

Pero las visitas de los Cromwell se hacían cada vez más incómodas para Elisa, era como si Archie hubiera notado eso y las hiciera más sucedidas a propósito.

Candy lo notaba, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Sin embargo un día ya fue el colmo.

Todos en el salón tomaban té, incluso Elisa, a quien Candy no le aceptaba que se marginara, lo que Candy trataba de hacer es que Annie y Archie se acostumbraran a la cercanía de la joven y se dieran cuenta de que ella no era el monstruo que ellos pensaban.

De pronto la pequeña Anne Marie se acercó a su tía y la llamó a agacharse con uno de sus deditos, al hacerlo la nena le habló al oído y ella sonrió.

-Perdónenme, pero tengo que acompañar a esta jovencita un momento- dijo Elisa

Candy y Annie sonrieron captando el mensaje, Archie también rió más que sonreír.

-Como da vueltas el mundo ¿No lo creen? Todo lo que sube baja, lo que baja sube… - dijo Archie divertido - ¡Ah! Imaginarse ustedes cómo pueden llegar a ser las cosas, las mucamas ahora son señoras y las que fueron crueles señoras ahora hacen las veces de sirvientas, niñeras, enfermeras ¡y en ocasiones hasta de las mismas mucamas que las atendieron y que ellas humillaban! Es hasta divertido de pensar.

Elisa que llevaba de la mano a la nena, se paró en seco en medio de la escalera un momento (¡Archie había logrado lo que quería!) para luego sin voltear a mirar siquiera seguir su camino junto a su sobrinita.

Candy, con su tacita de té en la mano se quedó mirando a Archie que aun sonreía complacido. Hasta a Annie le pareció que eso había sido demasiado, su esposa lo miraba con su ceño suavemente fruncido.

En un momento Candy dejó la taza sobre el platillo en la mesita y lo miró con sus enormes esmeraldas llenas de decepción y determinación por lo que tenía que decir.

-Archie, eres mi mejor amigo y te adoro. Siempre eres bienvenido a esta, tu casa. Tú y tu familia. Sabes bien que adoro a tus hijos como si fueran los míos y que Annie y tú son como hermanos para mí pero… Archie, no me gusta que ofendas a Elisa, no me gustan tus comentarios llenos de sarcasmo, fuera de lugar todo el tiempo. Por favor, por favor deja de hacer eso, deja de ofender a Elisa cada vez que encuentras oportunidad. ¡Que te quede claro Archie! Elisa no es mi sirvienta, ni la niñera de mis hijos, ni mi enfermera., ni mi mucama, ni nada de lo que dijiste. Ella es mi amiga. ¡Quiero que eso te quepa muy bien en tu, pronto entrecana, cabeza rubia! Es mi amiga y si vive aquí es porque yo le pedí que lo hiciera. Y si no lo vas a aceptar, si no la vas a respetar… me obligas a tomar la decisión de decirte que hasta que no lo entiendas por favor, amigo mío, no vuelvas.

Dicho esto, Candy se levantó, y salió al jardín.

-Candy…- atinó a decir Archie, pero su esposa lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo.

-No te atrevas a replicar, Archibald Cromwell- le dijo Annie con sus ojos claros tristes de reproche – esta vez sí que te pasaste.

Desde ese día, los esposos Cromwell no volvieron a la casa Andry, sus hijos iban llevados por las niñeras. Elisa sabía que Candy tenía que ver con ese cambio, y lo lamentaba.

Archie era su mejor amigo, el único que quedaba del trío de caballeritos que habían sido sus defensores desde niña.

Ella entendía que Archie simplemente buscaba seguir siendo aquel caballero, defendiendo a su mejor amiga de lo que él creía, era un peligro constante: su presencia.

Candy por su lado pensaba que Archie sí que había tenido razón en algo: el mundo sí que daba vueltas impresionantes e inesperadas. ¿Cuándo pensaría ella alguna vez en su vida que algún día los Leagan podrían llegar a ser más bienvenidos en su casa que Archie?

Luego del incidente del jardín Candy se quedó muy pensativa, trataba de estar muy al pendiente de las reacciones de sus hijos para con Elisa.  
Con William no había caso, todo lo que Elisa decía era rebatido por él, sus contestaciones eran sarcásticas y sus maneras de ignorarla ¡Olímpicas! Aunque nunca más se había repetido un incidente tan terrible como el de aquella mañana.

Ella no le agradaba, Elisa lo sabía; sabía era el orgullo avergonzado del niño lo que hacía que él la rechazara, ella conocía su gran secreto: que lloraba a escondidas como un bebé.

Y ella lo entendía porque ella también lo había hecho a su edad, y no sabe qué hubiera hecho ella en su lugar si alguien lo hubiera descubierto, tal vez, castigar a esa persona igual que él lo hacía con ella.

Sin embargo Elisa seguía intentando acercarse a él. Esto complacía a Candy, se daba cuenta de que Elisa, como siempre, iba a seguir intentando sin darse por vencida hasta conseguir lo que quería. Elisa siempre había sido así, ella tenía que lograr lo que se proponía, claro que ahora utilizaba ese donde una manera positiva.

Al y Anne Marie eran otra historia. De tanto escuchar a Candy contar cuentos por las noches, Elisa estaba desarrollado el talento de contarlos también. Todavía no lograba compaginar todos los elementos con la misma laboriosidad que Candy, y lograba ver que sus sobrinos la mayoría de las veces si se quedaban dormidos, no por laplacidez de la historia, sino del más simple aburrimiento.

Aun así los niños seguían pidiendo su cuento nocturno, y no rechazaban que fuera tía Elisa quien lo contara cuando Candy no podía; cosa que era cada vez más frecuente.

Cada problema, cada contratiempo; cada atención que sus hijos requerían, era atendida por Elisa con la misma diligencia que habría tenido ella misma, y los niños se estaban acostumbrando a esto, dejando a Candy cada vez más tranquila de la decisión de pedirle a Elisa que los cuidara hasta la lectura del testamento, cosa que se llevaría a cabo, como era costumbre, tres meses después de su muerte.

Ese es el tiempo prudencial mínimo para que el abogado comience a organizar todo lo que tiene que tiene que entregar con títulos legales y propiedades legítimas.

Sin embargo, Candy estaba pensando hacer venir a su abogado nuevamente, pensaba que el testamento necesitaba ciertos ajustes ahora.

Una mañana Candy le pidió a Elisa que saliera con Jocelyn a comprar suministros de estudio para sus hijos, hace mucho que ella nos alía a la ciudad y no quería dejar sola a Candy, pero ella se lo había pedido con tanto fervor que al final había aceptado, por supuesto que Jocelyn podía llevar a cabo esta labor ella sola, lo único que Candy deseaba era que Elisa saliera nuevamente como hace ya años no lo hacía; desde su cuarta pérdida, Elisa se había confinado a Lakewood y nada más; y desde el nacimiento de Sebastián había salido de su casa solo para irse a encerrar a otra.

Candy pensaba que eso no era sano ya que Elisa seguía siendo una mujer joven y muy hermosa, quizás, incluso más hermosa de lo que había sido a los quince años.

Así que, aunque protestara, la envió.

Elisa al salir en el auto hacia la ciudad casi que no reconocía el paisaje ¡Todo había cambiado muchísimo! Chicago había cambiado, había crecido en estos pocos años. La guerra había pasado hace algún tiempo, luego de eso había llegado la etapa conocida como la Gran Depresión, de la cual la gran familia Andry, bajo la tutela firme y el genio acertado de Albert, había salido avante casi sin sentirla.

Elisa se sintió por un momento como la jovencita que salía con su madre a la ciudad a satisfacer lo que era lagran pasión de ambas: comprar.

Jocelyn era una mujer joven y muy moderna, había llevado con ella parte de su sueldo y pensaba gastarlo comprándose uno de los vestidos que estaban a la moda ¡Esos que dejaban al descubierto los brazos y las pantorrillas!

Elisa por su parte, decidió que pasaría por el International Bank (propiedad de la sociedad Andry) y sacaría algo de dinero, quería comprarles obsequios a los niños.

Sin embargo, nada más ver a Jocelyn probándose vestido tras vestido en el almacén no pudo evitar recordarse a ella misma a esa edad con la fiebre compulsiva de probarse vestido tras vestido para terminar llevándoselos todos.

Ya no era así ¿desde hace cuánto? Ya no se acordaba.

Mientras Elisa simplemente la observaba, sentada con sus piernas cruzadas elegantemente y apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos, Jocelyn le hizo notar, con mucho respeto que ella era una mujer hermosa y joven, y que debería regalarse algo que resaltara su belleza, en especial renovar su guardarropa, que estaba algo pasado de moda.

La verdad, ni tuvo que insistir mucho. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, Elisa pronto descubrió que su gran pasión seguía siendo comprar.

No sabía si era correcto de una señora de edad llevar la nueva moda, la verdad es que le parecía bastante atrevida, y ella siempre era la primera en llevar la última moda en los eventos sociales. Siempre, para todo compromiso la pregunta constante era qué llevarían Elisa Leagan y su madre a tal o cual compromiso.

Ellas imponía modas, las demás las copiaban.

Por eso llamaba la atención a donde iba, por eso su éxito con los hombres. Ahora no era así, ella ya no tenía quince ni dieciséis, ni diecinueve. Era una mujer de más de treinta años y además divorciada.  
Hasta ahí había llegado su éxito con los hombres. _"Basta de comprar, volvamos a casa". _Pero no hay más ciego que quien no quiere ver, y ella la verdad no quería ver a su alrededor.

Seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, y como Candy misma pensaba, quizás ahora más que antes. Estaba en sus tempranos treintas, no tenía cincuenta.  
Y sin duda estaba destinada a ser una mujer hermosa hasta sus años otoñales, su madre era ya una respetable abuela y su figura aún era un muy buen recuerdo de sus formas juveniles, y su rostro aún era hermoso.

El peinado de moda, desde los locos años veintes seguía siendo la melena _a la garçon_, el cabello muy liso y corto como de un jovencito. A Laila, por ejemplo este estilo le sentaba de maravilla… _"Claro y como no, a los veintidós años todo te queda bien"._  
Ojala Elisa no pensara de ese modo.

Al otro lado de la avenida donde tenían el automóvil que las llevaría a casa, había un restaurante elegante, donde un apuesto caballero de cabellos oscuros y profundos ojos verde agua fumaba un cigarrillo de marca importada mientras cerraba un muy buen negocio.

El nombre de este caballero era Christian Johnson, quien al mirar despreocupado de improviso por la ventana, vio una mujer alta mujer de elegantes curvas y largo cabello rojo rizado subirse junto a una jovencita morena a un automóvil.

Christian Johnson se quedó impávido por un momento, hasta que sin pedir escusas se levantó y salió del restaurante, ante la mirada extrañada de sus interlocutores.

Al llegar afuera, el auto se había marchado y el Sr. Johnson se quedó con una sensación de haber llegado tarde… otra vez.

Mirando la cantidad de autos que cruzaban la avenida, sin lograr adivinar cuál habría sido en el que iba la mujer pelirroja, decidió volver adentro y terminar de almorzar.

Tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez era otra pelirroja de cabellos rizados a quien había visto, pero no, el galopar de su corazón había sido demasiado claro.

Mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo que había dejado abandonado pero volvía a tomar, murmuraba _"Eras tú; sí, eras tú… Elisa Leagan…"_


	8. Chapter 8

**MI TIA ELISA**

**(Octava Parte)**

La dulce Candy amanecía cada día peor, en el último año, al pasar tantas horas encerrada debido a su enfermedad, había tomado pasión por la lectura.

Nunca había sido gran lectora, y la verdad no entendía cómo Albert podía devorarse volúmenes y volúmenes de manera tan apasionada, al llegar al extremo que, si la lectura era apasionante, era capaz de amanecerse hasta terminarla… William era igual.

Últimamente ella ya no podía ni leer, su agotamiento era tan extremo que ni en eso se podía entretener. Elisa, notándolo; se había dado a la tarea de pasar horas en la recámara de Candy leyendo para ella los mejores títulos que encontraba en la biblioteca.

A veces quien lo hacía era William.

El niño tenía varias pasiones que había compartido con su padre, pero obviamente, no eran herencias genéticas. William admiraba sobremanera al hombre al que había llamado papá toda su vida, y lo observaba detenidamente en cada cosa que hacía. A cierta edad se llegó a dar cuenta que su hermanita era idéntica a mamá, con las mismas pecas, los mismos ojos verdes, la misma sonrisa de campana.

Su hermano era el retrato de su padre: los mismos ojos celestes, el mismo semblante amable, la misma inteligencia aguda… ¿Y él; a quién se parecía?

De tantas fotografías y pinturas de antepasados que había en toda la gran mansión, había descubierto unas cuantas en donde veía ojos parecidos a los suyos, su mismo color de cabello. No es que sus padres le hubieran mentido, la verdad él nunca había preguntado nada.  
Finalmente decidió que se parecía al esposo de la difunta tía Elroy… luego decidió que tal vez se parecía a su tío Stear...sin embargo esa suposición nunca lo había llenado.

En algún momento, rumores malintencionados habían nacido entre los familiares que no veían con buenos ojos que Albert haya contraído nupcias con ¡su hija adoptiva! Y habían inventado cosas aberrantes de la joven Sra. Andry y… cierto actor, con él se habían enterado había tenido cierto _affaire_ de juventud… Albert era un hombre muy paciente, pero antes de que soberanas estupideces pudieran llegar alguna vez a oídos de su esposa o su hijo decidió callar inteligentemente a los ingratos familiares golpeando donde a las personas de su círculo más les duele: el bolsillo.

La fortuna Andry era tan grande y creciente, que habían varias ramas familiares que no se ocupaban de absolutamente nada, para este tipo de gente, que siendo Andry no podían dejar de contar con la porción que les correspondía; el International Bank dejaba cuentas conocidas como "fideicomisos" de donde se alimentaban las billeteras de muchas de estas personas.

Cuando estos rumores comenzaron a revolotear, Albert se valió de su fiel ayudante de toda la vida George, para averiguar de dónde había nacido este rumor. Albert llegó a temer que hubiera salido de los Leagan. Cuál fue su sorpresa, agradable de paso, al enterarse de que no era así.

Inmediatamente dejó de alimentar el fideicomiso de estas personas, quienes al no ser nada tontos sabían qué es lo que sucedía y no solo dejaron de emitir barbaridades y media, sino que empezaron a desmentirlos.

A Candy durante mucho tiempo le hizo falta un amigo del calibre del que George era para su Albert, a veces sentía que lo había perdido todo en ese maldito tren, incluso la confianza personificada, ya que el buen George como siempre al lado de su querido patrón, había muerto junto a él en ese desafortunado incidente.

Pero Candy ahora tenía a Elisa.

El joven William, en su afán de terminar de pertenecer a su familia, cosa que nunca sintió del todo, seguía a su padre en todo, copiaba cada cosa, cada gesto, cada acto.

Tocaba la gaita, como él, era excelente jinete, había aprendido a amar a los animales, leía ávidamente, había aprendido varios idiomas, le interesaba el asunto de los números y pensaba estudiar finanzas en la misma universidad de la que algún día su padre había escapado, pero después del matrimonio, volvió a frecuentar.

Era como si hubiera decidido que si no podía parecerse a su padre en figura, lo haría al menos en genio.

Pero el último año ya ni eso podía; y es que los cauces de la naturaleza no se pueden disfrazar, y William tenía un carácter indomable que distaba muchísimo del amable, delicado y paciente Albert.

A veces, William se quedaba mirando las fotografías familiares de las que había varias alrededor de toda la casa, incluso un gran óleo sobre la chimenea del salón… él se veía a sí mismo como un lunar entre los cuatro rubios…

Esto era en parte, lo que incluso antes de la muerte de su padre, lo había vuelto distante y desconfiado, no obstante se callaba sus dudas, y más ahora en la situación de su madre.

Elisa a veces creía sospechar que el chico tenía dudas sobre su origen, a veces lo sorprendía en silencio mirando aquellas fotografías, las tomaba entre sus manos, acariciaba el rostro de su padre, de su madre… luego pasaba las manos por su propio rostro y con expresión decepcionada, abandonaba la foto.

Pero por más que ella quisiera alegrarlo, no había manera. ¡No se dejaba!

Era como que William había decidido empezar a vivir en una constante zozobra interna, en una burbuja de enojo y dolor a la cual no dejaba entrar a nadie, y tampoco quería salir. ¿Cómo ayudarlo?

De la tarde de compras con Jocelyn, Elisa no solo había comprado vestidos. Conociendo los gustos de cada uno de los niños había traído obsequios para todos. Para Anne Marie había traído un hada de porcelana vestida con un tutú violeta y que unas alas de alambre y tul en la espalda.

La niña la recibió alborozada, el único pero que le vio es que el hada en cuestión tenía el cabello rubio ondulado, obviamente Elisa la había elegido así para identificarla con la niña. Pero no, Anne Marie hubiera preferido que fuera pelirroja.

Como bien Candy había dicho una vez, con Anne Marie y su obsesión de que Elisa era un hada, no había ya nada que hacer.

A William le había traído una colección de lujo de los volúmenes de Julio Verne; el muchacho los recibió agradeciendo lacónicamente, y agregando como al descuido que su padre se los había leído de niño; durante varias semanas el paquete permaneció sobre el escritorio de su habitación sin abrir, pero un día ella halló el paquete abierto y faltaba un libro.  
Cuál no sería su grata sorpresa al asomarse esa tarde por el balcón de la habitación de Candy y ver a lo lejos entre los rosales, a Will sentado en el suelo leyendo ¡Era uno de los libros del paquete! Y William lo devoraba con los ojos.

Para Al, había comprado un suministro de hojas blancas y un gran paquete de largos lápices de colores, al recibirlos, el inquieto niño los miró muy serio y dijo que le serían en verdad muy útiles.

En seguida se sentó ante la mesita del jardín a dibujar, la primera cosa que dibujó fue un retrato de Elisa, claro, este no era más que un palitroque con espirales rojas que salían de su cabeza; sin embargo a ella esto le divirtió bastante y recibió el dibujo como un gran regalo.

Desde ese día Al empezó a dibujar lo que se le ocurriera que pudiera estar haciendo Elisa. La dibujaba parada, sentada, leyendo, oliendo una rosa, sonriendo, etc., etc.… En resumen, se podría decir que la tomó de musa, y se podría decir que cada día sus garabatos iban cogiendo, mejor forma.

Sus hijos por supuesto que habían mostrado a mamá estos nuevos tesoros que su tía les había dado. Y Candy agradeció el gesto de Elisa con un regalo su vez.

-Elisa – le dijo suavemente – por favor abre ese cajón de mi cómoda. Aquel de en medio, el más pequeño.

-Está bien – respondió ella abriéndolo -¿Qué es lo que busco?

-Una caja pequeña, de madera y metal. Parece un joyero pero pequeñita.

Al encontrarla Elisa la sacó y la abrió; de inmediato la cajita empezó a emitir una música tan dulce, que Elisa no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Es hermosa Candy! – dijo Elisa extendiendo su mano para entregársela

-No- dijo Candy levantando su mano – esa es la _"cajita de la felicidad"_ me la regaló Stear hace muchos años, y qué contento se pondría si supiera que está cumpliendo el cometido para el cual la creo: dar felicidad. Elisa querida ¡Se te iluminó el rostro nada más escucharla! Es tuya, te la regalo.

-¡No Candy! – dijo Elisa – no puedo …

-Claro que puedes - respondió ella

-Pero… ¡te la regaló Stear! Él era uno de tus mejores amigos, en cambio yo nunca supe llevarme bien con él, con ninguno de ellos. Yo no merezco tenerla Candy. No puedo aceptarla, no soy capaz de despojarte de tan hermoso recuerdo.

-¡Deja eso, mujer! – La regaño Candy – ya va siendo hora de que tú misma aceptes tu cambio, tu mejora, ElisaLeagan. Si tú misma no comienzas a creer en ti ¡Olvídate de que alguien lo hará! Stear no era un chico egoísta ni rencoroso, todo lo contrario, era el muchacho más dulce y generoso que he conocido en mi vida Elisa. Te aseguro que si él viviera, estaría tan contento de tenerte aquí. El habría creído en ti nada más mirar tus hermosos ojos, amiga mía. Era mucho más sensible que Archie. Él no es malo pero desgraciadamente nunca ha tenido la sensibilidad de ver más allá de lo que tiene en frente. Stear era distinto. Tómala Elisa, me harás muy feliz si la aceptas.

Elisa encerró la cajita entre sus blancas manos y se sentó sobre la cama, al lado de Candy.

-Candy – le dijo - ¿Por qué crees tanto en mí? ¿No te da miedo que alguna de esas terribles cosas que dijo Archie sean ciertas?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me estás envenenando la comida? ¡jajajaja! – Candy se carcajeó con todas las ganas de las que era capaz en su estado, cosa que hizo sonreír a Elisa.

-Ay, no me hagas reír así, chica; que entonces sí creo que me estás queriendo matar, pero de risa. ¡Mira que decir semejante cosa! Ay Archie, no sé qué trae dentro de la cabeza. Pero yo sé que muy pronto se va a dar cuenta que está equivocado. ¿Y bien? ¿Te quedas con la cajita o qué? – preguntó regañona.

-Me la quedo – sonrió Elisa – me la quedo muchas gracias es hermosa y me encanta.

-Elisa, por cierto- dijo Candy alargando una de sus manos y tomando un sobre lacrado que estaba sobre su buró- ha llegado esta invitación a la gala de la presentación en sociedad de la hija de Marina Rottenmaier ¿Qué te parece si vas en representación mía?

Marina Rottenmaier era la lengua más caliente de la sociedad de Chicago, la única para la que se decía, cuando muriera, debían usar dos ataúdes: uno para su cuerpo y otro para su lengua, porque era terrible la señora. Elisa, sabiendo esto, dudó un minuto en contestar.

-Mejor no Candy, en esas fiestas siempre hay mucho chisme y habladurías, y seguro que tú y yo somos ya parte de ellos.

-¡Pues mejor! – Dijo Candy – así te enteras qué es lo que se dice y me lo cuentas, así nos reiremos juntas de las estupideces que se inventa la gente. ¡Vamos anda! Además, no creo que esos vestidos que compraste se merezcan estar juntando polvo en el ropero, es un coctel mujer, te verás preciosa en cualquier cosa. ¿Sí? , además seguro que a tu casa llegó una parecida, ¡Puedes ir con Neal y Laila! Se divertirán muchísimo y tú con ellos.

-Está bien – suspiró Elisa- iré porque tienes razón en una cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-Será divertidísimo ir con ellos, ver a mi hermano bailar charlestón a su edad con su esposa de veintidós años será todo un espectáculo.

-¡Qué mala eres! Pobre Neal, pero cuando venga te acuso, verás – rió Candy

La noche en cuestión, Elisa eligió el más elegante de los vestidos que había comprado aquella tarde junto a Jocelyn: era un vestido rojo largo hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, de caída suave fruncido en la cintura , que tenía mangas anchas que caían al costado de los hombros dejando al descubierto la mitad de la espalda. Zapatos de tacón a juego y un sencillo brazalete de perlas, en el rostro, apenas un poco de pintalabios carmín, y sus cabello suelto.

Al verla salir de su habitación así ataviada, Jocelyn no pudo evitar emitir un grito ahogado. Se la veía preciosa.

Cuando entró a la habitación de Candy a despedirse esta le dijo que no la viera así su hija, sino le cambiaría de título, en vez de hada, la llamaría princesa, porque en realidad se la veía hermosa.

Antes de irse, Elisa notó a Candy un poco más apagada que de costumbre, le preguntó si se sentía bien y Candy contestó que solo tenía sueño, así que se apresurara en irse porque quería dormir.

Su hermano pasó por ella a la hora exacta, Neal y Laila se quedaron boquiabiertos. Hace muchos años que Neal no veía a su hermanita tan bella y sonrió orgulloso de verla así.

Al llegar a la Mansión Rottenmeier, todas las miradas se posaron en Elisa Leagan, ella miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar notar que casi todas las mujeres llevaban el cabello como Laila, es decir, a la última moda. Ella por un momento lamentó no haber hecho algo por su cabello para que se viera menos anticuado.

La moda era llevarlo muy corto y lacio, y Elisa seguía usando su cabello más largo de la altura del hombro y con sus rizos ordenados en bucles que aun armaba ayudada de su antigua pinza caliente que usaba desde la niñez.

Pero al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, no se la veía anacrónica. Sus rizos sueltos y peinados hacia un lado, le daban a su rostro casi pálido, el toque de una belleza clásica y sosegada.

Luego de saludar a la anfitriona y su hija, Laila rápidamente arrastro a su marido a la pista de baile, pues laorquesta ya hacía sonar el ritmo de moda.

Mientras Laila movía su pequeño cuerpo enérgicamente al son de la música y obligaba a su marido a hacerla dar vueltas y vueltas, el miraba a su hermana casi pidiendo auxilio.

Elisa casi que se le rió en la cara y caminó a lo largo del salón con una copa de vino blanco que le había ofrecido un mesero.

Muchas personas al reconocerla la saludaban y cambiaban dos o tres palabras con ella. Alguien la invitó a bailar, pero ella no haría el ridículo que su hermano hacía, así que rechazó la invitación.

Cuando la orquesta pasó a un ritmo más suave, ella se quedó al cerca de algunas señoras que cuchicheaban entretenidas.

-¿Ya viste? Es Elisa Leagan- decía una.

-¡Pero qué vestido tan atrevido para una señora de su edad!

-¿Cuál señora? ¿No te enteraste? El marido la dejó, ya es mujer divorciada.

-¡No me digas!

-Y no sabes lo que se rumora por ahí

-¿Qué cosa?

-Se dice que el marido ya anunciaba compromiso con otra cuando aún ella aun ni le firma el divorcio

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Si yo también lo escuché, mi prima Mary que estuvo una temporada en Italia lo leyó en un periódico local de Florencia.

-¡Qué horror!

-¿Pobre no?

-Depende querida, hay que ver qué le habrá visto el marido de malo para divorciarse de ella, es que los hombres son muy exigentes y hay que saber ser mujer.

-¡Tienes razón!

-Bueno ahora que es divorciada… ya sabes lo que dicen, es "presa fácil"

-Uy sí, no tardará en andar de brazo en brazo como MayFlowers, que es una _coscolina_.

-¡Qué escándalo!

De pronto Elisa las miró con los mismos ojos fríos y la misma sonrisa irónica que usaba en sus años de colegio, su mejor cara de arpía, y levantó la copa a manera de saludo; cuando la cuerda de chismosas le devolvieron el saludo sonriendo dulce e hipócritamente, Elisa se llevó la copa a los labios y la bebió toda de un solo trago con impresionante desparpajo.

Las viejas chismosas obviamente reprocharon la acción de la joven como un acto inmoral y vulgar ¡Las damas no beben y menos de ese modo!

Elisa salió hacia el balcón del jardín a tomar aire. Qué mal, ahora no solo era una mujer divorciada, sino el objeto de la lástima de algunas, y para colmo, según ellas lo más probable es que ella tuviera la culpa de su divorcio. Erala primera vez que salía a un evento en años y ya la estaban calificando de _"coscolina."_ Si hablaban así ahora que estaba calmada ¡Qué habrían dicho si hubieran conocido sus terribles correrías de chiquilla!

Bueno, ella ya se imaginaba rumores de esos, y la verdad se los imaginaba peores, no estaba tan mal la verdad.

De pronto ella sintió la pesadez de una mirada en su espalda descubierta; lo cierto es que recién ahora en la soledad del balcón del jardín era que la sentía, porque esos ojos la habían estado observando desde que entró al salón.

-Elisa Leagan – dijo una elegante voz masculina.

Ella se dio vuelta y se quedó estupefacta, no podía dar crédito a la visión del hombre que tenía frente a ella

-¡Christian! – exclamó.

Christian Johnson era un hombre con una agudeza brutal para los negocios, donde ponía el ojo ponía la bala como vulgarmente se dice, tenía una especie de talento de rey Midas, pues todo lo que tocaba se volvía oro.  
Sin embargo, en el amor nunca había tenido la misma suerte.

Era una bestia sobre una mesa de negociaciones, se llevaba por delante a cualquiera y nadie podía rebatirle una conversación financiera, él conocía muy bien el campo en el que se movía.

Sin embargo conquistar a una mujer, había sido para él misión imposible.

Y cuando digo _"una mujer"_ me refiero a _una_ mujer en particular. Y era esa misma pelirroja que tenía enfrente:Elisa Leagan.

Christian había sido uno de los tantos juegos amorosos de Elisa en su juventud, de hecho, el último antes de que llegara a su vida Luciano.

Ella había jugado con el vilmente, lo había seducido hasta enamorarlo completamente, y justo cuando más enamorado lo vio… lo abandonó.

¡Cómo rogó Christian Johnson por una respuesta de la fría y caprichosa jovencita! Hasta que decepcionado, decidió aceptar la propuesta de su padre de unos estudios en Europa.

Pero no fue suficiente para olvidar el sabor de sus besos, la urgencia de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo vibrante, su mirada ardiente que lo quemaba por dentro.

Elisa Leagan a sus cortos años era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, desgraciadamente al parecer él no había sido lo suficientemente hombre para ella, y lo abandonó sin pena.

Menos de seis meses después, y sin poderse borrar de la memoria y del cuerpo a esa muchacha maliciosa, decidió volver a América a intentarlo otra vez.

Creyó morirse por dentro cuando, apenas desembarcando; en un puesto de periódicos del puerto, se encontró con una primera plana de Elisa bellísima en un traje de novia impresionante y del brazo de un extraño extranjero.

El pobre hombre leía el artículo una y otra vez; una y otra vez sin terminar de dar crédito.

Si tan solo hubiera abordado el barco del día anterior, quizás, solo quizás hubiera llegado a tiempo para ¡robarse a Elisa!

No, la verdad es que no lo hubiera hecho…

No habría sabido enfrentarse a la temible mirada de Elisa, y sus palabras venenosas lo habrían destrozado una vez más.

Ahora, después de tantos años la tenía enfrente nuevamente, y su imagen de sílfide se le metió por los sentidos de nuevo.  
Y es que estaba hermosísima, incluso más que la última vez que la vio.

-Hola Elisa – saludó el hombre sonriendo.

-Vaya, no pensaba encontrarte aquí, Hola Christian ¿Cuándo volviste al país?

-Voy y vengo – contestó él con naturalidad.

-Pues, es bueno verte – dijo ella tendiéndole una mano en señal de saludo.

El, caballeroso como el que más, se la estrechó cordialmente. ¿Qué es lo que tenía Elisa que no llegaba comprender? Desde el momento en que la vio de frente había algo en ella, algo en la inflexión de su voz, algo en su mirada... Algo era diferente.

-Y ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó por fin.

-Pues, ya me ves – dijo ella abriendo los brazos y levantando los hombros en gesto quemimportista – aquí sigo, una vez más en un frívolo baile de sociedad.

_"Si ya te veo Elisa"_ pensó él, _"y te he estado viendo desde que entraste al salón, enmudeciendo a la mitad masculina de la concurrencia"_

-Estás muy bella- le dijo galante.

- Muchas gracias – contestó ella sonriendo.

Conversaron de algunas cosas, él le contó que había viajado, que tenía una maestría en finanzas, que era soltero y que había vuelto para encargarse de algunas cosas que su padre, fallecido hace un año, había dejado inconclusas.

Ella le contó que su hermano Neal también había logrado hace poco una maestría en finanzas, como casi todo buen Andry que se respete, y que estaba casado hace menos de tres años con una chica diez años menor que él y que lo estaba haciendo sudar la gota gorda ahí dentro con el charlestón.

Ni una palabra de su matrimonio.

-Supe… supe de tu divorcio – dijo él luego de un momento de silencio.

Ella miró sus zapatos un minuto y después levantó sus bellos ojos castaños sonriendo suavemente.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta que todo Chicago se ha enterado, y lo más gracioso, al parecer muchos se habían enterado incluso antes que yo misma.

-Lo lamento de verdad.

-Sí, yo también lo lamentaba, al menos pensé que lo lamentaba, pero la verdad ya no. MI matrimonio siempre fue como no estar casada realmente. Quiero decir que no podía decir que tenía esposo más que por lo que decía en un papel.

-Lo siento – dijo él sinceramente –Yo… yo pensé que habías sido feliz.

-Sí, yo también un tiempo estuve convencidísima de que era feliz, pero la verdad es que no. Por eso es que no lamento mi divorcio. En cambio mi matrimonio, Eso sí que lo lamento. Ese matrimonio, se llevó cosas de mí… que nunca podré recuperar – agregó al final, melancólica. – pero hablemos de otra cosa, ¿planeas quedarte o estás de paso?

-Planeo quedarme un tiempo, mientras arreglo estos asuntos, quizás seis o siete meses. Luego debo volver a Europa a decidir qué hacer con unas cosas allá.

Conversaban con tranquilidad, y en un momento ella se quedó contemplando un pequeño rosal que estaba en el centro del elegante jardín, y pensó en Candy. De pronto, de la nada, del rosal se desprendió una pequeña rosa blanca que cayó deshojándose hasta el piso.  
Elisa frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Disculpa, debo irme – dijo tranquilamente a Christian – fue un placer verte en verdad.

-Elisa – dijo él atreviéndose a tomar una de sus manos, deteniendo su ida - ¿Me permitirías visitarte alguna vez?

-Claro - sonrió ella- ahora hasta luego Christian, que disfrutes la velada.

-Neal ¿me llevarías a casa? Escuchó Neal Leagan muy cerca de su oído mientras conversaba con unos caballeros junto a su esposa, disfrutando ambos de una taza de café.

-Oh, ¿pego tan pgonto?- protestó delicadamente Laila.

Elisa al ver los ojos implorantes de su cuñada sonrió, una chica muy joven que desde que nació Sebastián no salía a ninguna parte.

-¿Saben qué? No se preocupen, tomaré un taxi – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Un taxi? ¿De aquí a Lakewood? ¡Te van a arrancar un ojo de la cara hermanita!

-No importa, en serio quédense, diviértanse. Me tengo que ir.

Mientras el taxi avanzaba, Elisa pensaba en lo pequeño que es el mundo y en como da vueltas la vida.

La primera vez que salía después de su divorcio y se encontraba con el hombre al que había dejado a un lado por Luciano ¡Qué estupidez!

Estaba guapo, más que a los veinte años ¡Qué ojos! Había olvidado su mirada, eso no le había cambiado para nada, seguía teniendo la misma mirada de gato cazador que antes.

Llegando a casa, su taxi pasó al lado de un auto que ella reconoció ¡Era el auto del médico de Candy!

-¡Por favor apresúrese! – apremió al conductor y al llegar le lanzó al conductor un billete mucho más fuerte que el valor del viaje y entró casi corriendo a la casa.

Al llegar se topó con William en la escalera que la miró de arriba abajo con coraje.

-¡Vaya, hasta que llegó la señora!- le dijo con sorna.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Le pasó algo a Candy?

-Pasó – contestó William levantando ambas cejas – que mientras tú estabas en uno de tus bailes elegantes ¡Aquí mi madre casi se muere!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Déjame pasar!- dijo intentando subir corriendo, pero el chico le cortó el camino.

-Dime, Elisa. ¿Para qué debemos soportar tu molesta presencia si no vas a cumplir a cabalidad lo que se supone viniste a hacer?

Elisa se quedó de una sola pieza al escuchar las palabras duras del jovencito, sin embargo no pudo dejar de pensar que tenía la razón ¡No debió hacer caso a Candy! Debió quedarse en casa, ya presentía ella que su amiga no estaba nada bien antes de salir. No era cierto que tan solo tuviera sueño.  
Candy se sentía mal, no había dicho nada porque quería que ella saliera y se distrajera.

-Will… ¿mi vida con quién hablas?- dijo una suave voz desde la planta alta - ¿ya llegó tu tía Elisa?

-Si… si mamá.

-Entonces hijo ¡Ten la amabilidad de dejar de importunarla y deja que suba a mi cuarto, por favor!

Entonces Will dejó libre el paso, haciendo una ridícula e irónica reverencia al pasar ella.

-¡Candy, qué sucedió! – dijo nada más entrar.

-Nada, nada querida. No te preocupes- mirando el reloj agregó – doce en punto, no dejemos que se entere Anne Marie o desde ahora serás la Cenicienta.

-Candy, deja de hacer bromas ya, Esto es serio. Me mentiste, ya te sentías mal cuando te lo pregunté y me mentiste ¿Por qué Candy?

-No es cierto, no es así. No me regañes por favor ¿Quieres? ¿Te ha dicho mi hijo alguna grosería?

-No, solamente está enojado conmigo ¡Y con razón! Se supone que yo estoy viviendo aquí para cuidar de ti…

-Y lo haces maravillosamente querida – dijo Candy sonriendo y tomando una de las manos de Elisa -¿Qué tal la fiesta? Cuéntame.

-Te cuento mañana, ahora debes dormir.

-No, cuéntamelo ahora por favor – dijo Candy implorante - mañana quizás no haya tiempo, ya ves cómo son las cosas de la casa- de pronto se le ocurrió a Elisa que Candy no temía que lo que no le permitiera saber los pormenores del baile fueran precisamente sus ocupaciones en la casa, así que aceptó contarle.

Y Candy se divirtió escuchando los chismes de las señoronas, se reía divertida cuando Elisa le contaba que antes que era una verdadera coscolina nadie la llamaba así, y ahora que era una mujer tan tranquila la llenaban con el apelativo.

Le contó que en efecto se había divertido mirando a Neal sufrir con el charlestón, y que había vuelto a ver a uno de sus desafortunados enamorados de juventud

-¿Christian Johnson dices? ¡Yo le conozco!

-¿En serio?

- ¡Claro! Muy amigo de Albert. Hombre muy atractivo, y muy buena persona. ¡Oh Elisa hazle caso esta vez!

-¡Candy! Hablas como si me fuera a casar con él o como si estuviera enamoradísimo de mí.

-Quién sabe. Quien quita y ese hombre que una vez dejaste ir sea ahora el amor de tu vida.

-¡Estás loca! Tú y tus cosas, eres una romántica sin remedio ¡Ya a dormir! Debes descansar cariño.

-Sí, debo descansar, me siento cansada. Pero cambia esa cara, estoy bien. Puedes irte a dormir tranquila.

-Déjame quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas, si.- dijo Elisa

-Está bien, pero sin hacer ruido. Quiero dormir.- Contestó Candy, fingiendo que satisfacía la petición de Elisa, cuando secretamente ella agradecía que Elisa quisiera quedarse un poco más… Hoy había estado tan cerca…

Elisa se quedó en silencio, sosteniendo la mano de Candy, acariciándola suavemente con sus dedos, mientras ella lentamente se iba hundiendo en la placidez del sueño.

Observando el suave subir y bajar de la respiración tranquila de Candy, Elisa pensaba si había sido buena idea decirle a Christian que estaba bien que la visite, solo lo había dicho porque tenía prisa, _"ojalá no se lo tome tan en serio"_ pensaba, mientras no podía dejar de pensar en sus acuosos ojos verdes.


	9. Chapter 9

**MI TIA ELISA**

**(Novena Parte)**

Después del último incidente con la salud de Candy, se podría decir que otra vez Elisa no salía ni a la esquina.

Elisa y William, llevaban una especie de tregua silenciosa, era como si internamente hubieran llegado a un trato para mantener a Candy tranquila y sin contratiempos. No se hablaban, pero tampoco se peleaban; a tanto que eran capaces de compartir tiempos juntos, en la habitación de Candy haciéndole compañía durante horas.

Will estaba intensamente resentido con Elisa, lo que sucede es que ella no sabía el infierno que el pequeño William había pasado esa noche.

Elisa no sabía, que al escuchar los gemidos de su madre, el niño había entrado a su habitación y había visto a su madre como nunca antes, y en medio de su angustia trató de reanimarla, había corrido por toda la casa llamando a Elisa hasta que Jocelyn despertando asustada le había comunicado que ella había salido a un "compromiso social"

El mismo había bajado descalzo y en pijamas a despertar al chofer para que avisara al médico y mientras el médico hacía lo posible por reanimar a Candy, Will no se separó de ella ni dejó de sujetar su mano, mientras no dejaba de atisbar por la ventana hacia el portón principal esperando verla aparecer, y mentalmente le rogaba que volviera pronto.

Para el joven William la situación de Elisa era como una competencia por puntos y su marcador estaba más o menos así:

Por llevar la casa: diez puntos

Por atender a sus hermanitos: diez puntos

Por cuidar de su madre: diez puntos

Por meterse en su vida: ¡cero y medio!

Pero esa noche Elisa había perdido más de la mitad de los pocos puntos que Will le había otorgado.

Sin embargo, sabiendo que su madre la quería mucho y deseando que estuviera tranquila, había decidido no decir a Elisa nada más; ni bueno ni malo.

Una tarde recibieron una visita, un joven elegantemente vestido que pidió hablar con la Sra. Leagan.

Cuando ella lo atendió en el recibidor se presentó como el ayudante del Sr. Christian Johnson, quien solicitaba le aceptara una visita al día siguiente en las horas de la tarde.

Elisa al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo enamorado, se quedó muda un momento, sin atinar a saber cómo había sabido Christian que ella estaba en la mansión Andry y no en casa Leagan; cuando de pronto una dulce voz respondió por ella.

- Dígale al Sr. Johnson que será bienvenido, como siempre.

-¡Candy!- Exclamó Elisa.

Candy estaba apoyada en el barandal del pasillo de la planta alta que está muy cerca de la puerta de su habitación, vestida con su bata de seda azul sobre su camisón y con el cabello recogido primorosamente detrás de la nuca y desde allí arriba había escuchado la petición enviada por el caballero.

-Candy, no seas impertinente – le dijo Elisa suavemente abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué? El caballero nos ha enviado a preguntar si puede visitarnos en casa y a mí me parece muy bien que lo haga. Joven, dígale al Sr. Johnson que mi sobrina política lo recibirá cuando guste visitarnos.

El joven se retiró y Elisa subió taconeando fuertemente por las escaleras con los labios apretados y los ojos pequeñitos mirando a Candy.

-¿Has visto lo que hiciste? – le preguntó enfadada.

-¡Claro! Tendremos la visita de un apuesto caballero mañana por la tarde- dijo Candy sonriendo jovial.

- Bueno, ya que tú lo has invitado asumo que tú lo atenderás.

-¡Ayayay, ayayay! Qué mal que me siento, muy mal, muy mal- dijo Candy haciendo cara de drama y entrando nuevamente a su habitación – y creo que este malestar me va a durar hasta pasado mañana. Lo siento querida, tendrán que prescindir de mi compañía.

-¡Tramposa, teatrera! ¡Muy bien te verías en Broadway tú! Eres astuta como un gato – le decía Elisa siguiéndola adentro mientras Candy le sonreía sacando la lengua, en ese gesto tan suyo; que Elisa no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

-Yo sé bien lo que tratas de hacer – le dijo al final.

-¿Y porqué te resistes entonces? – le preguntó Candy sentándose en la cama y tomándola de las manos para que se siente junto a ella – Tu sabes que ese hombre te gusta; en medio de tu preocupación por mi aquella noche, los ojos te brillaron cuando me hablaste de él. Te gusta, admítelo; te gusta ¡Te gusta!

-¡Como sea! - exclamó Elisa ante el infantil atosigue de Candy – Bueno, debo admitir que tiene su encanto… Candy – dijo sonriendo, tímidamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior - es el hombre más apasionado que he tenido.

-¡Elisa Leagan! – exclamó Candy con los ojos muy abiertos y ahogando un grito, sonriendo divertida -¡Eres una coscolina!

Ambas rieron fuertemente ante esta graciosa palabra.

William pasaba por ahí repasando unas notas de uno de sus cuadernos y la explosión de carcajadas lo hizo voltear hacia la puerta abierta del cuarto de Candy.

La risa de su madre era una campana de fiesta. Hace tanto que no la escuchaba.

Will sonrió enternecido y por primera vez dirigió una mirada que no era de coraje hacia la pelirroja; _"diez puntos,Elisa."_

Al día siguiente, con puntualidad inglesa estuvo el Sr. Johnson en la casa que años atrás ya visitara alguna vez cuando su amigo Albert Andry aún vivía.

Emily, una de las mucamas le recibió y lo guió hasta el salón, invitándolo a tomar asiento mientras avisaba a Elisa.

Mas, Christian se quedó de pie frente al gran ventanal del salón contemplando la extensa parcela cubierta por rosas de todos los colores, cuando sintió un sutil carraspeo a su espalda.  
Al voltearse se topó con la mirada azul oscuro de William que lo examinaba de arriba abajo, casi radiográficamente.

-Hola – dijo Christian.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Johnson- dijo Will, seriecito.

-Vaya, me recuerdas. Me alegro.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, usted es… era amigo de mi papá ¿Viene a visitar a mi madre?

-Me hubiera encantado saludarla, pero me informan que se halla indispuesta, y es una pena. Sin embargo vengo a visitar a la Sra. Leagan- explicó

-Ah, Elisa- dijo Will mirándolo curioso – dime Christian… ¿Te puedo llamar así, verdad?

-P… por… su puesto, claro – respondió sorprendido por el desenvolvimiento del jovencito – llámame como gustes.

-Bien, gracias. Entonces, dime Christian ¿Eres enamorado de Elisa?

Christian quedó estupefacto ante esta pregunta, sin saber que responder, trató de desviar la atención del muchacho.

-¡Ah, Julio Verne! _"De la tierra a la luna"_ ¡Muy buen libro!- dijo señalando el libro que Will llevaba en la mano.

William frunció el ceño sonriendo ligeramente; miró su libro, luego lo miró a él y le sostuvo la mirada incrementando la sonrisa con una expresión suspicaz.

-Err… uhm… la Sra. Leagan y yo somos viejos... buenos amigos.

-Ah… ya. – dijo Will nada convencido, y preguntándose porqué los adultos siempre tienen que mentir si de todas maneras no saben ocultar sus verdades. - Con permiso; quedas en tu casa, Christian.

Dio media vuelta para retirarse, subió la escalera e iba a entrar a su habitación, cuando vio que Elisa salía de la suya. Casi se le cae el libro de las manos.

Elisa llevaba un vestido, de esos modernos que había comprado.  
Rosa pálido con mangas cortas, tenía apliques de encaje en el ligero escote del pecho. Largo hasta la pantorrilla, de corte cuadrado fruncido en la cadera con un lazo de seda rosa y falda plisada.

Al verla Will se quedó estupefacto, siendo que ella llegó a casa con un guardarropa que, aunque elegante, estaba más de bajada que el de su madre, y eso ya era mucho decir considerando el tiempo que Candy llevaba sin dejarse ver en sociedad.

Y es que él nunca había visto a Elisa vestida de ese modo, a excepción quizás de la noche del baile de Marina Rottenmeier; pero aquella noche había estado demasiado enojado para darse tiempo de elogiar lo bien que se veía.

William estaba sencillamente boquiabierto.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Elisa al pasar junto a él.

Sintiéndose descubierto en falta, el chico cerró la boca y frunció el ceño.

-¡No!- respondió - Solo que… traes maquillaje, y tú nunca te maquillas.

-Eh… no… bueno s-si… una dama debe verse bien cuando recibe visitas. Tu madre lo hace ¿no?

-Tú nunca lo haces… En fin, te buscan abajo- dijo finalmente entrando a su habitación.

Cuando Elisa bajó al salón, sintió una gran y dulce alegría al ver al hombre que la esperaba.

-Buenas tardes, Christian – saludó ella.

Cuando el volteó a mirarla, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.  
Elisa conservaba la misma sonrisa atrevida y el mismo caminar cimbreante de la adolescencia.

El no lamentaba que ella aún conservara sus largos rizos; la forma como ella, de jovencita, los retorcía coqueta, era lo que lo había enamorado.

Sus ojos por el contrario parecían diferentes, quizá estaban más claros, quizá más grandes…

¡No sabía qué era lo que veía él dentro de la mirada de Elisa! Que lejos de hacerlo extrañar las miradas calculadoras y perversamente sensuales de antaño, lo único que hacía era subyugarlo más todavía.

_"Pobre de mí"_ pensó en un momento _"cada parte de mi sigue queriendo a esta mujer como cuando tenía veinte años; tanto, que ni si quiera me importa volverme a tropezar con la misma piedra."_

Elisa y él se saludaron con la misma cordialidad de antes, y se sentaron a conversar mientras Emily servía el té que ella había mandado a pedir.

Christian le contó lo que había sido de él en estos años, obviando la historia de cuando volvió por ella desde Europa solo para llegar un día tarde y hallarla ya casada.

Ella, en un momento, se disculpó por haber sido tan fría en su rompimiento de adolescencia, a lo que el simplemente respondió que habían sido cosas de muchachos y que no se preocupara que todo estaba olvidado.

Christian quería ver las rosas, siempre que venía a visitar a Albert, ambos terminaban su conversación cerca del rosedal. Elisa accedió, pues bien sabemos que ella ama esas rosas también.

Cuando salieron al jardín, aunque brillaba el sol, estaba bastante fresco, el viento soplaba con cierta fuerza; era el final del verano, y el otoño se anunciaba ya fuertemente.

Conversando animadamente empezaron a caminar hacia el rosedal, cuando de pronto Elisa escuchó una voz quela llamaba a gritos.

-¡Tía Elisa, tía Elisa! Al me quiere pegar ¡me quiere pegaaaaaar!- Era Anne Marie que corría desaforada de su hermanito mayor, quien, en efecto la perseguía con los puños cerrados.

Anne Marie se refugió detrás de Elisa, mientras Christian levantaba por la cintura a Al, que sin darse cuenta, seguía pataleando como si corriera en el viento, fúrico.

-Al... – dijo Elisa con firmeza – Al... ¡Alistear! – exclamó al final dando una palmada delante de la cara del niño.

El chico dejó de debatirse y se quedó colgado de los brazos de Christian.

-¿Me puede bajar por favor?- pidió suavemente el niño, mirando a Christian con sus hermosos ojos celestes, recuerdo amable de su otrora muy buen amigo, suplicantes.

-¿Te vas a portar bien? – Preguntó Elisa, el niño asintió y Christian lo depositó con suavidad en el piso - ¿Qué significa esto, Alistear Andry? – Preguntó Elisa con los brazos en jarras - Tú no eres ese tipo de niño, eres un caballerito ¡mira que perseguir a tu hermanita menor con la intención de golpearla! ¡Explícamelo o le tendré que decir a tu mamá!

Por toda explicación, el niño de siete años levanto sus dos manitos abriendo los puños y mostrando uno de sus preciosos lápices de colores largos, regalo de su tía Elisa; partido en dos ¡Y para colmo el rojo! Que era el que usaba para dar color a los retratos que hacía de ella.

-Ay cariño, se te rompió tu lápiz…- dijo Elisa apenada

-¡No! No se me rompió ¡Fue ella!- dijo Al señalando con el dedo a su hermanita, que escondida tras las pantorrillas de Elisa miraba a su hermano con sus ojazos verdes muy abiertos.

-No es cierto yo no lo rompí.

-¡Lo pisaste!

-¡Pero no fue adrede!

Los niños seguían discutiendo, y William, molesto por el ruido que no le permitía terminar en paz su lectura salió a su ventana a ver qué sucedía.

-Bueno, a ver, ¡paz! – Dijo Elisa – Al, un lápiz roto no es motivo para que corretees a tu hermanita menor por todo el jardín para golpearla. Y tú Anne Marie, si te diste cuenta de que lo rompiste, aunque haya sido sin querer debiste disculparte.

Al bajó su cabecita, haciendo un puchero cosa que enterneció a Elisa.

-No, cariño no llores- dijo, bajando su cuerpo hasta estar frente a él.

-¡¿Y ahora cómo te voy a pintar?! – sollozaba el niño.

- Yo te compraré otros lápices, mañana ¿sí?

-No habrá necesidad – dijo Christian sonriendo, sacó de su bolsillo un cortaplumas, y extendió la mano mirando al niño con gesto amable. Al, limpiando su naricita, le extendió ambas partes del lápiz roto.

Christian se sentó en la escalinata del jardín y empezó a formar nueva punta en cada una de ambas partes.

-¿Ves?- Dijo al terminar su labor – ahora no tienes un lápiz rojo ¡Tienes dos!

Al tomó sus "dos lápices rojos" con el rostro lleno de alegría, murmurando _"gracias"_ al amable desconocido.

-Perdóname Anne- le dijo a su hermanita – no quise asustarte, no iba a pegarte de verdad.

-Perdóname tú – contestó la niña sonriente – no fue mi intención romper tu lápiz, seré más cuidadosa.

Al final ambos niños se fueron tomados de la mano a seguir jugando y dibujando, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Elisa y Christian sonrieron enternecidos se ver lo bien criados que estaban ambos niños y, a pesar de las peleas normales entre hermanitos, lo unidos que eran.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Will, que había presenciado la escena; decidió que le agradaba el Sr. Johnson. Ya que había encontrado la solución que resolvió un problema y había hecho sonreír a su hermanito.

Elisa y Christian continuaron su camino hacia los rosedales, mientras William los seguía con la mirada y, sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, sonreía.

Al cabo de un par de horas, que habían transcurrido rápidamente en la amena conversación, Christian como buen caballero, decidió que ya era hora de retirarse.

Se despidió de los niños, que justo tenían ya que entrar acompañados por Jocelyn; y luego se despidió de Elisa, preguntándole si la podía visitar nuevamente, a lo que ella respondió que sí.

Al abordar su Mercedes Manheim Sport negro y rojo que conducía él mismo, Elisa lo miraba alejarse por el gran ventanal que dominaba el salón. De pronto, sin que se diera cuenta siquiera, Will se paró junto a ella.

-Me agrada ese señor – dijo el niño haciéndola salir de sus cavilaciones.

-A mí también- contestó ella sorprendida de verlo hablarle.

-¿Te vas a casar con él? – preguntó de pronto

Elisa abrió sus ojos castaños enormemente, mientras sentía cómo el tinte carmín subía hacia sus casi pálidas mejillas.

-¡Will! El Sr. Johnson y yo solo somos… viejos amigos.

William la miró con esa expresión tan particular del que no se cree ni una palabra.

-¡Mmm…! - Murmuró, mientras, torciendo los ojos meneaba la cabeza, y caminaba hacia su habitación.

Elisa suspiró, a ella le parecía que Will debe estar pensando lo perfecto que sería que ella se casara y se fuera de su casa de una buena vez.

_"Lo siento Will"_ pensaba Elisa _"tendrás que soportarme un poco más en tu vida, no planeo ir a ninguna parte en mucho tiempo… ni volverme a casar tampoco."_

Pero por extraño que pareciera, el chico no pensaba eso.

William pensaba que, Elisa no le agradaba, pero en definitiva no era tan mala como para no merecerse alguien que la quisiera. Y este hombre la quería y mucho.

Se le notaba a leguas… ¡y aunque Elisa se haga la boba, a ella también!


	10. Chapter 10

**MI TIA ELISA**

**(Décima Parte)**

Después de esa visita, Christian Johnson continuó frecuentando la mansión Andry.

En una de esas visitas, le confesó a Elisa haberla visto aquella tarde, hace ya un par de meses, saliendo de un almacén. Cuando ella le preguntó cómo había sabido la primera vez que ella estaba con los Andry, é le respondió como al descuido que alguien lo había comentado.

Lo cierto era que desde que la había visto subirse a ese automóvil, había encomendado a su buen ayudante a averiguar lo que pudiera sobre ella, cosa que no fue tan difícil después de todo.

Así, supo de su divorcio, incluso llegó a saber que alguna vez había estado en dulce espera; aunque ella ya le había manifestado que su matrimonio no le había dejado hijos.

Él, que de tonto no tenía un pelo; no se atrevió a preguntar nada.

Visita tras visita, semana tras semana, Elisa iba reconociendo en Christian gestos y detalles que no había perdido desde que tenía veinte años; se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que alguna vez le había disgustado de él? Si ahora le gustaba tanto.

La respuesta era muy simple.

La antigua Elisa Leagan era una muchacha caprichosa y sin escrúpulos, que se aburría prontamente y jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas sin conmiseración alguna.

Por eso, simplemente se había aburrido, de la dulce devoción con la que Christian la estaba amando y con lafacilidad con la que él se había rendido a sus innegables encantos.

Luciano di Lorenzo se había dado cuenta de eso, y se había valido de la acción inversa para conquistar a la millonaria jovencita que podría ayudarlo en sus propósitos.

Muchas veces, mientras Elisa se hacía esperar prudentemente como toda dama, William no perdía la oportunidad de cruzar un par de palabras con el caballero.

En realidad le agradaba el amigo de Elisa, aunque él cada vez se daba más cuenta de que Christian no era nada más su "amigo".

William, era demasiado analítico, demasiado agudo, demasiado perspicaz para no notar la forma en la que él lamiraba, la forma en que le hablaba y como se le iluminaba el rostro cuando ella sonreía.

Y hablando de cómo ella sonreía, ¡A él le sonreía como a nadie! Y había tomado la costumbre de retorcer entre sus dedos de vez en cuando uno de sus rizos, acción que a William le parecía ¡tan infantil!

¡Pero, cómo deseaba Christian poder acariciar uno solo de esos rizos!

En fin, a Will seguía sin gustarle ella, pero le gustaba la manera en que se la pasaba alegre durante días después de la visita del Sr. Johnson, alegría con que contagiaba a su pobre madre que ya nunca salía de su habitación.

Además, estaba contento de tener alguien con quien mantener de vez en cuando, y aunque sea por unos minutos, una conversación _"adulta."_

A veces Candy, que por muy débil que se sintiera, seguía conservando la costumbre de ver a sus hijos jugando en el jardín, saludaba cordialmente con Christian desde su balcón.

Después de varias semanas visitando a Elisa, él se había dado cuenta, por las continuas _"indisposiciones"_ de Candy, que la amable viuda de su amigo no estaba bien; pero atinado como era, nunca preguntaba nada.

Fue hasta que la vio sentada en el balcón de su habitación que se dio cuenta de cuál era su situación. No era ya la jovencita rozagante que Albert le había presentado como su señora.

Sin embargo, lejos de lo que se pudiera pensar, Candy no lucía terriblemente demacrada.

Su enfermedad la había cambiado, sí; su belleza había mudado de rubicunda y salvaje a lánguida, onírica.

El brillo de su mirar no había mermado nada, por eso verla en el balcón, pálida y delicada, con su cabellera dorada peinada en ondas sobre sus hombros, hacía que quien viera a Candy, tuviera una visión casi angélica, etérea, intocable.

Como una Dolorosa, como una Madonna en los frescos de una Catedral.

Christian entendió entonces el porqué de que Elisa viviera ahí ya la necesidad de ella de permanecer en esa casa.

Él se sentía bien en casa Andry, disfrutaba junto a Elisa las correrías de sus sobrinos, incluso Al había dibujado un retrato suyo conversando con Elisa y se lo regaló en agradecimiento por haber resuelto su problema del lápiz roto.

Anne Marie no sabía aún qué pensar de él, se le hacía tan raro de un hada conversando toda una tarde con un humano… pero le agradaba porque era un señor muy divertido.

Candy a diario preguntaba a sus hijos qué les parecía el Sr. Johnson y se ponía muy contenta con lo que ellos le decían, hasta Will, quien ella sabía no se llevaba para nada con su tía Elisa, le comentaba que le agradaban las visitas de Christian porque _"era buen conversador"; _lo que él esperaba era que de este modo Elisa se volviera menos entrometida.

Elisa, se sentía como si los años no hubieran pasado por ella, como si tuviera diecinueve años otra vez. Como si la vida le hubiera regalado la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás, y volver a ser una jovencita; pero esta vez sin malas intenciones.

Cada vez que Christian le regalaba, galante, un cumplido; ella se ruborizaba primorosamente, aunque trataba de ocultarlo; no quería que el pensara que fingía.

El por su parte, sin pizca de malicia en su corazón bondadoso, admiraba en silencio estas muestras como pequeños logros que iba labrando en el corazón de su dama.

Ella no podía evitarlo, se estaba enamorando.

Se enamoraba como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho, ni de su marido, ni de Terry…

Se estaba enamorando de una manera únicamente comparable, a cuando tenía ocho años y vio por primera vez a su primo Anthony cultivando sus rosas.

Una tarde, caminaban a través de un estrecho caminillo entre las rosas, era tan estrecho que tenían que caminar uno detrás del otro, como buen caballero Christian había dejado que Elisa fuera delante.

El viento soplaba, anunciando el fin del verano, el cabello de Elisa flotaba aunque ella tratara de contenerlo delicadamente con su mano.

El vio aquellos amados rizos que él deseaba acariciar más que nada en este mundo. Se habían vuelto para él como preciosos rubíes inalcanzables.

No pudo evitar recordar que a ella le molestaba sobremanera que le tocara el cabello, la única vez que había podido acariciarlos fue aquella en que ellos… un caballero no debería tener memoria.

Pero era inevitable...

En un instante, hipnotizado ya por el suave bamboleo de sus rizos sobre su espalda, sin darse cuenta siquiera, alargó una mano y atrapó uno de ellos entre sus dedos, suavemente, como el viento.

Ella se dio la vuelta, al instante que sintió la intromisión de su mano atrevida y lo miró directo a los ojos; Christian, sintiéndose en falta, bajó la mirada, avergonzado… ella detestaba que le tocara el cabello.

De pronto una blanca mano se posó, como una mariposa, sobre su mejilla. Al levantar la vista ella lo miraba sonriendo.

Por un momento él se perdió en el dulce fuego de esos ojos castaños, su mirada aún era ardiente, aun lo quemaba por dentro.

Esos ojos que él amaba, esos ojos que lo habían mirado como una alimaña cuando él, al borde de las lágrimas, había pedido una, solo una oportunidad más; esos ojos color caramelo que ahora eran tan dulces como el mismo… esos labios.

Elisa no evitó que Christian se le acercara y la tomara suavemente por los hombros, no evitó que se le acercara hasta que pudo sentir la tibieza de su aliento mezclándose con el de ella.

No, no lo evitó…

Se fundieron en un beso portentoso, como los de antaño; al fin y al cabo, como le había contado a Candy, él era el hombre más apasionado que había conocido; su beso fue fuerte como la marea, pero suave como la espuma. Dulce como el azúcar, pero caliente como el almíbar. Profundo como los acuosos ojos de Christian, un beso que sí era beso, no los tristes remedos con los que su marido la consolaba de vez en cuando.

Un beso que para él llevaba encerrada toda la fuerza reprimida de más de diez años de espera.

Ella sentía que flotaba y si no volaba era simplemente porque los fuertes brazos de Christian la constreñían apasionadamente contra su ancho pecho.

Candy, que desde el balcón de su habitación dominaba el jardín entero, sonreía complacida ante esta visión.

-Jocelyn – le dijo suavemente a la niñera que jugaba junto a Anne Marie, mientras Al dibujaba más allá y a su lado William leía sentado en la hierba – lleve a los niños al salón de recreo, que continúen allí - Y cerró la puerta del balcón suavemente, mientras entraba.

Jocelyn, que no era nada tonta, buscó con la mirada a los dos amigos y al no encontrarlos sonrió murmurando_"como mande señora"._

-¡Adentro todo el mundo!- dijo la muchacha recogiendo los lápices, las muñecas y demás artilugios con los que se divertían los niños - Joven William, entremos ya.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó William con dejo enojado – mi mamá nos deja estar en el jardín mientras hay sol.

-Yo no sé, ordenes de ella ¿No la escuchó? - contestó la joven.

-Sí, escuché. Mamá te dijo que lleves a _"los niños"_ al salón de recreo, no a mí.

-Vea joven William, a mí me pagan por tres niños y yo no veo otro más aquí aparte de usted y sus hermanos. Y más le vale no discutir conmigo, yo no soy la Sra. Elisa; ¡yo sí lo acuso con su mamá!

William miró a la joven nana de una manera que si las miradas fueran cuchillos la habría descuartizado, pero, cerrando su libro de un golpazo, entró dando zancadas.

Christian y Elisa no dijeron nada al separarse. Ambos se quedaron con una sensación de haber sido consumidos en un fuego dorado, sin embargo aquel fuego, en lugar de extinguirse, solamente había incrementado sus urgencias.

Él no sabía qué decir, y ella tampoco, así que guardaron silencio.

Continuaron caminando uno detrás de la otra, de cuando en cuando Elisa volteaba a mirarlo por encima del hombro, retorciéndose un rizo; coqueta.

Christian, se sentía como si estuviera sido llevado por algún hechizo, como si fuera un ratón embelesado por el embrujo de la flauta de Hamelin , como si fuera una bestezuela que suavemente se dejaba llevar por un yugo invisible.

Otra vez esa mujer lo embrujaba, otra vez lo tenía en la palma de la mano; una vez más podría haber hecho lo que quisiera con él, y él no lo lamentaba.

Elisa por su parte, no podía contener más el galopar de su blanco pecho; _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" _pensaba _"Ya no tengo diecinueve años, ¿estoy jugando otra vez? No, esta vez no estoy jugando… o sí, si juego. Estoy jugando con fuego… y me quiero quemar."_

Llegaron hasta un sendero que se adentraba al bosque, habían salido de los rosedales hace rato, pero él continuaba siguiéndola como si continuaran en aquel estrecho caminillo; detrás siempre detrás.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban en uno de los parajes más bellos de toda la propiedad Andry.

Era un precioso lago cristalino a cuya orilla se elevaba un bosquecillo de nogales, como guardianes de algún tesoro que ahí se esconde, como espectadores de la belleza que se reflejaba en el espejo de agua.

No por nada esa propiedad había sido llamada Lakewood.

Sin poder aguantar más el golpeteo de su corazón, Christian la tomó suavemente de un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, y se regodeó con el perfume del cabello de Elisa, mientras besaba sus hombros suavemente.

Ella no sabía qué hacer; si lo dejaba continuar, lo más probable es que…

Ella se dio la vuelta y se quedó frente con frente con él, mientras con los ojos cerrados luchaba contra ella misma por separarse del sensual abrazo, sin conseguirlo.

Christian, iba hasta donde ella lo dejaba, así descubrió que la cintura de Elisa tenía la misma medida de antes, y que sus caderas no habían cambiado para nada, que su pecho aprisionado contra el suyo se sentía exactamente igual, con la única diferencia que ahora era ella la que temblaba como una hoja y no él.

-¡Me vuelves loco! – Le susurró – como siempre ¿Porqué me dejaste, Elisa? ¿porqué?

-Ahora estoy aquí, contigo – dijo ella mientras se dejaba hundir nuevamente en ese beso profundo y brutal que, por un momento la hizo dudar de sus sentidos.

Elisa supo entonces que no importaba cuanto luchara, no podía ignorar las urgencias de su femineidad, esas urgencias que nunca habían sido del todo satisfechas porque nunca había puesto el corazón desnudo en ellas.

No le importó que hubiera sido mujer casada, no le importó así como no le importaba de chica lo que hubiera dicho la sociedad de saberlo. Tampoco le importó lo que Christian pudiera llegar a pensar después, lo único que le importaba era que su cuerpo le gritaba libertad por todos los poros y ella quería dársela.

Así, Elisa desató la cinta azul añil que aprisionaba su hermoso vestido, mientras Christian hizo el resto.

A la sombra de un nogal, Elisa y Christian entregaron el corazón más que la carne; él, nuevamente; ella por vez primera.

Sólo la naturaleza fue testigo de esta entrega de dos almas tan urgidas, tan necesitadas y que habían esperado por tanto.

Se amaron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Aunque de hecho, si, esta era _realmente_ la primera vez que se _amaban._


	11. Chapter 11

**MI TIA ELISA**

Luego de aquella tarde mágica en el lago, Elisa se sentía como si hubiera hecho el amor por primera vez. Intentó recordar la primera vez que había estado con un hombre, pero había sido un acto tan frío y banal, que ni siquiera había valido el esfuerzo de guardarlo en su memoria.

Su noche de bodas había sido tan escueta y mecánica, como todas las demás veces; contadas, que su esposo la había tomado.

Entonces rectificó su pensamiento. Sí, definitivamente esta había sido la primera vez que hacía el amor.

No podía sacarse del cuerpo el calor de la piel de Christian, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, los suaves mordiscos en su cuello y sus orejas.

Cada parte de su cuerpo le recordaba a él porque cada parte de su cuerpo había sido suya aquella tarde, no había centímetro de su alta anatomía que no hubiera sido explorada por esas manos y esa boca.

Sentía, que había tardado días en quitarse el olor a hierba de la piel, no es que tuviera apuro de que se le quitara tampoco.

Candy, que no era tonta y que nunca había escuchado tarareando a Elisa, ya más o menos entendía lo que había sucedido. De hecho era como si ya lo supiera incluso antes de que sucediera.

Ella también era mujer y recordaba muy bien las dulces travesuras amatorias que llevaba a cabo con su Albert, sin embargo no le mencionó nada a Elisa. Era su secreto especial y lo estaba disfrutando ¿para qué arruinárselo?

Christian continuaba viniendo a casa una vez por semana, y aunque aquella maravilla no se repitió, para él era suficiente que ella le tomara de la mano, que a escondidas le permitiera besar sus labios, que dejara que su rostro descansara entre sus blancas manos, que dejara su cabeza roja reposada sobre su hombro; que permitiera que su mano rodara por aquellos bucles rojizos.

No podía olvidar que al tenerla en sus brazos, lo primero que hizo fue hundir sus dedos en aquellos bucles suaves como la seda, tirando suavemente de ellos, desarmándolos a placer y que ella se lo permitió sonriendo, adormecida por el suave bálsamo de sus caricias.

No podía olvidar que fueron sus manos las que con mucho cuidado retiraron cada brizna de hierba que se había enredado entre sus rizos, mientras ella le sonreía con dulzura. No era la primera vez que la había tenido en sus brazos, eso era cierto, pero todo había sido tan distinto ahora.

No hubo esta vez en ella la prisa de la consumación, el deseo del placer neto, el cual lograría como fuera, incluso llegando a tomar el control de la situación.

Ahora simplemente se había dejado llevar lentamente por los senderos del amor, había dejado que él la guíe de su mano suavemente, sin prisa, sin apuro, como se disfruta de un manjar raro: saboreando, lentamente, sintiendo cada textura, tratando de adivinar en cada suave mordisco qué sabores escondía, deseando devorarlo todo de un solo bocado, pero obligándose a probar cada vez menos esperando que no se termine.

Así había amado a Elisa: con la más dulce de las lentitudes, dándole a entender que paso a paso y lentamente serían satisfechos todos los deseos de su piel; ella lo entendió así y se dio al juego confiando en que así sería, y de hecho lo fue. Y él la había disfrutado palmo a palmo, centímetro a centímetro, degustando ese manjar raro, esperando que no se acabe.

De lo bueno poco, había pensado Christian, sabiendo que aquella vez había sido el producto de un desenfreno mágico pero que no era prudente que él lo propiciara expresamente otra vez.

Elisa se había entregado, pero no por eso se debía abusar, ella no dejaba de ser su dama y él debía portarse con la mesura de su condición de caballero.

Después de todo, no había prisa.

Cuando la vio sentada junto a él, desnuda y sin cortedad de ninguna clase, con un suave rubor brillando en toda su piel, sonriéndole mientras él limpiaba su cabello; supo de inmediato que esta vez ella no se iría a ninguna parte, ni lo rechazaría como antes. Esta vez ella no había tomado lo que deseaba para desechar lo que no le servía; esta vez ella lo había entregado todo, y se lo había entregado él.

Lo único que Elisa había dicho a Candy es que Christian y ella eran novios, y Candy, había sonreído con toda la sinceridad del mundo, genuinamente feliz de que ella lo fuera.

Una tarde Candy le había pedido a Elisa que hiciera llamar a sus abogados, había un par de cosas que no estaban muy claras en su testamento y quería acomodarlo.

Luego que los abogados se fueron, Candy quedó tan cansada que ni bien Elisa había empezado a leerle se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Elisa veía a Candy cada día peor, tanto que en una visita del médico le pidió que por favor le recetara a su amiga un reconstituyente mejor que el que le había dado, porque ese ya no servía de mucho.

-Sra. Leagan – dijo el médico con suavidad – entienda por favor, no hay reconstituyente que pueda hacer sentir mejor a la Sra. Andry. Recuerde lo que le dije, ella ya está fuera de tiempo, si hay algo que aun la mantiene viva créame que no es otra cosa que la mano misericordiosa de Dios. Lo que yo le sugiero es que trate de mantenerla tranquila y contenta, que sus hijos pasen tiempo con ella, que la visiten sus amigos y familiares; y que en lo posible sea en estos días.

-¿Quiere decir usted… que?- preguntó Elisa con gesto angustiando.

-Sí, Sra. Leagan, yo no creo que la Sra. Andry dure mucho más, con permiso.

Elisa se llevó una mano tapándose la boca, y cerró los ojos dolorosamente, llegó a sentirse culpable de lo que estaba viviendo, cuando su amiga estaba muriendo, ya sin remedio y sin espera.

Hizo lo que el médico le pidió: hacía que Jocelyn lleve a los niños varias veces al día a la habitación de Candy, ella misma pasaba mucho más tiempo de lo normal con ella; William le leía, incluso después de que ya se hubiera quedado dormida.

William, hace un tiempo que había dejado de ir a las visitas quincenales a casa Cornwell, no quería dejar sola a su madre ni un minuto; sin embargo esa tarde si fue a ver a sus padrinos, porque Elisa le había suplicado encarecidamente que por favor llevara una nota a Archie.

En la nota Elisa le pedía que por favor vaya a visitar a Candy, que fueran ambos, que por favor no estuviera resentido con Candy, que si ella le había dicho algo por su causa, ella se disculpaba en su nombre.

Que no se preocupara que si le molestaba su presencia, ella no estaría ahí el tiempo que su visita durara. Que no se apurara de que Candy lo obligara a soportar su presencia como antes, Candy ya no estaba en condiciones de obligar a nadie a hacer nada.

Le pedía por último que no cometiera el error de permitir que su amiga muriera sin haberla visto de nuevo, que se vaya llevándose su resentimiento por una razón tan estúpida como lo era ella. Que no permitiera que Candy se fuera sin sentir por última vez las manos de su mejor amigo reconfortándola.

_"Sé que no tengo necesidad de decirte esto, pero, ven Archie, te lo suplico; si no lo haces no te lo perdonarás jamás." T_erminaba la nota.

Archie recibió la nota altamente extrañado cuando William le dijo que quien la había escrito era Elisa, pero al leerla, aunque fuera la letra de Elisa, no pudo evitar sentarse a llorar como un niño pequeño y darle la razón a las palabras expuestas en el papel.

Entonces Candy estaba mal, no imaginaba que fuera todo tan rápido… ¡qué estúpido había sido! Egoísta definitivamente, había conocido a Candy durante poco más de veinte años y no había aprendido nada de ella.

Ella, que tenía tanto corazón como para aceptar a la misma Elisa Leagan en su casa, y defenderla.  
El y su familia irían al día siguiente.

Y en efecto la mañana siguiente parecía día de fiesta en la casa Andry, todos los Cromwell reunidos en la mansión, los niños de Candy contentos, William y sus primos conversando y riendo, Annie y Archie arriba con ella contándole tantas cosas que ella escuchaba complacida y agradecida de que ellos hayan decidido volver.

-¿Dónde está Elisa? – preguntó en un momento Candy a la mucama que servía el té.

-La Sra. Elisa no está, Salió- fue la respuesta de la mujer.

-Pero… ¿Cómo que salió?, ¿a dónde?

-No lo sé mi señora, solo sé que me pidió que le dijera que había salido.

Candy se quedó extrañada con este anuncio, su amiga casi nunca salía y menos sin decir, de hecho las pocas veces que Elisa había salido había sido instigada por Candy.

Archie entendía muy bien las palabras de la mucama: Elisa había cumplido su promesa, no se aparecería en lo que durara su visita. Casi sintió remordimientos por Elisa… casi.

En efecto, Elisa no estaba en casa; se había dedicado a recorrer el rosedal, hasta sus límites, los cuales se habían vuelto ya inconmensurables con el pasar de los años, las Dulce Candy estaban por todas partes y mientras Elisa caminaba, no hacía más que recordar todo lo que había sido aquel año y medio junto a Candy.

La primera vez que había vuelto a verla, sus palabras de aliento ante su desgracia; ese abrazo que ella, sin conocerlo, había extrañado toda su vida. Conocerla a fondo era lo más maravilloso que le había sucedido en la vida, pero, al parecer, como todo lo que alguna vez le había dado felicidad, había durado poco.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de reprocharse el no haberse permitido gozar del cariño de Candy durante todos los años que la había conocido.  
Caminando y sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa, Neal estaba con su bebé en el jardín, al verla llegar corrió a su encuentro.

Neal no tuvo que preguntar nada, sabía que la tristeza en el rostro de su hermanita tenía un dulce nombre que él alguna vez, aunque de manera enfermiza, había amado.

El hombre abrazó a su hermana menor y la llevó a sentarse junto a él, nunca había visto a Elisa llorar, al menos no de una tristeza tan honda como la de ahora.

No le importaba que los sirvientes la vieran, solo quería confiarle a él, a su compañero de pillerías, a su hermano querido, todo el dolor que la embargaba por las palabras del médico.

Desde que su hermana, en confidencia, le había revelado esta verdad, él sabía que esto tarde o temprano sucedería. Le dijo que no tenía que dejarse derrumbar, que ahora iba a ser cuando más fuerte debía ser. Candy le había pedido que cuide de sus niños hasta la lectura del testamento y no podría levantar a tres criaturas si ella misma no lograba mantenerse en pie ante esta situación.

Le dijo que Candy la había elegido por la fortaleza que había demostrado para enfrentar todo lo que le había sucedido, porque afrontémoslo, Elisa Leagan había vivido un infierno los últimos años, pero había sabido salir avante, y eso había sido lo que había hecho que Candy la respetara lo suficiente como para dejar en sus manos la responsabilidad de su casa durante año y medio y ahora, cuidar de sus hijos durante tres meses.

Ella no podía derrumbarse, no ahora. No podía defraudar a Candy.

Cuando Elisa volvió a casa, estaba más tranquila. No es que su dolor por la inminente pérdida de Candy hubiera mermado, sino que estaba decidida a cumplir lo que Candy le había prometido. Lo peor era asumir que su amiga iba a dejarlos, eso ya estaba. Durante año y medio Candy estuvo recordándoselo todo el tiempo, tal vez, preparándola para los últimos momentos.

Pero no hay preparación para eso.

Sin embargo Elisa sabía que ahora su responsabilidad serían los niños; tenía que ayudarlos tanto como había ayudado a Candy, pero ¿Quién la ayudaría a ella a sobrellevar su pérdida?

_No Elisa, no debes doblegarte; no te queda más que pedirle fuerzas a Dios._

Cuando Elisa entraba, los Cromwell salían, ella no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al verlos pasar a su lado. Sin embargo, Annie la miró con dulzura, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados. Había llorado.

-Gracias, Elisa- le dijo con la franqueza reflejada en su mirada – por habernos hecho dar cuenta de lo que estábamos perdiendo.

Diciendo esto, todos se marcharon de ahí.

Elisa seguía constante al lado de Candy, no bajaba la guardia, ni cejaba en su empeño de hacerla sentir bien; la ayudaba a bañarse, le cepillaba el cabello, la hacía comer; siempre sin perder la sonrisa.

Incluso, muy a pesar de lo que le había dicho el médico, ella seguía aplicándole el medicamento con religiosidad, con la esperanza aun, de que su amiga se sintiera mejor un día y al menos tuviera fuerzas para salir al balcón. Candy, sabía perfectamente que ya nada provocaba en ella aquel medicamento, pero la dejaba que siguiera con su rutina, pues sabía muy bien que aquello era más un paliativo para el estado anímico de Elisa que para ella misma. Y la necesitaba fuerte junto a sí.

Las visitas de Christian continuaban siendo semanales, William lo recibía y le hacía compañía mientras Elisa bajaba. Aunque el niño mayormente no le hablaba sino lo necesario, ella estaba de lo más complacida de ver que era lo suficientemente educado como para no haberla hecho quedar mal delante de él ni una sola vez durante estos meses.

-Elisa, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- empezó él aquella tarde la conversación.

La joven lo escuchó con atención.

-Hay un problema en una de las compañías en Inglaterra, debo ir prontamente a resolverlo, a decir verdad me esperan la próxima semana , y quisiera que vengas conmigo.

Elisa no se sorprendió ante esta petición , no era que se la esperara, de hecho él le había mencionado que permanecería en el país al menos seis o siete meses, y aun no pasaban ni cinco, fue simplemente porque tenía tanto en que pensar, que su respuesta mental fue inmediata: No.

-Christian – empezó ella suavemente- estos meses a tu lado han sido tan maravillosos que por un momento olvidé que tú eres ese tipo de hombre.

-¿A qué te refieres- preguntó él.

-Eres ese tipo de hombre que vive un mes aquí y dos allá, y a veces hasta más ¿no es así?

-¿Te refieres a que viajo con regularidad? Si, así es – respondió él con naturalidad.

-Claro… - murmuró ella esbozando una triste sonrisa – Christian, yo ya pasé por eso. Yo ya estuve con un hombre que compartía su tiempo entre sus viajes, sus negocios y yo... Y yo no era la prioridad.

-N-no te entiendo… - balbuceó él.

-Que yo ya sé lo que es ser la compañera, novia, esposa, etc. De un hombre que nunca está…

-¡Por eso te pido que vengas conmigo!- le cortó él.

-No Christian, no puedo, y mucho menos en este momento.

-¿Porqué? ¿Es por tu amiga la Sra. Andry? no te preocupes, si lo necesitas retrasaré el viaje. O te esperaré allá. Como tú lo prefieras… pero ven - le rogaba él sujetándole las manos, mirándola con sus profundos ojos suplicantes.

A Elisa se le partía el alma de saber que estaba a punto de hacer sufrir otra vez a ese hombre que no solo era bueno y noble, sino que era el hombre que ella amaba.

-No Christian, no iré. Así aplaces el viaje, así me esperes allá no me moveré de América. Aunque no tuviera un compromiso, el cual deseo cumplir con todo mi amor, en esta casa; igual no me movería de aquí. Yo sé cuánto duran esos negocios. Mi padre fue empresario, mi ex esposo lo es y mi hermano también. Yo sé por cuánto tendría que estar lejos y no, no puedo dejar mi casa, mi hogar. Lo siento Christian, la respuesta es no.

Al decir esto, Elisa miraba al piso; lo hacía para no tener que ver en los ojos verde agua de su amado que le estaba rompiendo el corazón otra vez; porque esta vez sí lo hacía, si lo miraba, una parte de ella se moriría también un poco.

-Por favor entiéndelo - continuó ella – no es fácil para mí, pero no puedo, tengo que estar aquí. No puedo tener un compañero de vida al que veré seis meses si y seis meses no. Tú sabes que tengo razón que así son estas cosas. No puedo, simplemente no puedo; mi corazón no lo resistiría de nuevo.

-Me estás… ¿me estás dejando otra vez, Elisa? – preguntó él en un susurro.

-Lo siento, yo… no puedo de verdad que no. Ojalá entendieras. No es mi intención lastimarte de nuevo, aunque sé que lo estoy haciendo. Pero, si te tienes que ir, lo harás sin mí. Yo no puedo ir contigo, y no puedo vivir así. Ya no, no otra vez.

-Es decir - balbuceó él - que ni siquiera tengo esperanzas cuando vuelva ¿es eso, verdad? Elisa ¡Mírame Elisa! – Dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos con suavidad -¡Elisa yo te amo! No nos hagas esto, mi amor.

Elisa vio dentro de sus ojos, más acuosos ahora que nunca , y supo que le decía la verdad; supo que era sincero como siempre lo había sido; y le dolió tanto ¡pero tanto! saber que tenía que dejarlo partir, amándolo como lo amaba.

No dejaría a Candy, no dejaría a los niños. No rompería la palabra que había empeñado, no solamente porque era su palabra dada a una amiga, sino porque deseaba con todo su corazón cumplirla. Amaba a Christian como no había amado a nadie, pero su corazón estaba en esa mansión.

-Lo siento – dijo ella, tomando las manos de él y retirándolas suavemente de su cara – no puedo, por favor comprende. No insistas más por favor porque me conoces y sabes que cuando yo digo que no… es que no.

Tenía razón, él la conocía. Cuando ella decía una cosa era inamovible. En especial cuando no deseaba cambiar de parecer.

Christian se puso de pie mirándola con adoración inimaginable, con el corazón partido en mil pedazos.

-Parto en dos días- dijo luego de un largo momento de silencio – no sé cuándo vuelva, ¿me permites que te visite mañana?

Elisa negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

Christian miró elevó al mirada al cielo, sintiendo que la tierra se abría a sus pies. No, más bien deseándolo.

-Bien- dijo él – no creas que no entiendo por qué haces esto, créeme que lo entiendo y te lo aplaudo sinceramente... Pero tengo trece años amándote, Elisa, y lo más probable es que te ame toda mi vida. Nunca lo olvides por favor. Te amo.

Después de decir esto, lo próximo que escuchó ella fue una sucesión de ruidos a su alrededor: sus pasos alejándose en la hierba, la portezuela de un auto cerrándose, un motor que se encendía. Luego él se alejó.

Ella se quedó sentada en la misma posición, con sus ojos castaños cosidos a la imagen del césped a sus pies, sin poder moverse.

Cuando sus oídos ya no pudieron escuchar el auto de Christian a lo lejos, ella se puso en pie, secó un par de lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas y entró a la casa, estóica. Era hora del medicamento de Candy.

Oculto detrás de la pared de la glorieta, William sin querer había escuchado esta conversación.

Cuando supo que lo que estaba sucediendo requería completa privacía quiso irse de ahí, pero hacerlo habría sido descubrir a los dos enamorados con sus tristezas y ni siquiera él podría humillar de ese modo a Elisa en un momento así.

Cuando la mujer se hubo ido, sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban llenos de lágrimas.

Aspiró profundamente y levantó la vista: _"Tonta, Elisa... eres una tonta."_


	12. Chapter 12

**MI TIA ELISA**

Luego de aquella tarde mágica en el lago, Elisa se sentía como si hubiera hecho el amor por primera vez. Intentó recordar la primera vez que había estado con un hombre, pero había sido un acto tan frío y banal, que ni siquiera había valido el esfuerzo de guardarlo en su memoria.

Su noche de bodas había sido tan escueta y mecánica, como todas las demás veces; contadas, que su esposo la había tomado.

Entonces rectificó su pensamiento. Sí, definitivamente esta había sido la primera vez que hacía el amor.

No podía sacarse del cuerpo el calor de la piel de Christian, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, los suaves mordiscos en su cuello y sus orejas.

Cada parte de su cuerpo le recordaba a él porque cada parte de su cuerpo había sido suya aquella tarde, no había centímetro de su alta anatomía que no hubiera sido explorada por esas manos y esa boca.

Sentía, que había tardado días en quitarse el olor a hierba de la piel, no es que tuviera apuro de que se le quitara tampoco.

Candy, que no era tonta y que nunca había escuchado tarareando a Elisa, ya más o menos entendía lo que había sucedido. De hecho era como si ya lo supiera incluso antes de que sucediera.

Ella también era mujer y recordaba muy bien las dulces travesuras amatorias que llevaba a cabo con su Albert, sin embargo no le mencionó nada a Elisa. Era su secreto especial y lo estaba disfrutando ¿para qué arruinárselo?

Christian continuaba viniendo a casa una vez por semana, y aunque aquella maravilla no se repitió, para él era suficiente que ella le tomara de la mano, que a escondidas le permitiera besar sus labios, que dejara que su rostro descansara entre sus blancas manos, que dejara su cabeza roja reposada sobre su hombro; que permitiera que su mano rodara por aquellos bucles rojizos.

No podía olvidar que al tenerla en sus brazos, lo primero que hizo fue hundir sus dedos en aquellos bucles suaves como la seda, tirando suavemente de ellos, desarmándolos a placer y que ella se lo permitió sonriendo, adormecida por el suave bálsamo de sus caricias.

No podía olvidar que fueron sus manos las que con mucho cuidado retiraron cada brizna de hierba que se había enredado entre sus rizos, mientras ella le sonreía con dulzura. No era la primera vez que la había tenido en sus brazos, eso era cierto, pero todo había sido tan distinto ahora.

No hubo esta vez en ella la prisa de la consumación, el deseo del placer neto, el cual lograría como fuera, incluso llegando a tomar el control de la situación.

Ahora simplemente se había dejado llevar lentamente por los senderos del amor, había dejado que él la guíe de su mano suavemente, sin prisa, sin apuro, como se disfruta de un manjar raro: saboreando, lentamente, sintiendo cada textura, tratando de adivinar en cada suave mordisco qué sabores escondía, deseando devorarlo todo de un solo bocado, pero obligándose a probar cada vez menos esperando que no se termine.

Así había amado a Elisa: con la más dulce de las lentitudes, dándole a entender que paso a paso y lentamente serían satisfechos todos los deseos de su piel; ella lo entendió así y se dio al juego confiando en que así sería, y de hecho lo fue. Y él la había disfrutado palmo a palmo, centímetro a centímetro, degustando ese manjar raro, esperando que no se acabe.

De lo bueno poco, había pensado Christian, sabiendo que aquella vez había sido el producto de un desenfreno mágico pero que no era prudente que él lo propiciara expresamente otra vez.

Elisa se había entregado, pero no por eso se debía abusar, ella no dejaba de ser su dama y él debía portarse con la mesura de su condición de caballero.

Después de todo, no había prisa.

Cuando la vio sentada junto a él, desnuda y sin cortedad de ninguna clase, con un suave rubor brillando en toda su piel, sonriéndole mientras él limpiaba su cabello; supo de inmediato que esta vez ella no se iría a ninguna parte, ni lo rechazaría como antes. Esta vez ella no había tomado lo que deseaba para desechar lo que no le servía; esta vez ella lo había entregado todo, y se lo había entregado él.

Lo único que Elisa había dicho a Candy es que Christian y ella eran novios, y Candy, había sonreído con toda la sinceridad del mundo, genuinamente feliz de que ella lo fuera.

Una tarde Candy le había pedido a Elisa que hiciera llamar a sus abogados, había un par de cosas que no estaban muy claras en su testamento y quería acomodarlo.

Luego que los abogados se fueron, Candy quedó tan cansada que ni bien Elisa había empezado a leerle se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Elisa veía a Candy cada día peor, tanto que en una visita del médico le pidió que por favor le recetara a su amiga un reconstituyente mejor que el que le había dado, porque ese ya no servía de mucho.

-Sra. Leagan – dijo el médico con suavidad – entienda por favor, no hay reconstituyente que pueda hacer sentir mejor a la Sra. Andry. Recuerde lo que le dije, ella ya está fuera de tiempo, si hay algo que aun la mantiene viva créame que no es otra cosa que la mano misericordiosa de Dios. Lo que yo le sugiero es que trate de mantenerla tranquila y contenta, que sus hijos pasen tiempo con ella, que la visiten sus amigos y familiares; y que en lo posible sea en estos días.

-¿Quiere decir usted… que?- preguntó Elisa con gesto angustiando.

-Sí, Sra. Leagan, yo no creo que la Sra. Andry dure mucho más, con permiso.

Elisa se llevó una mano tapándose la boca, y cerró los ojos dolorosamente, llegó a sentirse culpable de lo que estaba viviendo, cuando su amiga estaba muriendo, ya sin remedio y sin espera.

Hizo lo que el médico le pidió: hacía que Jocelyn lleve a los niños varias veces al día a la habitación de Candy, ella misma pasaba mucho más tiempo de lo normal con ella; William le leía, incluso después de que ya se hubiera quedado dormida.

William, hace un tiempo que había dejado de ir a las visitas quincenales a casa Cornwell, no quería dejar sola a su madre ni un minuto; sin embargo esa tarde si fue a ver a sus padrinos, porque Elisa le había suplicado encarecidamente que por favor llevara una nota a Archie.

En la nota Elisa le pedía que por favor vaya a visitar a Candy, que fueran ambos, que por favor no estuviera resentido con Candy, que si ella le había dicho algo por su causa, ella se disculpaba en su nombre.

Que no se preocupara que si le molestaba su presencia, ella no estaría ahí el tiempo que su visita durara. Que no se apurara de que Candy lo obligara a soportar su presencia como antes, Candy ya no estaba en condiciones de obligar a nadie a hacer nada.

Le pedía por último que no cometiera el error de permitir que su amiga muriera sin haberla visto de nuevo, que se vaya llevándose su resentimiento por una razón tan estúpida como lo era ella. Que no permitiera que Candy se fuera sin sentir por última vez las manos de su mejor amigo reconfortándola.

_"Sé que no tengo necesidad de decirte esto, pero, ven Archie, te lo suplico; si no lo haces no te lo perdonarás jamás." T_erminaba la nota.

Archie recibió la nota altamente extrañado cuando William le dijo que quien la había escrito era Elisa, pero al leerla, aunque fuera la letra de Elisa, no pudo evitar sentarse a llorar como un niño pequeño y darle la razón a las palabras expuestas en el papel.

Entonces Candy estaba mal, no imaginaba que fuera todo tan rápido… ¡qué estúpido había sido! Egoísta definitivamente, había conocido a Candy durante poco más de veinte años y no había aprendido nada de ella.

Ella, que tenía tanto corazón como para aceptar a la misma Elisa Leagan en su casa, y defenderla.  
El y su familia irían al día siguiente.

Y en efecto la mañana siguiente parecía día de fiesta en la casa Andry, todos los Cromwell reunidos en la mansión, los niños de Candy contentos, William y sus primos conversando y riendo, Annie y Archie arriba con ella contándole tantas cosas que ella escuchaba complacida y agradecida de que ellos hayan decidido volver.

-¿Dónde está Elisa? – preguntó en un momento Candy a la mucama que servía el té.

-La Sra. Elisa no está, Salió- fue la respuesta de la mujer.

-Pero… ¿Cómo que salió?, ¿a dónde?

-No lo sé mi señora, solo sé que me pidió que le dijera que había salido.

Candy se quedó extrañada con este anuncio, su amiga casi nunca salía y menos sin decir, de hecho las pocas veces que Elisa había salido había sido instigada por Candy.

Archie entendía muy bien las palabras de la mucama: Elisa había cumplido su promesa, no se aparecería en lo que durara su visita. Casi sintió remordimientos por Elisa… casi.

En efecto, Elisa no estaba en casa; se había dedicado a recorrer el rosedal, hasta sus límites, los cuales se habían vuelto ya inconmensurables con el pasar de los años, las Dulce Candy estaban por todas partes y mientras Elisa caminaba, no hacía más que recordar todo lo que había sido aquel año y medio junto a Candy.

La primera vez que había vuelto a verla, sus palabras de aliento ante su desgracia; ese abrazo que ella, sin conocerlo, había extrañado toda su vida. Conocerla a fondo era lo más maravilloso que le había sucedido en la vida, pero, al parecer, como todo lo que alguna vez le había dado felicidad, había durado poco.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de reprocharse el no haberse permitido gozar del cariño de Candy durante todos los años que la había conocido.  
Caminando y sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa, Neal estaba con su bebé en el jardín, al verla llegar corrió a su encuentro.

Neal no tuvo que preguntar nada, sabía que la tristeza en el rostro de su hermanita tenía un dulce nombre que él alguna vez, aunque de manera enfermiza, había amado.

El hombre abrazó a su hermana menor y la llevó a sentarse junto a él, nunca había visto a Elisa llorar, al menos no de una tristeza tan honda como la de ahora.

No le importaba que los sirvientes la vieran, solo quería confiarle a él, a su compañero de pillerías, a su hermano querido, todo el dolor que la embargaba por las palabras del médico.

Desde que su hermana, en confidencia, le había revelado esta verdad, él sabía que esto tarde o temprano sucedería. Le dijo que no tenía que dejarse derrumbar, que ahora iba a ser cuando más fuerte debía ser. Candy le había pedido que cuide de sus niños hasta la lectura del testamento y no podría levantar a tres criaturas si ella misma no lograba mantenerse en pie ante esta situación.

Le dijo que Candy la había elegido por la fortaleza que había demostrado para enfrentar todo lo que le había sucedido, porque afrontémoslo, Elisa Leagan había vivido un infierno los últimos años, pero había sabido salir avante, y eso había sido lo que había hecho que Candy la respetara lo suficiente como para dejar en sus manos la responsabilidad de su casa durante año y medio y ahora, cuidar de sus hijos durante tres meses.

Ella no podía derrumbarse, no ahora. No podía defraudar a Candy.

Cuando Elisa volvió a casa, estaba más tranquila. No es que su dolor por la inminente pérdida de Candy hubiera mermado, sino que estaba decidida a cumplir lo que Candy le había prometido. Lo peor era asumir que su amiga iba a dejarlos, eso ya estaba. Durante año y medio Candy estuvo recordándoselo todo el tiempo, tal vez, preparándola para los últimos momentos.

Pero no hay preparación para eso.

Sin embargo Elisa sabía que ahora su responsabilidad serían los niños; tenía que ayudarlos tanto como había ayudado a Candy, pero ¿Quién la ayudaría a ella a sobrellevar su pérdida?

_No Elisa, no debes doblegarte; no te queda más que pedirle fuerzas a Dios._

Cuando Elisa entraba, los Cromwell salían, ella no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al verlos pasar a su lado. Sin embargo, Annie la miró con dulzura, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados. Había llorado.

-Gracias, Elisa- le dijo con la franqueza reflejada en su mirada – por habernos hecho dar cuenta de lo que estábamos perdiendo.

Diciendo esto, todos se marcharon de ahí.

Elisa seguía constante al lado de Candy, no bajaba la guardia, ni cejaba en su empeño de hacerla sentir bien; la ayudaba a bañarse, le cepillaba el cabello, la hacía comer; siempre sin perder la sonrisa.

Incluso, muy a pesar de lo que le había dicho el médico, ella seguía aplicándole el medicamento con religiosidad, con la esperanza aun, de que su amiga se sintiera mejor un día y al menos tuviera fuerzas para salir al balcón. Candy, sabía perfectamente que ya nada provocaba en ella aquel medicamento, pero la dejaba que siguiera con su rutina, pues sabía muy bien que aquello era más un paliativo para el estado anímico de Elisa que para ella misma. Y la necesitaba fuerte junto a sí.

Las visitas de Christian continuaban siendo semanales, William lo recibía y le hacía compañía mientras Elisa bajaba. Aunque el niño mayormente no le hablaba sino lo necesario, ella estaba de lo más complacida de ver que era lo suficientemente educado como para no haberla hecho quedar mal delante de él ni una sola vez durante estos meses.

-Elisa, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- empezó él aquella tarde la conversación.

La joven lo escuchó con atención.

-Hay un problema en una de las compañías en Inglaterra, debo ir prontamente a resolverlo, a decir verdad me esperan la próxima semana , y quisiera que vengas conmigo.

Elisa no se sorprendió ante esta petición , no era que se la esperara, de hecho él le había mencionado que permanecería en el país al menos seis o siete meses, y aun no pasaban ni cinco, fue simplemente porque tenía tanto en que pensar, que su respuesta mental fue inmediata: No.

-Christian – empezó ella suavemente- estos meses a tu lado han sido tan maravillosos que por un momento olvidé que tú eres ese tipo de hombre.

-¿A qué te refieres- preguntó él.

-Eres ese tipo de hombre que vive un mes aquí y dos allá, y a veces hasta más ¿no es así?

-¿Te refieres a que viajo con regularidad? Si, así es – respondió él con naturalidad.

-Claro… - murmuró ella esbozando una triste sonrisa – Christian, yo ya pasé por eso. Yo ya estuve con un hombre que compartía su tiempo entre sus viajes, sus negocios y yo... Y yo no era la prioridad.

-N-no te entiendo… - balbuceó él.

-Que yo ya sé lo que es ser la compañera, novia, esposa, etc. De un hombre que nunca está…

-¡Por eso te pido que vengas conmigo!- le cortó él.

-No Christian, no puedo, y mucho menos en este momento.

-¿Porqué? ¿Es por tu amiga la Sra. Andry? no te preocupes, si lo necesitas retrasaré el viaje. O te esperaré allá. Como tú lo prefieras… pero ven - le rogaba él sujetándole las manos, mirándola con sus profundos ojos suplicantes.

A Elisa se le partía el alma de saber que estaba a punto de hacer sufrir otra vez a ese hombre que no solo era bueno y noble, sino que era el hombre que ella amaba.

-No Christian, no iré. Así aplaces el viaje, así me esperes allá no me moveré de América. Aunque no tuviera un compromiso, el cual deseo cumplir con todo mi amor, en esta casa; igual no me movería de aquí. Yo sé cuánto duran esos negocios. Mi padre fue empresario, mi ex esposo lo es y mi hermano también. Yo sé por cuánto tendría que estar lejos y no, no puedo dejar mi casa, mi hogar. Lo siento Christian, la respuesta es no.

Al decir esto, Elisa miraba al piso; lo hacía para no tener que ver en los ojos verde agua de su amado que le estaba rompiendo el corazón otra vez; porque esta vez sí lo hacía, si lo miraba, una parte de ella se moriría también un poco.

-Por favor entiéndelo - continuó ella – no es fácil para mí, pero no puedo, tengo que estar aquí. No puedo tener un compañero de vida al que veré seis meses si y seis meses no. Tú sabes que tengo razón que así son estas cosas. No puedo, simplemente no puedo; mi corazón no lo resistiría de nuevo.

-Me estás… ¿me estás dejando otra vez, Elisa? – preguntó él en un susurro.

-Lo siento, yo… no puedo de verdad que no. Ojalá entendieras. No es mi intención lastimarte de nuevo, aunque sé que lo estoy haciendo. Pero, si te tienes que ir, lo harás sin mí. Yo no puedo ir contigo, y no puedo vivir así. Ya no, no otra vez.

-Es decir - balbuceó él - que ni siquiera tengo esperanzas cuando vuelva ¿es eso, verdad? Elisa ¡Mírame Elisa! – Dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos con suavidad -¡Elisa yo te amo! No nos hagas esto, mi amor.

Elisa vio dentro de sus ojos, más acuosos ahora que nunca , y supo que le decía la verdad; supo que era sincero como siempre lo había sido; y le dolió tanto ¡pero tanto! saber que tenía que dejarlo partir, amándolo como lo amaba.

No dejaría a Candy, no dejaría a los niños. No rompería la palabra que había empeñado, no solamente porque era su palabra dada a una amiga, sino porque deseaba con todo su corazón cumplirla. Amaba a Christian como no había amado a nadie, pero su corazón estaba en esa mansión.

-Lo siento – dijo ella, tomando las manos de él y retirándolas suavemente de su cara – no puedo, por favor comprende. No insistas más por favor porque me conoces y sabes que cuando yo digo que no… es que no.

Tenía razón, él la conocía. Cuando ella decía una cosa era inamovible. En especial cuando no deseaba cambiar de parecer.

Christian se puso de pie mirándola con adoración inimaginable, con el corazón partido en mil pedazos.

-Parto en dos días- dijo luego de un largo momento de silencio – no sé cuándo vuelva, ¿me permites que te visite mañana?

Elisa negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

Christian miró elevó al mirada al cielo, sintiendo que la tierra se abría a sus pies. No, más bien deseándolo.

-Bien- dijo él – no creas que no entiendo por qué haces esto, créeme que lo entiendo y te lo aplaudo sinceramente... Pero tengo trece años amándote, Elisa, y lo más probable es que te ame toda mi vida. Nunca lo olvides por favor. Te amo.

Después de decir esto, lo próximo que escuchó ella fue una sucesión de ruidos a su alrededor: sus pasos alejándose en la hierba, la portezuela de un auto cerrándose, un motor que se encendía. Luego él se alejó.

Ella se quedó sentada en la misma posición, con sus ojos castaños cosidos a la imagen del césped a sus pies, sin poder moverse.

Cuando sus oídos ya no pudieron escuchar el auto de Christian a lo lejos, ella se puso en pie, secó un par de lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas y entró a la casa, estóica. Era hora del medicamento de Candy.

Oculto detrás de la pared de la glorieta, William sin querer había escuchado esta conversación.

Cuando supo que lo que estaba sucediendo requería completa privacía quiso irse de ahí, pero hacerlo habría sido descubrir a los dos enamorados con sus tristezas y ni siquiera él podría humillar de ese modo a Elisa en un momento así.

Cuando la mujer se hubo ido, sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban llenos de lágrimas.

Aspiró profundamente y levantó la vista: _"Tonta, Elisa... eres una tonta."_


	13. Chapter 13

**MI TIA ELISA**

**13**

Las gaitas sonaron tristes y profundas dos atardeceres más tarde. Archie junto a su hijo mayor, Anthony de catorce años, y el joven William que había aprendido la tradición musical de la familia de la mano de su propio padre, hicieron los honores en los funerales de Candy.

La tierra blanda y cálida recibió el ataúd coronado de cientos de rosas blancas.

**_"CANDICE WHITE ANDRY  
AMADA ESPOSA Y MADRE  
AMIGA ENTRAÑABLE _**

**_Y MUY QUERIDA HERMANA…  
SIEMPRE TE RECORDAREMOS"_**

Era lo que rezaba la lápida de granito gris, gemela a la de su esposo, junto a quien permanecería para toda la eternidad. Ese había sido su deseo: juntos para siempre, como siempre habían estado.

Uno a uno los asistentes fueron retirándose del cementerio familiar, todos se daban el pésame mutuamente y William, tan joven aún, recibía las muestras de condolencias de los familiares y sinceros amigos de su madre. Su natural personalidad seria y estoica, casi fría, no dejaba entrever que hubiera preferido terminar de tocar la gaita de su padre y correr a su casa junto a sus hermanos, y ahorrarse el espectáculo de toda esa gente diciéndole cosas como _"cuanto lo siento", "le acompaño en su pena" "valor muchacho", "ya pasará"… _Mentira, nunca pasará; su hermosa madre se había ido y nadie entendía que ahora estaba solo, se sentía totalmente solo.

- Vamos William – le dijo su tío Archie – te llevaremos a casa.

Will se dejó conducir, miró hacia atrás una sola vez y vio la elegante figura de Elisa Leagan completamente sola frente a la tumba de su madre, encerrada en un riguroso y sencillo vestido negro, con sus rizos rojos al viento.

Ya antes había visto a una hermosa mujer calada de negro quedarse del mismo modo; sola frente a una tumba en ese mismo lugar: su madre cuando su padre murió.

No pudo evitar mirar el delicado perfil de Elisa sonrosándose a la luz del crepúsculo mientras sus lágrimas brillaban corriendo silenciosas por sus mejillas.

- Vamos Will – le apremió su tío.

- Pero… Elisa – balbuceó el muchacho – se quedará sola.

- No te preocupes por ella – contestó Archie con dejo despreocupado – ella ya viene, vamos a casa.

Con los últimos rayos del sol que moría, Elisa Leagan sintió una mano suavemente sobre su hombro.

- Vamos hermanita, ya está bien.

Elisa negó con la cabeza, sin poder emitir palabra.

- No quiero dejarla sola - murmuró al fin.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Neal – Candy ya no necesita que nadie la cuide, ahora está mejor que todos nosotros y mucho más acompañada que nunca - mirando las primeras estrellas que se asomaban agregó – Anthony, Stear, Albert; todos ellos están a su lado ahora ¿Puedes imaginártela mejor acompañada y cuidada que con ellos?

Elisa colocó una rosa sobre la tumba y refugió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, Neal se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta y abrazó a su hermana para protegerla del viento mientras la conducía al automóvil donde su esposa los esperaba.

Brillaban ya las estrellas en el azul profundo de la noche recién nacida cuando llegaron a la mansión Andry. Neal y Laila entraron junto a Elisa con la intención de hacerle compañía.

- Voy a ver a los niños – dijo Elisa, cuando una firme voz masculina la hizo detenerse.

- Los niños están bien, Elisa. Annie está acostándolos – los tres voltearon a ver a su interlocutor. El elegante Archie Cromwell les hablaba desde la puerta abierta del estudio – Acompáñame por favor Elisa, necesitamos conversar.

Elisa miró a su hermano, a pesar del dolor que la embargaba, la luz de determinación en sus pupilas castañas era inconfundible. _"No me sigas"_ fue el mensaje que dio a su hermano. Sea lo que sea que Archie le tenía que decir, lo escucharía ella sola.

- Bueno primo, aquí me tienes – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Archie sonrió socarronamente al escuchar lapalabra _"primo"_

- ¿Cuándo será la lectura del testamento?- preguntó Archie a bocajarro.

- ¡No puede ser que me estás preguntando eso!- dijo Elisa anonadada - Acabamos de sepultar a Candy, Archibald.

- ¡Lo sé! Y por eso mismo quiero saber a qué se atiene la familia ahora que Albert y Candy no están.

- Dentro de tres meses – suspiró Elisa – pero no te preocupes, dudo mucho que Candy haya dejado desprotegido a alguien de la familia.

- No lo sé Elisa, dímelo tú.

- No te entiendo ¿Porqué no eres más claro y dices sin rodeos lo que me quieres decir?

- Muy bien Elisa, vamos a hablar sin formalismos. Este último año y medio no sé de dónde salió esa repentina amistad tuya con Candy, pero al parecer llegaste en el momento… "propicio" ¿verdad?

- Mira, sigo sin comprenderte, así que si no vas a hablar claro, me disculparás pero estoy muy agotada…

- ¡Lo que quiero decir Elisa, es que considerando el estado de Candy y que tú, Dios sabe bajo qué artimañas y con qué intenciones te metiste a esta casa, ya no estoy tan seguro del estado en el que vaya a quedar la familia de ahora en más!

Elisa se quedó perpleja con esta afirmación, pero sin embargo sabía que algo así podría suceder.

- Quiero estar en la lectura de ese testamento- dijo Archie.

- Habla con el abogado, no sé si estás en la lista de…

- ¡No me importa! Voy a estar en esa lectura dije.

- ¡Bueno, si quieres estar ahí no soy yo la que va a detenerte!- estalló Elisa.

- Eso espero, quiero estar presente pues no quiero tener sorpresas desagradables después- dijo Archie, mientras caminaba a pasos largos hacia la salida y antes de azotar la puerta tras de sí.

- Has lo que quieras…- murmuró Elisa cuando se hubo quedado sola.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? – Dijo Neal entrando al estudio – casi me tira a un lado cuando pasó junto a mí, y el muy patán ni siquiera se despidió de Laila.

- ¡Ay Candy, Candy! En qué me dejaste metida amiga mía- suspiró Elisa cayendo sobre un sillón con expresión agotada.

Los días pasaron sin novedad en la ahora sombría mansión Andry; Candy se había llevado con ella las últimas rosas frescas del rosedal; ahora los vientos que anunciaban el invierno se estaban llevando hasta el último capullo y todo alrededor era pétalos de rosas muertas.

Elisa no podía dejar de ver por las ventanas cerradas de su alcoba y del salón como el rosedal quedaba seco y marchito.

- Ojalá no tarde la primavera. Va a ser un invierno muy duro- se decía a ella misma.

No, las cosas no iban bien en la mansión ciertamente. Tenía problemas para manejar a sus sobrinos. Anne Marie despertaba casi cada noche llamando a su madre y cuando Elisa llegaba a tratar de consolarla simplemente lloraba aún más llamando siempre a su mamá.

Al, el más inteligente y vivaracho de los tres, estaba sumido en una especie de depresión y ya no jugaba ni corría por el jardín, solo se quedaba todo el día en su habitación haciendo cientos de dibujos que nunca dejaba a nadie ver.

Con William las cosas eran distintas. Hace tiempo que había abandonado su rebeldía de contestarle por todo y discutirle por cualquier cosa. Pero ella hubiera preferido que justo ahora hiciera al menos eso.

William simplemente no le hablaba. Si ella entraba a una habitación él se levantaba y se iba, no almorzaba ni cenaba con ellos se la pasaba metido en el estudio de su padre casi todo el día.

Hasta la servidumbre parecía evitarla, sabía que los rumores de la malvada Elisa Leagan habían llegado hasta ellas hace mucho tiempo, y al parecer, aunque llevaba más de un año viviendo ahí, ahora que la dueña de casa no estaba más, obedecían por inercia.

Cualquier orden que Elisa daba era recibida con malas caras, tuerzas de ojos y silencios fastidiosos.

Tal vez pensaban que ella venía a tomar el lugar de la Señora de la Casa, y no era así.

Si ella pudiera salir de esa casa, llevarse a sus sobrinos a su casa, donde Neal, Laila y el pequeño Sebastián, que se llevaban muy bien con los niños, los hubieran recibido de maravilla.

Pero había prometido a Candy que sus hijos se criarían en la casa de su padre, rodeados de rosas. Había pensado en hacer venir a Dorothy para tener una ayuda verdadera y de confianza, pero eso solo hubiera acrecentado los cuchicheos de cocina que la tenían harta.

Al pasar por el estudio de Albert, a veces cometía la indiscreción de pegar el oído a la puerta para saber qué era lo que tanto William hacía allí dentro.

Pero nunca averiguaba nada.

Millones de veces la había asaltado el deseo de abrir la puerta y decirle a su sobrino que compartiera tiempo con ella y sus hermanos. Ayudarla tal vez en su educación ya que él los conocía tanto. Pero no lo hacía, decidía respetar la privacía de Will.

Ella no podía más. Desde la muerte de Candy se sentía como si no diera la talla para la gran tarea que había aceptado, se sentía mínima, insignificante. No era como Candy no tenía su fuerza de carácter y de corazón. Estaba cada día más segura de que fracasaría, no se sentía capaz de cumplir sus promesas.

Sin embargo poco a poco, y como si sus oraciones en noches de lágrimas solitarias hubieran sido escuchadas, Anne Marie, que continuaba despertando a veces en las noches, había empezado a suplir el llamado de _"¡Mami!"_por el de _"¡Mami, Tía Elisa!_" y tendía sus bracitos hacia ella cuando venía a consolarla. La pequeña ni alcanzaba a imaginar siquiera que, el consuelo que buscaba en su tía, era el consuelo que Elisa recibía a su vez.

El pequeño Al, continuaba dibujando con vehemencia pero sin mostrar sus dibujos a nadie; un día Elisa sorprendió al audaz jovencito de ocho años, quemando una pila de bolas de papel en el patio trasero. Cuando ella, alarmada se acercó a preguntarle cariñosamente qué hacía, el niño le respondió señalando la pira con cara de frustración: _"Mis dibujos. No me gustan, por más que trato y trato no me salen como yo quiero."_ Para acto seguido colgarse llorando al cuello de la pelirroja.

Así, poco a poco parecía que las aguas iban encontrando su suave cauce y la casa Andry se iba convirtiendo por momentos, en un lugar habitable otra vez. Sólo con Will no había progresos y ya ella lo había intentado todo: desde hacer que prepararan su comida favorita hasta mandar a pedir libros de títulos aventureros e ilustraciones impresionantes en todos los idiomas que el precoz jovencito había logrado dominar; nada funcionaba. Will continuaba encerrándose día a día en el estudio de su padre, aunque Elisa se escabullía allí por las noches cuando él dormía para tratar de discernir qué podría pasar haciendo el jovencito, nunca descubrió nada inusual, el estudio estaba tal como la primera vez que lo vio.

Tal como el mismo Albert lo había dejado antes de su fatal viaje.

Lo único que a veces encontraba cambiado de lugar era una gran fotografía en marco de plata.

A pesar de que la casa entera estaba llena de fotografías de Albert y Candy, incluso sobre el hogar del salón principal reposaba un gran cuadro al óleo de toda la familia, esta era sin duda la imagen más bella que había, y quizás por eso Albert la tenía en su escritorio.  
En la fotografía se podía apreciar a Albert y Candy abrazados radiantes y sonrientes sentados en la hierba de su jardín, con sus tres hijos junto a ellos y las rosas de fondo. Era una imagen maravillosamente hermosa, que a Elisa le hacía llenar los ojos de lágrimas cada vez que la veía.

No se le ocurría otra explicación que quizás Will se pasaba largas horas contemplando esa fotografía, añorando días mejores, y eso le preocupaba muchísimo.

Generalmente los tres niños Andry iban a visitar a sus tíos y padrinos Archie y Annie, con cuyos hijos tenían una amistad que iba más allá del lazo sanguíneo y que hacía recordar las correrías de Anthony, Archie y Stear cuando eran niños. En el último mes Archie había extendido estas invitaciones a sus sobrinos muchas más veces que antes y Elisa no podía oponerse pues encontraba que estas visitas eran saludables para sus sobrinos, estaba convencida de que la cercanía de niños alegres y llenos de vida les mantenía el carácter vivaz que habían heredado de su madre, y cada una de esas visitas le devolvía dos niños brillantes y sonrientes que se sentaban junto a ella y le contaban cientos de aventurillas de jardín y secretitos de papel que ella juraba solemnemente cruzándose el corazón y que la parta un rayo, no revelar jamás.

Una mañana fría de sábado, Elisa se encontraba aleccionando a la nana Jocelyn que acompañaría a los dos menores a hacer una visita a casa de los Cromwell, cuando de pronto la puerta del estudio se abrió con un estruendo que hizo brincar de susto en especial a los más pequeños.

William salió corriendo sin ver nada frente a sí hacia la puerta de la casa la cual abrió con estrépito y salió corriendo hacia el rosedal.

-¡Will!...- gritó Elisa con preocupación, estaba segura que había visto lágrimas en los ojos azul oscuro de su sobrino.

- Tía Elisa ¿Qué significa a… ado… a – dop – ción? – preguntó de pronto Al.

- ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra cariño?- preguntó ella.

- Está escrita en este papel, que se le calló a Will.

Elisa tomó el papel entre sus manos. Era el certificado de la adopción de William emitido por el Hogar de Pony y firmado por la propia Srta. Pony hace trece años.

Elisa lo entendió todo. ¡Su sobrino había descubierto el documento y por eso había salido corriendo así de lacasa!

¿Acaso era esto lo que buscaba el adolescente en sus largas noches de encierro durante estos meses? No; no puede ser. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Elisa salió corriendo tras de él tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas y gritando el nombre de su sobrino.

Nunca en su vida había corrido, _"las señoritas de sociedad no corren, eso lo hacen las muchachas sin clase"_ le había dicho alguna vez su madre. No mamá, las muchachas sin clase no, las muchachas alegres y llenas de vida... Como Candy.

_"Candy ayúdame, ayúdame a correr como lo hacías tu"_ oraba ella mientras la figura envestida de negro entero de su sobrino se alejaba cada vez más, _"ayúdame, dame fuerzas para alcanzarlo antes de que cometa una locura, dame fuerzas Candy"_

- ¡William espera!- _"Albert, sabiduría. Dame de tu soberbia sabiduría para socavar esta avalancha que ha caído sobre tu primogénito. Dios no me dejes sola" _

- ¡Will! ¡William! - _"Dios, es sólo un niño no tiene la culpa de nada, no permitas Señor, que tanto dolor lo arrastre."_

De pronto, como si un poderoso viento la hubiera elevado y la hubiese hecho volar varios metros, Elisa lo vio ahí, frente a ella, casi podía tocarlo… podría alcanzarlo si estiraba el brazo un poco… solo un poco más.

William sintió un tirón que violentamente lo echó hacia atrás, pensó que caería de espaldas, pero en cambio un par de cálidos brazos lo envolvieron arrastrándolo hacia un suave pecho y un aroma a rosas silvestres envolvió sus sentidos por unos segundos; _"¡mamá!" _pensó el joven con los ojos desorbitados. Luego un fuerte palpitar detrás de su cabeza y una respiración agitada lo hicieron volver a la realidad cayendo de rodillas junto a la persona que lo abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

-¡Te tengo!- jadeó Elisa

Al escuchar la voz que le habló las lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a caer nuevamente, mientras trataba de zafarse del grillete en que los suaves brazos de Elisa se habían convertido.

-¡SUELTAME! – rugió William desesperado mientras se debatía pataleando.

- ¡No, no te voy a soltar! - Gritó Elisa – eres mi sobrino y no te voy a soltar; nunca te voy a dejar ir cuando estés triste y desesperado ¡quieras o no quieras voy a cuidar de ti, porque eres mi sobrino y te amo!

- ¡MENTIRA! No soy tu sobrino, no soy nada para ti ¡Ni siquiera soy un Andry! ¡NO SOY UN ANDRY! Soy un bastardo, mi nombre no es mío nada de lo que tengo me pertenece, no soy nadie.

- ¡Eres William Andry Andry! Hijo de Albert Andry y de Candice White Andry y es lo único que te debe importar – exclamó Elisa luchando por mantener quieto al muchacho que seguía pataleando para zafarse.

- ¡NO! Él no era mi padre, ella no era mi madre. Quién sabe quiénes serán mis verdaderos padres. Solo soy un desprecio de la vida, ¡Ni mi propia madre me quiso, me regaló como si yo fuera un perro! ¡Soy solamente un hospiciano infeliz al que un par de millonarios excéntricos recogieron por lástima..!

De pronto Will quedó cegado por un instante; un dolor acuciante fustigó una de sus mejillas con una potencia impresionante que lo dejó quieto y callado por unos segundos.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, nunca más! – Le gritó Elisa con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas -¡En tu vida vuelvas a repetir esas palabras maliciosas; ni contra ti ni contra nadie! No eres un hospiciano infeliz y mucho menos un bastardo, no eres un perro y nadie te ha recogido por lástima. Eres un niño muy bueno y eres mi sobrino al que amo y nadie sabe las circunstancias que pudieron haber obligado a la pobre mujer que te trajo a este mundo a tener que sufrir el sacrificio de separarse de ti, tú no sabes lo duro que es tener que separarse de un hijo y quedarse con los brazos vacíos sin que lo puedas remediar. ¡No seas tan pronto en juicios William Andry! Y si tus padres, óyeme bien ¡tus padres Albert y Candy! Te adoptaron, no fue por lástima ni por excéntricos sino porque desde que te vieron por primera vez supieron que, sin importar si no eran tus progenitores, tú eras su hijo, al que darían todo el amor que tenían para entregar. La maternidad, William, es un don que nace del corazón, del alma; no una simple función biológica para perpetuar la especie y de eso Candy ¡tu madre! sabía demasiado.

William escuchó las palabras de Elisa mientras su mano trataba de mermar el dolor del bofetón con que su tía lo había callado para obligarlo a escucharla.

Elisa trató una vez más de abrazar a su sobrino, consolarlo por la brusquedad de su acto desesperado, por su momentánea violencia nacida del enojo al escucharlo decir las mismas palabras con las que alguna vez ella había humillado a quién llegó a adorar como a una hermana. Pero el muchacho se apartó esquivo.

- No soy un Andry…

- ¡Ahgg… Basta ya muchachito terco! Tú y tu madre son más Andry de lo que he visto jamás en esta mezquina familia.

- Mi madre era una Andry, una verdadera Andry.

- No. Antes de ser una Andry tuvo la desgracia de ser una Leagan, y antes de ser una Leagan fue una niña graciosa y alegre que vivía en un lugar mágico llamado el Hogar de Pony.

- ¿Una Leagan? … ¿Hogar de Pony? … estás inventando Elisa.

- ¡Tía Elisa, jovencito! Ya va siendo hora que alguien te haga recordar tus modales. Y sí el Hogar de Pony, el mismo lugar donde viviste tu antes de ser un Andry.

William se quedó mirando a Elisa, sin retirar aun la mano de su enrojecida mejilla, sin darle ni pizca de crédito a lo que decía.

Al ver la expresión de su sobrino y sus ojos azules furibundos ella suspiró retirando de su frente dos bucles necios que se habían soltado del moño en la loca carrera.

-Si te quedas quieto y callado, te contaré una historia, acerca de tu madre. ¿Lo prometes?

William, vaciló un momento pero luego asintió. Elisa empezó a relatar una muy larga historia que comenzó hace poco más de veinte años. Comenzó con la necesidad que veía su padre, hombre bueno y cariñoso, de que ella compartiera su tiempo con una niña de su edad, y de cómo Candy había sido la elegida, y a quien ella y su hermano habían recibido con un balde de agua fría, siendo tan solo la primera de muchas maldades, continuando con los eventos que poco a poco acercaron a Candy hacia Albert hasta llegar al día en que ambos, William y Elisa, se habían conocido en el portal de las rosas.

Cuando Elisa terminó su historia comenzaba atardecer.

- Dios qué mala eras – fue la primera cosa que Will atinó a decir después de unos momentos.

- Sí, y como ya pudiste constatar aun puedo serlo cuando me obligan- respondió Elisa señalando la mejilla del joven que comenzaba a amoratarse.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos.

- Lamento muchísimo todo lo que sucedió- dijo Will, al final - no tenía idea lo duras que podían haber sido mis palabras para ti cuando dije que hubieras sido una madre horrible, ni me lo imaginaba.

- Lo sé cariño, eso no tiene importancia.

- ¿He sido muy malo contigo verdad?

- Mmm… nomas un poquito, pero si tú quieres podemos volver a empezar.

- Con una condición – dijo el muchacho con mirada inquisitiva.

- ¡La que quieras!

El joven se puso en pie, vaciló por un momento y luego ayudando a Elisa a levantarse dijo

- Quiero… quiero… conocer… Quiero conocer el Hogar de Pony.

Elisa Miró a su sobrino fijamente, de pronto lo vio diferente, más alto, más gallardo. Como si de pronto hubiera madurado un poco más. Sonrió satisfecha.

- Es lo más inteligente que te he escuchado decir en todo el día. Mañana te llevaré a que conozcas el que era el lugar favorito de tu madre en todo el mundo.

- Will de pronto agachó su cabeza y empezó a llorar y llorar, como un niño pequeño, como lo pudiera haber hecho Al; de hecho, lloraba como solía hacerlo Anne Marie; con el sentimiento en la garganta, con sollozos abiertos, sin pena, sin vergüenza. William estaba por primera vez sacando todo lo que había llevado por dentro desde que era pequeño.

Elisa lo dejó llorar. Ella sabía lo buenas que podían ser las lágrimas para limpiar un alma llena de pesares.

En un momento William se le arrojó encima, se abrazó a su pecho y continuó llorando apretando la cintura deElisa, crispando sus dedos, casi haciéndole daño, con la urgencia de años de soledad y zozobra que, en secreto, le habría gustado compartir con ella para no sentirse tan oscuro… y por orgullo no lo había hecho.

-No me dejes solo… Tía Elisa, no me dejes solo por favor, quédate con nosotros.

Elisa abrazó a su sobrino, dejándose llevar también por el llanto. ¡Cuánto había deseado que Will la llamara así, desde hace tanto tiempo! Agradecía a Dios por haberlo alcanzado, de pronto pensó qué hubiera sido de este pobre niñito si ella no hubiera corrido lo suficientemente fuerte, si no lo hubiese alcanzado… y qué hubiese sido de ella también. _"Gracias Candy"._

Cuando Will se hubo calmado y se separó de ella, Elisa pudo mirar en sus ojos azules que su alma estaba tan liviana como correspondía a un niño de su edad, y él pudo ver que su tía Elisa le había dicho una enorme verdad hace unas horas: él era su sobrino, y ella lo amaba.

Oscurecía. Elisa hizo un ademán a su sobrino para que la siguiera, compartiendo con el muchacho una mirada de complicidad. Ella empezó a caminar delante segura de que esta vez su sobrino la seguía pacíficamente.

De pronto sintió un fuerte apretón en su cintura y se topó con que su sobrino la abrazaba desde un costado. Casi sin poder creer aun lo que vivía elevó el brazo izquierdo para rodear la espalda de su sobrino con cariño y así, abrazados caminaron, mientras el sol se escondía, sin decir palabra.  
No hacía falta, un lazo especial había nacido entre el niño rebelde y la joven pelirroja.


	14. Chapter 14

**MI TIA ELISA**

**14**

A la mañana siguiente Elisa despertó temprano a sus sobrinos, William despertó lleno de energía y alegría, él que durante años había sido víctima de las bromitas de sus hermanos menores, hoy era él quien hacía bromas alegres que hacían sonreír divertidos a sus hermanitos.

Con ayuda de algunos empleados de la casa Elisa llenó el auto de regalos y dulces que llevarían al Hogar, con tanto en qué pensar había olvidado que una de las promesas hechas a Candy era seguirse ocupando del Hogar en su lugar estos meses. Montó a los chicos al auto y le dio el día libre a la niñera y al chofer, ella conduciría todo el camino hasta el Hogar de Pony.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando llegaron al Hogar, la persona que las recibió se llamaba Josephine, era lanueva ayudante que tenían Miss Pony y la Hna. María. Contrato de Candy, por su puesto.

Elisa explicó que venían de parte de la Sra. Candice Andry, que de ahora en adelante ellos continuarían con lalabor de ella.

- Hay un asunto más – explicó Elisa a la mujer – este jovencito necesita conversar con Miss Pony y la Hna. María.

La Hna. María siempre había tenido una percepción especial para ciertas cosas, hace años, escuchando a Candy contar una declaración amorosa, supo que terminaría en feliz matrimonio. Ahora, solo con ver a William comprendió qué era lo que este jovencito venía buscando, aceptó gustosa este nuevo designio del Señor.

Mientras Elisa y Josephine se divertían de lo lindo entregando a los niños del Hogar todos los regalos y los dulces que habían llevado, William conocía más a su madre de la mano de las remembranzas de estas buenas mujeres que le hablaban.

Al preguntar por su verdadera madre, la Hna. María le dijo que lo habían encontrado en una canasta una noche nevosa de diciembre.

Una noche nevosa de diciembre – dijo Will – igual que a ella.

-Así es- contestó Miss Pony – cuando Candy conoció ese hecho de inmediato supo que tú y ella tenían que estar juntos. De hecho tengo algo para ti- dijo la buena mujer y se levantó a esculcar en uno de los viejos cajones, sacando por fin un sobre amarillento que entregó al muchacho.

William lo recibió con manos temblorosas y, agradecido, sonrió sosegado a la buena mujer mientras salía no solo de la habitación, sino de la casa.

Al salir, pudo escuchar en el patio las risas de los niños y la voz de Elisa… bueno de tía Elisa, tratando de mantener un orden para seguir repartiendo los regalos que llevaba.

Una brisa lo hizo volverse y recibirla con los ojos cerrados _"la brisa despeja mis pensamientos"_ pensó Will, y al abrir los ojos se topó con la imponente visión del Padre Árbol. De pronto le pareció que podía ver a su madre a los seis años trepando ágilmente por sus ramas, recordó la primera vez que su madre lo saludó desde la copa de un árbol y le explicó la "técnica correcta de trepado" y lo instó a seguirla. _"¿Hace cuánto no trepas a un árbol Will"_ se preguntó, _"desde que mamá ya no pudo subirse a uno", _fue la respuesta.

_"¡Sube!"_Le gritó una voz en su cabeza, se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y sonriendo corrió hacia el grueso tronco, cuando llegó a él se sorprendió de ver que era mucho más alto y grueso de cerca. Pero eso no lo amilanó, empezó a subir, recordando las directrices de su madre, y con cada rama que sorteaba escuchaba la risa campanera de Candy en la brisa; cada vez que resbalaba, _"Vamos Will, tu puedes todavía", _y seguía subiendo hasta que el follaje se hizo más profundo y ya casi no escuchaba las risas de los chiquillos, seguía subiendo hasta que la brisa empezó a silbar en sus oídos.

Cuando ya no pudo más tomó asiento en una gruesa rama, miró al horizonte y reconoció la colina donde su padre le contara que conoció a su madre cuando era niña. La vista era magnífica, podía ver Lakewood desde ahí.

Sacó la carta de su bolsillo y empezó a leer.

_No me juzguen por favor, Dios lo hará cuando toque mi turno y el mismo está cerca. No puedo seguir cuidando de mi bebé, es un niño muy bueno y es tan hermoso que no dudo que pronto encontrarán quien lo cuide por mí.  
Solo les quiero pedir algo, que las personas a quienes lo entreguen sean muy buenas y llenas de amor, quiero que mi bebé tenga el hogar que mi difunto esposo y yo soñamos con darle. Que esas personas no permitan que mi niño sufra y que lo hagan feliz.  
Quisiera pedirles además que algún día, de ser posible, entreguen esta carta y permitan que él la lea._

_Hijito mío, soy tu madre, la que te dio la vida. No me odies por Dios, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido tomar ladecisión de desprenderme de ti. Si pudiera seguir luchando contra mi enfermedad no te entregaría a nadie nunca, pero, no quiero morir de improviso sin saber luego a donde fuiste a dar. Por eso te estoy dejando con mis propias manos en este lugar del que tantas cosas bellas me han contado, me han dicho que los niños de Pony viven felices hasta que son adoptados por personas maravillosas y eso es lo que quiero para ti, que seas feliz._

_No tengo valor para entregarte y en sus brazos verte ir, por eso decidí dejarte en la puerta, tocar y correr a esconderme, desde donde pudiera ver cómo te acogían. Sé que hago lo correcto, mi corazón me dice que estarás muy bien y serás muy feliz aquí._

_Hijito, pronto me reuniré con tu padre y juntos velaremos por ti, nunca te sientas solo o abandonado, porque aunque no puedas verme, ten la certeza de que siempre vamos a estar contigo._

_Te amo, tu madre._

Estas palabras terminaron de convencer a William que en efecto como había dicho su tía Elisa él no era un bastardo ni un perro, era un niño que había sido amado siempre, la primera vez por quienes le habían dado lavida, y la segunda por quienes le habían dado todo su amor y una familia.

Había sido feliz, si miraba hacia atrás se daba cuenta de que había sido inmensamente feliz, pero se había dejado doblegar por las desgracias cobardemente, había tenido dos madres valientes y de ninguna de las dos había aprendido nada.

Miró hacia abajo y vio a Elisa que jugaba a las rondas con Al, Anne Marie y otros niños entre las flores y no pudo dejar de sonreír.

De pronto recordó una ilustración que había visto de niño en alguno de los libros de cuentos que le había regalado su padre: una ronda de niños entre muchas flores jugaban tomados de la mano con una joven pelirroja que tenía un par de alas transparentes en la espalda. _"El hada del jardín"_ se llamaba el cuento, y pensó divertido como se parecía esta escena a aquella ilustración.

Continuó sentado en la cómoda rama admirando el vasto horizonte con una enorme sensación de satisfacción y pertenencia, como nunca antes la había tenido.

No sabía lo que buscaba encerrado día tras día en el estudio de su padre, no lo sabía hasta que encontró el documento de adopción, de algún modo él siempre había sentido que no pertenecía a esa familia ¡Qué equivocado estaba! _"Tu madre y tu son más Andry que cualquiera…"_ le había dicho su tía Elisa y quizá tenía toda la razón, pero no era el apellido lo que los hacía una familia, era el amor que se tenían.

Ahora mismo, Elisa Leagan, aquella desconocida que llegó hace poco más de un año a su casa, aquella muchachita caprichosa y malcriada que tanto daño había hecho a su madre en su momento, se había convertido a fuerza de amor en el hada de los cuentos de su hermanita y la musa de las primeras pinturas de su hermanito.

Era el ángel que había cuidado la enfermedad de su amada madre con más dedicación y desvelo que cualquiera de los otros amigos que conocía de toda su vida sin perder la sonrisa; y había sido la determinada tía que nunca se dio por vencida con él y jamás lo dejó solo a pesar de lo malcriado que él pudiera ser con ella; era la mujer viva que más lo amaba en el mundo.  
Él lo sabía, lo sentía porque él también la amaba a ella, y solo ayer acababa de darse cuenta cuánto.

-¡Will! – escuchó a lo lejos. -¡William Albert Andry Andry! ¿Dónde estás metido?

Era su tía Elisa que lo llamaba con los brazos en jarras mirando a todos lados menos hacia arriba.

¡TÍA ELISA! – Gritó el joven -¡TÍA ELISA AQUÍ ESTOY MÍRAME!

Elisa desconcertada miró hacia todas partes, dando vueltas sobre sí misma para todos lados intentando verlo.

-¿Dónde estás? Will no juegues conmigo, el almuerzo está servido y vas a venir a comer eh.

-¡Tía Elisa mírame, aquí, arriba!

Elisa miró hacia arriba y se llevó las manos al rostro sumamente espantada ¡AAAYYYYY WILLIAM QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, BÁJATE NIÑO POR DIOS TE VAS A MATAR!

William rió estridentemente como Elisa nunca lo había escuchado

- No, no voy a bajar; si me quieres tendrás que venir a buscarme.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco muchacho?! Baja ahora mismo, no seas malcriado.

- No. Lo siento muchísimo pero no me voy a bajar, ven por mí.

- William, no me discutas por favor, yo nunca me he subido a un árbol, y estoy bastante cansada aun por la forma en que me hiciste correr ayer.

- Jajaja, te falta físico Elisa, estás muy flaca, te falta ejercicio. Sube aquí mujer.

-¡¿Flaca?! Mira so atrevido, si subo será para darte una tunda por majadero.

- Bueno… si así hago que te subas, ¡me aguanto la tunda! Pero quiero verte subir, si no lo haces me quedaré aquí a vivir- dijo Will cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y recostándose despreocupadamente en el tronco del árbol.

- Yo… yo no sé cómo. Nunca me subí a un árbol.

- Es muy fácil – contestó Will creyendo haber escuchado un dejo de interés en las palabras de su tía – primero quítate esos zapatos tan raros que traes, y luego sigue las marcas.

- ¿Marcas?

- Sí, fíjate como están desgastadas algunas ramas, son las más accesibles, las más fáciles de escalar. Están marcadas por años y años de niños subiendo. Seguro algunas de esas marcas pertenecen a mi mamá.

Después de vacilar un momento, caminando alrededor del árbol, estudiándolo, Elisa empezó a desabotonarse los zapatos mientras murmuraba _"Ay Señor, no puedo creer que este niño me esté manipulando de este modo, tiene el mismo poder de convencimiento de la madre, qué bárbaro. Zapatos raros… la última moda en los almacenes de Chicago es esta para que tú te enteres muchachito malcriado pero ya verás cuando te alcance."_

Desde arriba, William observaba divertido y desconcertado a su tía que, en efecto se preparaba para subir _"Está loca se va a matar"_ pensó _"ella nunca ha subido a un árbol, debe tener la agilidad de una escoba"_

- Espera tía Elisa, espera estaba bromeando ya bajo yo.

-¡Tonterías! ¿Que no ves que ya voy en camino? ¡Ahora me esperas!

Will preocupado empezó a bajar con cuidado, mientras Elisa subía con más cuidado aún, _"sigue las marcas"_ se repetía, los rizos le caían en la cara y ella se los soplaba; ya iniciada empezó a sentir una emoción inesperada, se sentía como una niña que realizaba una travesura.

En un momento sus inexpertos pies descalzos resbalaron y ella cerró los ojos y se agarró lo más fuerte que pudo a una rama. _"¡Tía Elisa!" _gritó Will asustado mientras seguía bajando. Pero ella estaba bien, reencontró su centro y continuó subiendo.

Elisa sudaba mares ¿Cuándo había sudado ella en su vida? No se acordaba, nunca quizá, pero al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado no era incómodo, le gustaba. Le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, y de pronto entendió más aún a Candy, entendió cómo es que siempre tenía esa ansia de vivir, esa ansia de aventuras, ese optimismo, laseguridad de que podía hacer todo lo que quisiera, porque ahí, trepando ese árbol, Elisa Leagan se daba cuenta de que era cierto: si uno quiere, puede.

Ella a sus treinta y más, estaba por primera vez trepando un árbol simplemente porque quería hacerlo, porque quería alcanzar a su sobrino, porque quería saber cómo se veía todo desde allí arriba, ¡Simplemente porque le daba la gana, qué caray!

En un tramo del gran árbol se encontraron los dos, el bajaba y ella subía. Ya no estaban tan alto pero tampoco estaban tan abajo. Estaban, pensó ella, en el lugar perfecto.

Elisa alcanzó una rama gruesa y con un último esfuerzo subió y se sentó en ella, a su lado se sentó Will con gesto anonadado.

- Lo hiciste…- dijo.

- Pues claro que sí, nunca desafíes a un Leagan, o te puedes arrepentir.

- Creo que te van a doler los huesos por la mañana.- dijo Will.

- No, no creo que tarden hasta mañana… ya me están doliendo ahora.

Ambos se miraron riendo y de pronto se quedaron admirando el horizonte, a pesar de que el sol estaba brillante ahí estaba tan fresco, Elisa sentía la brisa secando su rostro sudado, su pantalón de dril casi empapado, en un momento miró hacia abajo, y se puso a pensar cómo demonios bajaría de ahí; William debió adivinar sus pensamientos porque suavemente le dijo _"No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré."_

Ella se había olvidado del almuerzo, de los niños, de las cosas, de la gente que abajo la esperaba y lapreguntaba. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí arriba, se veía todo tan bello desde ahí, y seguro que desde más arriba se veía mejor… pero ya no le daba la raza para seguir subiendo.

No sabía si algún día se volvería a subir a un árbol, lo que si sabía es que ese momento lo atesoraría por lo que le restara de vida. En su vida, que había sido tan austera de emociones verdaderas y sentimientos legítimos, esto podía contarse como uno de sus pocos grandes logros.

- Tía Elisa- dijo de pronto el jovencito a su lado sacándola de sus ensoñaciones – te vas a quedar con nosotros ¿no es así?

- Aun no lo sé - suspiró ella – tu madre me confesó una vez que así le habría gustado y de hecho a mí me encantaría pero, falta ver qué dicen los demás miembros de la familia.

- Ah. ¿Y nuestra opinión no cuenta?

- Ustedes son niños Will…

- Si lo sé, pero creo que debería pesar el hecho de con quién queremos quedarnos nosotros.

- ¿No te gustaría vivir con tus padrinos, tío Archie y tía Annie? Apuesto a que vivir con tus cuatro primos sería una delicia, sé que todos ustedes se quieren muchísimo- Will la miró desconcertado.

- Tú… ¿tú no quieres quedarte con nosotros?

- Ay Will, es lo que yo más deseo en el mundo, pero…

- Pero ¿qué?

- No sé si podré hacerlo- contestó Elisa - primero porque hay que ver si la familia lo permite, y segundo porque no sé si sabré guiarlos como es debido…

- ¡Lo harás tía Elisa! – Dijo Will sujetando una de sus manos – ya lo estás haciendo, otra persona no me habría traído hasta aquí hoy, otra persona me había negado todo, habría inventado cualquier cosa sobre el certificado de adopción. Otra persona no me hubiera dicho nunca la verdad pensando erróneamente que me protegería cuando lo que verdad haría sería evitar que me conociera a mí mismo. Y sobre si la familia lo permitirá o no ¡Que se vayan al demonio! Si esa ha sido la última voluntad de mi madre tienen que respetarla.

-Aún no sabemos en verdad qué dice el testamento… - dijo Elisa mirando al horizonte.

-Pero… - vaciló Will un momento – pero si no dice eso… igual me iré contigo; tía Elisa.

- Oh Will – atinó a decir Elisa nada más, mientras sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, de pronto escuchó en un canturreo musical _"Tía Eliiiisa… Tía Eliiiisaaa"_ miró hacia abajo y Anne Marie la llamaba canturreando el dulce título con el que Candy la había bautizado al presentarla ante sus hijos.

- Bajemos ya, me dio hambre- dijo Will. Y bajaron ambos apoyándose el uno en el otro ayudándose mutuamente para no resbalar, para no caer, haciendo un equipo genial.


	15. Chapter 15

**MI TIA ELISA**

**15**

Los días pasaron deliciosamente, William volvía a cenar con sus hermanos y su tía, Neal y Laila venían a veces y se divertían muchísimo.  
Neal era un soberano desparpajado, a veces hablaba como marinero y reía como un pirata, contaba historias loquísimas que solamente se le podían ocurrir a él. Sebastián crecía tan rápido, ya caminaba y la pobre Laila andaba casi a gatas detrás suyo todo el tiempo porque todo lo que veía, lo agarraba y si no lo estrellaba contra el suelo, se lo metía a la boca.

En una de esas visitas, Will pudo ver desde la ventana del estudio de su padre, a Neal y Laila cuchicheándose palabras de amor. Él le hablaba al oído y ella sonreía pícara fingiendo sonrojarse, Luego lo miraba anhelante, él se dejaba hundir un momento en los ojos turquesa de su esposa y, mientras acariciaba su rostro de niña, laacercaba a sí para besarla suavemente.

No era la primera vez que Will veía estas demostraciones de amor, su padre y su madre lo hacían todo el tiempo. Will no pudo menos que sonreír recordando a sus padres, besándose enamorados, tantas veces en el jardín.

Pero a la vez, sentía nostalgia. Nostalgia de un buen amigo que durante unos meses visitó su casa galanteando a una pelirroja, nostalgia de las sonrisas a escondida y de la alegría con que su madre se contagiaba cuando Elisaestaba junto a ella después de que ese hombre la visitaba.  
Se sintió un poco culpable de que Christian no hubiera vuelto más, pues al fin y al cabo si ellos no existieran, tal vez su tía Elisa hubiera decidido seguir a Christian al fin del mundo.

Las invitaciones para jugar con los primos Cromwell llegaban tan seguidas como siempre y Will empezó a ir nuevamente a visitar a sus padrinos.  
A Elisa ya no le molestaba quedarse sola, había aprendido que la soledad no es un estado del cuerpo sino del alma.

Antes, aunque tenía tantas personas a su alrededor siempre pendientes de ella: su madre, su hermano, su ejército de mucamas; nunca se sintió tan auténtica como se sentía ahora; rodeada de gente había estado sola.

Ahora, en la soledad de la gran mansión, paseaba a su antojo mirando una y otra vez las fotografías que se sabía de memoria, en todas estaba Candy sonriente, en todas, haciéndole compañía. En el silencio de esos muros, escuchaba el eco de las voces de sus sobrinos. Candy, William, Alistear II, Anne Marie; los llevaba dentro de ella todo el tiempo, la acompañaban sino en cuerpo, en alma.

Una tarde, después de una de esas visitas a la casa Cromwell, William y sus hermanos regresaron antes de tiempo, y el mayor venía echando fuego por los ojos. Al preguntarle qué le sucedía, Will temblaba enfurecido sin saber qué responder.

Tío Archie, nos llevó a la planta alta de su casa – dijo por fin – Nos mostró tres habitaciones absolutamente amuebladas, y nos dijo que, después de la lectura del testamento, le gustaría que nosotros las ocupáramos. Por su puesto yo le dije que estaba muy bien donde estaba y que mi casa no la iba a dejar por nada, pero lo mejor fue Anne Marie, le dijo que a ella le gustaba su antiguo cuarto. Cuando tía Annie le preguntó si le gustaría que lo decorara igual ella le respondió que no era por el decorado que le gustaba, sino porque quedaba dentro de su casa y que además le gustaban mucho más los cuentos para dormir que le contaba su tía Elisa que los que le contaba tía Annie, Jajaja ¿Puedes creerlo? Al no dijo nada, solamente me tomó del brazo y me manifestó en voz alta que por favor quería volver a casa ahora. ¡Amo a mis hermanos hoy más que nunca te lo juro!

¡El testamento! Elisa había estado tan ocupada siendo feliz que se había olvidado que dentro de pocos días se llevaría a cabo la lectura del testamento de Candy. Ante esta perspectiva, su rostro se ensombreció como hace mucho no ocurría.

Se acercaba el momento de la verdad. Decisiones de las que ni ella misma tenía certeza absoluta iban a ser tomadas, presentía que se le venía encima una tormenta.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, a la tarde siguiente le llegó una notificación del abogado de la familia comunicándole que, como guardiana temporal de los bienes Andry, por favor lo tuviera todo dispuesto para el día tres de noviembre, día en que se llevaría a cabo la lectura del testamento de la Sra. Candice White Andry en la oficina principal de la Mansión Andry; es decir, en el estudio de Albert.

Tres de noviembre… dentro de cinco días. En cinco días sabría todas las decisiones que había tomado Candy, dentro de cinco días, tenía la sospecha de que empezaría una batalla entre ella y Archie.

Eso lo tenía claro, Archie no quería que los hijos de Candy vivieran con ella, ya lo sospechaba pero con lo que le había contado Will, lo tenía más que claro.

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba mientras sentada en el canapé del salón principal contemplaba caer la primera nevada de la temporada. Candy le había manifestado alguna vez que le gustaría que ella se hiciera cargo de sus hijos, pero, ¿en el testamento qué decía? ¿Tenía ella derecho a pelearlos si Archie los tenía? Pero, toda la familia conocía los antiguos descalabros de los hermanos Leagan, aunque uno se regenere cien veces, el estigma en una sociedad como la que ellos sobrevivían era imborrable, además ella era una mujer divorciada, socialmente mal vista; eso la descalificaba totalmente para criar tres niños.

En cambio Archie y Annie tenían un matrimonio estable y sólido, eran personajes reconocidos de la sociedad y muy bien vistos por sus conductas intachables, que en realidad lo eran. Si Archie peleaba sin duda la haría pedazos y terminaría llevándose a sus sobrinos. Además, como padrino le correspondía ese derecho.

Tal vez era mejor, no pelear. Abandonar antes de empezar, tirar la toalla antes del primer campanazo, así no resultaría golpeada.  
No, no era así, el golpe igual la alcanzaría justo en el rostro.

Pero ¿Y los niños? ¿Ellos querrían irse de su lado? Según Will no; ellos querían quedarse en su casa y con ella. ¿Cómo hacer valer la opinión de tres huérfanos menores de edad? Archie era el nuevo jefe familiar hasta que William cumpliera veintiún años. Lo más seguro es que lo que él dijera se haría.

Estaba acabada; en ese enorme salón, que hoy sentía más enorme y vacío que nunca, alumbrado solamente porla luz de la luna que se colaba por el gran ventanal, Elisa lloró de desolación, sus lágrimas caían tan pesadamente y silenciosas como los copos de nieve afuera; sentía tan cercano el dolor de la muerte de Candy, aquel dolor que entre las risas y caricias de sus sobrinos estaba mermando suavemente.

Se sentía como cuando el destino le desgarró el vientre con sus manos enguantadas de injusticia y una y otra vezla despojó del tesoro de carne y amor que nunca pudo adorar.

Sí, sentía como si estuviera abortando nuevamente, y una vez más no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para detener ese dolor que ahora no le desangraba el cuerpo, sino el alma.

El día llegó, todos los citados llegaron a la hora justa. Sorprendentemente casi no había nadie de la familia. Los llamados habían sido la Hna. María, Tom, Jimmy, Patty y su esposo. Los únicos de la familia eran Archie, que si había recibido la notificación, y así no la hubiera recibido igual hubiera ido, Annie, como es obvio. Neal y Laila, sorprendentemente su madre Sarah Leagan, toda la servidumbre de la casa Andry, algunos de la casa Leagan, entre ellos Dorothy claro está, y obviamente ella misma.

Los bienes quedaron repartidos de la siguiente manera:

_A la Hna. María y la Srta. Pony le harán entrega de los títulos de propiedad de los terrenos aledaños al Hogar de Pony, los he comprado hace poco por medio del abogado, al igual que una cantidad de dinero vitalicia mientras el orfanato exista para cubrir las necesidades del mismo. Mis pobres madres ya han hecho tanto y lo que han podido, ahora me toca a mí, no se preocupen, Srta. Pony; Hna. María; un día les dije que ni muerta me desentendería de mi amado hogar. Les cumpliré esa promesa._

_Jimmy y Tom recibirán mis magníficos caballos pura sangre de crianza, regalos de mi esposo Albert que al principio fueron cuatro, y ahora son una legión en las caballerizas de la casa Andry. Y se los lego_ tal como leía textualmente el abogado _no porque ustedes, Tom y Jimmy, no tengan suficientes, sino porque sé que les darán todo el cariño y laatención que esos nobles animales necesitan. Después de todo, ustedes son los expertos._

_Mi querida Patty O´Bryan y su esposo, recibían parte de las obras de arte que reposan en la bóveda del International Bank de Chicago, no le encuentro objeto a que sigan amontonando polvo en una bóveda cuando son en realidad tan hermosas y a Patty le gusta tanto el arte que sé que ella los apreciaría._

_Mi sobrino político Neal Leagan recibirá uno de los edificios de oficinas amuebladas de Chicago, que permanecen cerradas desde antes incluso de la muerte de mi Albert. Ya es hora de que alguien las ponga a funcionar en algo bueno y yo sé que algo bueno se le ocurriría a Neal. Yo tengo fe en ti, Neal, lo que sea que emprendas desde esas oficinas, si les pones corazón y de hecho sé que lo harás, te irá de maravilla_" leyó el abogado, haciendo eco de las palabras de Candy. A Neal se le escapaban las lágrimas, y no las negaba.

_A la Sra. Laila Leagan lego la casa de verano que está detrás del lago, alguna vez me contó que había pasado por ahí y había quedado maravillada por la belleza arquitectónica de aquella casa en medio del bosque, que para mí, está llena de recuerdos de mi niñez. Laila me pidió en su momento que le permitiera decorarla para mí, pero la verdad no le vi objeto entonces pues ahí nunca iba nadie. Ahora, Laila querida, eres libre de decorarla como quieras, espero que tú y tu familiala disfruten muchísimo._

_A la Sra. Sarah Leagan lego todas las joyas de la Tía Elroy, yo nunca las he usado y sé cuánto le gustan, aún es usted una señora de muy buen ver Sarah; y de seguro podrá lucirlas con mucho garbo en sus compromisos sociales. Se las dejo con mucho cariño y respeto._

_A cada uno de los miembros de mis fieles amigos, los que me han ayudado tantos años en casa y los que colaboran conla casa de los Leagan, aquellos que una vez fueron mis entrañables amigos en los momentos tristes; les dejo una modesta cantidad de dinero con la que podrán vivir tranquilamente, sorteando cualquier necesidad. A mi amiga Dorothy, aparte de eso le dejo mis vestidos. Puede elegir los que le gusten o llevarlos todos si lo desea, son tuyos Dorothy._

_A mis queridos Annie y a Archie, les lego una de las propiedades en Escocia, sé que Annie ama Escocia y que tienen años pensando comprar un chalet allí, pero los continuos compromisos siempre han provocado que ellos pospongan ese viaje y esa compra. Ahora ya no hay necesidad. La propiedad está allí para cuando decidan visitarla, que espero sea muy pronto. Annie, esa casa debe necesitar tu elegante toque hogareño así que no tardes en ir._

_A mi muy querida amiga, la Sra. Elisa Leagan no le dejo dinero porque sé muy bien que no le hace falta, su familia tiene suficiente y ella misma tiene sus cuentas de banco muy bien compuestas, en especial después de su divorcio. Tampoco te dejo propiedades Elisa querida, ya que cuentas con varias mansiones en Chicago, Nueva York, Italia y Francia, eso sin contar un par de viñedos que producen bajo la lejana administración de tu hermano y que siguen engordando tus cuentas de banco; algunas de estas propiedades son heredadas de tu padre y otras, son tu merecido "botín de guerra", por soportar más de diez años al pelafustán que te fuiste a conseguir de esposo. _

Estos recuentos y expresiones que Candy había utilizado en el dictado de su testamento, lejos de molestar a Elisa la divertían y le arrancaban ligeras sonrisas. Le parecía estar escuchando a la misma Candy decirle estas cosas.

_La verdadera herencia,_ continuaba el abogado, _que dejo a mi amiga, a mi hermana, Elisa Leagan es la bendición de una familia. _

_Es mi voluntad expresa que mi sobrina política; la Sra. Elisa Leagan sea desde hoy custodia tutelar absoluta de mis hijos William Albert, Alistear II y Anne Marie Andry Andry, y albacea de sus bienes y fortunas, que continúe administrando los negocios de la familia Andry Andry hasta que cada uno de los menores cumpla veintiún años de edad, y que continúe llevando la Mansión Andry ocupando su lugar y título de Señora de la Casa y viviendo bajo su techo mientras mis hijos sean menores de edad y luego de eso, hasta que ella misma así lo decidiera._

_Queda más que claro que todas las ramas de la familia continúan siendo amparadas por la sólida solvencia Andry, y de nada deberán preocuparse._

_En uso de mis completas facultades, hago entrega a mi abogado para que haga cumplirse lo estipulado en este documento._

_Esta es mi última voluntad y debe respetarse._

_Es justicia, etc._

_Candice White Andry_.

Cuando el abogado concluyó, muchas miradas de clavaban en Elisa, que miraba estupefacta hacia la nada. En especial Archie, que la miraba con un profundo desprecio.

Cuando el abogado empezó a entregar los títulos de propiedad de todos los bienes repartidos, y Elisa recibió lacarpeta amarilla con los documentos notariados que la avalaban como custodia legal de sus sobrinos, no sabía si reír o llorar, no sabía si temer a la ira de su primo o ponerse a bailar de la felicidad.

Cuando recibió la carpeta azul con los documentos que la avalaban como albacea y administradora única de los bienes y fortunas de la familia, solo se quedó ahí, inamovible sin expresión en el rostro, con las temblorosas manos sosteniendo la carpeta.

Algo le decía que era eso más que todo lo que le iba a causar problemas.  
Uno a uno las personas se fueron retirando del estudio, hasta que solo quedó Elisa sentada frente al escritorio, aun sujetando las carpetas sin decidirse a abrirlas.

De pronto la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe y Archie entró hecho una tromba a interpelarla, seguido de Annie con expresión temerosa.

- ¡Sabes que voy a apelar! ¿Verdad? Estás consciente de eso Elisa, necesito que me digas que estás consciente de que voy a apelar el testamento - decía Archie apuntándola enérgicamente con el dedo.

- Archie… yo…

- ¡No te vas a quedar con la fortuna de los Andry! – le gritó - Lo prohíbo yo, que soy el jefe de la familia. Voy a apelar. No sé cómo conseguiste que Candy redactara ese testamento. ¡Es una locura! No sé de qué mañas te valiste, seguramente de su enfermedad, de su debilidad, de su vulnerabilidad y de su innegable buen corazón ¡Me das asco! Pero no te vas a salir con la tuya Elisa ¡Te lo juro por mis hijos! ¿A quién quieres hacerle creer que en verdad Candy te dejaría sus hijos? ¡Por Dios! Quieres quedarte con los niños porque sabes que así tendrás acceso a su fortuna. ¡Pues no te lo voy a permitir! Mis ahijados se vienen conmigo a mi casa, sino hoy, lo más pronto que pueda. Ni creas que los dejaré contaminarse más tiempo con tu influencia virulenta…

-¡DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO PETULANTE INFELÍZ!- rugió una voz a su espalda, lo próximo que Archie sintió fue un bólido que lo impactó estrellándolo contra la pared de piedra de la oficina de Albert.

Neal había llegado justo en el momento que Archie acusaba a gritos a su hermana menor, de haber abusado de la enfermedad de Candy para quedarse con su dinero y se había abalanzado sobre él agarrándolo de las solapas del traje, aprisionándolo contra la pared del estudio.

Annie y Elisa trataron de separarlos pero fue inútil, Neal y Archie se iban de palabras fuertes olvidando su posición y sus crianzas de caballeros, sin respetar a las dos damas presentes, La furia de Neal era única.

Su hermana y él habían cometido sendos errores en el pasado, pero le parecía mentira que Archie, tan amigo de Candy, supuestamente tan buen hombre, no reconociera todo lo que Elisa había logrado este último año y medio, la mujer en la que se había convertido. Todo el sufrimiento por el que había tenido que pasar para llegar a esto. Su auténtico dolor tras la muerte de Candy, a quien había cuidado con la solicitud de una hermana ¿Venía a insultarla? a su hermana ¡a su hermanita! ¿Y en su presencia?

Este no estaba ni tibio ¡lo iba a moler a puños!

- ¡BASTA! – gritó la delicada Annie, logrando que ambos, sorprendidos, dejaran de pelear y entonces así Elisa pudo soltar las manos de su hermano que sujetaban a Archie.

- Archie – dijo Annie - creo que es mejor que nos retiremos por ahora, luego vendremos a conversar con Elisa de este asunto, con más calma.

- Conversar, ¿¡Estás escuchando a tu mujer, estúpido!?- dijo Neal jadeante - No insultar. Te vuelvo a escuchar ofendiendo a mi hermana ¡y te vas a enterar…!

- ¡No Neal! Ya basta, cállate ya por favor.- exclamó Elisa – Archie ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres administrar la fortuna de los niños? Perfecto, me harás un favor primo te lo aseguro, yo sé de gastar no de administrar. Toma – dijo Elisa entregándole la carpeta azul – llévate los documentos, apela lo que te dé la gana, has lo que tengas que hacer y luego vuelve aquí y te firmo lo que quieras, pero por lo que más quieras, ¡no me quites a los niños!

Archie iba a replicar, se quedó con las palabras cáusticas en la punta de la lengua, hasta que vio la expresión de Elisa, miró por primera vez en muchos años dentro de sus profundos ojos castaños, que ahora brillaban diáfanos, humedecidos por las lágrimas.

Por una micronésima de segundo se preguntó quién era la mujer a la que estaba insultando ¿Esa era ElisaLeagan? ¿La misma Elisa Leagan de la que su primo Anthony huía? ¿La misma por la cual una vez casi mandan a México a su mejor amiga? La que hacía tantas maldades por el simple gusto de hacerlas…

No, esta no era Elisa ¿Quién era esta mujer? Confundido y sin saber qué más decir, recogió la carpeta azul del suelo, y tomó la carpeta amarilla que reposaba en un asiento y salió dando zancadas con su elegante esposa detrás de él; dejando a los pocos asistentes a la lectura que aún quedaban (los sirvientes de esa casa) mirándolo anonadados, pues había sido imposible no escuchar los gritos que el Sr. Cromwell escupía a la mujer que hasta hoy, había cuidado más que bien de los hijos de su tía política y mejor amiga.


	16. Chapter 16

**MI TIA ELISA**

** 16**

Los días que siguieron Archie se la pasaba metido en su estudio leyendo y releyendo los documentos que Elisa le había entregado.

Era tan fácil apelar ese testamento, en especial cuando él podía probar con testigos que ella no era la persona propicia para educar a sus ahijados.  
Llegó un momento que dejó de leerlos y revisarlos, se los había aprendido de memoria. Simplemente se quedaba sentado en su sillón con el rostro apoyado en su puño derecho, mirándolos fijamente.

- Con sentarte ahí y mirarlos todo el día no vas a conseguir lo que quieres – le dijo un día Annie entrando de improviso al estudio y sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

- No sé, no sé mi amor – contestó Archie como adormecido- francamente no sé qué hacer todavía.

- ¿No querías a tus sobrinos aquí en casa? Bueno, no soy muy experta en leyes pero me parece que para lograr eso hace falta llevar los documentos donde un abogado y armar un caso de apelación.

- Estás chistosita hoy, preciosa – sonrió Archie, que seguía en ese estado como de ensoñación en el que había estado días – Annie ¿a ti te parece bien lo que pretendo hacer?

Annie, desvió la mirada y apretó sus labios, como buscando las palabras precisas para hablarle a su marido.

- Mi amor, ya sabes que yo te apoyo en todo lo que decidas, máxime cuando lo que buscas es el bienestar de nuestros queridos sobrinos, y claro que me encantaría tener a los niños aquí en casa. Pero hay algo que tengo bien claro, Archie.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues dímelo porque yo la verdad estoy confundidísimo- dijo Archie frotándose los ojos con el pulgar y el índice de su mano izquierda con expresión cansina - ¿Qué es lo que tienes tan claro, Annie?

- Que Candy siempre supo lo que hacía.

-¿¡Qué cosa!?- preguntó Archie incrédulo.

- Sí. Tú me preguntas y yo respondo. Candy siempre tuvo los cinco sentidos bien puestos. Para nadie es secreto que una de sus debilidades era su gran corazón, pero ella no era tonta, y tratándose de sus hijos menos.

- O sea que tú me quieres decir que Candy hizo bien dejándole la custodia de sus hijos a ¡Elisa Leagan!

-Pues- suspiró Annie – no sé si bien la verdad, al fin y al cabo es Elisa. Pero conocí a Candy demasiado bien y la verdad siempre confié en su criterio. Sé que si ella tomó esa decisión es porque vio en Elisa algo que ninguno de nosotros alcanza a discernir aun. Piénsalo cariño mío, ahora me voy tengo que ordenar que preparen la cena.

Annie se marchó y dejó a Archie más confundido todavía. _"Candy vio en ella algo que ninguno de nosotros alcanza a discernir aun"... _ese es el problema justamente, que él creía haberlo discernido ya con solo haberla mirado una vez justo a los ojos, el problema es que él no se lo creía todavía ¡Es Elisa Leagan por Dios! Archie dio un profundo suspiro y se hundió en su sillón con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sin atinar qué hacer todavía.

Luego de la cena, mientras tía Elisa acostaba a los pequeños huracanes, aplacándolos con una de sus historias seguramente, William sintió una terrible sed.

Cenar pescado siempre le dejaba esa sensación en la boca. Pero su madre había dejado una lista de alimentos nutritivos que su tía Elisa estaba dispuesta a hacer cumplir a capa y espada.  
Ni modo.

Era una noche clara, aunque hacía frío no estaba nevando.  
Dirigiéndose a la cocina alcanzó a escuchar unos cuchicheos, no era raro que la servidumbre cuchicheara, eso había sido así toda la vida.

Pero una pequeña campanilla sonó dentro de su cabeza cuando escuchó tres palabras: _"niños" "Archie" "Elisa"_; Y aun sabiendo que era un terrible acto que él mismo despreciaba, entreabrió un milímetro la puerta para, agazapado, tratar de escuchar qué se comentaba.

-Sí, así como te lo digo, tú no estabas aquí pero pregúntale a cualquiera, al jardinero o al chofer si quieres. La misma Jocelyn no me dejará mentir. El Sr. Archie, gritaba a todo pulmón a la Sra. Elisa que él no iba a permitir que ella se quedara con la custodia de los niños. Le decía muy claro que él era el jefe de la familia y se iba a hacer lo que él decidiera.

¿Pero porqué decía eso?- preguntaba una mucama.

- Porque según el Sr. Archie, la Sra. Elisa quiere quedarse con la fortuna de los Andry y quedarse con los niños era un pretexto para meterle mano al dinero. ¡Ahí mismo el hermano de la Sra. Elisa se le fue encima y le cayó a golpes, hubieras escuchado las palabrotas! Pero yo estoy de acuerdo, no es de caballeros ofender a una señora, sea lo que sea.

- Eso es ridículo – decía el jardinero, un hombre mayor- yo conozco a los Leagan hace muchos años. La verdad es que maravillas de la creación no siempre han sido. Neal y Eliza Leagan no se hicieron famosos precisamente por sus obras de caridad, eso es definitivo. Pero una cosa que es cierta es que ellos tienen demasiado dinero. Ahí mismo en la lectura del testamento, la Sra. Candy enumeraba todas las propiedades de la Sra. Elisa y creo que lo hizo adrede justo para que todos supieran que ella no tiene necesidad de cometer sabidurías de ese calibre ¿Creen ustedes que una persona con tanto dinero va a ser tan vil de usar a tres niños para conseguir más dinero? ¡Ya sería cosa de locos!

- Sí, yo concuerdo contigo- decía Jocelyn, la nana de los niños - además, yo he visto como la Sra. Elisa se desvivió por la Sra. Candy y soy testigo de cómo lo hace por los niños. Ella ama a esos niños jamás haría algo como eso.

- Pero eso no es todo – continuaba la primera que comentaba – al final la Sra. Elisa le dijo que si él quería administrar ese dinero que estaba muy bien, que ella le firma lo que sea pero que por favor no se le lleve a los niños.

Los empleados continuaron comentando, pero lo que había escuchado William era más que suficiente.

Lo próximo que escucharon los empleados fue el relincho de un caballo y los cascos del mismo al galope. El jardinero asomó su blanca cabeza y vio el caballo favorito del Sr. Albert montado por un jovencito de cabello castaño y ojos azules enfundado en una gruesa casaca negra.

_"¿Cómo se ha atrevido tío Archie a ofender a mi tía Elisa? Decir que ella nos quiere solo por nuestro dinero, ¡yo también me le habría tirado encima como Neal! ¿Qué es lo que está pensando? Entonces no estaba bromeando, el tío iba en serio, todo eso de los tres cuartos en su casa… no ha entendido que ni yo ni mis hermanos dejaremos la casa ¡Nuestra casa! Por ir a vivir con ellos. Tía Elisa no se merece eso" _

No sabía Will que tan mala era la vieja Elisa Leagan, según lo que ella misma le había contado había sido una arpía despreciable de la peor clase, pero ya no lo era más. Su madre confiaba en ella tanto como para confiarle la custodia de sus hijos ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente? ¿No era suficiente la palabra de su madre?

_"No lo hagas tío Archie"_ pensaba William mientras cabalgaba rumo a la mansión Cromwell _"no intentes separarnos a mí y a mis hermanos de tía Elisa."_

Archie y Annie descansaban la cena en el salón, ella con un té, él con una copa de coñac. Cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la gallarda figura de su sobrino William, lo que les extrañó es que haya aparecido solo y a esa hora.

Annie y Archie se pusieron de pie sorprendidos, pero era con Archie con quien William venía a hablar.

- ¿Cómo está eso de que nos vas a separar de tía Elisa? Tío Archie ¿¡Tú y cuantos más!?

- ¡William!- exclamó Annie anonadada.

- Ah. ¿ya te lo contó?

- No, ella no me contó nada, pero al parecer el escándalo que hiciste insultando a tía Elisa en mi casa ¡fue épico! La servidumbre aun comenta, aun cuchichean. No tienes idea de lo que se entera uno por los cuchicheos del servicio. Me pregunto yo ¿Cómo, tío Archie te has atrevido a decirle esas cosas a la mujer que cuida de nosotros?

- Ah sí, tan bien cuida de ustedes ¿no?. ¡Mírate! Tú, un niño de trece años saliendo a caballo en mitad de la noche y en invierno. ¡Lindo que los cuida!

- No, no señor. ¡Que yo me haya salido de la casa sin que me vea no la vuelve incompetente! estaba arriba haciendo dormir a mis hermanos y yo aproveché y salí. ¡O sea tampoco esperes que esté encima de mí todo el tiempo, la mujer tampoco es que es omnipresente!

-¡Cuida tu tono jovencito! Estás en mi casa y frente a mi esposa que es tu tía y una dama ¡Un poco de respeto!

-¿Sí? Caramba tío discúlpame, no sabes cómo estoy de avergonzado por mi actitud… ¡Se puede saber porqué tendría yo alguna deferencia de ese estilo! ¿Acaso no fuiste tú a mí casa, y gritaste palabras de grueso calibre a una mujer que también es una dama y también es mi tía?

- ¡Will, por Dios no digas ni hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir luego, cariño! Tú no conoces aun bien a esa señora…- jadeó Annie.

- No la conozco… tiene casi dos años viviendo bajo mi mismo techo ¡Claro que la conozco! Esa es la mujer que estuvo con mi madre cuando estaba enferma. La que le hacía compañía, la que le leía, la que la hacía reír. La que hizo los últimos meses de tu amiga Candy llevaderos y soportables. La que la ayudó a morir en paz, sabiendo que nosotros no nos quedaríamos solos. Porque, solo Dios sabe por qué, tíos, mi madre nos dejó en custodia a ella y no a ustedes. Eso es algo como para ponerse a reflexionar ¿no lo creen?

- ¿Bueno a qué vienes tú aquí? ¿A defender a capa y espada a tu maravillosa "Tía Elisa"?

- Sí, vengo a defenderla, porque gracias a ella, mis hermanos duermen tranquilos y calientes cada noche. Porque gracias a ella, nosotros comemos a nuestras horas, tenemos nuestros estudios al día y tenemos todo en orden en casa. Yo no te veo a ti o a tía Annie corriendo cada día detrás de mis hermanos, ni controlándolo todo en casa, ni mirando siempre sobre nuestros hombros viendo que hagamos bien la tarea, ni contando cuentos a la hora de dormir, ni consolando a mi hermanita que llora en mitad de la madrugada llamando a mamá. No; es a ella a quien veo, a mi tía Elisa. Entonces ¿No quieres que diga nada?

- William, me sorprende que sobre todo tu, que siempre has sido un muchacho tan serio, tan especial, tan difícil con la gente, selectivo, hasta elitista diría yo, de pronto confíes tan ciegamente en una mujer que hace apenas un año y más no conocías. ¡Tanto como para venir a mi casa y enfrentarte a mí!

- Bueno, pues quizás eso sea una prueba de que tienes que tomarte un rato para pensar con detenimiento las cosas tío.- con esto último William dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a su tío con el mar de sus ojos ya calmo.

- No nos hagas esto Tío Archie, por favor. Mis hermanos y yo ya perdimos una mamá, por favor no nos hagas perder otra tan pronto. Te lo suplico –

Al verlo así a Archie se le encogió el corazón. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

-William – murmuró Archie – a ti… a ti ni si quiera te agradaba…-

-La gente cambia Tío. Yo cambié y ya es hora que veas que ella también lo hizo, hace tiempo.

-Ven aquí, hijo. Te llevaré a casa- dijo tratando de tomarlo de un hombro, pero el joven se hizo a un lado.

-No te preocupes, traje mi propio medio de transporte, gracias. Sólo piensa en lo que te he dicho, por favor- con esto último, el joven salió de la casa y montando su caballo, partió a galope tendido hacia su hogar.

Archie se dejó caer en el sofá pesadamente, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y sosteniendo su rubia cabeza entre sus manos. Annie se sentó junto a él ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Archie… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No me preguntes Annie, ahora mismo ya no sé ni donde estoy sentado.

Al tiempo que estas cosas ocurrían, una angustiada Elisa, comenzaba a vestirse dispuesta a salir y buscar a su sobrino donde fuera que estuviera, era tarde ya, y no demoraban en caer las escarchas comunes en la madrugada en esta época del año. ¡Dónde demonios se había metido este muchachito!

_"Dios William; porque cuando parece que ya todo está bien entre nosotros tú te empeñas en ser incorregible"_ pensaba ella, ya caminando hacia la puerta, en el momento que él entraba y se quedaron mirando frente a frente.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!

-Yo… salí a dar una vuelta.

- ¡En mitad de la noche! ¡En invierno!

- Me apeteció cabalgar un rato…

- William, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No ves lo difícil que es para mí? Hijo de veras no sabes la presión que tengo dentro del pecho cuando no sé dónde te metes y peor en mitad de la noche. ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en llevarme la contraria en todo? ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

- Calma… - le habló el joven en tono conciliador tomándole una mano– Cálmate tía Elisa, esta fue la última vez, te lo prometo. Si te hace sentir mejor, castígame. Aceptaré el castigo que tú quieras sin chistar ¡No diré ni pío!

Elisa miró a su sobrino directo a los ojos, sabía que le estaba dando su palabra sincera. Aun quería saber dónde se había metido, ese "Me apeteció cabalgar…" no la convencía.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto.

- No volverá a pasar, te lo juro.

- Ay William- suspiró acariciando la mejilla del muchacho – vete a dormir mi niño, mañana hablamos.

William besó la mano de su querida tía y se retiró sin decir nada más.  
Elisa se dejó caer sobre el canapé del salón cuan larga era. Estaba tan agotada.

No había logrado dormir desde la lectura del testamento y su discusión con Archie.

- Qué estarás haciendo Archie – musitó Elisa – si tan solo vinieras ya a decirme cualquier cosa. Candy; Tócale el corazón a tu testarudo amigo por favor.

A la mañana siguiente Elisa se levantó temprano, se había acostumbrado a estar activa ya muy temprano desde los días que cuidaba de Candy, ahora la cama después de cierta hora le fastidiaba, más aún cuando era inútil estar en ella si no conciliaba el sueño. Bebiendo su café mañanero, que Emily siempre le traía a las seis en punto,Elisa admiraba los esqueléticos rosedales cubiertos de nieve, pensando en que nunca había extrañado laprimavera tanto como este año.

Todo ese día lo pasó como una autómata. Dejó a las mucamas solas ese día, dejó que el menú de almuerzo y cena corrieran por la imaginación de la cocinera. Sus sobrinos le hablaban y ella respondía con monosílabos y sonrisas fingidas.

Ni siquiera se acordó de preguntarle a Will donde había estado la noche anterior; tenía la tristeza reflejada en el rostro, pero una tristeza sosegada, como si ya estuviera resignada a que pasara lo que Dios quisiera.

Almorzó poco y cenó menos, solo tenía una cosa que le daba vueltas en la cabeza: porqué Archie no se había pronunciado aún.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de acostar a sus sobrinos, escuchó el sonido de un auto y se extrañó sobre quién pudiera ser a esa hora. Cuando vino una mucama a decirle que el Sr. Cromwell solicitaba hablar con ella y la esperaba en el estudio, ella estaba recogiendo el cuarto de recreo y dejó caer los lápices de colores de Al, que había estado dibujando febrilmente otra vez todo el día.

-Jocelyn – dijo casi en un susurro a la niñera – por favor prepara a los niños para ir a la cama, pero, que no se acuesten aun hasta que yo suba – Los ojos oscuros de la chica siguieron el caminar de Elisa, no tenía que preguntar nada, al escuchar que el Sr. Cromwell la esperaba para hablar, ella entendía bien que la extraña orden era porque hoy más que nunca necesitaba acostar a sus sobrinos, contarles un cuento que los incite a tener sueños apacibles y besarlos y abrazarlos, Pues quizás sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

Elisa bajaba los escalones con lentitud, como si cada miembro de su esbelta anatomía le pesara toneladas, sin notar que detrás de una puerta, escondidos, un par de profundos ojos azules la observaban angustiados.

Al llegar al estudio, descansó su cabeza atormentada en la puerta de roble y antes de abrirla, elevó una pequeña plegaria _"Señor"_ pensó _"estamos completamente en tus manos, que se haga tu voluntad"._

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con un Archie de espaldas a la entrada, apoyaba su cadera en el escritorio que dominaba la habitación y tenía en la mano el portarretratos de plata donde Candy y Albert sonrientes junto a sus tres hijos, eran una visión que alegraba el alma.

- Buenas noches – dijo Elisa casi en un susurro. Archie al escucharla, no la miró, solo suspiró y dejó la fotografía en su sitio de costumbre.

- Lamento molestar tan tarde Elisa.

- No pasa nada Archibald; bien, aquí estamos, dime ya lo que me tengas que decir.

Archie en silencio se acercó a ella y estirando el brazo le entregó las carpetas que se había llevado y que ella reconoció de inmediato.

Elisa, levantó su mano para recibirlas y notó que temblaba como una hoja, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ambos folios reposaron en sus manos temblorosas mientras ella simplemente los observaba por un par de minutos que parecieron siglos. Al fin pensó que ya estaba bien de tanta expectación, ella misma necesitaba leer ya las palabras que revocaban su derecho como albacea y custodio de los niños Andry.

Abrió las carpetas y repasó uno a uno los documentos una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y no podía creer lo que veía.

- Pero…- balbuceó – estos, estos son los mismos documentos que yo te entregué, no hay nada diferente ni un solo cambio ¿A qué estás jugando Archie, a "volvamos loca a Elisa"?

Archie sonrió dejando escapar un resoplido.

- No hay juego Elisa – contestó Archie con tranquilidad – Simplemente te estoy entregando lo que por derecho te corresponde.

-¿Qué? – Elisa estaba desconcertada, su cara era un poema a la confusión, tanto que llegó un momento en que Archie realmente debía hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse.

- Eso, que fui un soberano arrogante; que no me di cuenta que alguien superior a mí te dio potestades en las que yo no me puedo inmiscuir.

- Eh… ah… A ver Archie – balbuceó Elisa suspirando – Hace menos de una semana te tuve aquí casi dispuesto a arrebatarme a golpes si era necesario la custodia de esta familia. Y no te culpo, de hecho te entiendo; de haber estado en tu lugar lo más probable es que hubiera actuado de igual forma. A mí no tienes que decirme las cosas horribles que hice en el pasado, tengo consciencia ¿sabes? Tal vez no lo creas pero la tengo y…

- Elisa, Elisa – la cortó Archie – la voz de un niño es la voz de Dios.

Elisa seguía sin comprender y al ver su rostro ahora si Archie se echó a reír.

-Mira, no sé qué hizo Candy contigo, pero, al igual que todo lo que ella hacía, ha sido un milagro. Yo nunca antes dudé de su juicio y de su capacidad de sacar lo mejor de las personas, no sé porqué de pronto empecé a dudar pero a tiempo me doy cuenta de lo tonto que puedo llegar a ser. Lo cierto es que haya hecho lo que haya hecho, nos ha dejado una herencia mayor que dinero y propiedades; nos ha legado una prima, una amiga, una dama que vale su peso en oro, y eso para mí es más importante que cualquier cosa.

-Archie...- musitó ella con la boca abierta.

- No sé cómo habrás hecho para meterte al bolsillo a un chico como Will, ese niño es el hueso más duro de roer que he visto ¡en mi vida! – Dijo Archie enfáticamente – Sin embargo desde hace tiempo veo un cambio significativo en él, he vuelto a ver a un Will al que no veía desde antes de la muerte de Albert; ha vuelto a ser el chico alegre y vivaracho que era, ha vuelto a ser divertido, bromista, risueño, conversador; Al y Anne Marie se la pasan hablando a mis hijos de su tía Elisa, tanto que ellos ya casi vuelven loca a mi pobre Annie manifestando su deseo de conocer mejor a la maravillosa tía. Y esa ha sido definitivamente obra tuya, ya que como bien me dijo Will, el no ve a nadie más corriendo tras de sus hermanos o contando cuentos para dormir, a ninguno de nosotros, que no seas tú. No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes.

- ¿De qué hablas Archie? ¿Cuándo William te dijo esas cosas?

- Anoche... Anoche Will fue a mi casa dispuesto a defenderte de mí como si yo fuera el malvado brujo y él fuera un caballero en brillante armadura defendiendo a su dama… o a su madre. Algo bueno debes tener, Elisa Leagan, si lograste ese cambio en alguien como William. Por eso te digo: la voz de un niño es la voz de Dios y yo ante eso me rindo.

Ahora lo entendía todo, William de algún modo había descubierto la discusión que ella y Archie habían tenido y ¡Allí era donde se había ido la noche anterior!

- Quieres… quieres decir que… ¿Quieres decir que me permites quedarme con ellos?- preguntó Elisa aun incrédula.

- No Elisa, no soy yo quien te lo permite, es Candy. Los niños son tuyos Elisa, y no sólo porque Candy así lo decidió sino porque te los ganaste.

Elisa no sabía si reír o llorar, sentía un nudo en su pecho, quería salir a correr, quería subirse a un árbol, quería salir a gritar de felicidad. Era una sensación que nunca en su vida había sentido.

Era felicidad. Felicidad pura.

Sin saber qué hacer y con las lágrimas ya tumbándole la puerta se abalanzó al cuello de Archie deshaciéndose en gracias, y él no lo evito. Al contrario, se sorprendió aceptando ese abrazo y devolviéndolo a su vez.

Cuando se separaron, Archie miró a Elisa a los ojos sujetándola aún por ambas manos, estaba rebosante de alegría, ella le devolvió la mirada y él meneó la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó en un momento sonriendo casi extrañado– No te reconozco, no sé quién eres. Ahora mismo te tengo en frente y no eres para mí más que una adorable extraña, y sin embargo mi corazón me grita que confíe en ti.

- Y si lo haces, prometo que no voy a defraudarte, Archie-

- Lo sé… prima – dijo sonriendo y ambos rieron ante el sonido de esa palabra que él jamás había usado para con ella.

- Pero aún estaré pendiente – le dijo fingiendo seriedad – no creas que simplemente te entrego a mis ahijados y ya. ¡No señora! Me tendrás siempre encima de ti supervisando tu labor cuando menos te lo esperes.

- No lo puedo impedir Archie, de hecho, me complace que lo hagas.

- Y… bueno… como tú misma dijiste que tú sabes es de gastar y no de administrar; y cómo creo que ninguno de los dos queremos poner en peligro el patrimonio de nuestros sobrinos, me ofrezco en buena lid para ayudarte a administrar los bienes y los negocios… Si te parece bien.

- ¡Me parece perfecto! – Suspiró Elisa – hasta me quitas un peso de encima.

Archie, besó a Elisa en ambas manos y se encaminaba hacia la puerta del estudio, de cuando en cuando volteaba a verla sonriendo extrañado y meneando la cabeza, como despejándose de un sueño loco. Cuando ya estaba por salir se volvió a ella y le dijo:

-Ah Elisa, cuando envíes a los niños a visitar a sus primos, ya no los envíes con la niñera. No se lo cuentes a nadie, pero, ¡Al la detesta! Ven tú con ellos, así Annie, tú y yo podemos sentarnos a tomar un café y conversar... Reconocernos un poco.

-Iré encantada…

Cuando hubo escuchado el motor del auto de Archie que se alejaba, Elisa empezó a dar vueltas como si fuera una bailarina alrededor de todo el estudio con las carpetas abrazadas a su pecho.  
Las miraba, las besaba, la volvía a abrazar y seguía dando vueltas. Tomó la fotografía de los Andry de sobre el escritorio y la cubrió de besos agradecida.

Sonriendo abiertamente, salió del estudio y subió los escalones brincando como una niña pequeña, y llegó hastala habitación de sus sobrinos.

-¡Mira, mira! ¡Mira tía Elisa, lo que Al ha dibujado! Es mamá ¡Es mamá! – la abordó Anne Marie agitando una hoja de papel frente a su rostro, que tenía algo dibujado en ella.

Cuando Elisa tomó el dibujo y lo vio, lo quedó mirando sorprendida. ¿Esto era lo que Al intentaba dibujar con tanta vehemencia? ¿Esta era su gran frustración? Tanto que se negaba a mostrar sus dibujos y llegar hasta quemar todos sus intentos fallidos.

¡Vaya que era un perfeccionista su sobrinito! Pero había valido la pena su esfuerzo ¡Era en verdad maravilloso!

Lo que tenía en su mano no era otra cosa que un retrato de Candy, su hijo la había dibujado exacta, con la misma sonrisa brillante. Cada detalle perfecto, desde el exacto color de sus ojos verdes hasta cada delicada onda de su cabello rubio.

Candy le sonreía desde el retrato de su sobrino, y era una imagen que no había visto nunca antes, no había ni una sola fotografía de Candy en toda la casa en la que estuviera justo como su hijo la había retratado.  
Al no había hecho una copia, se había valido del vívido recuerdo de su madre en su memoria

-¡Alistear II Andry Andry! Esto es realmente impresionante – exclamó Elisa genuinamente maravillada – parece que tenemos un artista en la familia, Jocelyn.

¡Ya lo creo, señora!- respondió la joven nana.

-Es todo Jocelyn, gracias. Puedes retirarte a descansar.- La niñera se retiraba cuando se dio la vuelta.

– Por cierto señora, cuando usted estaba en el estudio con el Sr. Cromwell llegó un mensajero con esta carta, es del señor Johnson – agregó con mirada cómplice.

Elisa la recibió, después de tanto tiempo recibía una carta de Christian, la abrió y la leyó temblando de emoción.

_Mi muy querida Elisa._

_Estoy de vuelta en Norteamérica, y voy a establecerme permanentemente en Chicago; mis negocios en Europa han sido finiquitados y he decidido trasladar todo aquí y hacer patria, dando plazas de trabajo que tanta falta están haciendo._

_No planeo volver por allí en muchísimo tiempo. _

_Este es mi país, es mi hogar y aquí está todo lo que amo._

_No quiero incomodarte, por lo tanto no te haré ninguna proposición romántica de primera mano, he entendido tu posición actual y cuentas con todo mi apoyo y mi más profundo respeto, sin embargo deseo pedirte que me permitas visitarte a ti y a los niños de vez en cuando. Como amigos._

_Yo sé, que poco a poco aprenderás a quererme como yo a ti, soy un hombre paciente y aunque te he esperado tantos años, no me cuesta esperarte un poco más._

_Piénsalo, por favor._

_Con amor, Christian._

Elisa leyó en voz alta las tres últimas palabras que la obligaron a sonreír con mirada soñadora. Nunca le habían escrito de ese modo, nunca.

Los niños perspicaces que estaban atentos a las reacciones de su tía, al escucharla leer aquello se miraron, cómplices, empezaron a canturrear _"Tía Elisaaaa tiene novioooo, Tía Elisaaaa tiene novioooo."_

-¡Pillastres sinvergüenzas! Se van a enterar - exclamó Elisa mientras sonriendo maravillosamente se lanzaba hacia ellos haciéndoles cosquillas hasta que rieron a carcajadas.

-Bueno, bueno – exclamó Elisa batiendo palmas para imponer silencio - ¡A la cama niños! A la cama ahora, que ya es muy tarde - los niños brincaron a sus camas obedientemente, mientras Elisa los abrazaba por turno y los besaba con más ternura que nunca.

-¡Cuento, cuento! – exigieron los dos.

-Bueno, pero uno corto porque ya es muy tarde. ¿Y de qué quieren que vaya el cuento? ¡Ya no de hadas por favor, Anne Marie! si tengo que inventar otra historia de hadas creo que realmente me van a salir alas.

-¡De una princesa! – dijo Anne Marie

-¡Y de un príncipe! – dijo Al.

-Y que termine en: _"y fueron felices para siempre"_; a mamá le encantaba terminar así las historias- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-¡William! Pensé que ya estabas dormido, cariño- dijo Elisa.

-Bueno tía Elisa- dijo el joven sentándose a su lado – al anuncio de un buen cuento, nunca he sabido negarme.

Tía y sobrino se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente, esa mirada de complicidad de nuevo, esa sonrisa de complacencia y pertenencia mutua. El lazo invisible que los unía era irrompible ya.

En un momento, a Elisa se le cayó la carta y William, diligente, se la recogió, reconociendo de inmediato las iníciales de Christian Johnson en el sobre.

-¿El volverá?- preguntó William con los ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo expectante.

Elisa asintió con la mirada rebosante de alegría y a Will se le encendieron los ojos como dos estrellas mientras le sonreía con cariño a su Tía Elisa.

-Bueno, creo que tengo el cuento perfecto para ustedes - empezó Elisa mientras Will se recostaba en su hombro rodeando su cintura con un brazo y Al y Anne Marie se acurrucaban entre sus mantas.

_"Hace no mucho tiempo, y en un lugar no muy lejano, vivió una hermosa princesa cuyo reino estaba en las copas de los árboles. _

_Un día estando ella en sus dominios, el viento le trajo un sonido raro pero que la embelesó de inmediato; era una música que le dominaba el corazón y le enamoraba el oído, a pesar de que parecía… como un montón de caracoles arrastrándose._

_La princesa preguntó al viento qué sonido era ese y las aves le contaron que ese sonido era de un príncipe que habitaba solo en las colinas más allá, y que por las tardes tocaba su gaita para apagar un poco su soledad. _

_Cada tarde, la princesa escuchaba el sonido de la gaita del misterioso príncipe y cada día ella se intrigaba más sobre él. _

_Una de esas tardes le pareció que el sonido de la gaita le contaba cosas nuevas; le hablaba de felicidad, de rosas recién florecidas, de amor eterno y de una larga espera. _

_La música la llamaba, casi le parecía que podía escuchar en el viento que cada nota formaba su propio nombre. ¡Sí, el Príncipe la llamaba por medio de la música! Y ella quería ir. _

_Quería atender ese dulce llamado._

_Una mañana, la princesa bajó de su árbol favorito y emprendió el largo camino que la llevaría un día a encontrarse con su Príncipe de la Colina…"_

* * *

_Si llegaste hasta aquí, créeme que te estoy sumamente agradecida!_

_Esta historia fue escrita durante mis años de colegiala, sobre la tumba de un viejo cementerio de monjas hace ya casi 20 años._

_La historia llegaba hasta aquí, nunca la terminé en aquel entonces ya que cometí el error de mostrarla a chicas que quizá no comprendieron el trasfondo de la misma y, solo por ser para Eliza Legan, la despreciaron. El cuaderno donde fue escrita, estuvo más de 15 años guardado en el fondo de un cajón de cartón lleno de cosas viejas, olvidado._

_Cuando llegué al candymundo, concretamente al Foro Rosa, la mencioné alguna vez y mis amigas me dieron el valor para desempolvarla y mostrarla por primera vez al mundo. De eso ya pronto serán 4 años, y no puedo ser más feliz por ello._

_Pero, a pesar de que este pudo haber sido un buen final según muchas; otras pedían que diera a Eliza lo que tanto había anhelado; la Tía Eliza les había ganado el corazón, y querían que su felicidad fuera completa. Se lo había merecido._

_Te invito a continuar tu lectura hasta el final._

_=)_


	17. Chapter 17

Este "anexo" fue escrito más de 15 años después del texto anterior.

Espero que sea de tu agrado, y que me honres con tus comentarios.

**MI TIA ELISA**

**(Anexo, o capítulo 17)**

Elisa Había hecho costumbre caminar por las tardes a través de las rosas del jardín, había amado hacerlo desde que era una niña y había dejado de hacerlo durante tanto tiempo… Ahora lo hacía cada tarde sin falta, era su rito especial; cada una de esas rosas llevaban tantos recuerdos. En especial las blancas.

Todas aquellas rosas blancas tenían la belleza de Candy, cuando estaba entre ellas era como si Candy estuviera sonriéndole de nuevo.  
No la olvidaba, no podía.

Cada rincón de esa mansión guardaba un momento que había vivido junto a ella. Incluso cuando recordaba sus discusiones adolescentes, aunque le entristecieran siempre terminaba sonriendo ante la certeza de saber que valió más un año y medio junto a ella que casi veinte años de rechazo y resentimiento.

Había permitido a ese ángel tocar su vida; nunca fue del todo tarde, no fue después de todo tanto tiempo el perdido si al final su última sonrisa fue para ella. A pesar de todo el cargo de conciencia con el que vivió ese último año y medio, y que la acompañó por mucho tiempo luego de su muerte, había aprendido a tener su conciencia tranquila.

Archie y Annie la habían ayudado demasiado a ello.

-Debes dejar de recriminarte tanto – le había dicho una vez Annie, cuando recordando a Candy, Elisa había sacado a colación el tema del pasado – El pasado está enterrado; hiciste por Candy más que cualquiera, si algo le debías lo has pagado con creces. Además, Candy no acumulaba deudas, tú nunca fuiste para ella algún tipo de factura por cobrar. Ella siempre perdonó todo, y si ella lo hizo ¿Cuándo te perdonarás tú?

-Es normal que te sientas cómo te sientes – le había dicho Archie – pero ya pasó Elisa, yo quiero que cuando Anne Marie te pregunte como era su madre, las cosas que hacía, le hables de ella sin dejo de tristeza en tu voz. Quiero que ella y Al sepan que su madre fue una brisa de primavera para todas las vidas que tocó y que aunque ya no esté sigue dando alegría entre los que la quisieron.

Tenían razón; debía sobreponerse a los ridículos cargos de conciencia que llevaba dentro; si Candy pudiera hablarle lo más seguro es que la regañara como siempre lo hacía cada vez que ella le mencionaba el pasado.  
Ese pensamiento la hacía sonreír.

Para Candy siempre valía más una caricia que cien golpes, era como si llevara dentro de sí una balanza en la que siempre terminaba pesando más una ligera pluma que un kilo de rocas.

Elisa escuchó su nombre a través del viento y sonriendo se giró para ver que su marido venía trotando hacia ella seguido de cerca por Anne Marie quien ya era casi una señorita.

Cada día se parecía más a su madre, tenía la misma luz en sus ojazos verde esmeralda, la misma sonrisa amplia y brillante; aun no abandonaba las coletas alborotadas y Elisa insistía en que se las peinara con el mismo tipo de cintas de colores con que se las ataba su madre en su niñez.

Su marido…

Aquella noche de invierno había recibido no una sino dos noticias maravillosas. Su primo Archie había decidido dejar a sus amados sobrinos a su custodia, y el hombre que amaba volvía a América definitivamente para quedarse con ella.

Al día siguiente respondió la misiva que recibiera de él, diciéndole que los visitara cuando él quisiera y mientras más pronto mejor ya que tenía tanto que quería contarle; y William, su pequeño amigo con quien conversaba animadamente siempre, reclamaba su presencia con entusiasmo.

Ese mismo fin de semana Christian visitó temprano la mansión Andry.  
Will fue el primero en percibir el motor del _Mercedes Mannheim Sport_ que Christian conducía; a él le encantaba ese auto y se había jurado secretamente que cuando fuera mayor tendría uno igual. Aunque con seguridad cuando tuviera edad para tener uno, habría ya modelos más modernos.

Apenas lo atisbó por la ventana de su habitación, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se quedó parado frente a lapuerta, viendo como el auto ingresaba por el jardín y Christian bajaba de él, para recibir a Elisa, quien olvidándose de su flemática personalidad de _"dama bien criada", _había corrido a lanzarse a los brazos del hombre, y, sin importarle que sus sobrinos y los sirvientes la vieran, se colgó del cuello del caballero estampándole y profundo beso justo en la boca, que él recibió entre asombrado y alborozado.

Como decía en la carta, Christian venía con toda la intención de ir despacio en su camino de reconquistar a Elisa, lo que él no sabía es que, aunque nunca lo dijo, Elisa no necesitaba que él la reconquistara.

Ya ella lo amaba más que a su vida.

Con esa bienvenida Christian se dio cuenta que no le hacía falta perder el tiempo en cortejos de enamorado.

Esa mujer ya era suya para siempre.

Dos meses después se casaron una hermosa mañana de viernes en una sencilla ceremonia civil a la que asistieron solamente los más cercanos familiares y amigos de la pareja.

Elisa Lamentaba no poder tener un matrimonio eclesiástico con el que sí era el hombre de su vida, puesto que ella ya estaba casada por la iglesia con alguien más.

Christian no lamentó nada, a él lo único que le importaba es que esa mujer que había amado durante tantos años por fin llevaba su apellido, que se amaban y esta vez si estarían juntos para siempre.

Annie decía que era una pena que no hubiera solteras entre los invitados, aunque no fuera una boda religiosa no sería nada despreciable lanzar ese ramo; pero Elisa le dijo que aunque hubiera habido cien solteras ella no habría lanzado su ramo nunca, pues ese ramo estaba destinado para alguien más.

Esa misma tarde, antes de tomarse con su esposo un fin de semana en la casa del lago (que Laila muy amablemente había decorado y prestado para la luna de miel) Los esposos Johnson y sus tres sobrinos fueron al cementerio familiar y Elisa depositó su ramo de bodas sobre la tumba de Candy.

Cinco años habían pasado ya desde su matrimonio, Christian había aceptado venir a vivir a la mansión Andry pues entendía que Elisa no podía dejar a sus sobrinos y ella había prometido a Candy que sus hijos siempre vivirían en casa de su padre, rodeados de las rosas de Anthony; igual, Christian no lo habría deseado de otra manera. Donde su mujer fuera feliz él lo sería también, y había llegado a querer a esos niños casi tanto como los amabaElisa.

Esa tarde Christian y Anne Marie corrían hacia ella con el rostro radiante de alegría; al ver que la niña agitaba un sobre con emoción supo a qué se debía el alborozo.

_"Carta de William"_ pensó corriendo también a su encuentro.

Cuando abrió la carta y leyó sus ojos castaños se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa llenó su rostro.

-Ha aprobado todas sus materias, fue exonerado de los exámenes con excelentes. Dice que viene a casa antes de tiempo ya que no tiene nada más que hacer en la universidad. Ha pasado este año con mención honorífica y está en camino hacia aquí.

-¡Ese es mi hermano! – exclamó Anne Marie abrazando a su Tío Christian con fuerza.

-¿Me perdí de algo? – dijo una voz desde el jardín.

Se les acercaba un muchacho alto y delgaducho, rubio como el sol y de amables ojos celestes escondidos detrás de un par de gafas con marco de oro.

Elisa siempre pensó que Al sería idéntico a su padre o que vería en él a otro Anthony; pero lo cierto es que el muchacho crecía cada día, lo más parecido posible a un Stear rubio, y las gafas que usaba completaban la ilusión.  
Pensaba Elisa que Candy no pudo haber elegido un nombre más acertado para su hijo.

-¡Al! William viene, ¡Viene ya! Pasó todas sus materias y lo dejan venir a casa antes.- Dijo Anne Marie con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Genial!- contestó Al – así podré mostrarle todas mis pinturas.

Luego de la muerte de Candy, y bajo la celosa tutela de Elisa, quien siempre estaba pendiente en especial de los estudios de William, y la colaboración firme y amable de Christian, Will había logrado culminar sus estudios básicos con el tutor de toda la vida, quien no podía estar más orgulloso del alumno que había formado.

Cuando William llenó la solicitud para ingresar a la misma universidad a la que había ido su padre, fueron sus excelentes calificaciones más que su apellido lo que había hecho que fuera admitido de inmediato; siendo incluso, el más joven de la generación que ingresaba.

Hoy, dos años después, una vez más honraba el recuerdo de sus padres y llenaba de orgullo a su adorada tía, con quien jamás ha dejado de discutir ya que ambos carácteres actuaban como si uno fuera el mar y el otro laroca contra la que se choca.

Sin embargo, incidentes como los de antes nunca habían vuelto a ser vistos en la mansión Andry, William había llegado a amar a Elisa con la misma devoción con la que amaba a su madre, y sabiendo que la guerra ante las damas se gana en retirada, siempre terminaba cediendo a Elisa, comprendiendo que cada cosa que ella decía era únicamente por su bien.

Al continuaba pintando, había cambiado los lápices de colores y las hojas blancas primero por tizas y cartulinas, luego por tablón y acuarelas hasta llegar ya, a sus cortos trece años, al lienzo y el óleo.

Se había enfrascado en el arte del mismo modo en que su tío lo había hecho en la invención.

Su sueño era conocer Francia e Italia y estudiar allí las diferentes técnicas que perfeccionarían su arte. Como bien había dicho aquella noche Elisa: tenían un artista en la familia.

Anne Marie, había sucumbido a los deseos de su tía de que ella fuera una dama refinada; había aprendido todos los modales que la sociedad requería; claro que se ocupaba de ellos solamente cuando eran necesarios.  
Hablaba francés, el que según su tía Elisa, era el lenguaje obligatorio de las buenas costumbres, tocaba el piano magistralmente ya que Elisa había insistido en que aprendiera y aunque al principio lo detestó, luego la niña terminó amando el arte del piano; tanto que en agradecimiento lo primero que aprendió a tocar fue el vals _ParaElisa _de Beethoven, y en agradecimiento lo tocaba siempre que podía haciendo que su tía sonriera enternecida.

Por todo Elisa podía enorgullecerse en decir que había formado una damita tan bien criada como amable y dulce.

Pese a todo esto; Anne Marie continuaba haciendo carreras de caballos junto a su hermano, continuaba corriendo tras cualquier animalillo que se le aparecía y continuaba cantando a voz en grito por toda la casa llenándola de alegría.

Como todo buen retoño de Candy, tenía la costumbre de trepar árboles y quedarse allí durante horas. Con ladiferencia de que generalmente llevaba algún libro con ella.

Y ajeno a lo que se podría pensar, esto a Elisa la complacía enormemente ya que la niña tenía una personalidad propia y ella estaba segura y tranquila de saber que sin importar cuan pulida fuera, jamás sería una majadera social como lo había sido ella algún momento.

Una cosa que la diferenciaba de su madre era haber heredado el amor por la lectura. Pero no era cualquier lectura la que le interesaba. Hace algún tiempo que había dejado de pensar en hadas pelirrojas, ahora su precoz mente se ocupaba de otros asuntos.

Cada vez que su tío recibía visitas, ella fingía leer sentada en la escalera del salón: Christian la dejaba, convencido de que una niña de diez años no entendía cierto tipo de conversaciones, pero no contaba con que su sobrina era digna hija de su padre.

Ella se quedaba embelesada sobre las conversaciones sobre política, las leyes constitucionales, tal o cual presidente; que si los Senadores esto, que si los Gobernadores aquello. Las leyes de tal o cual estado… Anne Marie necesitaba saber más.

En el estudio de su padre encontraba enormes volúmenes sobre política y constitución, que si bien tenía que leer al lado de un grueso diccionario que consultaba cada dos por tres, pronto lo iba necesitando menos.  
Las conversaciones de Anne Marie eran maduras y bastante coherentes, se estaba convirtiendo en una jovencita inteligente e interesante. No era para menos, la inteligencia aguda de Albert sumada a la gran curiosidad de Candy habían formado en sus hijos, seres que prometían ser excepcionales.

Cuando William llegó, vistiendo unos vaqueros, una chaqueta de jean y un par de botas, Elisa le preguntó si venía de la universidad o de un potrero, mientras abrazaba a su adorado sobrino con la mirada arrasada en lágrimas.  
William simplemente reía abrazado a su tía a quien extrañaba demasiado cuando no estaba en casa, diciéndole cuanto la quería y que ella también se veía muy guapa.

Y era verdad. Los años no perdonan es cierto; sin embargo Elisa con sus treinta y ocho años a cuestas seguía siendo una dama hermosa. Continuaba llevando su cabello largo, pero ya no acomodado en bucles, a veces se lo recogía tras la nuca en un primoroso arreglo o se lo echaba hacia un lado agarrado de una hebilla dejando sus suaves rizos rojos al natural.  
Sus ojos, que ya presentaban unas cuantas patas de gallo cada vez que sonreía (cosa muy frecuente) no habían perdido la firmeza de su mirada ni dejaban de iluminarse cuando reía.

Su cabellera seguía siendo rojo fuego y muy brillante, y aun no aparecía ningún hilo plateado en ella, mientras que en las sienes oscuras de Christian ya se dejaban ver.

Al y Anne Marie sentían gran admiración por su hermano mayor, a pesar de que él hace tiempo les había revelado que era adoptado, a ellos eso les había importado un comino. Él siempre sería su hermano mayor y lo amaban e idolatraban con admiración. Les parecía maravilloso que viviera solo en la ciudad, cuando les contaba del departamento que compartía con dos compañeros de la universidad Anne Marie le preguntaba si se sentía bien lejos de casa mientras que Al solo le preguntaba por las chicas.  
Elisa lo escuchaba sonreída, estaba en esa edad.

William pertenecía a la juventud política de la universidad, a Elisa no le gustaba mucho la idea, su sobrino era un revolucionario y peleonero por naturaleza, y del modo como estaba cambiando el mundo de forma tan violenta, temía que ese ámbito lo metiera en problemas. Pero él juraba que estaba bien y que no había problema, además, siendo menor de edad le había costado demasiado que lo aceptaran no iba a renunciar a ello porque a ella no le parecía… una discusión más se vislumbraba a empezar, como siempre William la terminaba acercándose a Elisa y abrazándola con fuerza por un costado de la cintura y diciéndole que prometía no meterse en problemas.

Eso era todo, bastaban los cariños de Will para que ella cediera su genio, no queriendo decir que con eso laconvencía del todo.

No había cosa más maravillosa que los fines de semana en la casa Andry cuando esta se llenaba de gente.

Y es que venían los Cromwell, quienes en estos cinco años habían pasado de ser seis a ser siete. Annie y Archie habían tenido a su segunda niña. Anthony y Joel, sus hijos mayores, habían marchado a la universidad igual que William, pero a una bastante más lejana que a la que asistía Will; por ahora Archie y Annie sólo tenían en casa a su hijo Archie Jr., su hija Rosemary y a su última hija, una nena preciosa de cabellos castaños casi rubios y con los ojos dulces de su madre a quien llamaron Candice.

Los Leagan, cuyo hijo Sebastián cumpliría pronto siete años y era físicamente una mezcla difícil de creer: moreno como su padre, pelirrojo como su tía y con los ojos azul turquesa de Laila; era definitivamente una visión que te obligaba a mantener la mirada; Annie opinaba que con seguridad sería un don Juan pues tenía un magnetismo especial que aunado al innegable atractivo físico que tenía y su personalidad alegre y coquetona daría mucho en qué pensar a sus padres apenas entrara a la adolescencia.

Lo mejor de todo es que con el pasar de los años y las asperezas ya limadas, Archie y Neil, si bien no habían llegado a ser tan amigos como Elisa y Annie quisieran; eran capaces de sentarse enfrascados en conversaciones larguísimas durante horas, hablando de política, de finanzas, de negocios… hasta estaban pensando asociarse en un nuevo proyecto que Neil estaba ideando y, por extraño que parezca, a Archie le parecía estupendo.

A Elisa le encantaba ver esa casa llena de amigos, en especial llena de niños. Escuchar a todos esos niños y niñas llamándola _"Tía Elisa"_ la llenaba de alegría… aunque aún no había del todo un consuelo para el hecho de no haber escuchado jamás la palabra _"mamá"_ dirigida a ella.

Pero ya se había resignado, y Christian lo sabía; ya ella le había revelado que no podía tener hijos aunque nunca le ahondó en detalles.

Esa tarde estaba especialmente soleada, las mujeres trataban sin lograr, que los niños llevaran sombrero pero era tarea imposible que se lo quedaran puesto. La pequeña Candice de tres años había conquistado el corazón de Elisa, la niña solía tomarla de la mano y jalarla junto con ella para que la acompañara al rosedal, donde se quedaba embelesada admirando las mariposas que revoloteaban.

-Elisa mi amor, tú también ponte un sombrero o la piel se te enrojecerá- le había dicho Christian, pero ella solamente se había limitado a sonreír.

De pronto Elisa pensó que no hubiera sido mala idea ponerse el sombrero, pues empezó a sentir una pesadez en su cabeza; como un ligero mareo.  
Sabiendo que la niña estaba a salvo en cualquier parte del jardín, Elisa empezó a caminar de regreso hacia donde su esposo, con la mano izquierda sujetándose la sien, no se sentía bien.

Christian lo notó ya que de pronto, Elisa se había puesto aún más pálida que de costumbre; él se levantó para empezar a caminar hacia ella, cuando de pronto Elisa se desvaneció entre las rosas.

Christian y William corrieron hasta donde había caído la mujer, siendo Will el primero en llegar.

Cuando se arrodilló para sostenerla entre sus brazos su Tía estaba flácida como una muñeca de trapo y su rostro estaba blanco como el papel.

Christian llegó a ella y sujetó su rostro entre sus manos tratando de reanimarla pero ella no respondió, finalmentela levantó entre sus brazos y caminó con ella hacia adentro con William detrás de él y todos los niños preguntando asustados qué había pasado.

Annie y Laila intentaban calmarlos diciéndoles que había sido solo una insolación y que habría sido mejor que laTía Elisa usara un sombrero, por eso ellas les decían que los usaran y que debían obedecer si no querían terminar como ella.

Neil no esperó dos veces; había entrado junto con Christian y William a saber de su hermana pero al ver que no reaccionaba de inmediato subió a su automóvil y al poco tiempo volvió trayendo al médico consigo.

William no podía dejar de mirar a Elisa mientras Christian era un manojo de nervios, el chico no decía nada, simplemente sujetaba la mano de su querida tía levantando una silenciosa plegaria… aun recordaba la primera vez que había visto a su madre desmayarse en el jardín, ese había sido el inicio de todo.

_No, por favor Dios, esto no puede estar sucediendo otra vez._

Cuando Elisa volvió en sí, al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación y en su cama, lo último que recordaba era que estaba en el jardín con la pequeña Candice. A su lado, su esposo le sostenía una mano y le sonreía con ternura.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ella.

-Te desmayaste en el jardín, nos asustaste de muerte a todos. ¡No veas como has puesto a William! Y a mí, casi me matas de la angustia.

-¿Me desmayé? Pero… no entiendo ¡Dios mío estoy enferma!- exclamó ella, pensando más en sus sobrinos que en ella.

-No amor. Trajimos al médico, ya se fue pero dice que estás bien.

-¡Como voy a estar bien si me he desmayado de la nada…!

-No Elisa, de la nada no- dijo Christian si dejar de sonreír – lo que sucede es que ¡Estás embarazada!

Elisa se incorporó de golpe con los ojos desorbitados mirándolo como si él hubiera dicho lo más terrible del mundo.

-No juegues con eso por favor…- dijo ella en un susurro sin dejar de mirarlo con desolación.

-Pero… no estoy jugando – dijo él extrañado – jamás podría Elisa. Es cierto, lo ha dicho el médico, estás embrazada; dice que aún no debes tener ni tres meses pero en efecto lo estás.

Elisa se quedó mirando hacia la nada, de pronto una maraña de recuerdos envolvieron su mente. Dolor, soledad, desesperación, sangre… diez años de pérdidas que la habían vuelto casi loca de amargura de pronto volvían a su mente recordándole que la maternidad no era para ella.

Que ella estaba condenada a ser tía, amiga, prima… pero jamás; jamás mamá.

Una de sus manos se posó en su vientre y de pronto un torrente se desató de sus ojos.

-No puede ser... – murmuraba una y otra vez, Christian la miraba incrédulo.

Él estaba convencido de que esa noticia la iba a poner tan feliz. Ella le había dicho que alguna vez había perdido un niño y que eso la había dejado inutilizada, a él no le había importado pero la verdad era que él no alcanzaba a imaginar cómo habían sido en verdad las cosas.

-¡No puedo volver a pasar por esto! No puedo ¿por qué? Porqué cuando estoy tranquila, cuando me he recuperado de tanto, cuando vivo en paz y soy feliz… ¡Porqué Dios, porqué me haces esto! – Recriminaba Elisallorando –

-Elisa… - murmuró Christian sin creer, sin entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Déjame!- exclamó ella - ¡Déjame sola, por favor déjame sola!- dijo al fin haciéndose un ovillo en la cama sin dejar de llorar.

Christian salió de la habitación casi al borde de las lágrimas. No entendía, no comprendía cómo su esposa podía tomar así una noticia tan hermosa como esa. Al salir se encontró con Neil parado con la espalda apoyada en lapared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y a William sentado despreocupadamente en un pequeño diván que descansaba en el pasillo.

-Te lo dije, cuñado – dijo Neil nada más verlo salir.

Era cierto, al saber el dictamen del médico el rostro de Neil se ensombreció y de pronto le había dicho a Christian que no se emocionara mucho y que tampoco se lo tomara a mal, pero que esa noticia no era precisamente tan buena como él estaba pensando.

William se puso de pie y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su desolado tío.

- Ven con nosotros, tío – le dijo – tía Elisa va a matarnos cuando se entere pero, hay algo que tenemos que contarte. Talvez así entiendas.

Christian, desorientado, se dejó llevar por su cuñado y su sobrino, quien ya era un hombre, hacia el estudio. No era prudente hablar ahí tan cerca donde Elisa pudiera escucharlos, ya bastante tenía con lo que se le venía encima.

Neil y William le contaron toda la verdad a Christian, una verdad que por vergonzosa o por dolorosa su esposa nunca le había contado totalmente.  
William conocía esta historia, Elisa se la había contado la tarde que descubrió su adopción y él se había sentido terrible al darse cuenta que alguna vez le había dicho algo que la había golpeado más que si la hubiera tirado por las escaleras.

Neil le contó la verdad de lo que habían sido los casi doce años de aquel desgraciado matrimonio de su hermanita con el "maldito italiano" como él lo llamaba. Le contó de sus abandonos, de su frialdad, de su quemimportismo hacia la condición de Elisa y de cómo ella había sufrido sola y en silencio toda su soledad y lo peor de todo, todos sus abortos; pues a el italiano infeliz nunca le importó lo que sucediera con ella, nunca estaba, nunca se ocupó de hacerle compañía o de darle cariño.

Nunca estuvo cuando Elisa perdía sus criaturas y nunca llegó a reconfortarla después de saber el hecho.

Era un hombre malo, definitivamente malo. Más de lo que pudo serlo él mismo alguna vez. A este hombre nunca le importó nada ni nadie. Elisa había sido solo un vehículo para llegar hasta donde necesitaba: una herencia.  
Cuando el vehículo se averió, simplemente lo dejó botado en el camino y se fue a conseguir otro.

William tampoco conocía tan bien la historia, solo sabía del ex marido de su tía el anuncio de un matrimonio con otra mujer cuando ella aun no firmaba el divorcio. Cuando Neil terminó de hablar, los ojos azules de William eran una tormenta en el mar. Simplemente miraba hacia enfrente con los labios fruncidos y los puños apretados.

Deseaba tenerlo enfrente para partirle su cara por maldito. ¡Neil tenía razón! Todo había sido su culpa.

-¡Esta vez será diferente!- dijo el joven de pronto poniéndose en pie.

-¿De qué hablas tú? – le dijo Neal extrañado.

-Antes mi tía Elisa no pudo mantener a sus bebés dentro de ella porque se deprimía, porque ese hijo de mala madre que tenía por esposo nunca se ocupó de ella y la hacía entristecer de tal modo que su alma enfermaba y su cuerpo rechazaba a los bebés. Ahora todo será diferente, tío Christian lo sé. No te preocupes, Tía Elisa estará bien, porque tú estás con ella y aquí habemos muchos que la amamos y estaremos siempre pendientes de ella, en especial tú que eres a quien más ella necesita en este momento.

Christian, que había escuchado las palabras de Neil con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, de pronto sintió que las palabras de muchacho lo hacían revivir por dentro.

Era verdad, ella no estaría sola esta vez. Pero ¿Cómo lograr que ella no se deprimiera? Si nada más escuchar lanoticia había entrado en un estado de desesperación que lo había desconcertado.

Con paciencia, pensó él, con mucha paciencia lograría que Elisa comprendiera que ahora todo sería diferente. Si ella lo creía, si la convencía de eso ella estaría bien.

-Ojala Will – dijo Neil suspirando – ojala tengas razón en lo que piensas, ojala el problema de mi hermana sea solo anímico y no físico. Sino, me temo que esta vez si la perderemos, para siempre.

Christian volvió a la habitación y al entrar la encontró repuesta y terminando de cambiarse de ropa, había llorado sí, pero ahora estaba calmada. Casi sonrió al verla tan normal hasta que ella lo miró. Entonces supo que no estaba tan normal como parecía.

Ella siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa, pero esta vez su rostro era inexpresivo, su mirada generalmente dulce y ardiente para él, era ahora casi fría, casi como antes.

El pensamiento de que le recordaba a la Elisa de antes casi le heló la sangre.

-¿Y los niños? – Preguntó ella - ¿ya están haciendo la tarea?

-S-si – respondió él – Jocelyn, se está ocupando de ellos.

-Bien. Apuesto a que nadie está supervisando la cena, voy a bajar.

-Elisa- dijo él cortándole el paso y sujetándola por los brazos tiernamente - ¿no sería mejor que te quedaras y descansaras un poco?

-No estoy cansada Christian.

-No, pero en tu estado…

-Estado que no conservaré por mucho – dijo ella con una naturalidad casi fría.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó él en un susurro.

-Lo que oyes, te dije que había tenido una aborto, pues no, te mentí. He tenido cinco. Y esta vez no será laexcepción. Mi cuerpo no está hecho para la maternidad.

-Elisa, no digas eso, esta vez será diferente. Tendremos ese bebé y verás que…

-No Christian - le cortó ella, mirándolo a los ojos – no tendremos este bebé, mejor que lo sepas ahora de una vez. Este bebé no nacerá como no nacieron los otros. Si lo asumes desde ahora no te dolerá tanto cuando suceda.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

-¿Prefieres que te mienta? No lo haré, solo te digo la verdad. Velo aceptando desde ahora porque puede suceder en cualquier momento. Esta misma noche inclusive y tienes que estar preparado. La verdad yo preferiría que lo que tiene que suceder suceda lo más pronto posible, así mi cuerpo lo resentirá menos. Mientras más tiempo pasa es más largo y fuerte el dolor…

-¡No hables así por favor!

-Mi amor cálmate – le dijo ella seriamente – solo estoy anticipándote para lo que viene, voy a necesitarte lúcido cuando pase, porque si no traes a un médico pronto cabe la posibilidad de morirme desangrada.

-Amor, por favor escúchame. Si tenemos cuidado y con el correcto control médico esta vez lo lograrás.

-¡Entiende que no será así!- exclamó ella - No lo logré a los veinte, ni a los veinticinco, ni a los veintinueve… ¿Qué te hace suponer que será diferente ahora que tengo los cuarenta a la vuelta de la esquina?

-Elisa – suspiró Christian tratando de mantener la calma – porqué mejor no te recuestas y descansas.

-Por favor Christian eso es ridículo – le dijo ella con frialdad – Te aseguro que mantenerme quieta no cambiará en nada las cosas, antes me la pasaba postrada en una cama el tiempo que duraban los embarazos, te juro que lo que tiene que pasar, pasará; esté dormida o despierta, quieta o activa igual sucederá. Ahora déjame pasar por favor que tengo una casa que llevar.

Acto seguido Elisa se abrió paso con suavidad y bajó las escaleras, dejando a Christian con unas irremediables ganas de echarse a llorar.  
No era posible que Elisa, su Elisa. La mujer que tanto lo había amado durante estos cinco años le hablara de una manera tan fría.

Paciencia Christian, mucha paciencia.

Él siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre de una paciencia infinita, sin embargo no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer ahora, debía animarla de algún modo, hacerle ver que lo que estaba sucediendo era maravilloso y no una desgracia como lo había pensado en un principio; y lograr que ella tratara de congraciarse con la nueva oportunidad que le daba la vida de ser madre, porque lo cierto era que si ella continuaba con esa actitud con laque creía esconder todo el dolor que tenía; lo más probable es que si, terminaría perdiendo también este bebé.

Durante los días que siguieron Christian veía a Elisa actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, seguía ocupándose dela casa y de los niños con la misma diligencia, y quizás hasta más. Estaba claro que ella no quería detenerse un momento a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, quería estar activa, no pensar.

Pero él estaba sumamente preocupado.

-Yo sé lo que piensas- le dijo William un día – pero créeme tío yo sé lo que te digo, esta vez será todo diferente. Déjala que haga lo que quiera, es terca como una mula y si insistes lo único que lograrás es que te dé la espalda y se aleje sin escucharte. Sólo quédate junto a ella, dale todo tu cariño como siempre lo has hecho, no le hables del tema, actúa tú también como si nada sucediera.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó él – me preocupa su situación. Siempre anda de arriba para abajo por toda la mansión. Cómo no preocuparme por ella, si sé que tiene razón, en cualquier momento podría sobrevenir …

-Shhhh…- dijo William- ni menciones esa palabra, porque eso no va a suceder, yo lo sé; lo presiento. Confía en mí – agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Christian nunca había conocido a fondo a Candy, pero de haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta de que ese gesto era de su madre.

Cómo podía William estar tan seguro de que Elisa iba a estar bien.  
Su cuñado no lo creía y no era para menos, había sido él quien había partido en auto a buscar al médico todas las veces anteriores; había hablado con su suegra hace unos días y la sola mención de su embarazo de Elisa había hecho que la dama se deshiciera en llanto.

Al comentarlo en voz baja cierta mañana con los Cromwell, Annie se había vuelto un mar de lágrimas mientras Archie lo miraba con la cabeza baja y los labios apretados.

De todos los que conocían la desgracia de Elisa, nadie confiaba en que esta vez sería distinto. Christian se sintió sólo ¿Cómo luchar contra esa incertidumbre? ¿Cómo luchar contra toda esa resignación que reinaba a su alrededor?

William era el único que no perdía los ánimos.

Ojala él tuviera una micra de la fe del muchacho, porque la verdad cada día la iba perdiendo toda.

Un par de meses pasaron como un soplo, en pocos días William tendría que regresar a la universidad.

El embarazo de Elisa continuaba su curso sin contratiempos, ella había empezado a utilizar ropa ancha, no precisamente maternal sino solo más grande, con el único propósito de que nadie preguntara por sus cambios.

Pero esas cosas no pueden esconderse, y toda la familia sabía que no debía mencionarse el asunto; hasta laservidumbre había sido aleccionada para ni siquiera cuchichear a escondidas sobre el embarazo de la señora.

Aquella tarde habían sido invitados a cenar todos aquellos amigos que ella había llegado a apreciar tanto. A veces, cuando todos estaban reunidos en casa charlando como si jamás hubiera habido conflictos, a Elisa le parecía que desde el óleo de la chimenea Albert y Candy sonreían aún más hermosamente.

De pronto Elisa comentó lo triste que iba a estar ahora que Will volviera a la universidad; definitivamente lo extrañaba mucho ya que se había vuelto su mejor amigo.

De pronto el tintinear de copas y el sonido de los cubiertos cesó.

-Eh… no tía, este año no iré a la universidad- dijo William dejando su copa sobre la mesa – me quedaré en casa este año y el próximo reanudaré los estudios.

-¡Ah no, ni hablar!- exclamó Elisa – William Andry Andry, el martes te levantarás temprano, y tomarás ese tren…

-No tía Elisa, no iré y ya está decidido. Ya mis compañeros de piso lo saben; era propio comunicárselos con tiempo para que encuentren pronto alguien más que comparta la renta, y mi profesor guía está ya enterado y no le parece tan mala idea si de todas formas regresaré el año que viene.

-¡Claro! A tus amigos si les avisaste, pero no a tu familia ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

De pronto ella miró en derredor y pudo leer en los rostros de todos los presentes la verdad.

-Todos ya lo sabían… - balbuceó.

-Sí, no te lo habíamos dicho porque no queríamos molestarte, amiga- dijo Annie.

-Es vegdad, pensábamos que segíamejog si solamente lo notabas, como una especie de sogpgesa – dijo Laila, sonriendo insegura.

-Y una sorpresa de hecho que lo es- respondió Elisa con calma – que quien ha sido mi mejor amigo durante seis años no me comunique sus planes, dejando que yo sea la última en enterarse; créanme, no tienen idea lasorpresa que es para mí.

Acto seguido colocó la servilleta que reposaba en sus rodillas sobre la mesa, y se retiró.

Elisa entró a su habitación y se quedó sentada en su cama, pensando cómo su sobrino puede dejar pasar laoportunidad de terminar sus estudios lo antes posible. Era cierto que Albert los había pospuesto por mucho y que luego los había terminado genialmente sin ningún problema, pero ella quería que su sobrino tomara las riendas dela familia prontamente como había sido el deseo de su padre.

De pronto, bajando la mirada se dio cuenta de algo de lo que no se había percatado. No importaba qué tan ancha fuera la ropa que ella usaba; cuando se sentaba su vientre se abultaba bastante. Cosa muy normal considerando que estaba ya en su quinto mes.

_¿Es por esto que William se queda? ¿Por causa de este embarazo? ¡Es una estupidez! Una soberana estupidez que pierda un año de su vida a causa de una criatura que de todas maneras… no nacerá._

De pronto llamaron a su puerta, misma que se abrió sin esperar respuesta.

-Lamento mucho no habértelo dicho Tía Elisa ¿Me perdonas?

Elisa se giró y pudo ver que William asomaba media cabeza a través de la puerta entreabierta. Sólo podía verse sus delgados dedos, parte de su hermoso cabello castaño y sus ojos azul oscuro que la miraban con la expresión de un chiquito regañado.

-Ven aquí, niño tonto – le dijo ella, casi sonriendo.

El muchacho entró con la cabeza baja y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-No te lo dije porque sabía que algo como esto sucedería, tú no ibas a aceptarlo y yo de verdad necesito quedarme. Los tíos no te lo dijeron porque yo se los pedí, no querían molestarte.

-¡Pero qué le sucede a todo el mundo que de pronto nadie "quiere molestarme"! ¿Es que me he vuelto de vidrio acaso?- exclamó.

-Tía Elisa cálmate. Lo que sucede es que ya sabes cómo somos tú y yo cuando peleamos, a veces arde Troya y yo no deseo pelearme contigo te quiero tanto y nos llevamos tan bien. Nadie quería que esto se convirtiera en un conflicto familiar eso es todo.

-¿Por qué te quedas William? Y mírame a los ojos cuando respondas porque quiero la verdad, jovencito.

-Bueno – suspiró el joven – Neal y tío Archie están trabajando juntos en un nuevo proyecto y considerando que ambos tienen sus compromisos aparte, necesitarán alguien de confianza que los ayude en su nueva empresa. Cuando me lo comentaron me ofrecí a hacerlo yo. Qué mejor oportunidad para conocer el funcionamiento de una compañía desde sus inicios; desde sus bases. A mí me pareció perfecto, si conozco de primera mano cómo nace una empresa, entonces sabré muy bien cómo dirigirlas cuando me toque tener que manejar el imperio Andry ¿No lo crees? Digo, el aprendizaje en la universidad es excelente pero nada compara la teoría con la práctica y yo quiero hacerlo ¿Me dejarás?

-Ay William, William – suspiró Elisa – haz lo que desees hijo. Después de tu explicación supongo que no me parece tan mala idea después de todo.

-¿Entonces me dejas?

-Pero si de todos modos tú ya habías tomado una decisión ¿no es así?

-Bueno… si… yo – balbuceó el joven.

-Sin embargo ¿estás seguro que no hay ninguna otra razón por la cual te estás quedando en lugar de ir a estudiar?- preguntó ella mirándolo intensamente.

-¡Te lo juro Tía Elisa!- contestó él mirándola a los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces espero no tenerte aquí dando vueltas perdiendo el tiempo, sino que te levantes temprano y te vayas a trabajar con ellos ¿está claro?

William bajó la mirada sonriendo y de pronto notó la pancita de Elisa.

-¡Wow! – exclamó, e instintivamente alargó su brazo y posó su mano sobre el vientre de su tía. Elisa dio un respingo y se levantó sobresaltada.

-L-lo siento… lo siento tía Elisa, no quería…

-No querías molestarme, si ya sé. No te preocupes cariño no ha sucedido nada. Puedes retirarte a terminar tu cena.

William salió de la habitación en silencio pero no bajó a terminar de cenar, entró a su habitación con un ligero sentimiento de que casi echaba todo a perder.

Ya se le notaba, con razón se veía tan linda. Su cabello estaba más brillante y su piel que generalmente era casi pálida, había adquirido un ligero brillo rosadito, sus mejillas estaban más llenas, era casi como si estuviera rejuvenecida.

Ojala se diera cuenta que este embarazo le hacía más bien que el mal que ella recordaba y se convenciera que lo mejor que podía hacer es amar ese bebé.

Recordaba a su madre cuando había estado esperando a Anne Marie ¡se la veía hermosa! Y cuando tía Annie estuvo encinta de Candice; bueno, la verdad es que parecía un globo aerostático, pero su mirada brillaba más que las estrellas y su sonrisa fue la más bella que había visto jamás.

Sí, definitivamente las mujeres se ponían muy lindas durante el embarazo.  
De pronto se preguntó cómo se vería Elisa bien panzona a punto de terminar su embarazo ¿Se vería como Annie y como mamá? Ese pensamiento lo hizo reír ligeramente.

Fantaseó con la idea de cuando él estuviera casado, esperando que su esposa tuviera su primer hijo ¿Cómo sería ella? ¿Sería bonita como su madre o como su tía? ¿Cómo se sentiría esperar que nazca tu hijo? ¿Qué se sentiría saber que la mujer que uno ama lleva dentro un pedazo de ti?

De pronto su sonrisa se borró y pensó en su tío Christian, para quien no estaba siendo nada bonita esa situación; él sabía que para él no era nada fácil tener que fingir que nada sucedía y obligarse a no hablar con su esposa de su hijo debía ser dolorosísimo para él.

William sabía que su tío daría todo lo que tiene por poder posar su mano en el vientre de Elisa, aunque fuera unos segundos como había hecho él.  
Pero esta noche, viendo la cara de susto de su tía y su reacción sobresaltada, recién alcanzaba a notar porqué Christian no se decidía a hacerlo.

Por un momento casi se sintió culpable por haber tenido el valor de jurar, mirándola a los ojos, una media mentira.

Era cierto que ayudaría a Neal y Archie en aquel nuevo proyecto, pero la verdadera razón por la cual se quedaba era porque necesitaba estar cerca de ella; como cuando Candy enfermó, era la segunda vez que sentía laimperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de alguien, pendiente de su salud y no dejarla sola.

¿Funcionaría realmente el recurso de cruzar los dedos cuando se dice una mentirilla? ¡Ojalá! Porque él los había cruzado con toda su fuerza esta vez.

Tal como lo había prometido, William empezó a salir temprano de casa para entrevistarse con Neal y Archie que le explicarían de qué iba su proyecto para que pronto empezara a hacerse cargo del mismo y supervisara todo mientras ellos no pudieran hacerlo.

William estaba encantado, llegaba a casa cansado pero con una expresión de sentirse realizado que Elisa nunca le había visto.

Llegaba directamente a batir los cabellos de su hermano y levantar por la cintura a su hermanita, y cuando veía aElisa se le tiraba encima y le llenaba las mejillas de besos.

Esperaba en el estudio a que Christian llegara, y por muy cansados que estuvieran ambos, conversaban hasta tarde acerca de los acontecimientos del día. Cada vez que tenía un contratiempo, acudía a él.

William sabía de la pericia de Christian para estos asuntos y confiaba en que no había nadie mejor que él para guiarlo, y tenía razón.

Sus hermanos por otra parte, se habían dado a secretas tareas escondidas que recordaba los días de su infancia cuando, en especial Al, dibujaba a escondidas sin mostrar a nadie su trabajo.

Anne Marie, agradecía a Elisa haberla enseñado a bordar y tejer, pues la ilusionada niña estaba preparando un pequeño ajuar blanco para el bebé de su tía. Aun no compraban nada y ella se preguntaba cuando se decidirían a buscar una cuna porque ella quería ir y ayudar a escogerla. Pero a la vez estaba complacida de que aún no compraran nada, le hacía muchísima ilusión que la primera ropa que su primito tuviera sería la que ella estaba elaborando.

Alistear por su lado, de tanto observar a su tía había notado que en todo era rutinaria, hasta en el modo de sentarse en la misma silla del jardín todos los días y a la misma hora, luego de su paseo vespertino por el rosedal.  
Así que no había sido difícil para él, empezar un bosquejo de su tía que pronto empezaría a convertir en óleo; el solo esperaba que el embarazo avanzara más para plasmar ese momento, de Elisa embarazada en todo su esplendor.

Y cuando ella lo notaba, dibujando a la distancia, y le parecía que de reojo la miraba, le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, Al fingía mirar hacia otro lado y contestaba _"eh… cosas"_ de manera despreocupada.

A mediados del séptimo mes, Elisa se preguntaba cuando terminaría ya todo.

No soportaba más la incertidumbre.

El médico que venía no tan seguido como él quisiera, puesto que generalmente Elisa se negaba a recibirlo, había dicho ya en varias ocasiones que ella estaba muy bien y que el bebé crecía de forma saludable.

Al escuchar esto, Elisa generalmente miraba de reojo a Christian, quien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse tranquilo cuando lo que de verdad quería es brincar de felicidad besando y abrazando a su esposa.  
Pero se mantenía calmo pues sabía que si no lo hacía Elisa en lugar de contentarse lo regañaría y le repetiría una vez más que no se llene de falsas ilusiones.

Sin embargo había seguido el consejo de su joven amigo y sobrino, y había continuado siendo con Elisa el hombre amoroso y atento que siempre había sido. La amaba demasiado para portarse de otro modo con ella.

William no decía nada, solo escuchaba en silencio cuando Christian lo buscaba para contarle lo que había dicho el médico y sonreía complacido.

-Esta vez será diferente tío Christian- repetía constantemente – verás que sí, no pierdas nunca esa esperanza, y ora como lo hago yo.

Hasta Neal había empezado a tener un poquito de fe con respecto al embarazo de su hermana, Laila estaba encinta de nuevo y eso le había dado la sensación de ser un buen presagio.

Una tarde Elisa, quien ya no podía ocultar su embarazo por obvias razones, caminaba por entre el rosedal y no se detuvo. Continuó caminando hasta que llegó al paraje aquel donde había sido mujer de su esposo definitivamente por primera vez. Se detuvo un momento para regodear la vista con el paisaje y el alma con los recuerdos.

Sabía que en su estado no era prudente que se alejara tanto sola; sin embargo continuó caminando hasta que llegó al cementerio familiar, quería visitar la tumba de Candy.

-Bueno amiga, aquí estoy de nuevo – dijo sentándose en la hierba junto a las lápidas gemelas de Albert y Candy – y si, como ya me ves aún sigo en estas, siento tanto miedo Candy, aún recuerdo la última vez que me sucedió, estaba un poco más avanzada que ahora y fue horrible. Nunca me he podido sacar de la mente la imagen de toda esa sangre saliendo de mí como nunca antes la había visto. El dolor Candy, es horrible, insoportable. Sentía que iba a morir de tanto dolor… No quisiera que me suceda eso de nuevo, pero pasará, lo sé. Y temo que esta vez sí… sea definitivo. Ya no soy joven Candy, esta vez mi cuerpo no soportará un trauma como ese. Ni siquiera se mueve, no se ha movido ni una sola vez y tú y yo sabemos que los bebés no tardan tanto en moverse dentro del vientre ¿No es así Candy? Es por eso que estoy más convencida aun de que también hay algo malo con este embarazo aunque el médico lo niegue. Es que no puede ser de otra manera…Lamento tener que fallarte amiga – dijo por fin con la voz quebrada – pero quiero que sepas que he hecho lo que mejor he podido por tus hijos. Si vieras a tu niña, es idéntica a ti en todo ¡En todo Candy! A veces Annie se pone a llorar solo de mirarla… bueno; Annie llora por todo la verdad. Y Al, que bien que lo llamaste Alistear porque aunque es rubio como su padre más parece hijo de Stear, es idéntico. Archie lo mira largamente y sonríe con ternura. Le recuerda tanto a su hermano y la verdad ninguno de sus hijos se parece a él como Al. William ya es un hombre, ya no es más tu "hombrecito" ¡Ahora es un hombre de verdad! Si lo vieras Candy es tan guapo. Ahora que ha crecido ya no se parece tanto a Terry, tiene el mismo color de cabello y sus ojos son parecidos, pero a la vez es diferente, y me quiere tanto Candy, y yo lo adoro. ¿Tú lo sabías, no es así? Tú sabías que William y yo terminaríamos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo.

De pronto Elisa guardó silencio un momento mirando las solitarias tumbas a su alrededor; de pronto bajó lacabeza y su pecho se convulsionó en sollozos que se calmaron al poco rato.

-Moriré Candy, lo sé - dijo con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas – cuando todo pase, no habrá tiempo de nada esta vez no soportaré, ya no soy joven y me siento tan cansada. Amiga mía tus hijos quedarán en buenas manos sé que Archie y Annie los cuidarán bien, sin embargo no los desampares, sé que nunca lo has hecho pero de todas maneras quiero pedírtelo, y también quiero pedirte que no dejes solo a mi Christian, lo amo tanto Candy y lamento que tenga que estar pasando por todo esto, va a sufrir tanto… él es tan bueno no merecía esto. Dale fuerzas Candy no me lo dejes solo, no dejes que se derrumbe es tan sensible… Ahora me voy amiga, se preocuparán si tardo mucho, generalmente alguien me acompaña a venir, pero hoy tenía que venir sola. Esto no podía decírtelo delante de nadie. Solo Albert es el único que tiene autorización a escuchar nuestras conversaciones – terminó sonriendo- No sé si podré volver a venir a verte, tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos… sea cuando en realidad nos volvamos a ver.

Elisa se puso de pie. Y se dirigió hacia la salida del camposanto. De pronto se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, algo lahabía hecho voltear a mirar fijamente la tumba de Candy, pero ahora no veía ninguna razón para haberlo hecho. Sin embargo miraba la tumba fijamente mientras el viento soplaba. Meneó su cabeza como si de pronto hubiera tenido una idea rara y se dispuso a seguir caminando.

No vio una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, la punta de su zapato quedó enganchada en ella. Cuando se dio cuenta caía irremediablemente de bruces hacia el piso.

Elisa sintió como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, con los ojos desorbitados simplemente se dejó caer sin poder reaccionar, lo próximo que sintió fue el golpe frío de la hierba rociada en su rostro.

Solo el silencio la rodeaba, simplemente se quedó ahí inmóvil sobre la hierba; no sentía nada más que el palpitar de su corazón. No escuchaba nada más que el viento soplando a su alrededor. No veía nada más que la tumba de su buena amiga rodeada de rosas.

Se quedó ahí acostada tal como había caído, sin moverse, esperando lo inevitable.

Una vez más había una fuerza que le mantenía la mirada sobre el nombre de su amiga grabado en la lápida.

Es difícil definir cuanto tiempo estuvo Elisa tirada en la hierba del cementerio mirando la tumba de Candy, lo cierto es que cuando decidió moverse lo hizo con lentitud, se incorporó con suavidad y se quedó sentada un momento, desconcertada. Luego al ponerse de pie, lo primero que hizo fue introducir su mano bajo su falda y pasarla por su entrepierna. Luego la sacó hecha puño y cuando la abrió… nada.

Su mano estaba limpia, no había sangre, no había dolor, su ropa se había humedecido por el rocío de la hierba y sentía el rostro helado por el contacto con la misma, pero por lo demás no había nada.  
Desconcertada y sin saber qué pensar, salió caminando del camposanto y se dirigió a casa.

Esa noche, mientras Christian y ella se preparaban para dormir Elisa miraba por la ventana llevando algo atrapado entre sus manos, de pronto Christian escuchó una música celestial que venía desde donde estaba su esposa y vio que Elisa sostenía la "cajita de la felicidad" que le había dado Candy poco antes de morir.

Decidió no acercarse y dejarla un momento con sus recuerdos hasta que de pronto la escuchó gemir y su espalda se dobló un poco hacia adelante.

-¡Elisa, mi amor qué sucede! – exclamó acercándose a ella, cuando la vio con un a mano sobre su panza y los ojos cerrados con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se preocupó – voy a buscar al médico – dijo y se dirigía a la puerta.

-No – la escuchó susurrar- estoy… bien.

-¿Te duele algo, dime?

-Es solo que…

-¡Qué!

-Se movió… está… está pateándome.

Christian la miró con los ojos brillantes, sorprendiéndose de que era la primera vez que hacía referencia sobre lacriatura y alargó su mano para tocar el vientre de su esposa; pero la detuvo al instante sabiendo que quizás le molestaría, pero Elisa tomó la mano de su esposo, que ya se alejaba, y la colocó sobre el lado derecho de su panza que era donde la criatura más se estaba ensañando con su madre.

-¡Au!- exclamó Elisa, frunciendo el ceño ¡Qué fuerte! Demasiado para ser la primera vez que lo hace.

-¿La primera vez? Pero yo pensé que…

Elisa meneó la cabeza sin mirarlo – esta es la primera vez que se mueve…

Ella miró a Christian quien la miraba embelesado y con sus ojos verde agua llenos de emoción.

Ella dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido, mientras ambos continuaban sintiendo los suaves movimientos de la criatura que tenía en su interior, quien al parecer había reaccionado al sonido de la dulce música, que la cajita que reposaba en el alféizar de la ventana continuaba dejando brotar.

Elisa nunca contó a su esposo de su accidente en el cementerio, ni tampoco le confesó sus temores.

Sin embargo estaba convencida de que le quedaba poco tiempo. De pronto entendió a Candy cuando trataba de prepararla para lo inevitable, saber que te vas a morir es un sentimiento que, a diferencia de lo que se podría pensar, podría llegar a llenarte de una extraña paz. Saber que te vas a ir pero a la vez darte cuenta de que dejas todo en orden, mirar hacia atrás y notar que después de todo tu vida no ha sido un desperdicio, hace que de cierto modo no solo te resignes a la idea, sino que la abraces como un paso natural que vas a dar.

Sin embargo ella no tenía el valor que había tenido Candy, no podía actuar con Christian del modo que Candy había actuado con ella, no podía revelarle esa certeza que tenía; no quería verlo sufrir por anticipado.

El bebé en su interior continuaba moviéndose cada día, había ocasiones que parecía que trataba de salírsele de adentro. Nunca Elisa había llegado tan lejos con un embarazo, nunca le habían dicho que los bebés pueden ser capaces de casi sacarte el aire de una patada en las costillas. Solo se colocaba la mano en la cadera y trataba de cambiar de posición mientras murmuraba "¡Virgen Santa!"

Alguna vez había visto a Annie respingar claramente adolorida con los ojos y los labios apretados cuando estaba embarazada de Candice, pero delicada como era, jamás hacía comentarios. Ahora Elisa entendía esos respingos y admiró a Annie por guardarse sus protestas y sufrir los toscos cariños de su criatura en silencio.

Laila continuaba con su embarazo, ya le habían dicho que su bebé sería prematuro así que ella y Neal estaban listos para cualquier cosa. Sin embargo Laila lucía radiante y muy feliz.

Elisa no sabía bien qué sentir con respecto a su bebé; a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo sonriendo y acariciando su vientre mientras el bebé se movía en su interior.

La llegada de Christian a casa se había vuelto casi un dulce suplicio pues nada más escuchar la voz de su padre,la criatura en su interior brincaba y se revolvía como si quisiera salir corriendo a su encuentro… y lo mismo sucedía con la voz de William.

Pero ella no les decía absolutamente nada, se guardaba ese secreto, a sabiendas que revelarlo sería darles una felicidad, según ella, sin esperanzas.

Una tarde, se extrañó de no escuchar a sus sobrinos por la casa. Elisa a veces olvidaba que ambos ya estaban grandes y no eran ya unos niñitos alborotadores de antes. Sin embargo ella seguía buscándolos cada vez que no los sentía, así que se dirigió al jardín.

Ya desde la escalinata pudo ver a Al, acostado de pecho en el piso, mientras con una tiza dibujaba sobre una cartulina una rosa en particular; mientras Anne Marie, trepada en el árbol de costumbre, leía un grueso volumen.

Había terminado de bajar la escalinata cuando el bebé en su interior empezó a moverse tremendamente. De pronto sintió un terrible hincón en el bajo vientre que la hizo gemir con fuerza doblándose hacia adelante.

Al y Anne Marie la quedaron mirando, y de inmediato la niña saltó del árbol con la misma agilidad que tenía su madre a esa edad, dejando el libro caer desde lo alto deshojándose lastimosamente al caer.

Al se puso en pie violentamente, pisando su propio dibujo y deshaciendo las tizas bajo sus zapatos.

Ambos niños corrieron hacia Elisa que era presa de las violentas contracciones que anunciaban el inminente nacimiento de la criatura.

El chofer salió de inmediato a conseguir al médico, mientras Alistear entraba al estudio de su padre a llamar por teléfono a Christian y a su hermano.

Arriba Elisa era atendida por Jocelyn y una de las mucamas, mientras el jardinero y las otras chicas de servicio salían a avisar a los Cromwell y a los Leagan, que el, momento había llegado.

Al escuchar la noticia, Neal simplemente soltó el vaso de té helado que bebía, y mientras este se hacía añicos en el suelo, subía a su automóvil volando hacia la mansión Andry solo.

Su esposa había tenido una niña, a quien llamaron Nicole, hace pocos días y no podía acompañarlo.

En cuanto recibió la llamada de su hermano menor, William dejó a tres españoles con los que cuadraba un trato y, tomando uno de los autos de la compañía, sin chofer, partió de inmediato a su casa.  
Igual había sido el caso de Christian.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, tanto que casi chocan sus autos al entrar a la propiedad.

Neal, Archie y Annie ya estaban en casa, mientras dentro de la habitación ya estaba el médico con sus asistentes atendiendo a Elisa.

-¡Christian espera, no puedes pasar!- había intentado detenerlo Archie, pero el hombre de ojos verde claro no escuchó a nadie y entró a la habitación.

-¡Nadie me va a sacar de aquí sino muerto! ¿Está claro?- había bramado Christian cuando una de las enfermeras, una jovencita rubia, había tratado de hacer que saliera.

El médico le hizo una seña a la chica y lo dejó solo; al instante Christian llegó al lado de Elisa sosteniéndole una mano, murmurándole "aquí estoy amor mío" mientras besaba su frente perlada de sudor.

El médico instaba a Elisa a pujar con fuerza, mientras Christian a su lado trataba de imbuirle su propia fuerza a través de su tacto.

Afuera, todos guardaban silencio, como si cada uno elevara su plegaria personal hacia el Creador. Solamente Neal, por momentos recorría el pasillo como si fuera un león enjaulado.

En un momento se quedó de frente a la puerta de la habitación mirándola fijamente.

De pronto sintió una mano firme sobre su hombro, y se topó con los ojos claros de Archie quien mirándolo fijamente meneo la cabeza en gesto negativo, adivinando que lo que Neal quería era entrar.

Adentro el médico angustiado había declarado que el bebé venía de pie, una de las enfermeras le preguntó si preparaba la cesárea pero el médico le dijo que no había tiempo para eso.

Elisa pujaba con tanta fuerza que por un momento sentía que iba a reventar, sin embargo ella solo pensaba en sacar a la criatura de su cuerpo, darle vida para que pudiera vivir por todos sus hermanos que nunca llegaron tan lejos.

Esta criatura era una luchadora, lo sabía. Lo había sentido desde la tarde que se cayó en el cementerio y por toda respuesta el niño se había aferrado a ella, demostrando que iba a nacer empezando a moverse dentro de ella desde esa noche.

Lo sentía cada vez que su mente se llenaba con el pensamiento de que en cualquier momento lo perdería y su hijo la hacía salir de esas nefastas cavilaciones con una patada en las costillas recordándole cuan fuerte era.

Lo supo cada vez que escuchaba la voz de su padre y se revolvía en su interior con toda la clara intención de querer abrazarlo.  
Si su hijo había luchado por llegar hasta aquí, por ver la luz del día, ella lucharía también por él. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas aunque no quedara nada de ella, aunque tuviera que dar su propia vida para traerlo. De todas maneras para eso ya estaba preparada.

Dejárselo a su padre cuando ella ya no esté… ese era su consuelo, que su hijo y el hombre que amaba estarían juntos ahora que ella ya no estuviera…

Elisa pujaba con fuerza, y su mente se llenó con los besos de Christian aquella tarde junto al lago, con los abrazos de William y las sonrisas de Al y Anne Marie.

Con los brazos de su hermano cuando la abrazó el día que se casó con Christian y con la luz de los ojos turquesa de su sobrino y su cuñada.  
Agradeció la amistad de Archie y el cariño de Annie.  
Candy… La imagen de Candy sonriéndole con dulzura le llenó el alma en el mismo momento que sentía que lapresión en su cuerpo desaparecía y escuchaba el llanto fuerte de un bebé.

-Tiene que vivir… tiene que vivir…- murmuraba Elisa mientras Christian besaba su mano, y pasaba la suya por lafrente empapada de Elisa retirando las hebras rojas que se le pegaban al rostro.

De pronto Elisa sintió una paz inusitada, como si ya hubiera cumplido con su misión en este mundo. Escuchaba los llantos de su criatura a la que había logrado traer al mundo, lejanos.

Escuchaba la voz de su marido como un murmullo en el viento, a pesar de que lo tenía al lado.

Volvió a pensar en Candy involuntariamente, de pronto lo único que escuchaba claro, clarísimo como si la tuviera enfrente, era su risa de campana.

Christian se llenó la mirada llena de lágrimas con los ojos castaños de Elisa que lo miraban mientras le sonreía con una dulzura inimaginable.

-Cuídalo bien… - le susurró ella – y recuerda… que te he amado… como nunca pensé que yo podría llegar a hacerlo…

Los hermosos ojos claros de Elisa se cerraron.

Christian trataba de despertarla; pronto él entendió que su esposa ya no lo escuchaba. Su roja cabeza no encontraba estabilidad entre sus manos desesperadas, mientras entre lágrimas le rogaba que volviera que no lo dejara solo. La acunó entre sus brazos mientras besaba su frente y sus pálidos labios llorando a lágrima viva.

De pronto un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta del desesperado hombre, y el nombre de Elisa resonó por toda la mansión.

Luego todo fue silencio.

Un silencio solamente roto por los llantos de la criatura recién nacida que reclamaba a su madre.

Afuera de la habitación Neal caía al piso sentado con la cabeza entre las manos mientras Annie sollozaba en el pecho de su marido, Archie por su lado, nunca pensó que alguna vez lloraría por su prima.

Anne Marie se llevó las manos al rostro y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, mientras Al bajaba la cabeza haciendo un puchero de esos que jamás había perdido. William envolvió las cabezas de sus hermanos atrayéndolas hacia su pecho mientras él mismo se derrumbaba en sollozos.

-¿Porqué Dios? – Murmuraba llorando - ¿Porqué ella? ¿Por qué nos haces pasar de nuevo por esto? No es justo… no es justo…

Afuera, el viento barría algunos pétalos que habían comenzado a caerse…


	18. Chapter 18

**_MI TÍA ELIZA: TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS…_**

**_(Epílogo, o capítulo 18)_**

Annie y Laila llevaban charoles cargados con largos vasos de té helado que repartían a todos los muchachos, mientras Archie y su socio Neal conversaban animosamente.

CandiceCornwell de siete años, llevaba de la mano a su pequeña prima Nicole Leagan de tres, quien más parecía su hermana por el cabello lacio y castaño y sus ojos azules.

Mientras, unos profundos ojos verde agua seguían incesantemente las correrías de una pequeña de rizos rojos que venía de aquí para allá trayendo un puñado de florecillas en sus manitas.

La habían bautizado Elisa, su padre así lo había decidido y nadie pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión; y no solamente porque era el nombre de su madre, sino por el significado de ese nombre.

Anne Marie, quien leía sentada en la hierba un grueso volumen sobre la política marxista, de pronto se sintió importunada por la dulce actividad de la pequeña que iba y venía hacia ella, como buscando llamar su atención.

La joven elevó su vista sonriendo.

-Hey, hey tú pequeña hadita brinquilla- dijo llamándola con el dedo- ¿Puedo saber qué tanto haces?-

-Te pono fodes en el pelo, pima- contestó la chiquitina pelirroja con su medio lenguaje, posando sus verdes lagos claros en las esmeraldas de su prima mayor.

-¿Flores en mi pelo?- preguntó Anne Marie intentando ver lo que sucedía con su abundante melena de gruesas ondas.

-¡Anne, no te muevas!- exclamó una voz más allá.

Cuando ella se volteó, su hermano Al, quien a sus diecisiete años se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta los hombros; resopló y le mostró un tablón dibujado a tiza, en el que ella pudo ver su imagen perfecta, tal que fuera en un espejo, que en efecto tenía su larga cabellera dorada llena de pequeñas florecillas blancas, celestes y rojas.

Anne Marie simplemente sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la nenita, indicándole que podía continuar con lo que hacía y la niña brincando y riendo fue a buscar más florecillas.

Pero cuando se disponía a traer más flores, un par de mariposas azules revolotearon cerca de su cabecita roja y ella empezó a perseguirlas brincando por el jardín.

-Madiposa, madiposa…- repetía la niña pelirroja mientras sonreía y trataba de alcanzarlas.

Desde la glorieta del patio, su padre la miraba sonriendo. Una delicada mano de mujer le alargó un vaso de té, que él agarró agradeciendo, sin mirar a quien se lo daba. Estaba absorto en su hija.

-Vas a hacerla desaparecer de tanto que la miras – dijo una suave voz a su lado.

-No puedo evitarlo – dijo sonriendo mientras se volteaba a mirar a quien le hablaba – se parece tanto, pero tanto…

Elisa despertó a la mañana siguiente, gracias a un fuerte llanto que escuchaba primero como a lo lejos, pero después fuerte, como si lo tuviera al lado.

-Sebastián…- murmuró aun entre sueños, pero de pronto recordó que su sobrino hace tiempo había dejado de ser un bebé y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¡Ah qué bien que ya despierta!- dijo una amable voz que no conocía, al voltearse a verla solo distinguió un uniforme blanco y una melena rubia _"¿Candy?"_ murmuró Elisa, hasta que distinguió mejor y reconoció a la enfermera que asistió su parto.

La joven al momento se le acercó con un bultito inquieto envuelto en mantas y se lo puso cerca, para que ella lo sostuviera.

-Tenga- dijo la chica con una sonrisa – tiene hambre.

Elisa miró desconcertada el bultito que la chica le presentaba, con los ojos muy abiertos alargó los brazos para recibirlo, y se topó con la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

La criatura parpadeaba ligeramente y ella pudo adivinar ligeros destellos verdes en los ojos aun azulados del recién nacido que sostenía. A diferencia de Sebastián que había nacido completamente calvo; a este una abundante mata de cabello rojo fuego le cubría la cabecita.

-¿Vivo...?- murmuró Elisa incrédula – está… vivo ¿El está… bien? – Preguntó sin mirar a la enfermera, mientras su dedo recorría suavemente ese pequeño rostro donde casi, casi podía verse reflejada ella misma. Sí, tenía la misma nariz respingada y orgullosa.

-¡Ella! - respondió la enfermera – es una niña, y está en perfectas condiciones; igual que usted, a pesar del susto que nos dio a todos ayer.

- ¿Qué...? ... Pero... ¡Dios mío...! - balbuceó Eliza parpadeando como si estuviera intentando despertar de un sueño - Y ... ¿Y esa cuna? ¿Y esta ropita? - preguntó, levantando la vista, recordando por un momento que nunca habían comprado nada.

-Esa cuna la trajo esta mañana su esposo y esa ropita me la entregó ayer su sobrina.

Elisa miró la mantita y la camisita de la niña, ambas eran blancas con maripositas de colores bordadas en las esquinas y en el pecho. Sonrió al reconocer el punto cruz chueco de Anne Marie, reconocería ese bordado maltrecho donde fuera; y sin embargo le parecía que era la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

-Una niña… - musitó Elisa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras su dedo seguía recorriendo, reconociendo a su hijita.

Cuando la bebé levantó una de sus pequeñas manitos y atrapó con fuerza su dedo ella no pudo más y reventó en llanto a la vez que reía…

… Se parece tanto, pero tanto… a ti – dijo Christian y al momento su esposa bajó su cuerpo hasta estar a la altura de él, sonriéndole.

-Yo hubiera preferido que se parezca más a su padre- dijo Elisa, acariciándole una mejilla.

-Pues yo... – dijo Christian tomándola de la cintura y echándosela sobre las rodillas – yo no lo lamento para nada. Lo mejor que me pudo suceder es que mi hija se parezca a la mujer que yo amo.

Mientras Elisa le sonreía, feliz, ambos se abrazaron y se besaron dulcemente.

* * *

_La habían llamado Elisa, que significa **"Dios ha Ayudado."** Porque definitivamente solo Dios había ayudado a esta familia a seguir a pesar de todo._

_Solo Dios había logrado que Elisa, después de tanto, cumpliera su sueño de ser madre y era, por fin, completamente feliz._

_Porque solo Dios, la había enviado un medio día de abril a ser, exactamente eso, Su Ayuda; para mi madre en el momento de mayor necesidad.  
Era la ayuda que habíamos recibido para no quedarnos solos, y fue la ayuda de Dios en mi peor momento de desesperación cuando corrió tras de mí para protegerme de mi dolor, y darme todo su amor._

_Mi tía Elisa era una mujer fuerte, que había cambiado según los pasos que había dado a través de su vida. Luchó siempre por lo que quería y lo que creía, aunque en un principio sus ideales fueran errados, solo Dios y su infinito amor la encaminó y ahora forma parte de nuestras vidas; forma parte del tesoro dorado de los amados recuerdos familiares al igual que mi madre y mi padre, igual que tío Anthony y tío Stear.  
Porque ella también aprendió a plantar un jardín llenos de hermosas rosas que permanecerán por siempre en nuestras memorias._

_La ayuda de Dios no llegó solo en ella sino para ella; pues también necesitaba de nosotros tanto como nosotros la necesitábamos._

_Christian tomó a Elisa por la cintura y la sentó en sus rodillas, y ahí, en la misma glorieta donde una vez, escondido, los vi decirse adiós; los veía ahora desde mi ventana, con mi esposa preparando mi equipaje para partir a recibirme de economista; besándose enamorados, mientras se cumplían todos sus sueños._

_Una vez me pregunté qué se sentiría ver a tu esposa esperando por darte un hijo. Ahora que lo sé, entiendo más aun todo el dolor de mi tía Elisa y la gran felicidad de tener por fin una familia propia._

_Soy feliz, como nunca hubiera podido serlo si ella no hubiera llegado a nuestras vidas. Gracias a ella, sin papá y mamá, mi familia no se desmoronó porque siempre supo mantenernos en la línea con su carácter firme y su gran amor; y eso lo sabía muy bien mi madre cuando lo puso en su testamento._

_No sé qué más decirles de ella, creo que ya lo he contado todo. Sólo espero que esta historia no quede en el olvido; sino por el contrario, que sirva de ejemplo para… ¡para tantas cosas!_

_Para que sepan que todos merecemos otra oportunidad, que cuando alguien diga que quiere cambiar su vida, le crean y le abran una puerta y le brinden confianza. _

_Que confíen sobre todo en el amor; porque ¡Créanme! El amor es en verdad la fuerza que mueve montañas._

_Y que nunca dejen de luchar por alcanzar la felicidad sin importar qué.  
Tal como siempre lo hicieron mi amada madre Candy y mi querida tía Elisa._

_Atentamente._

_William Albert Andry Andry._

_-o-_

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí._

_Muchas gracias porque, al igual que Candy dió una oportunidad a Eliza, tú diste una oportunidad a esta historia._

_Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, para mí no habrá felicidad más grande que esa._

_Y Ojalá que con esto hallas tenido la certeza de que toda historia puede tener dos caras._

_Que la historia no terminan cuando aparece la palabra "FIN" sino por el contrario, comienza una nueva, donde todo puede ser diferente._

_Ojala te hayas encariñado con el travieso Al y la dulce Anne Marie, ojala te hayas enamorado de mi pequeño William "mi hijito"; el primero y el más querido para mí._

_Ojala hayas querido al buen Christian tanto como alguna vez lo quise yo, porque ¿qué crees? Christian Johnson ¡es real! :)_

_Gracias por haber entrado en mi mundo un ratito, en el que siempre ¡siempre! serás bienvenida, gracias por tus palabras si comentaste, y si no, gracias igual, por haberme otorgado un poquito de tu valioso tiempo._

_Si de algún modo me lo gané y disfrutaste lo que he escrito ¡con eso me doy por bien servida!_

_Gracias por todo! y ya nos veremos de nuevo por aquí._

_Se despide con cariño, tu amiga... Wendolyn._


End file.
